And The Beast Cometh
by RMB1949
Summary: "Abandon your fear! Look forward! Move forward and never stop! You'll age if you pull back! You'll die if you hesitate!" Naruto as you have never seen him before. Watch as he struggles with his PTSD, coping with a new world, and finding the love of his life. (No Bleach cross or fusion, I just like that quote from Bleach and felt it would set the tone for the story.)
1. Dawn of a New Light

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 1:**

**Dawn of a New Light**

Destruction. Devastation. Depression. These are the final words of the Shinobi Nations, a world flung into the chaos of war 4 times. This finally war, a war of the damned, destroyed everything about the place. Villages leveled, dead and decaying bodies everywhere, and one poor lonely man with sun kissed blonde hair with piercing blue eyes looks upon it with distaste. _"If only I had been better."_ The young man thought while gazing out at the field of bodies that lay before him. Friends undeterminable from those who banded together to fight Juubii.

"_**You were fine, Naruto, it was just more than expected."**_ A rumbling only he could here from the great beast that laid within. Kurama the Kyuubi no Kitsune, a force of nature itself, spoke to the downtrodden man. _**"Just like you they gave everything to protect their homes, in the end, it just wasn't enough."**_ Nodding to the charka construct Naruto finally collapsed and for the first time in many years, cried.

"_**I hate to rain on our pity party,"**_ Kurama spoke in his normal mocking tone, _**"But it is time to move forward."**_ Naruto glared into the vast field of the dead before responding, _"What the fuck am I to move forward to? Everything is gone and everyone is dead, you inconsiderate fuzz ball!"_ Scoffing at the insult Kurama remained unfazed. _**"What did I tell you when you were given full access to my chakra after you father was brought back with Edo-Tenise? Abandon your fear! Look forward! Move forward and never stop! You'll age if you pull back! You'll die if you hesitate!"**_

Naruto smiled slightly through the tears that streamed down his face, _"Where do I move forward to old friend?"_ The kyuubi grinned before chanting, his power building up inside, his tails glowing red. Naruto could feel the energy building up inside, causing him great pain. And before his eyes the world vanished.

* * *

Waking up after chakra overload is never a fun thing, your body aches. Your mind feels like it emploeded, and you are exhausted. Naruto was no stranger to chakra overload, and squinting through the bright sunlight while trying to get up was never a fun thing. _"What the hell?! Kurama, where are we?" _Laughing at his retainers question Kurma remained silent.

Naruto finally adjusted to the influx of light and saw a sign that read **Welcome to Smallville.** "The fuck?!" Naruto shouted, "What does that sign say? Why is it written all funny?" Kurama laughed even harder inside of his host, still not giving anything up as to what happened. Naruto sighed before heading in what he hoped with the direction of a town.

The town itself was only a few miles away from the sign and using his training Naruto started roof hopping out of peoples view. Finding a relatively quiet roof he choose to watch the people below and figure out what Kurama had done.

"_Since Kurama isn't playing fair let us deduce," _Naruto thought while overlooking the people and the strange metal boxes running over the road. _"People are alive, so that should be an indication that I am not in the elemental nations anymore. I don't understand the language spoke from what I can hear, or read for that matter."_ Naruto looked over the signs to what he believe to be stores, and restaurants. However, couldn't confirm either way due to lack of knowledge. _"I'd have to say you sent me to another world?"_ Naruto finally asked within.

"_**Hn, I thought it might take you longer."**_ The demon said finally, _**"thought not just another world, another reality altogether. No shinobi, no Juubi, a place where even you can move forward."**_ Naruto gave a sad smile in knowing his home was gone, nothing left but a barren wasteland of death and decay. Too much to even give his friends a proper burial.

"_First step is learning the language and history I guess."_ Moving back from the roof Naruto dug out his storage scroll before unsealing his civilian clothes. A simple pair of khaki cargo pants, a black muscle shirt, a light multi-purpose blue jacket, and basic black shinobi sandals. Quickly undressing and redressing he looked on with a sad smile as he sealed away his shinobi uniform.

His Konoha headband, his facemask that matched his sensei's which connected to a skin tight chakra armor shirt, black cargo pants with double knees, his belt with all his scrolls and tools, and finally the coat of his father, the white coat with red flames which struck fear into the hearts of all Iwa shinobi.

Naruto stuck the scroll into one of the mid-level pockets inside his jacket before hopping off the roof into an abandoned alleyway. _"Now lets go find a library."_ Naruto walked through the crowed without a care in the world taking in the sights as he went, trying to find what he was looking for. All the while keeping an eye out for any store that might perk his interest.

A few did, however he would not stop in any of them do to not knowing the language or knowing if his money would be worth anything. As Naruto was wondering around town with no luck he somehow managed to run right smack dab into someone, completely knocking them over.

Upon realizing what he had done he quickly started apologizing and offering a hand, _"I know you can't understand a word I am saying but I am so sorry! Please forgive me I was lost in thought and not paying attention to where I was going!"_ Finally getting a good luck at who he knocked down Naruto felt his cheeks flush.

The downed person was a young woman about his age, with platinum blonde hair, beautiful pale blue eyes, wearing short blue-jean shorts, and a white tank top.

* * *

Kara Kent had decided to go into town, after having just gotten back from her first mission with the league, and needing some R&R the farm that her adoptive Aunt and Uncle owned seemed like the perfect place. Pa Kent need a few things from town and she was more than happy to help, grabbing the truck keys while he was working around on the farm Kara headed into town. Finding what Pa needed took very little time and she felt the urge to look around encase she should anything she might want.

It didn't take long for the kryptonian girl to get lost in her own thoughts, and even faster to find herself running into someone who was as solid as a rock. Considering he managed to knock he down by mistake. Looking up she saw a gorgeous blond hair, blue eyed, whisker faced young man offering her a hand up and speaking in a language she vaguely realized was japanese.

Taking the offered hand she looked at him with a questioning face before he started to ask something again, _"Well on the off chance you do understand me, do you know where the library is?"_ Naruto saw her tilt her head to the side after he asked her the question and came to realize that she had indeed not understood him but took the offer to be helped up.

"What did you ask?" Kara asked back with her head still tilted slightly, and the other blonde just sighed before looking down. However he immediately raised his head and starting doing gestures with his hands that looked really goofy.

"_God I hope this works and doesn't make me look like a baka!"_ Naruto thought while slowing using his hands to draw a building in the air and then pretend to read a book. When she saw him start to pretend to read a book she understood, "follow me." Kara said before remembering he couldn't understand. So she smiled at him and waved for him to follow.

Naruto started to follow the friendly blonde, and couldn't help admire the view. Long toned legs, shapely rear end, nice waist, yup Naruto was glad to say after years of denial he followed in the footsteps of his past sensei's by becoming a pervert. But not just any pervert, just like his godfather before him Naruto became a super pervert!

Super Girl new he was staring at her ass, and even though it was wrong and if Clark ever found out he would give her an earful. But Kara couldn't help but give a little extra sway to her hips. It didn't take long until they reached the library, and after words Kara smiled and waved at the man while he smiled and bowed politely.

With one last glance each Naruto entered the library, and Kara headed for the Kent family truck. _"Barbara is gonna be so jealous!" _Kara squealed in her head while hopping into the truck dropping the stuff Pa needed before heading out of town and to the farm.

Once he saw the girl leave Naruto smirked before walking out of the library and around it. Finding an empty alleyway for the second time that day, he jump to the roof and waited for it to close. _**"Old habits die hard eh kid?"**_ Kurama asked knowing why Naruto wouldn't enter the library. _"I guess they do."_ Dropping into the shade Naruto saw that he wouldn't have that long to wait until the sun went down.

* * *

Kara got back with a slight smile on her face. Dropping the stuff off in the barn with a hello to Pa, she used her super speed and flight to make it into her second story window in no-time. Grabbing her phone and calling Barb with a big smirk on her face. "What's up Kara?"

"Not much Babs! You wouldn't believe what happened today!" Kara bragged with a tone that Barbara new meant something good had happened out on the farm. "Oh? Save the world out there in little ol' Kansas?" Kara laughed at her friend's slight against her home.

"No even better." Barbara ohed and Kara continued, "6 feet tall at least, sunkissed blonde hair you can see for miles, bright blue eyes that look like the ocean, cute little whisker birthmarks, muscles that look yummy enough to eat, and a smile that lights up the world!"

"Damn girl, sounds dreamy!" Barbara said, "what is his name?" Kara laughed before telling her how they ran into each other. "And you didn't get his name?" Barbara asked trying to find out why her friend neglected to get a name. "He might have given it but its not like I could understand him if he did."

"Yeah that's true. Well hopefully he sticks around and you get to meet him again." Barbara said before letting out a long sigh. "Batsignal?" "Yeah, I'll talk to ya later Kara." Barbara hung up the phone, Kara was use to it by now, when the batsignal was showing it was all hands on deck in Gotham.

* * *

Breaking into the library, easy. Creating a few thousand shadow clones to com the library even easier. Once learning the language and figuring out what the boxes connected to the wall with wires were Naruto created a few more to browse the web. Knowing he needed an identity he quickly made his way to the DMV. Once again breaking in, easy. Forging a Traveling I.D with fake information filled into the blanks even easier once he found someone's I.D badge.

However after receiving some information from his shadow clones Naruto knew his I.D wouldn't pass high up tests, but it was good enough to fake for a bank account, and to grab a place to live. Which in his mind was enough at this point.

Figuring he should at least get some sleep he dispelled all of his clones once out and on the roof of the DMV. Getting a massive migraine was the perfect way to knock oneself out...at least in his opinion.

* * *

And like all good things sleep must come to an end. Waking up with the light of the sun Naruto headed for the local bank to make a large deposit. _"You would figure that the bank would be more protected than just a few tellers and the local sheriff." _Naruto thought while landing on the roof and unsealing one of his bank packs. Even after saving the village from Pain, Naruto still refused to keep his money in the local banks, but kept it in different large packs sealed in a scroll he always carried on him. _"Shit we had one squad of ANBU at every bank; rotating shifts every 4 hours."_

But he chalked it up to it being a "smaller" town and little to no crime. Loving the ture application of the kage bunshin that was taught to him as a young child by the ever vigilant Inu. Naruto hopped off the roof and decided to wait until the bank opened.

Naruto sat contented on a bench watching people go about their lives. Walking to work, getting stores, and restaurants opened. Kids running around the street playing what he guessed was super hero, _"Kinda like how the kids back home use to play ninja."_ And that's when he heard the snort from the demon within.

"_**Kids playing ninja? Or children robbed of their innocents?"**_ Naruto's past had always been a touchy subject with himself. He rarely even let Kurama make comments on it, _"as you once said our world was always in some state of chaos. We needed soldiers. Always."_ Sighing with a lazy breath, _**"then what will the soldier who has found peace do?"**_

Looking up into the sky Naruto grinned a very predatory smile that only a few ever bared witness to, _"not sure yet, but time will tell."_ The fox sent a mental smirk to the one human he found a margin of respect for. _**"Time indeed, but remember this world doesn't take kindly to killing."**_ _"Fine by me, my past is done. Like you said time to move forward."_

Hearing the bank doors unlock Naruto grabbed his pack and headed in. Walking to the first glass office that said New Accounts, he politely knocked on the door before heading in. "How may I help you today young man?" An older gentleman sat behind the desk, pressed suite ready for business.

"I need to open an account and do a currency exchange." The man nodded and mentioned for Naruto to take a seat. Asking for I.D and a current address, Naruto grabbed his I.D but mentioned he just got into town and currently did not have an address. "Sir, I am sorry but we must have an address on file with you to create a record. Standard policy I am afraid."

Sighing at having missed that in his research, "well can I at least get a currency trade?" The man nodded before handing the I.D back and grabbing some paper work. "What kind of currency will you be trading in today Mr. Urzamky?" "It's Uzumaki, and gold I have acquired in my line of work."

Raising an eyebrow at the vague description, "gold? Why would someone pay you in gold?" Naruto already expected this answer, "I traveled a lot recently in different Asian countries. All have different currency however gold spends anywhere." Nodding at the answer the man drew up the paperwork before making a phone call to the local pawn shop.

"Mr. Uzumak," the man began while Naruto slapped his face for the man getting his name wrong again,"I apologise but we do not have a precious metal attendant here so the pawn shop shall send over someone to verify the amount before the transaction can be completed." The man then handed the paperwork over to Naruto, and directed him where and what to fill out. "Now I assume since you do not have an address you do not have a phone correct?" The asked getting a nod of confirmation. "Does that mean I can't get the exchange done?"

"Not at all Mr. Uziki," once again facepalm, "we have your photo I.D on file showing you are here on a travel license. Should the gold in fact turn out stolen later on the authorities will have your picture." Understanding what the man meant he continued filling out the paperwork until the pawn shop owner arrived.

"Ah, Mr. Smith, it is a pleasure to see you again." The banker spoke as a younger man with an apron and magnifying glass over one eye walked in. "You to Mr. Bagwell, hows the heart holding up?" "Much better now that I am on meds, but enough chit chat, I need you to verify the grade of gold this man has."

Turning to Naruto after Bagwell mentioned him Smith smiled kindly, "well young fellow, whatcha got for me?" Naruto placed the finished paper work on the desk before opening his pack and removing a small roll of Ryo coins. Taking the coins from the pouch Smith carefully went over them with a set of tools he brought and checking it through the glass over his eye. "My word! These are authentic Japanese Ryo coins!"

Smith turned back to Naruto, "how did you get these? Preserved like they are they are worth quite a lot of money to private collectors, however they are worth even more as scrap gold." Turning back to Bagwell, smith explained what the current price of gold was, "right now Mr. Bagwell, the price for gold is eighteen hundred dollars an ounce. These Ryo coins are almost 100% pure gold."

Turning back to Naruto, "how many of these do you have kid?" Naruto gestured to the bag and both men's eyes widened at the thought. "Mr. Uzumaki," of course now he get's his name right, "we would only have enough to cover a small amount of what you have at this moment for just cash."

"However," He spoke before Naruto could interrupt, "it will be enough to get yourself a place to live and you can come back in a few days and have everything added to an account. Is that agreeable?" Naruto pretended to think on it for a few minutes before agreeing.

A few weighs later and ten thousand dollars cash, _**"told ya brat, money talks everywhere."**_ Naruto laughed at the demon's advice from so long ago; while making a be-line for a local diner to grab some food before finding a place to live. Walking in and sitting down at the bar like thing in the middle Naruto grabbed a menu while a polite older woman told him she'd be right with him. Browsing through Naruto didn't see anything he was familiar with, "so what can I get ya young fella?"

Looking up with a smile still not sure what to get, "well I am not really sure what to get." Smiling kindly at him, "new in town?" "Yeah, I am from Asia, kinda backwoods area so, what's good?" The woman's eyes widened before she smiled again, "I always wanted to visit Asia, looks so beautiful! Well do you like to eat healthy or like some sugar in the morning?"

"It can be beautiful," Naruto mentioned thinking back to Konoha at it's prime, _**"It's gone Naruto, move forward."**_ "But yeah I enjoy eating mostly healthy, and oca..oca.." "Occasionally deary," Smiling at her for getting the right word for him, "yeah occasionally eating unhealthy." Nodding she took his menu with a wink and smile before leaving a glass of water; and telling the cook at the griddle something before walking off to help some other customers.

Naruto didn't have to wait long and soon there was a plate of what he would later learn to be pecan waffles, bacon, grits, and a biscuit. Taking a bite of the waffles Naruto felt he was in heaven. Making strange noises while eating at almost a ramen inhaling pace, Naruto was vastly enjoying himself, until of course his tenant made his presence known again.

"_**Keep eating like that and soon you'll be as big as that Akimichi! All fat and tubby, then you won't have a chance with that blonde vixen you met the other day."**_ _"Oh shut up! You're just jealous that you can't enjoy these waffo things!" _Laughing at his containers mood Kurma went back to sleeping, slightly enjoying the fact Naruto didn't refuse that he was hoping to meet the other blonde again.

After getting filled up and paying with an overly large tip Naruto set out in an attempt to find a place to live. He was looking for a few places on the outskirts of town, with plenty of land for him to train on with no interruptions.

Hours of traveling with his pack filled with gold, Naruto finally found a place. An old ranch that seemed to have gone into foreclosure. Finding it to be big enough, and with enough land Naruto pulled the flyer out of the dusty holder to see who he needed to contact. _"Oh great!" __**"You have to go all the way back and deal with the snooty douche at the bank don't you?"**_

Naruto sighed before turning around to make the 10 mile hike back into town. _"Yeah, I do. But it will be perfect and hopefully he will let me buy it with the Ryu instead of giving me shit."_ _**"If he does hit him with a small wave of killing intent, I am sure he wouldn't want to piss off a rich person, let alone one who could kill him before he realizes it."**_ Naruto sighed, _"Is everything with you all about death?"_

Snorting at his human jail, _**"For awhile that was you as well."**_ Kurama took great joy in reminding Naruto what he was like before Akatsuki, before the war. _**"We are both monster's you just hide your darkness better than everyone else."**_ Naruto snorted, slowing down to civilian pace as he got a few feet from town. _"No I do not hide it, I have just found out how to control it better." _Ending the discussion for now Naruto entered the bank once more. Heading for Bagwell's office once again Naruto knocked before walking in.

"Mr. Uzumaki! Welcome back, what can I assist you with?" The man asked warmly this time, making Naruto sweat drop. "Um I found a place I wanted to buy and saw it was in foreclosure with this bank." Nodding Bagwell paged one of the other offices, "Mrs. Blanch, we have an inquiry for purchase on the old ranch just past the Kent's."

"Really? That place has been in foreclosure for years!" Bagwell nodded, not that the woman could see him, "Yes Mrs. Blanch, and the gentleman here will be paying in cash right now, we just need you to bring the paperwork and the forms to get the utilities turned on."

Saying she would be there in a minute Bagwell stopped the page before pulling out his scale again. "I take it you will be paying with those gold coins?" Naruto nodded before pulling his pack off and opening it, "yeah I was hoping I could get by with that. Wasn't sure."

"Understandable youngman, real estate can be quite tricky. However we really want this ranch off our books so I can promise you, you will get one heck of a deal." Naruto nodded and soon a woman Naruto assumed was Mrs. Blanch walked in. A few hours later and another weighing later Naruto took his deed and headed to the utilities companies.

By lunch time Naruto had a place to live, utilities turned on, and was slowly making a foothold in this new world.

**AN: So let me know what you think! I like a few of the Naruto Crossovers here in this section but most make him accustomed to quickly. Yes he has Kage Bunshin and can use it to gather knowledge but that doesn't make him an expert. That's why I tried to have him tripping up here and there on certain things. Also I know most small banks won't trade gold for money or sell a house in foreclosure that day, but this is fanfiction and the DC universe so give me some slack. **

**As most of you have guess Naruto is not canon, I like Naruto's canon a lot but I feel like sometimes it could be more. So I am deviating from it a lot, and you will see flashbacks and such. Just not a Naruto style mid-fight flashback. It will make since as we go promise :) **

**Also I am not going to have Naruto and Kara get together in just a few chapters because that it unrealistic especially with what I have planned for Naruto's back story. So just sit tight and enjoy.**

PS I need a BETA BAD! I have quite a few project so please if anyone would like to nominate themselves please let me know!


	2. Settling inHow Much Does That Cost?

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 2:**

**Settling in...How Much Does That Cost?**

Leaving the water company Naruto headed out to fill that bottomless pit he called a stomach. Once again not sure what to eat Naruto kept his nose out for anything that might smell good. While wondering he found a second hand furniture place and figured he could stop in before grabbing a meal and taking a look at what they had.

Now Naruto wasn't a stranger to second hand furniture, hell his home would barely even sell him third hand furniture. The stuff here was four hundred times nicer than the crap he had. Figuring he had time to come back since it was only midday Naruto stepped out of the shop, and his nose caught a whiff of something meaty. Following his nose and stomach, he soon found himself in front of another small restaurant, but instead of a dinner this one was a cafe like place.

Walking in Naruto waited by the sign, waiting to be seated. "Oh hello," turning to the voice Naruto saw the hostess had returned, "will it be just you dining with us today?" "Yeah, just me," Naruto spoke with a smile. The hostess nodded before grabbing a menu, and a roll of what Naruto guessed was silverware.

With a wave the hostess moved into the cafe with Naruto following her. Setting him down at a table by the window Naruto thanked her before browsing through the menu. _"Hmm...I wonder if this barbecue is like the kind back home? Bet Choji would love it here!"_ Naruto thought back to one of his friends, and his undying love for barbecue. Naruto decided to honor his fallen friend by getting a pulled pork sandwich, with orange bbq sauce.

Naruto turned as he felt someone walk up behind him, resisting the urge to pull a kunai, he instead smiled. "Hey there," the waiter said once he reached the table. "Looks like you already found something ya want?" "Yeah, this pulled pork sandwich with the orange barbcu sauce," Naruto pointed at the menu. Chuckling at his mispronunciation, "just a heads up kid, it's pronounced bar-be-cue." Naruto thanked the man for the help and also asked for a water. "Did you want fries or mashed potatoes with that?" "Um, what vegetables do you have?" The waiter taken back for a second since someone so young was looking at the veggies instead of the potatoes. "Well we got broccoli with carrots, or butter beans," he finally answered for Naruto.

"_Beans in butter? That just sounds nasty!"_ Naruto thought, "yeah lets go with the broccoli with carrots." Nodding the waiter said he would place the order and be back shortly with his drink. Looking outside the window Naruto just watched as people went by their day to day tasks. _"Ok this is seriously boring. I have been people watching for two days straight now!"_

"_**What do you expect in such a small town?" **_Kurama's voice rumbled, _**"this place is a small town, a quiet place. One that does not suit us."**_ Naruto mentally smiled while taking a drink from the water the waiter left. _"Doesn't suit you. I am fine living a peaceful life."_ Naruto responded, _"I just need a hobby to enjoy to stop me from people watching."_ _**"Then go join that Justice League we read about. I am sure that would be a nice hobby."**_ Rolling his eye, both mentally and physically at the demon's choice of a _hobby_.

"_I am sure the Justice League would love to have a trained assassin on their team."_ Naruto's food just got place in front of him. With a thank you to the waiter, Naruto dug in while continuing his conversation with Kurama. _"They are all about protecting the innocent and weak." __**"What do you call what you did for Konoha?"**_

That actually stumped Naruto. For a long time he knew what shinobi were, hired killers, thieves, bodyguards, and soldiers. Most began training at age 8 when they enter the academy. He however was not given that luxury. But he knew that as long as you were part of the village you protected the civilians inside with your life, just as the Justice League protects earth.

"_I guess it is the same thing, but would it be worth it?"_ Naruto finally asked the centuries old being. _**"That is something for you to make worth it kid."**_ Naruto and Kurama had been together for his whole life. And when Kurama wanted him to figure something out on his own, he would be very vague. Which of course drove Naruto crazy.

With all the mental conversation going on Naruto almost finished his meal without actually tasting the food, something he's done one to many times. Slowing down he managed to savor the last bits of food before leaving his money on the table, plus extra for tip. Waving bye to the hostess Naruto strapped his pack once more to his back and headed for his new home.

* * *

Once leaving the main part of town Naruto speed up to normal shinobi traveling speed and reached his house in minutes. Setting his pack down in the main room, Naruto went in search of the circuit breaker. Finding it in the kitchen was pretty easy, flipping the main breaker and watching as the lights came on gave Naruto a sense of hope.

"_Let's get cracking!"_ Pulling out his storage scroll, and removing his jacket Naruto started to unseal things. Chakra ink and brushes, creating a small army of shadow clones he directed them to start sealing the house with security seals, explosive and knockout traps. He created a second team of clones to start cleaning up the house, mostly stripping whatever was garbage and throwing it out.

Finally he headed down into the tornado cellar and began sealing off the outside entrance. A simple Doton release sealed the doors quite nicely from the inside. Taking his brush and some ink, Naruto began covering the floor, ceiling, and walls with seals. _**"Those are different."**_

"_Yeah, never got a chance to really try em about, but Kakashi-sensei said they are good for fortifying an area underground from attack._" Naruto spoke back, Kurama was intrigued, _**"When did that whelp go underground?"**_ _"Remember that Orochimaru was once a Konoha shinobi," _Naruto responded continuing his work. _"He built all kinds of underground staging points against Iwa back during the third war."_

"_**And I assume your first sensei managed to look at a few after he got his permanent case of pink eye?"**_ Naruto laughed at the demon's hatred for the Uchiha, _"Your just jealous that it let's them control you!"_ Snorting at the taunt from the brat Kurama backfired, _**"well if you were in my shoes which would you prefer? To have your body taken on a rampage that you can't even enjoy cause by a mere human? Or to simply be held prisoner, but get to feel everything, enjoy everything?"**_

"_I thought you only enjoyed killing?"_ Naruto asked. _**"Kami no! I have hobbies!"**_The fox responded which caused Naruto to stop what he was doing. _"What the hell do you mean you have hobbies! What is a hobby to you?!"_ _**"Painting."**_ _"Painting?"_ Naruto parroted back.

"_**Yes, you imbecile! Painting!" **_Kurama yelled infuriated by Naruto's surprise, _**"Why else do you think you, and your mother, and her grandmother were so kami damn good with seals?"**_ Naruto finally finished the room as Kurama finished his rant. _"I thought it was a Uzumaki trait? Like a kekkei genkai or something."_

Sighing at the stupidity his container can emit sometimes Kurama explained, _**"sealing can not, nor ever will be a kekkei genkai, you blond baka! I like to paint, painting is part of calligraphy, sealing is calligraphy mixed with chakra. So there!"**_ Naruto was adding his chakra to the array while listening to the rant from his tenant. _"Fair enough I guess."_

Heading back up the stairs Naruto saw that his clones were almost finished with sealing and cleaning. He noted he would need to pick up a new fridge, washer, dryer, and furniture. Dispelling his clones Naruto headed for the master bedroom, once again pulling out his scroll he started to unseal stuff. His futon and clothes were really all he needed to unseal. Setting up the bedroll, Naruto placed his clothes into his closet.

Grabbing one of the three pillows, Naruto lifted the covers and placed it under. Making sure to lay it slightly on the other one. Grabbing the third pillow Naruto moved into the closet before shutting the door and leaning up against the side hidden from view. _**"You can pass out on a roof from a migraine yet hide in a closet in your own home."**_

"_I'm a sensor, plus no one knew where I was on the roof."_ Naruto spoke back to the demon, _"now someone could find me, and I am not taking any chances."_ Knowing the reason why Kurama let it go, and allowed his friend to get some sleep.

* * *

"_Please don't hurt me!" A young boy who looked no older than 5 yelled while running from a crowd. All yelling at him, calling him names like demon, monster, murderer. "I didn't do anything!" Rounding a corner the young boy found he had nowhere to run to, and slowly turned to face the mob. "Nowhere to run now demon spawn!" _

"_You and that bitch of a mother took OUR Hokage!" And that's when it started, the beating that followed caused Naruto great pain until he passed out. Waking up with a start Naruto looked around and noticed that he was in a blue painted room. Realizing where he was Naruto slowly calmed down before getting out of the bed._

_Walking from the room in the small house, and down the hall, the small boy eventually made it to the living room to see a silver haired man with a wolf mask reading an orange book. "Inu," he spoke gaining the attention of the silver haired man, "why do they hate me?"_

_Closing the book he rose from his spot before walking to the child getting down on his knee so he was eye level. "They hate you because it is easier than coming to terms with the pain." "But why are they in pain!" Sighing Inu picked up the boy and walked to the couch, "because Naruto, they lost someone important to them. A protector, who gave his life for this village, and his son."_

"_But why do they hate me!" The boy shouted in his arms, "you told me already! My dad sealed Kurama into me to protect the village from some evil!" Taking a breath Naruto continued, "why, why do they hate me and my mom."_

_Placing him on the couch, "use their hate Naruto. Prove them wrong." Inu spoke before getting up to grab a blanket. Placing it over the young man, "become their protector. Protect them from everything, even themselves."_

_Nodding before closing his eyes the young boy fell asleep but still heard Inu's last statement. "Good night Naruto sleep well."_

_Naruto is woken up by a bucket of water in the face. The same silver haired man stands before him without the wolf mask but a half face mask. "Wake up Naruto," he said putting the bucket down, "time to begin." Inu attacked._

_Naruto looked older, instead of 5 he looked 8, and was already a Genin. Under the apprenticeship of Inu, Naruto had grown a head taller than most. Wore a similar facemask to cut down on the hate from the villagers, and was doing mostly B ranked missions with his sensei. _

_Currently the two were practicing survival techniques in the forest of death. Naruto would go to sleep and try to predict the attack coming. If he failed and was splashed they would spar. And they would spar till he passed out. Which with how brutal Inu was, that didn't take long. _

_One final punch from the sparring match caught Naruto right in the face knocking him out._

* * *

Waking up in a cold sweat, shaking Naruto hugged him self to stop the termers in his body. _**"The dreams again?"**_ _"Do you even have to ask?"_ Kurama knew he was right and sent a warming wave of chakra to his host. _**"You need to meditate with nature chakra. It should help recede the dreams again. Balance you out."**_ Nodding at the advice Naruto slowly stood up before opening his closet. Clutching the kunai knife he kept hidden in his belt.

It wasn't a full size one, but it was large enough to do damage in the right hands. Seeing he was alone, he grabbed his pillow from the closet and placed it on the futon. Placing the one from under the covers, he moved from the room, and eventually the house itself. Walking out into his backyard, Naruto found a good spot before sitting down.

Drawing on what the toads of Mount Myoboku taught him, Naruto breathed in and out slowly with purpose. Drawing energy in from one of his main chakra points, the one on the tailbone, he could feel his levels equalling out. The down side to perfecting sage mode like he had was balance.

He was now always connected to the balance, his personality was for lack of a better term the light. Kurama was darkness, and the natural energy he stored for sage mode was neutral. Three parts to the whole puzzle. And Naruto was thankful for the third part, for it reseed his memories of the past, and left him in peace.

He finished drawing in the energy, storing it in his chakra points for later use if need be, just as the sun was poking up from around the horizon. Walking back into his home, Naruto stipped off his two day old clothes. Reaching his room he was stark naked, but that didn't bother him one bit. He was use to being naked at weird times.

"_Let's see what to wear today,"_ he browsed through the clothes in his closet before picking up a black version of the pants he wore yesterday. An orange t-shirt with the Uzu symbol on the back in white, with the same black sandals. Grabbing his pack from out of the closet Naruto headed for town after locking up and sealing his place.

"_Time to cash out big eh buddy?"_ Naruto asked the centuries old beast. _**"Yes, but try not to spend it all in one day. It would be bothersome to take more of your packs there brat!"**_ Shaking his head Naruto continued a slow pace into town. Not bothering with running at normal shinobi speeds, figuring he'd rather take the scenic pace and enjoy the morning air.

* * *

Kara had woken up fairly early that morning. Clark never told her how restless being a hero made one. Sure helping him out in Metropolis was one thing, but going from fighting a 100ft robot that shot nuclear fire to hanging out on the farm was another. She knew she need some R&R, but dammit she was bored!

After helping Jonathan, also know as Pa Kent, with the morning chores Kara found that she wanted to head into town and go shopping. _"And hopefully run into that handsome guy again."_ Oh she hadn't forgotten the man she literally ran into the other day, and was hoping she might be able to get a name. "Hey Ma Kent!" Kara called through the house, "mind if I borrow the truck and head into town?"

"That's not a problem deary just make sure your home in time for dinner!" Martha called back to her surrogate daughter. Smiling Kara grabbed the truck keys before heading out. While she enjoyed Metropolis life, there was one thing Smallville had it beat at. The morning sunrise, as it slowly peaked over the horizon bathing the once dark planet with light Kara felt at peace.

Driving at a moderate pace so as not to get pulled over, Kara came upon an interesting site. The blonde haired young man she met the other day was strolling along the road into town with a pack on his back. _"He's walking into town?" _She thought slowing down as to hopefully offer him a ride, _"it's like another 5 miles in."_

* * *

Naruto tensed as he felt someone approaching at high speeds, quickly glancing behind, he noticed it was one of those car things. Figuring to err on the side of caution Naruto slowly fingered the blade hidden in his pocket. _"Glad it only took one mission for me to learn from Kakashi-sensei to always be armed."_

The vehicle pulled up alongside him idling at a slow pace while the driver, who he recognized, rolled down the window. "Hey there, learn enough yet to understand me?" She asked with a smile, Naruto smiled back. "I must thank you, miss," he spoke with only a slight accent, "for your understanding of my gestures." Naruto chuckled at her shocked look. "Is there something on my face?"

Blushing Super-girl tried to recover some of her dignity, "no, no, nothing like that. Just you couldn't even speak a single word the other day in english and now I can barely hear your accent." Nodding at her confusion to his seemingly amazing linguistic abilities, "I travel a lot, and have a flair for languages."

Nodding Kara looked forward onto the road before turning back to him, "well the town is still another few miles in." She said to him, "want a lift?" Raising an eyebrow, "you aren't scared I'm some crazy lunatic" "Nah," she responded, "plus I am a big girl, I can take care of myself." Nodding Naruto walked around the now stopped truck before dropping his pack into the bed. Opening the door he hopped in and the two set off.

"So what brought you to Kansa?" Kara asked trying to learn more about the blonde next to her. Naruto regarded the question for a bit before answering, trying to think of a good cover story to go with the one he made up at the bank. "Change of scenery." "Change of scenery from what?"

"I moved around alot in Asia," Naruto spoke, quietly, "doing quite of few different jobs here and there. just wanted a quiet place to call home." Kara glanced and saw his mood had changed so she felt like lighting up the subject, "well mister, there is nothing as quite as little of Smallville!" She said with a smile, "by the way what is your name?"

Blinking owlishly Naruto realized he had completely forgotten to introduce himself. "Ah! Where are my manners!" He shouted at himself, "my name is Naruto Uzumaki. By the way, it totally means malestrom, and not fishcake!"

Laughing at his introduction, "hehehe, my name is Kara, Kara Kent." Nodding at her, Naruto grinned a foxy grin, "it is nice to formally meet you Kara-chan!" Not understanding the addon to her name Kara just smiled at him.

"So what are you headed into town for?" Naruto told her. He just bought the old ranch a few miles back and he was looking at getting some stuff for the place. So shopping. Nodding she informed him that he was now the Kent's closest neighbor, and the two broke into small talk for a while longer until the town came into view.

"Once again thanks for the ride Kara-chan!" Naruto spoke with great enthusiasm, while hopping out of the truck and grabbing his pack from the bed. With a wave and a smile Kara drove off, while Naruto headed for the bank.

* * *

The bank was a long and tiring affair for Naruto. Mainly because of paperwork, Naruto despised paperwork probably more than anything else. But with his pack completely empty Naruto set out in search of the things he needed. First stop was breakfast however.

Swinging by that dinner from yesterday morning, Naruto order a sausage omelet based on the recommendation from the nice women. Making quick work of his breakfast and paying with the card he got from the bank, Naruto headed to the thrift store.

Walking in Naruto looked around before finding the furniture section. And of course his attention was drawn right to the burnt orange couch. Flopping down onto it and relaxing for a minute to see if he like it, he sensed someone approaching and cracked an eye open. "Hello young man! Looking at buying some furniture today?" Sitting up and bouncing on the couch slightly, "yup! And I found my first piece!"

"Well alright, where you looking for anything else?" The store attendant asked, and before long Naruto had most of his house furnished. He had gotten a small square wooden coffee table, a high top kitchen table with stools instead of chairs, a few bookshelves and cubby style shelves, and a few mirrors for different rooms. Simple stuff for a simple man is what he told the attendant.

As they were checking out, Naruto remembered he couldn't just seal everything away into a scroll so figured he'd ask about delivery. "Hey do you guys deliver? Cause I don't have a vehicle thingy." Naruto asked scratching the back of his neck, while looking away trying to act embarrassed, _"gotta keep up appearances, but man this sucks."_ The gentleman behind the counter laughed a little at how embarrassed Naruto was, "of course we do. Just give us your address and for fifty dollars extra it will be waiting for you on your porch."

Nodding Naruto wrote down his address and paid the fifty extra. Leaving with a satisfied smile at his orange couch, Naruto had thought ahead to ask where he could get appliances and was directed to a hardware store nearby.

Finding the store didn't take Naruto very long. Walking in he started reading the signs above his head till he found the _Appliance_ section. Walking up and down the aisle Naruto wondered what he should buy. The signs on each unit for the refrigerators didn't make much sense, so he passed those for now, and headed to the washers. Now those he was familiar with, and after selecting one washer and dryer by grabbing the slips for the register he headed back to the refrigerators.

Thankfully there was someone there who could help him, and shortly he was all paid up and have them delivered, to his place. He told em to just leave them on the porch with the furniture that was being delivered as well.

Leaving the hardware store Naruto headed for the general store he saw when Kara dropped him off here earlier today. But sure enough before he reached it, the black hole opened up and growled. _"What time is it?"_ Naruto wondered while looking around for a clock. Finally spying one in the window of a shop, _"Kami! It's one o'clock already! No wonder that damn thing I call a stomach is growling."_

Moving through town Naruto found a small asian place, that actually served ramen. He ordered 30 bowls, which surprised the lady before she left. _"Ramen! Ramen! Ramen! Ramen!" _Naruto chanted loudly in his head, not breaking mantra one, and of course drive Kurama insane. _**"Shut the hell up will you! That is super irritating!"**_

"_Nah ah!"_ He retorted back, _"you are just jealous of the awesomeness that is ramen!"_ Not bothering to dignify him with a response the kyuubi remained silent, but glad that he had stopped with the annoying mantra. The first bowl arrived shortly and Naruto dug in with gusto. Taking just enough time to savor the flavor. The waitress' eyes shot open to the size of dinner plates at his speed before rushing back to inform the kitchen staff to put the lead out of the other bowls.

Thirty bowels of the food of the gods, and Naruto was finally full. Patting his stomach and paying, Naruto started for the general store. "Wow!" Naruto turned to find Kara standing next to him looking into the restaurant's window at all the bowls on the table. "You didn't happen to see who ate all of that did you?"

Nodding sheepishly Naruto pointed to himself, "you!" "Haha, yeah I kinda have a small ramen obsession." Kara looked back to the window and back to him. "Dude, that is way more than a small obsession." Shrugging his shoulders Naruto continued on towards his destination with Kara following. "Any reason you're following me?" Kara blushed not registering that she was following him till he pointed it out.

"Eh, I got nothing better to do." She said, "plus you seem like you could use some company." Smiling and thanking her the two continued to the store. "So what was in your backpack, it seems like it lost some weight?"

"Yeah," he confirmed, "you got some pretty sharp eyes to spot that!" She nodded letting him continue, "well certain parts of Asia use gold as currency. So I was just turning it all into spending cash." "Really? Some people still use gold for currency?" Kara asked quite surprised, considering people still tried to steal it all the time.

"Yeah backwater places mostly from what I can tell." Entering the store Naruto grabbed a shopping cart and the two started to grab stuff he needed. Which was pretty much everything, and it didn't take long to fill the cart. That was until they ran into the instant ramen aile. Naruto looked right at Kara with a very serious expression. "Kara-chan, please watch my cart, I will be right back." Walking slowly out of the aisle leaving Kara to the cart, _"what the hell was that about? I thought he loved this stuff?"_

Her mental questions was soon answered by the blonde haired young man riding on the back of a new cart come screaming down the aisle, "YATTA! Ramen! Oh sweet kami! Ramen!" Moving with speed that she would swear would make Wally jealous, Naruto had filled his new cart with every possible flavor they had. "Holy crap! Naruto, you're not even leaving a single packet for anyone else!"

Turning from his cart Naruto regarded her with a deadpanned look. Before throwing his arm forward, "let's not dwell on those poor naves! Forward to checkout and more ramen time!" Grabbing his cart with both hands, Naruto kicked off and rode his cart while Kara followed behind him laughing at his antics. "Hello dears," the checkout clerk spoke to the two, "oh Kara, how are you?"

"I am good Mrs. Cloverfield, how about you?" Kara asked the older woman who she came to know in her time in the small town. "Just fine deary," Mrs. Cloverfield said, while scanning the items. "You and your boyfriend doing some shopping together?" Kara immediately blushed, "no it's nothing like that ma'am! Just helping someone new around town!"

Naruto smirked before deciding to have some fun, faking a heart attack, "oh the kami have wounded me!" Naruto fell to the ground clutching his heart with tears streaming down his eyes, "the gorgeous Kara-chan has rejected my studly self! What is the world coming too!" Naruto said rolling into the fetal position before rocking from side to side.

Both women just looked at him like he had grown a second head, though the younger of the two had a slight blush. But Kara quickly got over her embarrassment before punting him lighting with her foot. "Don't embarrass me!" Chuckling at the two's antics Mrs. Cloverfield kept scanning the items till she realized the other cart was filled entirely with ramen. "Sweety," she said getting the two's attention, "you do know you have an entire cart filled with ramen, right?"

Quickly standing up tears magically gone, Naruto took on a serious look, "is there a problem with that?" Shaking her head in the negative, "no dear, I was just checking." Finishing scanning the items, and figuring out how much of each ramen he had gotten, the totally flash on the screen. "How much for everything!" Kara practically shouted, taking a double take at the total.

"The total is one thousand dollars," Mrs. Cloverfield confirmed for Kara. "How much of that is the ramen?" Checking her screen before responding, "seven hundred." Naruto nodded before pulling out his bank card and swiping it, "that is a small price to pay for heaven."

Shaking her head at Naruto's love for the noodles and broth they walked outside, "well thanks for the company Kara-chan, but I need to get all this stuff home!" Naruto smiled before preparing to leave with both carts. "Um, you do know you're not allowed to leave with the carts right?" Naruto stopped very quickly before raising an eyebrow, "but how am I to get all this ramen home?" He started to tear up thinking he would have to leave his haul and come back for it.

Thinking quickly, Kara figured she could spend a few more minutes with him before heading home for dinner. "If you wait just a few minutes," she said, "I can grab my folk's truck and you can put it all in the back." The tears vanished once more in a flash, and Kara felt herself get wrapped up in a hug, one she enjoyed quite well. "Kara-chan is a goddess sent from the kami of ramen!"

While she enjoyed the hug, she felt embarrassed enough for one day, dropping a fist onto his head to get him to stop. "Enough," Naruto was on the ground nursing a bump growing up from his hair, "I'll be back in minute, try not to embarrass me any further. Please?" Naruto grinned from the ground, "I make no promises Kara-chan!" Giggling at the downed boy Kara left in the direction of the truck.

"_**Really?" **_Kurama spoke up for the first time since the restaurant, _**"what is it with you and crushing on freakishly strong women?"**_ _"Hey!"_Naruto shouted back at his friend, _"she is not freakishly strong! And what do you mean crushing on her?"_ Kurama let out a deep rumbling laugh, _**"One, she was holding back incredibly both times she hit you. And two, you haven't acted this way since you tried to garner the attention of that pink haired harpy you called a teammate.**_"

Thinking back to when she hit him, Naruto did see her muscles straining to reframe for using force, _"touche on the strength thing, but totally not crushing on her."_ Naruto retorted, but even he felt it half hearted, his thought drifting back to his home. All the people he lost. _**"Che, you just aren't ready to admit it yet."**_ Naruto let the conversation die, as he saw the truck pull up, _"gotta admit though, she is gorgeous!"_

Kara hopped out of the truck, and noticed Naruto still sitting on the ground in the spot she knocked him down to. "So ready to get going?" Nodding Naruto flipped up before helping her load the stuff into the back.

Grabbing shotgun, while Kara once more climbed into the driver seat, the two headed off towards their homes.

* * *

Once Naruto had been dropped off and his food placed in the kitchen Kara asked if he needed help with any of the stuff out on his porch. With a nonchalant wave and saying he got it Kara climbed back into the truck and headed a little further down the road to the Kent farm.

Getting home and pulling her bags of clothes out of the truck she headed inside, to a nice home made dinner. "Welcome back Kara," Martha said from the kitchen seeing Kara walk in, "have fun shopping for yourself?" Setting the bags down in the kitchen and sitting at the table, "yeah I did, got some cute new outfits." Smiling at her Martha nodded before heading out to call Jonathan in for dinner.

Dinner itself was a short affair, the three talking about their day. Kara leaving her second meeting with Naruto out of it. That is until she was in her room, calling Barbara. "Hey Kara, what's up?"

"Naruto Uzumaki," was the first thing out of her mouth to her best friend. "What now?" Laughing at her slip Kara explained, "that guy's name from the other day Barb. It is Naruto Uzumaki." "Oh," Barbara finally got what she was on about, "guess he learned enough to give his name then?"

"Che, more than that," Super-girl scoffed, "guy apparently has a flair for languages, can already speak almost perfect english." Kara smirked at the gasp on the other end of the line. She could just image Barb's eye's widening. "In two days?" Barb asked still shocked, "that is impressive girl."

The two young women proceeded to talk more about her second meeting with him. Barbara of course laughed about the ramen obsession, and even more so at his antics at the general store. "Sounds like someone has a crush!" Barbara sang out on the other end of the line. Blushing Kara responded, "I do not! he's just a nice, attractive, funny, interesting...I hate you..." Barbara let out an almost uncontrollable laugh once Supergirl finished with her statement.

Kara was relieved that when Barbara stopped laughing the subject was moved from her, to Barbara's school life in college. And with no batsignal in sight, the girls talked well into the night about random things.

* * *

"_**Ya know,**_" Kurama spoke up just as the last of the shadow clones finished putting Naruto's new furniture in place, _**"for a weak human technique, it does have it's uses."**_ Nodding, Naruto was slurping down some noodles from a cup of instant ramen. _"Yeah it does, overwhelming week opponents. Confusing larger ones, training, and now doing boring shit."_

It didn't take long for Naruto to get the appliance hooked up, thankfully the way they hooked up was the same in his world as it was here. With everything set into place and his noodles finished Naruto grabbed his sealing scroll once more and proceeded to unseal quite a bit of stuff. Everything from his shinobi tools and weapons. To small things to remember the people he cared for by.

Pictures of the rookie teams he and Kakashi help bail out of trouble every so often. His godfather and second sensei, this one was taken right after the two of them had gotten caught peeping into the hot spring. Both sporting black eye's and busted lips, but smiles that could light up the world. A picture of him and the Sandaime when he was younger, before the man passed. It was him sitting in his lap wearing the Hokage hat, while Sarutobi smiled at him with his pipe in hand.

Another one of of him and Godaime, Tsunade, who had become something like a real grandmother to him. Once him and Jiraiya managed to bring her back. The finally picture was the one that made Naruto saddest. It was of his old team, Kakashi standing behind three kids. Naruto had his face mask on but had the same eye smiles as Kakashi.

The other two in the picture, the pink haired Sakura, and the black haired Sasuke both had looks of accomplishments on their faces._ "It took awhile, but we were finally able to work as a team."_ _**"And then you recently got a demotion and had to do those terrible D-ranked missions until your team stumbled upon Zabuza."**_

Nodding at the demon's words, _"Yeah the D-ranked missions sucked, but that mission is what truly made us a team."_ Kurama snorted knowing full well it was also a catalyst to the worst part of Naruto's past. However he refrained from commenting on it do in part to his tenant only looking at the happy side of the event.

As Naruto was putting his stuff away the kyuubi decided to question what they would be doing, _**"so figured out what we are going to be doing, aside from training every day?"**_ Naruto mentally nodded, _"yeah, I figured we could actually turn this farm into something. As well as selling the manuscripts for Icha Icha."_ Sweat dropping at his human counterpart, _**"do you even know how to farm?" **__"Not a clue!"_ He said back, _"But I am sure there's books on it somewhere, and there's always that internet."_

Sighing at his stubbornness, _"__**just remember, knowing how to do something is different than actually doing it. Or need I remind you of the incident with the rasengan when you were first learning it?"**_

Naruto's response was simple and elegant, "BITE ME!"

**AN: Holy fuck I updated in two days! o.O Completely unexpected, but with how well this story is being received, and with it not wanting to leave my mind I have made it priority one over some of my other in work projects, and my yet to be release projects. Now I know some of you may say this chapter is filler, like a couple people did on the last one, but it is not. Filler is used to make a series longer, this is groundwork used to establish Naruto in his new world. I don't mind the occasional time skip, especially when it makes since. However, one of those would not work in my story because his establishing himself is meeting supergirl which of course the catalyst to starting a relationship with her further down the road.**

**Two those hoping I don't make Naruto too dark, I hope showing more of the interaction with Kurama, as well as his ramen antics relieve some of your worries. The reason I posted in the summary about him suffering from PTSD is because even in cannon Naruto suffers from both mental and emotional abuse from the villagers. Coupled with his efforts as a shinobi and the fight with Sasuke at the VoTE, let alone the war that they are in right now, would leave someone traumatized. As you can see I have changed his back story from cannon, for more info on that keep reading, promise it will all come to pass :)**

**As for Naruto sleeping in the closet instead of the safe room he created, it is for one of two reasons. The first is the safe room is for both training and when he is attacked. The second is if someone tries to sneak into his house he want's to be able to retaliate, sleeping under the house would not allow for quick response to threats. **

PS: I STILL NEED A BETA!, also thanks to the people who informed me of the correct spelling for Kurama's name.


	3. Here Come the Men in Tight Tight Tights

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 3:**

**Here Come the Men in Tight Tight Tights**

It had been 2 months since Naruto entered into this new world. Learning the language and setting up his home. He mostly kept to himself aside from the random run ins with Kara when both happened to be in town picking stuff up. It still amazed Kara that Naruto refused to purchase a vehicle, and continued to walk the distance to and from downtown.

In the two months Naruto had debated in length with Kurama over what they should grow on his ranch. _**"We should use it to raise live stock,"**_was Kurama's idea for the property. _"You just want helpless things to kill"_ Was the deadpanned response. Kurama just shrugged his shoulders, or at least did the demonic equivalent. But after much debate it was decided that they would convert it into a farm.

The things to grow became another debate, which was quite funny, mainly because Naruto thought you could grow whole ramen noodles. They finally settled on what they would grow, corn, which of course was stereotypically of Kansas. Which Naruto had no experience in growing whatsoever.

After many trips to the library, as well as getting a laptop and an internet connection. Naruto had a basic idea, and when he was in town a few weeks ago getting the stuff he needed at a shop called Seed & Feed he ran into Jonathan Kent.

* * *

"_So you're the new guy the towns be buzzing about," a man spoke up walking towards Naruto as he looked on at some of the equipment. Raising an eyebrow, "why are they buzzing about?" Shrugging his shoulders Jonathan responded, "well it's not everyday someone shows up with a few hundred thousand dollar of gold. Buys a ranch with the gold, and the turns it into a farm."_

_Naruto nodded before turning his attention back to the shelves. "Yeah not one of my brightest ideas, I have no idea what to do." Jonathan raised an eyebrow, "you bought a farm, with no idea how to run one?" Nodding, "yeah pretty much," Naruto replied. "Why are earth would you do that?" Jonathan wondered if this guy was crazy._

"_I wanted a change of pace. Seemed like a good one." Naruto sighed before turning to walk away. However he was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, "well don't look so down! I have been farming for my whole life, third generation farmer too. Let's see what you have already and where you're at and we will go from there."_

* * *

And shortly thereafter, with a bunch of money spent. Naruto had all the equipment he needed delivered to the farm. Jonathan came over a few times to show him how to use it, as well as prep the ground for seeding, and then gave him a watering table that varied depending on the rain this season. Though Jonathan kept wondering why Naruto would always refer to him as Jonathan-sensei.

Naruto still refused to buy a vehicle, mainly because he enjoyed the walk to and from town. It was a nice play to relax, and take time to enjoy life. Speaking of walking, we find our blonde hair subject currently walking into town with a cart he purchased. He was heading there for one purpose, to restock his ramen supply.

The walk with the cart always took a little longer because he found out the hard way, it would not handle the speeds of shinobi travel. _**"You have to admit it was funny when you were running behind it at almost full speed in the dirt so no one would see you. And then it hit that rock, and you came to an immediate stop before being flung over it."**_

"_Oh shut up ya furr-ball!"_ Naruto mental chided, _"You say that every ramen run. It's getting annoying you know."_ The Kyuubi smirked, _**"Paybacks a bitch ain't it?"**_ Naruto just sighed glad that downtown Smallville was in site. Making a beeline for the general store Naruto entered with his personal cart and headed to his favorite aisle. "WHAT THE HELL!"

Naruto practically ran to the front of the store, dragging his cart behind him like a loon. "Mrs. Cloverfield what happened to all the ramen! It's all gone! Normally you get it my replacement order by Tuesday, and today is Thursday! What happened?!" Naruto was shouting and crying crocodile tears to the lady upfront that always checked out his purchases.

She smiled, knowing the tears were fake by this point. The poor young man loved the noodles a little too much in her opinion but she wasn't one to judge. "Naruto dear stop your crying, it isn't very manly and wouldn't empress Kara now would it?" She asked sweetly with that grandmotherly scolding tone. Naruto stopped, looking around to make sure he wasn't going to be bopped on the head by his friend, and then remember, "oh yeah she's visiting her cousin."

Mrs. Cloverfield shook her head at his antics, "when are you gonna ask the poor dear out?" Naruto almost fell over in surprise from the question, "with the looks you send each other when you're both in town it has caused pretty much the whole town to go into a pool as to how long ya'll can go before she asks you."

"I appreciate the whole town getting involved in my love life but we are just friends." Naruto said, which was true. They would see each other in town every so often and hang out for a bit. Whether it was at the library, grabbing a bite to eat, or her following Naruto as he clears the store of it's ramen.

"Yes well anyway," Mrs. Cloverfield said dropping the subject for now, "the reason why we didn't get any ramen in this week is because the factory is holding a customer appreciation fair." Reaching under her desk she procured a flyer handing it to Naruto. "It is in Metropolis, and will be taking place Friday, Saturday, and Sunday." Naruto had stopped paying attention to her when his eye's found the statement **'As much free ramen as you can take home'**. "Naruto dear, did you hear me?"

"YATTA!" He shouted before hugging Mrs. Cloverfield, grabbing his cart and darting off home to prepare for his trip to Metropolis. Once outside of town Naruto hefted the cart into his hands and ran at full blinding chakra enhanced speed. Making it back home in record time Naruto started to throw clothes into his pack, _**"how on earth do you plan on getting to Metroplis?"**_

Naruto was already one step ahead of Kurama, _"gonna Google Maps that shit and run at top speed."_ Kurama sighed before pointing out one flaw in his plan, _**"who's gonna watch the farm while you're gone?"**_ Naruto didn't even bother to slow down his pace, with his clothes haphazardly thrown into his pack, and his computer on and mapping out his path.

"_I'll see if the Kents can watch it. It is only for a few days, plus nothing major has to happen for another week according to Jonathan-sensei."_ Finding that the boy had actually thought this threw Kurama found he had no further point to argue, and resigned himself to craziness. Aftering grabbing his directions from his printer, Naruto slipping on his pack before heading down the road to the Kent's place.

Knocking on their door Naruto waited for Martha to open it, she was always in the house doing something interesting, normally with food. The door open shortly after and Martha smiled politely at him, "hey there deary, did you need Jonathan for something? Or are you finally here to ask Kara out?" Naruto was about to responded until the second question she asked and his face just fell, "why does everybody keep asking me that?"

Martha just shot him an amused look, "but yes I do need to ask Jonathan-sensei something." "Well give me just a minute dear and I will go fetch him," Martha said motioning for Naruto to come in and wait in the kitchen while she headed out to find her husband. It didn't take long for the two to come back, "hey there kid. Martha said you had a question for me?" Nodding Naruto explained that he was headed out of town for a bit and need him to just check on the field when he could over the weekend.

"That's not a problem kid," Jonathan said, "I got it covered." Martha though had another question for him, "where are you going? It must be far if you aren't gonna be able to watch your place, and you don't have a car." _**"Ha, hole number two in your plan!"**_ Kurama shouted at him, there's no way Naruto would be able to dig himself out of this one.

"I am going to Metropolis for the weekend," Naruto said and before the two could ask how he was getting there Naruto responded, "I am taking a bus, already got my ticket and everything I am meeting it downtown shortly." Both were glad he wasn't going to try and walk there, but still weren't sure as to why he was going. Kurama was crying in his mind due to the fact he was going to have to put up with a super ramen crazed Naruto for a weekend. "You wouldn't happen to be going just to visit Kara would you?"

Martha had asked, all three knew she was currently apartment watching for her older cousin. But what Naruto didn't know was that meant she was actually on call with the Justice League. "Because if that is the case you have our blessing to finally ask her out on a date." Martha finished up before Naruto could answer. "Wha?!" Naruto spoke loudly trying not to shout in their home. "No! I am going to the ramen factory for customer appreciation weekend!" He said, "as much free ramen as I can take!"

Both just gave him a look, well aware of the bottomless pit his stomach was when it came to the noodles. Hell the whole town knew. "Alright deary, if you change your mind though you still have our blessing." Jonathan sighed before facepalming, "Martha you really need to lay off him about that."

Scowling at her husband she didn't bother responding. Naruto bid them goodbye, and walked at a normal pace till he was out of sight. Time to put the lead out. Jumping into gear Naruto sealed his pack before sprinting off at speeds on the flash would be able to follow.

* * *

Reaching the city in about ten hours was pretty good timing. Naruto only had to break once for the bathroom. _"Shinobi traveling is the only way to go,"_ he thought, _"especially when you don't have to save chakra for fighting when you reach your destination."_ Naruto quickly scouted the area around the factory looking for a hotel nearby.

Paying for the three nights he was going to spend in it, Naruto made it to his room where he flipped on the news while dropping his pack. _"Supergirl and Steel, with the help of Booster Gold, managed to stop Metallo's bank robbery from earlier this morning. Though many are wondering where this new hero came from"_ Was the only part Naruto listened to while prepping a new storage scroll to hold all his ramen.

"_Hey Kurama," _Naruto spoke up to his longtime tenant, _"ya may wanna take a nap with super strong shields. Cause it's gonna get crazy!"_ Kurama shook his massive head within the mindspace of the boy, **"**_**Already ahead of ya kid. Been building the shields since ya left."**_

Nodding, Naruto finished with the scroll, stirpping down to his boxers. Naruto stuck a kunai knife under his pillow before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Waking early, but slowly, Naruto checked his surroundings fingering the blade that lay bathen his pillow. Naruto moved with purpose once he found that he was alone, even with being a sensor he still hated sleeping in the open. But with one look to the small closet he knew he would have too.

Not bothering with his morning rambles with Kurama figuring him to be asleep with the shields up, Naruto began showering and preparing for the day. It only took him a few minutes until he was ready. Grabbing his pack so he could fill it up, after dumping his clothes out Naruto headed for breakfast.

Which he made a short affair to make sure he had plenty of time at the factory. Paying and leaving Naruto made a beeline for the place where dreams are made, well at least his dreams. What he wasn't expecting to see was Kara, with two men and a woman he wasn't familiar with.

* * *

"This is so unfair Clark," Kara said while pouting. Standing with her was her cousin Clark Kent, the man of steel in disguise, Jimmy Olsen, and the very famous Lois Lane. "Kara I promise we will spend some time together after this is over." Clark said apologetically to his cousin. She had been watching the city for almost a week, while being on call for any world problems while he had been off planet.

"Yeah Smallerville," Lois cut in, her nickname for Kara, "it shouldn't take too long. We are only here for their opening speech." The Daily Planet sent their two top reporters pretty much last minute due to not hearing out the craziness until last minute. Nobody their suspected that a ramen factory would be hosting a three day customer appreciation weekend, let alone giving away free product.

"Yeah," Kara said use to the nickname, "it just sucks cause the one person in the world who would probably enjoy this most isn't here." Sighing sadly, Kara's thoughts drifted to her friend back in Kansas. _"I am sure he'd sell his soul to be here."_ She smirked at her own thoughts, drawing the attention of both males. "Who would that be?" Jimmy asked, he would never admit it but he had a small crush on the young woman next to him. "Yes Kara who would that be?" Clark asked, still out of the loop of the new man in her life.

But the man of steel was about to get included in the loop. A flash of blonde was all the four saw before a six foot tall young man was picking Kara up and swinging her around like a loon. "But it doesn't suck anymore Kara-chan! I am here to enjoy the gift from kami that he decided to bless the poor soul with!"

A large vain started to pulse on Kara's head. Knowing full well who would manage to embarrass her this bad, in front of her cousin and his friends. "NARUTO PUT ME DOWN!" She screamed at the blonde before hammer dropping both her arms into his head. Which promptly cause Naruto to stop his moment and end face first into the ground. Kara not prepared for the sudden stop of movement or to be let go of landed on her rear. Getting up and rubbing her pretend sore hindquarters, Kara viciously grabbed Naruto as he was preparing himself up and held him in the air by his collar.

"What have I told you about embarrassing me!" Kara started to shake him while he was in the air, which cause many onlookers to chuckle in amusement. Watching a six foot tall, athletic blonde man get man handled by a five foot two, petite girl was very funny. "Yyyyooouuu sssaaaiiiddd nnoott tooooooo!" Naruto shouted through the violent shaking. Sighing Kara dropped her friend on the ground who groaned from dizziness.

Naruto stood up after a few minutes under the glare of Kara. "Hehe, sorry about that Kara-chan," he said smiling while rubbing the back of his head. The other three finally getting a good look at him. He was easily six feet tall, bright blue eyes, sun kissed blonde hair, whisker birthmarks on his cheeks. They also noticed what he was wearing, he had on khaki cargo pants, a grey skin tight muscle shirt, khaki sandals and a huge pack.

"Why do you have your pack with you?" Kara asked finally realizing he had it on him. "The flyer mentioned free ramen, so I figured I take as much as I can carry." Shaking her head at his antics Kara had completely forgotten about the other three in their group, that is until Clark cleared his throat. "Um, excuse me Kara, but mind introducing us?"

Kara blushed lightly, " Um Clark this is my friend Naruto, Naruto this is my cousin Clark, his co-worker Lois Lane, and their photographer Jimmy Olsen." Naruto waved to the three with them returning it. Before any other questions by either party were asked they had been interrupted by a balding man in a nice suit, "excuse me." He said gathering their attention, "you wouldn't happen to be Naruto Uzumaki would you?"

Definitely caught off guard by the man, Naruto nodded while slipping both hands into his pockets. To everyone he looked like he was being casual, while in reality he was grasping the rings of the kunai hidden just below the pocket line. "Yes I am," Naruto responded on edge, but let none of it though in his voice.

The older gentleman smiled brightly before walking up. Naruto's shoulder tensed as he got ready to draw his blades. His tense went unnoticed by everyone except Lois. _"What the hell?"_ She thought, _"it's like he's expecting to be attacked."_ Reaching arms length away the man stuck his hand out for a handshake, "I am chairman and CEO of the Bumble Bee Ramen company. I just want to thank you personally for helping us turn quite a large profit this quarter."

Blinking Naruto slowly took his hands out of his pockets before shaking the man's hand. "It's not a problem." Naruto said smiling happy it wasn't an attack. "Why would the CEO be thanking just one customer before the opening speech?" Lois asked curious behind the CEO's actions. "Well Ms. Lane," the man said while turning to face her. "This young man right here spends about one thousand dollars a week on our products. He is in fact our largest single customer in the history of our company." The three Metropolites eye's widened before screaming, "WHAT!"

While Kara who managed to walk next to Naruto through the whole thing and just shook her head, "I thought you said you cut back on how much you were eating it." Naruto looked guilty, "well I did cut back," once again the other three yelled, "I use to spend close to two thousand dollars a week on it." The CEO laughed at the boy, "well young man we appreciate you coming and of course your business. And I must say you and your girlfriend make quite the couple."

Both blondes blushed before simultaneously replying, "we are not a couple! We are just friends!" Turning the two looked at each other after hearing what they said in stereo, before looking away blushing. The CEO bid them adieu and headed back to the inside of the factory to prep for his opening speech.

While they waited the four became better acquainted with Clark watching the boy with a close eye. Clark was listening with his super hearing and could tell the boy was lying about his past. For what reasons he didn't know but he would be sure to have Batman run a check on him when he got a chance.

The small talk ended when the factory doors opened and the guests were asked to come inside. The opening speech was small and short, thankfully for Lois it was anyway. "And now if you all will follow me we will tour the factor." The large mass of people began to get up and follow the CEO and chief foreman. "Wow this place is awesome!" Naruto shouted much to the amusement of Kara, and the cringe of the other three.

"Smallville, why are we staying?" Lois asked, ready to get out of there, "I don't know about you Lois but I am staying to keep an eye on my cousin now that they story is over." Lois smirked, "what don't trust the guy?" Clark nodded, "some of the things he said don't add up to me."

Lois nodded, "yeah I am with ya on that smalls." Raising an eyebrow at her Lois decided to explain, "I'm an ace reporter, I know when people lie. He's good at hiding it, but he was." They kept walking with Jimmy out of earshot, he was busy taking pictures of the factory. "Plus if you watch carefully he tenses up when anyone he doesn't know comes near him." Clark decided to humor her and watched his body language carefully and finally noticed it. Anytime someone got within three feet of him Naruto would suddenly tense up and prepare for an attack, one that thankfully that never came.

"How did you notice that?" Clark asked amazed that he missed it at first, yet Lois saw it right away. "I've interviewed my fair share of soldiers and police," she said, "to me it looks like he is suffering from a fairly mild case of post traumatic stress syndrome." Clark looked to her and then back to him, "PTSD? Really?" Nodding the two kept pace, and were about to continue until Jimmy caught up.

Clark lost in thought on this new guy, didn't pick up the distinct sound of gunfire until it was too late. A toy plane crashed into the factory followed by a fleet more. Behind them was Toyman riding on one and controlling the others. People started to scream and shout and get out of the factory as quickly as possible. Naruto grabbed Kara throwing an arm over her shoulder to keep her head down, and ran towards the other three.

"We have to get out of here now!" Naruto spoke with authority, all his childlike innocence gone. The other three nodded and kept low while heading for the exit. They made it out with a good portion of the crowd. Clark check on Kara to keep up appearances of being normal humans, before quickly getting lost in the crowd to change and head to work. Naruto turned back to the building, "who the hell was that?"

"Toyman," Lois responded with disgust, "though why is he attacking the factory?" Naruto didn't bother responding to the question, instead started to feel out the factory for anyone left. Spotting a bunch of chakra signatures on the top level, Naruto quickly darted off in the direction of the building. "Hey wait!" Lois shouted noticing him run off towards the building. "Is he crazy?" Jimmy didn't feel like answering, mainly because from what he'd seen of Naruto, he'd have said yes.

Entering the building Naruto saw no one around. Quickly pulling a scroll from his pack pocket and shedding his pack. He bit his thumb spreading blood over a seal on the scroll. Doing a quick series of one handed seals Naruto slammed the scroll into the ground before being enveloped in a cloud of smoke.

When the smoke cleared Naruto stood in his shinobi gear. His sandals now black, led up to his pants which had the bottoms tied off with black bandages, the pants were black double knee cargo pants, filled to the brim with weapons, his chakra armor shirt and face mask. His headband he altered to cover his blonde hair, and finally his fathers white and flame coat hid his gear belt. Running forward with a chakra enhanced leap Naruto made it to the second floor.

Not breaking stride Naruto quickly found the stairwell. Kicking the door open he began jumping like a large cat from level to level, till he reached the top. _"Shit,"_ he thought making his way up, _"I haven't run into a single one of those plans yet."_ His eyes hardened, _"that bastard has them trapped, must be using them for a hostage situation."_

Landing on the railing of the final floor Naruto closed his eyes and felt out for the chakra signature of the loon on the plans. _"Artificial,"_ Naruto thought when he found a strange one circling in the air. _"Just like Sasori."_ Naruto grabbed a kunai in his left hand while he filled each space between his fingers with shuriken in the right.

Squatting Naruto pushed off the railing and through the closed door.

* * *

Toyman had his plans circling around the group of people he managed to chase up the factory. "Now then," they heard him start, "we are going to wait for the game to begin. All we need before we can play is Superman." Toyman spoke with his creepy voice, "so who want's to be the first to cry in pain for him to hear?"

He spotted a child with her mother and found his target. "Well my dear you are first!" Using his plane he stopped circling and ran at the two in a dive bomb. Lining up his target he prepared to fire before his attention was drawn to the door bursting open. A figure in white hurled something at him before tucking into a role.

The objects went to fast for Toyman to track, or avoid. With a heavy thunk sound the shurikens landed into his plane pushing it off course from the mother and daughter. Toyman turned the plane around to lie up a shot against the now stationary man. "You're not Superman!" The demented toy shouted, "I want to play with Superman!" Seeing the plane open fire at him, Naruto jumped to the side landing on the wall. Running up it to avoid the automatic fire from toyman's swarm of planes, "you're cheating! No Fair!"

Naruto still not bothering to respond flipped off the wall and drawing a second kunai, flung both of them at two of the planes. Two small explosions quickly followed. Landing on the floor Naruto went through a series of seals before slamming his hands together and quietly speaking, "Futon: Daitoppa." The result was a massive wave of wind smacking into a majority of Toy-man's deadly squadron. The force of the wind cut the planes to pieces. "What was that?" He asked before Naruto did another seal and caused the shuriken in Toyman's plane to start glowing. "Uh oh, that doesn't look good." Sure enough the embedded shuriken exploded forcing the man out of the sky, and hard into the ground.

With the control unit to the other planes destroyed, they quickly ceased function before falling into the ground, breaking on impact. Toyman recovered as the man in white closed in on him. Pulling what looked like a water gun out he was about to fire; until a glowing kunai cut through the gun and caused acid to spill on him; quickly melting his arm. Scared Toyman quickly held up his good arm, "I give, I give. Just take me to the police!"

Naruto did not stop moving forward. He slowly dropped his right hand into his shuriken pouch pulling out another set, all within the spaces between his fingers. Rearing back his hand to finish the demented man with a fist full of spikes.

* * *

Kara and Clark snuck off as fast as possible once they had reached the outside. Quickly shedding their normal clothes in the alleyway they sped off back toward the factory. Finding the police had set up a perimeter Superman approached them. "Officer's what seems to be the situation?" One of the officers turn to look at him, "Toyman has trapped a bunch of hostages on the top floor. We think he was looking for you two but we aren't sure." Superman raised an eyebrow at the officer, "why do you guys think that?"

"Because," another one explained, "he's hit quite a few places around town, we can only guess he was trying to lure you out." Nodding and thanking the men, Superman and Supergirl both took to the skies to scan the building with their x-ray vision. "I've got em!" Supergirl says pointing to the top level of the factory. "But wait there's someone in the stairwell."

Both Supers turned their vision onto the mysterious figuring in the stairwell. And before their eyes they watched as he lept into the room. And in a few short minutes completely out classed the villain. What they didn't expect to see was the man disarm Toy-man causing the acid to spill on his arm, melting it off. "We have to get in there now!" Superman shouted releasing the mystery person was most likely going in for the kill.

Both shot forward and flew through an open window. They landed into the building just as the man in white stick his hand into his pouch pulling out bladed weapons, and pulling his fist back. Racing forward in a blur, Superman grabbed his wrist before he could finish the job, "that's enough, he's fin..." Superman didn't get to finish his statement as he was hit in the temple by a well placed left hook. "Ugh!" dropping the man's wrist he stumbled back, but his opponent gave him no breathing room.

Quickly bringing his knee into the stumbling mans stomach Naruto, didn't even register who it was. All he knew was that someone had interfered, and acted on auto pilot. The knee to the stomach sent Superman back. However, he recovered very quickly. Moving in on the hero, Naruto place his left fist perfectly into Superman's kidney, before rolling with his own punch and delivering and backwards heel kick into his face. The two separated for a moment.

Finally taking a second to realise who stood before him Naruto quickly placed the weapons back into the pouch on his belt. Holding his hands up in surrender he spoke, "sorry about that. I got caught up in the moment Superman." Seeing the man was not about to make any sudden movements Superman nodded. "Supergirl, check on the hostages." "Sure thing," she said, casting a glance at the man in white, he seemed familiar, but she couldn't place it.

"Hey is everyone ok?" She politely asked checking to see if anyone was wounded. Getting nods from everyone she walked them out, after casting one last glance at the man in white. "Superman!" Toyman shouted at the man, "why didn't you come out to play earlier! I had a wonderful gift for you in my planes." He then gestured to Naruto, "well it was wonderful until this miscreant ruined everything."

Superman picked Toyman up, "I am sure I would have hated it." Walking toward the stairs Superman passed Naruto and gave him a look, "follow me." Naruto raised an eyebrow, "well cause you demanded so nicely sure!" Superman was not amused with his cheek. When they left the factory, Superman turned Toyman over to the police before grabbing Naruto by his coat and flying off. Supergirl seeing them leaved followed.

Dropping him on the building, Superman began the discussion, "who are you? A new up and coming hero? Listen pale we don't kill people! We bring them to justice with the police." Naruto just stood their with both eyebrows raise at the lecture being given by the man of steel. "If you were trying to get league attention this was deff.." Superman was cut off by the sound of snoring coming from the man. Noticing he has stopped his lecture, Naruto spoke up.

"First of all I am not a new hero," Naruto spoke coldly, "this was a one time deal. I happened to be in the area, and didn't wish to wait for you to come smashing through a hostage situation. Second of all, I don't want your attention or anyone else's for that matter." Caught off guard Superman asked one finally question, "what do you want?" "To be left alone," Naruto said while turning to walk away.

Superman wasn't satisfied, "you almost killed him ya know." Naruto turned to face him and instead of ice cold blue eyes, he was met with slitted red eyes, "then pray I get what I want! I don't leave survivors!" Naruto spoke through barely controlled rage. His soften as he was turning around and caught sight of Supergirl, _"Kara."_ Naruto shunshined away leaving only leaves blowing in the wind.

"Who was that guy Clark?" Kara asked, actually frightened by his tone, and his eyes. "I don't know Kara, I don't know," Clark said, but he was lying. Clark knew exactly who it was, he was use to villains who tried to muffle their voices. And after using his x-ray vision, he knew without a shadow of a doubt, that the man who just disappeared was Naruto Uzumaki. The boy his cousin had a crush on, if he guessed right.

"Come on Kara, let's get back to Jimmy and Lois," Clark said taking to the sky. "Hey!" Kara said catching up to him, "don't forget about Naruto." Clark didn't respond. He couldn't, he was lying to her, and it didn't sit well with him.

* * *

Naruto arrived back in the factory after his shunshin and drew out the scroll from earlier. Biting his thumb once more, and completing the seals, he was engulfed in a cloud of smoke. Placing the scroll in his pocket, he moved to grab his pack from the floor before walking out. Seeing Lois and Jimmy talking with the police he headed for them. "Hey guys what happened?" Both turned to him, "what do you mean what happened? You probably had a front row seat to it all."

Naruto was rubbing the back of his neck the whole time, "nah some dude snuck up behind me and knocked me out, just woke up." Lois nodded buying the story, for now anyway. "Must have been that new hero that was with Superman." Jimmy added his two cents in while Kara and Clark walked up.

"What new super hero?" Kara asked, playing dumb. "Where the hell have you two been?" Lois asked angrily. "Sorry we got pulled away by the crowd," Clark apologised, "you guys ok?" He specifically watched Naruto's reaction. "Yeah we are fine Smallville, well expect for this moron." Lois said gesturing to Naruto.

"What happened?" Kara asked going closer to her friend. He had finally stopped fake rubbing his neck, "I went back in to try to help those people of the top floor. Some dude snuck up behind me and knocked me out." Kara was surprised that he would try and help them, but smiled at his bravery.

"Sorry your weekend here has to suck." She admitted, knowing he was really looking forward to the free ramen. "Yeah," Naruto glanced back at the factory, "all that free ramen I'm gonna miss out on." Frowning Naruto shrugged his shoulders before offering his arm to Kara, "however I am sure we can find a small Asian place nearby. Care to join?" Kara nodded taking his arm intending to walk off.

That was until Clark placed his hand on Naruto's shoulder, "have her back to my apartment by ten please." Turning to face him, Naruto saw the glare he was sending his way. Not one to back down, he release a tad of killing intent and changed his eyes to Kurama's before replying, "that would be no problem at all."

With the glare match done, the two left the Daily Planet employee's in search of ramen.

* * *

Clark left Lois at the Daily Planet making a beeline for his apartment. Arriving in he quickly closed his door before grabbing his league communicator. Quickly changing out of his clothes and once more into his uniform. "J'onn, one for transport," Superman spoke with fury in his voice. "One for transport." J'onn said before Superman was engulfed in blue light.

Appearing in the watchtower Superman floated up to the overlook with J'onn, "where is Batman?" Surprised at the anger in his voice J'onn responded, "currently in Gotham." "Is he on a case?" Superman asked while walking over to the communications screen. "Not that I am aware of," J'onn replied still confused as to what was bothering the man of steel. Superman nodded before pulling up the link to the Batcave.

"What is it?" Bruce asked in his normal grainy voice. "Naruto Uzumaki," Clark spoke to his friend, "I need you to find out everything you can on him. As soon as possible." Raising an eyebrow at him, "how soon do you need it?"

"Before ten tonight," Superman said. "Very well," Batman cut the video link leaving Superman to his own devices. "J'onn, I need to make a phone call," Superman said while walking into the private conference room for the original seven.

"Diana, John, Wally," J'onn spoke to them through their communicators, "you are needed back at the watchtower asap. Something has Superman bothered." The three didn't have to be told twice, if something had the big man bothered it was something big.

* * *

Naruto and Kara wound up finding a place nearby that served the noodles he was craving. After taking a seat Naruto ordered two bowls instead of his usually thirty. "What gives?" Kara asked confused by his seemingly lost apatite. "I didn't want to embarrass you like you asked," he informed her with a smile. Giggling at his care for her image, finally, "so you gonna stay the whole weekend or head back early?"

"I'm probably gonna leave tonight on the bus," Naruto said, but Kara could tell he wasn't as excited as normal. His tone was off, and his eye's were grayer than normal. "Hey, I know Toyman can be scary, trust me, but nobody got hurt. You could stay awhile longer." Kara was hoping he'd agree, she wasn't due back to Smallville till Sunday, and truth be told she was missing her friend.

Naruto was definitely not in a good mood, but was trying for her. For as long as he could anyway, the confrontation with Toyman set him off in a way he didn't expect. _"The familiar chakra signature to Sasior was what sent me down that path." _Flashes of his friend Gaara's death at the hands of Akatsuki and his rage. "Nah, Kara," Naruto responded, "you're here to spend time with your cousin. I don't want to cut into that, family is too important." Kara lost part of her smile but nodded.

"_Truth be told once your cousin spills the beans I doubt you'd be friends with me anyway."_ Naruto thought and ate at the pace of a normal person when the food arrived. Flashes of Sasuke appearing in his mind, Naruto struggled to quell the tremors in his hands as best he could. Kara noticed them and thought he was just shaken up for the incident at the factory. Reaching over the table and giving his resting hand a slight squeeze, she smiled at him when he looked up.

Smiling back, but with one that didn't quite reach his eyes, the two dug in again. Neither letting go of the others hand.

* * *

In the watchtower five of the original seven sat at the conference table while Batman was on the screen. The subject of their discussion was the blonde haired male currently on what one would consider a date. "Bruce, what were you able to find?" Clark asked the dark knight.

"Naruto Uzumaki, born October 10th, current age 19," Batman said, "here on a permanent travel visa. Essentially he is a legal non-resident. He has quite the bank account from trading in authentic gold Ryu coins." "What else?" Superman asked surprised that was all Bruce had to say. "That's it." Those two words shocked the original league members. "What do you mean that's it?" The Flash asked first, "you're the dark knight, the great detective! And that's all you could find? A google search would have given us that!"

Wally soon found himself under the dreaded bat-glare, "I ran his I.D picture through Interpol, CIA, NSA, FBI, Japan's SDF, Russia's KGB, and China's SHISH. Nobody has ever seen this man until two and half months ago when he showed up in Smallville, Kansas." "How is that possible?" Diana asked, surprised that someone from man's world had no records whatsoever. "He could be an alien?" J'onn threw out. "No what the way he left, it almost felt magical. That's what worries me," Clark said. They all knew that both he and Kara were only weak against Kryptonite, and magic.

"So what do we do?" John asked, he didn't like anomalies, especially ones targeting his friends. And this ghost man was shaping up to be a big one. "Cause I say we go down there and make him tell us!" Diana shook her head, "we aren't an army. And besides aside from creating an identity for himself, he hasn't broken any laws." J'onn agreed with Diana, but Superman didn't like it. "Why did he attack Toyman then?" he asked, "also why did he say he leaves no survivors?"

"This guy is a wild card," Batman spoke up from the video link. All turning to give him their attention. "It is possible he was at one point a government weapon, or part of some black ops program." None of the league liked hearing this, it lead them to one conclusion, he might have been a child soldier. "Clark," Bruce spoke again, "find out if he's staying in Metropolis through the rest of the weekend. If he is we will stage my plan there, if not his home in Smallville will work."

Superman nodded and Batman cut the link. "Well I guess I have to go back and be happy cousin," he spoke sounding depressed that nothing was being done about it right now. "Hey big guy I know you're worried about her, but she can take care of herself." Wally said as they were leaving. "She sure as hell can," Stewart chimed in.

Superman thanked his friends before heading to the teleporter. J'onn sent him off first.

* * *

Naruto and Kara had finished their late lunch, and gone on a tour of the city. They visited the park, a couple of arcades, and a few of Kara's favorite clothing stores. The chatted some here and there but Naruto couldn't get into it. His eye's never lost the gray even when Kara wouldn't let go of his hand after the left the restaurant.

Naruto and Kara finally arrived from their tour at Clark's apartment, "are you sure you won't stay till Sunday?" She asked hoping for more time with her friend. "Positive," he responded. Kara nodded and turned for the door before she felt herself pulled into a hug by Naruto. "Thanks for being a good friend Kara." Shocked, it took her a second before she responded to the hug with one of her own. Two parted ways.

Kara unlocked the door and headed in, seeing Clark still wasn't home she headed for the phone to call Barbara. Seeing that it was only 9:30 she figured she had thirty minutes to talk with her friend before Clark came back. Dialing her number she waited on the other end of the line looking in the fridge for something to eat. "Why didn't you tell me that you boyfriend was a cape?!" Barbara said as she answered the phone. "What are you talking about? And seriously why would you answer the phone that way?" Kara asked, Barbara responded in kind, "wait you don't know?"

"Don't know what?" Kara was getting very agitated with Barbara's word games. "Girl, Batman grilled me for like an hour on what I knew about him. Said he might be a threat, that he was the white coated guy that took on Toyman earlier today."

Kara dropped the milk she had just pulled out of the fridge, "that's ludacris! Naruto isn't a superhero!" Barbara didn't agree, "look Kara, all 6 of remaining original league members are up in arms about this. They are planning something, and Clark confirmed without a shadow of a doubt that Naruto was the guy in the white coat."

Kara couldn't believe what she was hearing. Her friend, her best friend aside from Barbara was the guy who beat Toyman in just a few minutes, took her cousin on for a short scuffle and scared the crap out of her. "Barbara I have to go." Kara hung up the phone not waiting for a response.

Placing the dropped milk back in the fridge Kara sank to the floor stunned. That was until blue light filtered into her view, then she got angry. "Ah Kara, I am glad your back, how did spending time with your friend go?"

Her eyes narrowed dangerously, "cut the bullshit Kal-El! What is this I just heard about a league move against my friend!" Clark knew the jig was up, and he was glad, he was tired of lying to her even if it was for a few hours.

"Kara he's dangerous!" Superman replied, "you were there on the roof, he say's he doesn't leave survivors. Which means he's killed people before. We have to asses the danger he could pose to the world." Superman thought his logic would get through to her but it only angered her further, "what danger? He's been living in Smallville for two and half months with nothing happening! He's not a danger to anyone!"

Sighing Clark tried to reason with her again, "look if that's true then nothing will happen, we just want to ask him questions." "And what spill our identities to him, so all of our enemies can go after him?" Kara argued back. "He already knows who we are," he informed her.

"What?" Clark nodded, "back when I stopped him to say when to have you back bye, I glared at him, and he responded by changing his eye to the red one with a slit." Kara sank to her knees unsure of what to do. "I need to know if he is staying in Metropolis till Sunday." It was more of a demand than a question.

Kara shook her head no, "he caught the bus back to Smallville after he dropped me off." After getting the answer he want, Clark placed his hand to his earpiece, "J'onn, inform the others he's headed back tonight. If Batman thinks his plan will work I think we should act on it tonight as well, we have a few hours to prep everything."

"Will do Superman," the manhunter spoke back to him. "I am coming too," Kara said from the floor. "NO! Absolutely not!" He shouted back at her. "And why not! He's my friend!" Sighing Clark calmed down before he spoke again, "that's why you can't. Your friendship with him would cloud your judgment on the situation."

"I'd like to try and see you stop me," she spoke getting up from the floor. "Very well," he finally resigned to bringing her. She left to put on her uniform and grab her communicator. "Superman," J'onn spoke over the link, "Batman said we can move tonight, I'll beam you up." "Two for pick up J'onn. Kara's coming as well," not bothering to argue J'onn complied and beamed the last two kryptiona's aboard the watchtower.

Superman and Supergirl were the last to arrive, and Batman was not happy seeing her. "What is she doing here?" Kara glared at him, "I am coming along. Naruto is my friend." "No you're not," Bruce spoke with a tone of finality. "Wanna try and stop me?" Kara asked taunting him on.

"Enough, both of you," Clark said, "she is coming and that's final." Batman scowled but refrained from saying anything. "What's the plan?" Batman walked to the front of the outlook bringing up the satellite image of Naruto's home. "We will teleport to the Kent farm, from their all of you will take up points. I want Green Lantern and Flash together here." Batman said pointing to an area a few miles out being Naruto's crop field. I want Supergirl, J'onn and Diana flying above the area. J'onn and Supergirl, you need to be flying low enough to use your powers, but high enough to not be seen. Finally Superman you will be on the other side of his field here." Batman said once again pointing to an area behind the field.

"That is just close enough for me to hear him. But what will you be doing?" Batman looked back toward Clark, "I will be the one talking with him." "Why you?" Kara asked with a piercing glare. "Because I am better than all of you at interrogation," Batman explained not bothering to sugar coat it, "and I will be able to signal you in if I don't like what hear, or if J'onn doesn't read that he is truthful.

Kara left he glare up, but didn't bother responding. The seven of them headed for the teleporter, "Mr. Terrific," J'onn said once they reached the teleporter, "please send us down." Nodding, he pushed the button and the seven left.

* * *

After getting everybody squared away Batman approached the property. The other reason he selected himself was his ability to sneak in and out of an area undetected. He would be able to get the drop on him and hopefully avoid a confrontation. As he neared the rear of the property he saw that the back porch light was on. Getting a better look with his enhanced cowl, he saw that Naruto had already made it back. _"I will have to take a different approach to this."_ "He is already back at his place." Batman spoke over the com-link to the others.

He continued with a cautious approach until Naruto was within normal sight range, and that's when he heard it. "You might as well come out I know you're there," Naruto said while turning to Batman's location. Had he been anyone else he would have missed the stealthy hero, but the second the hero crossed into his sensor array, it was over.

Batman stood and calmly walked toward the young man. He noticed him sitting in a rocking chair drinking from a clay bottle of sake. "Want some?" He offered while pouring a sasuer for the dark knight. Grabbing the offered drink, he knocked it back. "Very smooth, where is that from."

"Tanzaku-gai, know for their sake and casino's." Naruto spoke softly remembering his first time meeting Tsunade. "Never heard of it," Batman spoke eyes narrowing on the blonde. "Wouldn't expect you to, it's not from this earth." Batman raised an eyebrow at that, "I take it you're gonna talk then, no lies?"

Naruto nodded still looking forward even though Batman has moved to the side of the porch to rest against the railing. "So talk," Batman demanded. Naruto sighed taking another swing from the bottle, "you are here to find out why I told Superman I don't leave survivors?" Bruce nodded.

"As you have guessed already I am from another dimension," Naruto said. "It was one possibility I had thought of." Naruto continued, "in my old world, there was no such thing as black and white. Good and Evil. There was only grey. Soldiers, trained from a young age to become assassins, thieves, torturers, and killers. But we were also taught to protect one another, to give our lives in the service to our village and protecting the residents within."

Naruto took another swing before continuing. "Our last war was short and simple. Compared to the other three that took place anyway. A group known as Akatsuki wanted to destroy the world, and reshape it in it's image. To do this they planned to unleash a great beast upon the world. The Tsuki no Juubi Urufu, the Ten Tailed Wolf of The Moon in english. Their leader was able to control it through the use of clan's blood limit."

"A special ability known only to that clan?" Batman asked.

Naruto nodded, "yes. All five of the great nations where I am from met. They decided to make a truce and we fought against this organization. But they had two aces up their sleeves we weren't prepared for. One of them could raise the dead." Naruto said taking a swing, "but it wasn't like your zombies here. They were complete, able to use all their abilities, and you couldn't kill them. You could turn the bodies to dust, and they would just reform."

"How did you fight against that?"

"We came up with seals that would contain the soul, before sending it back to the spirit world. Many died in trying to seal some of the legendary warriors. The second ace was one of them could replicate himself as many times as he wanted, and could transform into almost complete versions of us. They attacked the medical tents and wounded. They showed no mercy, but then again none of us ever did, even before the war."

Taking a breath before continuing, "we managed to fight them back, and take on the Juubi. But the cost was too great. While we were fighting back the one man army and trying to figure out who was friend or foe, the Juubi wreaked untold havoc on the nations. It was able to wipe out whole villages from miles away. We finally were able to beat it, but there was nothing left. Nothing."

Downing a huge swing Naruto continued the story, the other hero's completely enthralled. Had Batman even tried to signal them in, they wouldn't have moved. "So following the advice of an old friend, '_Abandon your fear! Look forward! Move forward and never stop! You'll age if you pull back! You'll die if you hesitate!'_ I came here."

Batman processed what he had been told which while seemed like a lot, was actually very little. He didn't name any names, he didn't tell them about the others in this Akatsuki group. Nor how they managed to kill the Juubi, or how he managed to survive.

But, he knew the whole story was the truth. The blondes eye's said it all. It was two and half months since he left a war, and he was still scarred by it. And while batman felt sympathy for the young man that was turned into a soldier, he still needed to know if he was a threat. "You said you were trained from a young age. How long have you been a..." "Shinobi," Naruto answered for him.

"I started training shortly after I was five. The once student of my father took me in, raised me when he could, and force drafted me to get me off the streets." Batman was shocked by this, "why did he force draft you?" Sighing Naruto explained a little about his past, "both my parents died the day I was born. I won't go into details about it but my life wasn't easy, it left a lasting impression on me."

Nodding Batman felt like wrapping this up, he was already disgusted enough with the man's old world. He felt calling him a boy after everything he'd been through was pointless. "Do you pose a threat to the world or the Justice League?" Naruto laughed out a slightly drunken laugh, "after hearing how hard I fought for a dead world what do you think?"

Batman didn't bother responding to his question and instead asked another one, "how come you haven't approached us about joining the league then?" Naruto downed the last of the bottle before standing up, "do you really want an assassin in your merry band of men in tight tight tights?" Not bothering to wait for a response Naruto walked into his home. Feeling that the conversation was over for the night, Batman walked off the porch and into the field. "Mr. Terrific, pick us up."

**AN: So another chapter down in what is record time for me, especially considering the length and thought behind this chapter. HOWEVER I CAN NOT STRESS THIS ENOUGH, THIS WILL NOT BE MY NORMAL UPDATE SCHEDULE. I had to get this story on paper, and right now ideas are fresh. So it makes it easier. But I can't guarantee how often I will be updating. **

**For those of you chomping at the bit for some action hope the completely out classed toyman and the scuffle with superman can hold you over till the next chapter. Also some of you will notice I have changed the timeline for the event's in the JLU universe. I needed to adjust two or three episodes to better fit my time table for Naruto and Kara's relationship and Naruto's interactions with the League. **

**I really hope this chapter cleared up some of the changes I have made to the Naruto canon, I won't spill the beans all the way just yet but I still hope it helps. And I hope I portrayed his PTSD accurately enough. Let me know what you think :) **


	4. Welcome to the Club!

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 4:**

**Welcome to the Club! We Don't Have Jackets or Rings.**

The seven league members appeared in the watchtower shortly after Batman's request. "Stay here," Bruce said while looking at Kara, "we need to have a chat. Alone." The remaining 6 original members left for their conference room while Kara sighed and headed for her room on the watchtower. Her mind was still reeling from what she had heard tonight.

"_It's not fair that he had to put up with all of that,"_ she thought while walking the short distance to her room. _"No wonder he seemed downtrodden the whole day after Toyman, he must have been expecting them to question him. Or having flashbacks to his home."_ Opening her door and heading to her window she looked down at the planet that she called home, _"Naruto."_

* * *

Back in the conference room tensions were tight. "He's so young," Diana finally said breaking everyone from there thoughts, "it is quite sad that be has had to live through so much." J'onn nodded agreeing with her, "I agree, but we must focus on what is important to the Justice League and the worlds safety."

"J'onn's right," Clark said next, "we can't let someone with that kind of power run wild with it." Batman narrowed his eye dangerously at Superman, "Then what do you suggest, Justice Lord Kal-El?" That coming from Batman surprised the other members, "that was a low blow Bruce! What Superman said is true, the kid has a lot of power and just left a war. What's to stop him from going crazy?" John asked trying to defend Superman's side.

"Because we do not know the full extent of what he can do," Batman said, "all we know is he's been fighting for a long time, survived a war that decimated his world, and killed a beast that could destroy place's from miles away. We know nothing."

"Well I know enough to say we should let him join," Flash spoke up. The others turned to look at him, Wonder Woman with a nod, Superman and Green Lantern with looks of shock, J'onn was thoughtful on it, and Batman gave no indication one way or another. John asked, "are you out of your mind Wally?"

"What? No!" He said before explaining his reasoning, "look we've all done something bad in the past, Superman you got brainwashed and attacked the earth. GL, you thought you destroyed that planet. Wonder Woman there was that whole deal with Aresia. J'onn, not sure what you might have done, but we don't know all your past. And well, look at Batman's track record. He interrogates guys by dangling them off rooftops by their feet threatening to drop them."

Wally sighed before continuing, "I'm not saying trust him for everything, but if we had him here on the watchtower, and with the league we could monitor him better. Maybe actually help him too." Wally finished his speech and the members thought on their own before Diana spoke up.

"A vote, on if we should invite Naruto to join the Justice League. I vote yes." Diana nodded over to Superman, "I vote no. He's too much of a risk." John seconded Superman, "I agree, he's a loose cannon. One that could go off at any second, I vote not." Wally crossed his arms and stuck his tongue out at Green Lantern, "well, I vote yes GL. So that's two and two."

The four voted members turned their eye's onto the remaining two. J'onn sighed before casting his vote, "I will have to agree with Wally and Diana on this one. We could use him, and might be able to help him. Even curve his killing side" Superman and Green Lantern were a little shocked, but understood where J'onn was coming from. He was an outsider just like Naruto, nothing left of their respective worlds, just like Superman as well. But Superman refused to sympathise with him, mainly for his willingness to kill.

Batman stood up and started walking to the exit. "Bruce you have to cast your vote, we need to know if it is a tie and do nothing or if he should join," Diana said stopping the dark knight for a moment. "I don't have to do anything," his grainy voice said annoyed, "keep your friends close, but your enemies closer." He left through the door right after his response.

"What the hell does that mean?" Wally asked, exasperated with the dark knight and his varying degree of grumpiness. Superman sighed, knowing full well what it meant, "it means we invite Naruto to join the Justice League."

* * *

Kara couldn't really do much to take her mind off everything she learned. Her best friend had been a soldier since he was five, and who knows what he's seen and done in that time. Her heart weeped for the young man she had grown close too. _"Why do I feel like this?"_ She asked herself.

She knew she cared for her teammates, like Green Arrow, who was like an older brother to her. As well as people like Captain Atom and Green Lantern, both were well polished hero's who went out of their way to help her in training. But she felt something different with Naruto, it was even stronger than what she felt with Barbara, and Barbara was her best friend. She had made it a priority to help her out in Gotham when Batman was away helping the league.

"_I wish this was easier,"_ Kara thought before hearing her door open, spinning around she turned to see it was Green Arrow. "Hey kid," he said before realising she was crying, "what the hell happened to make you cry?" He asked moving further into the room letting the door shut behind him. Wiping at her eye's Kara was surprised to find tears, "Sorry Olie, I didn't even realise I was crying."

Grabbing some tissues from desk, he handed them over, "so, you gonna tell me what's going on?" Kara was wiping her eye's not sure of what to say, "I don't really know where to start, to be honest."

"The beginning is normally a good place to start," Olie said putting a hand on her shoulder. Kara smiled at him, before taking a seat on her bed explaining everything from the beginning. It took awhile and the whole Oliver Queen had one thought on his mind, _"man does she have it bad for this guy."_ After hearing everything, including what she synopsed from the talk the kid had with Batman, Oliver had a pretty good idea of what was really bothering her.

"Well I can safely say two things," Green Arrow said while smiling trying to cheer her up. "First is don't worry about what the league is gonna do." Kara raised an eyebrow, while he continued, "we bring the bad guys to justice. He ain't a bad guy, he was a soldier fighting for his country, and from the sounds of it his world near the end." Kara placed her under her chin in thought, _"he's right. We don't interfere during wars, unless they have been instigated by one of our rouges. It's part of the Justice League charter with the U.N!"_

Nodding Kara continued, "well what about the second thing?" Oliver laughed before ruffling her hair a little, "you're not worried about your best friend. You're worried about your boyfriend." Leaving a sputtering Kara in his wake Oliver walked down the hall and to where he went while on the tower, _"most likely to oggle Black Canary."_

Shortly after Green Arrow left, Kara heard her door open again. Turning to see who was standing there she saw her cousin. "Kara," he spoke calmly, "we have voted on what to do with Naruto." Holding out his hand she saw that there was a Justice League communicator in it. Kara's eyes lite up like a kid's on christman. "Really?!"

"Yes," Clark replied, "really. But!" He stopped her before she flew down the hall to the teleporter. "he isn't allowed to go on any missions alone. And if he kills someone, he will face the charges. Whatever they may be. Alone. No league support." Kara nodded before flying with super speed through the watchtower to the teleporter. "Hey J'onn send me down!" Kara shouted up to the martian, who nodded, already knowing where she wanted to go.

A blue flash of light later, Kara was gone from the watchtower.

As her vision cleared up, she saw the J'onn had managed to place her just behind Naruto's house. Noticing it was morning she was a little surprised that she wasn't more tired. Quickly walking up the steps Kara banged rather loudly on Naruto's back door. "Naruto!" She shouted hoping he wasn't in town, "come outside I need to talk with you!"

She waited a few minutes and still nothing. _"Maybe he's in town?"_ She thought while knocking again, _"I wish he had a car, it would make it so much easier to know if he's home or not."_ "Naruto I need to talk with you!" She shouted once more at the door. Pausing she waited again, growing frustrated with her fellow blonde. Pulling her fist back to punch the door down, Kara let it fly.

* * *

Naruto was so far having a shitty night. After his horrible day in Metropolis, accidentally fighting Superman, and almost killing that annoying piece of shit Toyman. He managed to get home, and was well on his way to getting drunk. And of course his plan on getting drunk was ruined by Batman coming to question him.

Figuring it would be pointless to lie, due to his slip up with Clark earlier that day. Naruto felt if he divulged just enough they'd either leave him alone or ask him to join. Naruto in his drunken stupor had hoped for the second. With Batman gone he proceeded to drink enough sake to knock out Tsunade, Jiraya, Kakashi, and Anko. It was just convenient that his sake storage happened to be in his safe room, which he'd sealed up after speaking with Batman.

While he did that, Kurama was woken up from his rest by his hosts body calling on his chakra to avoid alcohol poisoning. _**"Surprising the whelp want's to get shit faced after free ramen."**_ But after seeing the fresh memories of the war on the kids surface thoughts, Kurama decided to filter through the day's memories and find out what happened.

"_**Oh shit!"**_ Kurama thought looking on at the woman standing next to Superman. Then he heard what Naruto said to the man. Sighing Kurama sent out a wave a chakra, _**"this night is not going to be good."**_ Filtering through the rest of the memories, he saw him explaining to Batman. _**"Good at least he's being vague enough to not include me in this conversation,"**_ Kurama very glad for that.

Sighing Kurama resigned himself to healing the boy's liver as it processed more alcohol than what should ever be place into the human body. _**"New record, fifteen bottles of sake before touchdown."**_ Kurama spoke.

* * *

Naruto slept dreamlessly, something he was thankful for. What he wasn't thankful for was the pounding resounding throughout the house. As well as his perimeter seals beeping loudly in his safe room. "UGGGAAA, what the hell is that!" Naruto shouted while grabbing his head in pain. _**"The beeping would be your perimeter seals going off,"**_ Kurama spoke up from within, _**"and the pounding would be that freakishly strong woman you have a crush on."**_

"Can't she nock quieter?" Naruto asked out loud, head pounding too loudly to bother with trying to mentally communicate with his tenant. _**"At one point she was, since then she has increased the force used."**_ Sighing Naruto staggered up the stairs to the doorway. Forming a seal with his right hand he pressed it against the door before opening it and stumbling into his kitchen table.

Hearing the pounding stop, "thank kami!" Naruto slowly moved to the door and opened it, ready to greet Kara, and hopefully retain her friendship. What he wasn't expecting was a fist to come barreling down at his face. To hung over and shocked to move, Naruto was treated to a super powered punch right in the face, sending him flying back the way he came. All the way back down into his basement.

Kara noticed too late that the door was opening on it's own and found her fist landing smack dab in the center of Naruto's face. She could feel his nose break as his head shot back, and watched in horror as he flew backwards across his kitchen. Eventually going through the door leading to the storm shelter in the bottom of the house.

"Naruto!" Kara flew down after him, _"great job Kara, punch the guy you like in the face and break his nose. You are definitely gonna earn point with him that way!"_ She mentally berated herself. Finding him against the back wall with blood trickling down his nose, and swirls in his eyes. She also noticed black drawings all over the storm shelter.

"_What are those,"_ she thought drawing close to the ones directly behind him. Right before her hands could touch them, Naruto's shot up and grabbed her wrist. "I wouldn't touch those," he said his voice giving off a hazley tone from his broken nose. Quickly enveloping him in a hug, "I am so sorry I just punched you in the face!"

"So," Naruto said still incredibly hungover, "this doesn't mean the Justice League is coming to take me away?" Kara sighed placing Naruto down. "They gave me this," she spoke pulling a communicator out of what Naruto assumed was the smallest pocket in the world to be included on that skirt. "They said they voted to invite you to join the league, but," Kara said trailing off. "But if I don't take it I could have the whole league raining down on me?"

Kara nodded, "that was the vibe I got off my cousin after he told me." Raising an eyebrow at her, she got the signal and continued. "He said there would be two rules, the first you are not allowed to go on a mission alone."

"And the second?" Naruto asked while popping his nose back into place with a sickening crunch. "If you kill someone you will face what wever chargers are brought up against you." Naruto nodded, "basically if I feel like I should kill the bad guy, the league will drop all connection with me."

Kara nodded, and Naruto sighed, "well it isn't a perfect option, but I'd rather join than be an enemy." Naruto said taking the communicator and heading up the stairs. Kara following him sadden by the fact that Naruto still thought he might have to kill. "Does that mean you are still planning on killing?"

Reaching the kitchen Naruto opened the fridge pulling out an egg. Setting it on the counter before opening his cabinets, "do I plan on it? No." Grabbing worcestershire sauce, hot sauce, salt, and ground black pepper. Setting them down on the counter Naruto continued, "however there may come a time, when I have no choice."

Kara watched him crack the egg dropping the yolk into the glass, unbroken before adding the other ingredients, "why are you making that?" Naruto said nothing finished making the drink, he knocked it back. "Hung over," he replied placing the glass into the sink, turning to face her, he rested his back against the counter. "You guys go up against some people in the past I would have killed the first meeting."

Naruto sighed looking out his window for a moment before turning back to her, "I once gave two people a second chance Kara-chan. The first used it wisely. The second one tried to kill me. He was my teammate, my friend, and at one point my brother. Sasuke Uchiha" Kara was watching him and listening intently. _"He didn't tell Batman this last night."_ "He was assigned to my squad after the academy. My sensei tested, him, myself, and the other assigned to us. The other two passed but it was a hard road."

"Especially for him. His brother had killed his whole family, and spared him." Kara's eyes shot open at that, she couldn't imagine anyone killing their whole family. "He said he spared him because he was weak, not even worth killing. It made him cold inside, only wanting strength. Kakashi-sensei and I thought we were helping him deal with the pain. Get over it. But all he saw was the training I had gotten, and not him. He saw that I had been a Genin, starting shinobi, for three years before him."

"He never let it go, and eventually turned traitor to the village and ran." Naruto closed his eyes, recalling Sasuke's reasoning behind it all. "He was heading for someone that promised him power. An older traitor to the village. Myself and a few others were dispatched to bring him back."

"What happened?" Kara asked, "not that I mind you telling me more about your life Naruto, I have a feeling you wouldn't be explaining your reluctance to giving second chances unless something major happened." Naruto nodded, "we caught up to him and the people escorting him. Fought, and he stuck his hand through my chest."

"Wha!" Kara was stunned, _"his friend, someone he considered a brother, tried to kill him?"_ "How did he manage that?" She asked, truthfully scared to know. "A jutsu, what we shinobi call attacks. It covered the hand in lightening, you run forward at breakneck speeds, plowing it into whatever you are attacking."

Kara rose up from her seat, pulling Naruto into another hug, "he, nor anyone else will ever hurt you like that again." She whispered into his ear. Naruto smiled back before returning the hug. After a few second they released and Naruto started to question her.

"So I take it you heard from Batman about me?" Kara glanced out the window ashamed, but felt that coming clean would be better, "actually Batman had the original six and myself all take staging points up outside your place last night. I heard it directly from you."

Naruto felt ashamed, _"she heard it all, it wasn't much but it was enough."_ Kurama snorted drawing the blondes attention, _**"if she hated you, do you think she would be the one delivering your communicator? For that matter hugging you?"**_ Sending a mental smile and thanks to Kurama, Naruto nodded to Kara. "I don't hate you, and I am not afraid," she said running her hand along his cheek.

Naruto blushed, never before had a girl he had a crush on be this intimate with him. "You were a soldier doing what you felt was right." Leaning in she kissed his cheek which sent Naruto's blush level skyrocketing, almost to Hinata levels. Smiling back at her, "thanks Kara-chan."

She nodded dropping her hand and stepping back, "well it's time to head up their for the tour and for them to make the profile on you." Naruto blinked owlishly, "head up where?" Kara just looked at him like he was crazy, "ya know the watchtower? The Justice Leagues base orbiting above the earth."

Naruto looked up at his ceiling before looking back at Kara, he did this a few times before stopping to look at her. "How do we get up there?" Kara facepalmed, "via teleporter or Javelin." Nodding Naruto started walking from the kitchen, "guess that means I should shower and switch into my shinobi uniform." He said, Kara followed, "yeah that might be a good idea you kinda smell like alco..." Kara stopped dead in her tracks.

There before her in almost all his glory stood Naruto, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!" Turning around Naruto was confused, "I am undressing so I can shower." "IN YOUR LIVING ROOM!?" Naruto nodded still confused as to the problem, "yeah. Why not?" "It is highly inappropriate for you to do that while you have a guest in your house! Specifically a girl!" Kara shouted at her fellow blonde.

"Since when?" Naruto asked, hands on his hips, still standing in just his boxers. _"Damnit! WHY! Why does he have to look so hot like that?!" _"Since forever!" Kara's voice coming down further still blushing like mad though. "But, I've undressed and even bathed with female teammates as well as clients I was assigned to protect on missions." Kara's mind stopped working right that instant, "say what?"

Naruto nodded, "yeah on protection detail mission we had to bath with our clients. Make sure no one tried to kill them in the bath houses. Most diplomats, businessmen and women, actors and actresses, and daimyo's liked to bathe in the bath houses so we had to go with them." He said it just like someone talked about the weather.

"So you're not a virgin?" Kara asked, feeling slightly down. _"Why the hell did I just ask that?! He's totally gonna think I am some kind of freaky girl!"_ Naruto shook his head in the negative, "nah, I am a virgin. Truthfully a super pervert in honor of my sensei, and godfather. But I haven't found a woman that would want to be with me."

"_We'll see about that, but wait what is a super pervert?"_ "OK just wondering," Kara said before asking, "what is a super pervert?" Naruto smirked before pulling an orange book off one the the shelves. "Find out," he said tossing it her way before stripping off his boxers in plain view of Kara and heading the rest of the way to the bathroom.

"_He totally did that last part on purpose,"_ Kara thought trying to stop a nosebleed. Looking over the cover, she heard the water turn on, and figured why not. _"No idea how long he's gonna be. Might as well."_ Now Naruto knew Kara couldn't read Japanese, but he had been spending time lately translating all of his godfather's work into english, for possible licensing and selling.

* * *

_**"You did that on purpose,"**_ Kurama said to Naruto once he had reached the bathroom. _**"It was glorious, it was evil, it was perfect."**_ The demon lord practically sang in Naruto's mind. _"It wasn't that evil,"_ Naruto defended himself stepping into the shower, not bothering to wait for the water to heat up.

He was use to cold showers anyway, _**"you called yourself a super pervert, told her to find out for herself what one was. Threw her a copy of your godfather's smut, took off your boxers leaving yourself as naked as the day you were born. Then left her to read said smut. The word evil comes to mind!"**_

Naruto had to stop washing his hair and think about that for a second, _"now that you mention it, that does sound kinda evil."_ Shrugged his shoulders Naruto continued washing his hair and body. Kurama realized that his host did all of that without actually thinking it through, _**"these are the moments I question if your brain actually works. Or if it is just a mushy useless organ."**_

Naruto finished his shower, toweling off he left the bathroom with one wrapped around his waist, the other still being used to dry his wet hair. Walking out he saw Kara sitting on his couch, still reading the book, blushing like mad, and biting her lower lip. _"Holy kami in nervian! That is the hottest image I have ever seen." _Naruto thought, _"Notebook, where's my notebook. Must find notebook!"_ Quickly looking around for his notebook Naruto slowly moved across the living room with all the stealth training at his disposal as to not draw attention from Kara.

Reaching his desk, and grabbing his notebook, Naruto started to scribble in it. Just like his godfather before him, Naruto couldn't help but let out perverted giggles while he was writing. That was when Kara looked up to seen Naruto standing at his desk, wearing a towel very loosely around his waist, and one was draped over his shoulders.

His normally un-naturally spiky hair was down around his face still damp, and she could clearly see the muscles she saw from earlier. But she also noticed the only scar he had, was on the left side of his chest, right over his heart. Getting over her nervousness Kara pointed at it before drawing Naruto's attention, "what happened there?"

Naruto looked up from his notebook and saw her pointing at his chest. Looking down, he realized she was point at his only scar. Placing the notebook down, "that was where Sasuke stuck his hand through man chest."

Kara got up and walked to him. Placing her hand on it she felt his heart beating under the scar, "it is a miracle you survived." Tracing the scar with her finger, she could see how it was jagged, almost burned into him. Naruto softly grabbed her wrist stopping her from continuing, "miracles are the work of the divine. Escaping death," Naruto said, "is nothing short of demonic." Dropping her wrist Naruto walked to his room to get dressed.

Dressing quickly in his shinobi gear from the other day Naruto got ready to leave before seeing Kara standing at his door. "Watching me get dressed Kara-chan?" She blushed before handing over the picture she pulled off the bookshelf. "Was that him?" She asked noticing him throwing a sad smile at his. "Yeah it was," he said before pointing to the other two. "The girl, was Sakura Haruno. She was in love with him, would have given up everything for him. At one point I tried to go out with her." Kara raised an eyebrow, "and?" "And nothing, she was in love with him. But we grew close, almost like brother and sister," Naruto said.

"The man behind us was my first sensei, and our team leader," Kara's eyes were drawn to the silver haired man with one eye visible, close in what looked like a smile. "He's the one who force drafted you?" Naruto nodded walking out of his room and setting the picture back with the others. "Yeah, he was one of my dad's students and squad members. He looked out for me when he could," Naruto said, "but he wasn't always there. After something bad happened, he spoke with the Hokage, our military leader, and had me force drafted passed the academy and into apprenticeship with him."

Kara nodded, _"you've had a hard life, I hope we can give you something new to live for Naruto."_ "You ready?" She asked wanting to change the subject for the moment. Receiving a nod from him she instructed him to place his ear piece in. "J'onn," she said into her own, "two for pickup." She quickly grabbed his hand and smiled. He squeezed her's lightly in return before they were whisked away in blue light.

* * *

Naruto decided that while it was fast, the teleporter that the league used, left you feeling awkward and weird. Kara saw his queezyness and laughed, "it will pass in a minute, and you get use to it promise." She offered him a smile that he returned.

Both heard a clearing of a throat and looked up to the monitor overlook seeing Superman, Green Lantern, Flash, Wonder Woman, and Flash. "Kara, Naruto," Clark addressed the two. Kara dropped his hand before floating up to her cousin, while Naruto leapt up. "Hey there Supes!" Naruto exclaimed from his perch on the railing he landed, "what's up?"

"Not much," Superman said, not thrilled with the nickname. Kara, and some of the others chuckled slightly. "I see you accepted." Naruto nodded at the statement, "yup, thought you might prefer that than fighting me." Naruto's eye's closed into what looked like little smiles. "Yes well, Clark said driving attention off of the previous night, "we need to create your league profile as Kara has probably mentioned to you."

"Yup that she did," Naruto said while getting off the railing. "So what do you guys need from me?" Naruto asked wondering what exactly they would need. J'onn was the one to speak up, "We need a picture of you, as well as a list of abilities, skills, and experience so we can properly deploy you as well as outfit you with support should you need it." Naruto nodded and followed J'onn over to the camera on the console.

"So I take it you and he are fine?" Clark asked his cousin stiffly. Kara caught it though, "yes we are, and if you had the decency to at least see what he's been through instead of what he could be, you'd be fine with him too." Their once good relationship was strained and neither was happy about it.

Clark was worried about the earth and Kara, while Kara was worried about her crush. _"I wish being a superhero was easier,"_ Superman thought while seeing a list of abilities appear next to Naruto's Picture. "That is quite the list," Green Lantern said looking over the resume of experience. "Yeah," Naruto responded, "my squad was a direct combat squad. We basically bailed out other teams that got into a pinch."

"Mind going a few rounds?" Green Lantern asked, hoping to put the new guy in his place. Show him there were other was to defeat an opponent rather than killing them. "Only if Superman agrees to fight with you," Naruto said causing everyone on the overlook to glance his way, "cause then it might just be a fair fight."

Now everyone looked on as if he'd grown a second head, "plus," gesturing to the man of steel, "I bet he's got some pent up aggression he want's to let off." "Deal," Clark said agreeing. "What!" Kara shouted at the idiocy of her friend, and for her cousin to be agreeing. "Don't worry about it Kara-chan," Naruto said waving her off, "it's just a sparring match."

"Huffp! You are all a bunch of idiots," she glared while he chuckled nervously. "Why do I have a feeling the three of us are gonna regret this?" Naruto asked. "Well follow us kid," Green Lantern said motioning for Naruto to follow. Superman bringing up the rear turned to face Kara, "I promise we'll go easy on him."

Arriving at the training room, Naruto saw it to be a plain white room with a bunch of dots lining it all the way around. Superman reach up to his ear, "J'onn load Metropolis into the simulator." Before Naruto's eyes building became created, and solid. "What is this place?" "Hard light constructs we use for training new recruits and improving ourselves," Superman said while Naruto went up and touched the buildings, _"good I can channel chakra through these walls."_

Smirking inwardly, Naruto turned to face his opponents, "I heard what you said about going easy on me." The two were surprised that he was bringing that up, "word of advice. Don't." Flinging a set of black eggs onto the ground disappearing from view behind black smoke. Superman got ready, while Green Lantern ignited his ring.

Quickly switching to x-ray vision, "let's see what he was hiding." Superman's eye's widened, "John get ready, he multiplied himself!" Right after Superman said that six clones broke from the smoke and attacked the two. Three each, they came in at speeds that would rival most of the heros but nothing impressive.

John quickly started to fire energy blasts at the three zoning in on him. He was surprised by their agility. Dodging with easy, John felt like kicking it up a notch, "so that ain't gonna be good enough for ya huh?" The lead one was almost on top of him when he created a dome on energy, before shooting spikes out at the attacking clones. "Let's see you get through this hot shot!"

The clones broke off the attack before any of the spikes could land hits. "With pleasure," one of the Naruto's spoke before all three began running through a series of hand seals and taking a deep breath. "Futon: Renkuda," all the Naruto's brought a fist to their stomach while bringing a one handed ram seal to just below their mouths.

Three compressed wind bullets flew out of their months in front of his mask, slamming into the dome. Detonating on impact, they sheared Lantern's shield. Not one to stay down he quickly recovered before plowing a green fist into the closet clone. Seeing it disappear in a poof of smoke Lantern smirked, "one down, three to go."

Both clones lept into action, one grabbing a kunai the other grabbing and handful of shuriken. Flinging both at the same time trying to hit him dead on, John was forced on the defensive. Creating an old school broad shield John was able to stop the projectiles before sending them back. He only managed to hit one clone with the return fire. Seeing it poof out of existence along with the shuriken it had thrown. "So the weapons are clones to."

"I am not going to give away everything in the middle of a fight," the clone respond before closing the distance faster than what John remembered them being. _"Shit,"_ he thought, "_hes gotten faster!"_ Moving into hand to hand combat was not a favorite of John's, he could hold his own but he wasn't the best.

Ducking under a right cross from the blonde, John brought up a haymaker. However it didn't connect as the clone bent backwards into a flip, bringing his right foot up into John's chin with enough force to lift him into the air slightly. Completing the flip before John landed, Naruto ran forward and speared him with his shoulder. Knocking him into a nearby building. "Ug, that's gonna leave a mark," John muttered rubbing his stomach looking for the blonde.

Catching sight of him running through another set of hand seals, John realized he shouldn't let him finish. "Oh no you don't!" John shouted throwing his hand forward sending a giant green boxing glove at the clone. Still running through the seals, Naruto actually charged forward leaping over the boxing glove. Almost finished with the seals in midair the clone wasn't expecting a spike to shoot up from behind him.

With the final clone dispatched John started to track down Superman.

* * *

As the three barreled down at him Superman was unimpressed, _"this was the guy we were worried about?"_ His ego, clouding his judgement, completely forgetting his small scuffle with Naruto from yesterday. Still standing with his arms crossed, believing him to be about as strong as a metahuman, he was not prepared for a chakra enhanced punch to the face.

Nor was he prepared for the lift off he received when pushed back by the force of the punch. _"What they?"_ Clark thought, _"that felt like I was just punched by Darkseid!"_ Still in confusion he didn't expect to see a clone leap off the first one nor him the throw the third at him. Delivering a double footed drop kick to his stomach, Superman was pushed into the ground forming a small crater.

The clones, not wanting to give Superman any breathing room started to prepare. The first drawing a set of shuriken and priming the explosive seals on them with a chakra pulse. Throwing them at the now recovering man of steel, he didn't have a chance to destroy them with his heat vision and was hit full force by the exploding weapons. The shrapnel from the weapons being blown up didn't even faze him, nor the explosion itself. But the light blinded him for just a second which was all one of the clones needed.

Finishing a string of seal, of the the clones slammed his hand together, "Futon: Daitoppa." The gust of wind slammed into him, but once more with little effect. "Seems you're gonna have to change strategies, Naruto," Superman taunted.

Naruto smirked under his mask, "I think that can be arranged." Forcing chakra through his hand, it started to glow blue. "Uh oh," Superman said before Naruto slashed it horizontally in front of himself. "Juha Sho." Superman saw a wave of blue coming toward him almost as fast as bullet.

Raising both arms, he prepared for impact. But was thrown through a loop when the wind blade not only threw him off balance, but when he felt it cut him. _"What the hell?"_ Clark mentally cursed, but didn't have time to dwell on it as the clones charged in. Quickly righting himself, Clark pushed of the ground with his super speed and threw a right cross at the clone head on.

Too close to dodge the clone took the hit and vanished in a poof of smoke. Not wanting to be blinded Superman spun around to dissipate the smoke. Before blocking a punch from another clone as it closed the gap between them in seconds. Grabbing it's outstretched arm he threw it into a building with enough force to send it through the wall.

Catching a glimpse of smoke rising from the rubble Superman turned to the finally one. Getting ready to attack him, he was surprised to see John shoot a bubble around him lifting him into the air. "Looks like we win rookie," John said cockaly. "You know I had him, right?" Superman asked with an amused look.

"Oh it's not over," Naruto' voice came from all around. They both looked to make sure he was trapped in the bubble, and saw that he was. "Pretty neat trick, bet you could put on a good ventriloquist show," John taunted. Then they heard his laugh the same as his voice before, "ya know? I just might be able to. In the meantime enjoy the present." The clone in the bubble waved at them, and before they could figure out what he meant exploded.

* * *

"Ah gotta love shadow clones and its explosive brother," Naruto said to himself sitting on a rooftop. He wanted to watch the fight both from above and front row seats. "Know thy enemy and know thy self. And you need to fear the outcome of a thousand battles." _**"Let's show them who the real rookies are kid."**_

Smirking, Naruto stood up while the other two were recovering. Using shunshin to drop into the area between the two, Naruto had just finished a set of seals on the roof, "Futon: Senpuken." Throwing two punches, one to each side, Naruto releases two whirlwinds that separated the heros. Moving on Green Lantern first, Naruto delivers a devastating round of punches on his already sore stomach before throwing in a final haymaker to the chin. With Lantern laid out Naruto could focus on Superman.

Leaping away just in time Naruto, managed to avoid a heat blast from Superman. Landing on the side of the building and standing for a second Naruto looked down at the man of steel. But his eye's were not his own. They were bright red with slits, they were so bright they almost looked like they were glowing, just like when Naruto threatened him.

However before the match could continue Naruto leapt down and surrender, "whoo I'm beat, who's game for some lunch?" Closing his eye's for a minute and taking a couple breaths, Naruto opened them to his normal bright blue eyes. Walking over to the downed Green Lantern, Naruto pulled something out of his belt. Showing it to Clark, Naruto explained, "it is a fast acting supplement that will restore whatever energy he has used up in the spar. It also has the added bonus of waking him up."

Superman nodded, "J'onn, can you scan that please." "Will do, Superman," the two heard over the speaker as the fake Metropolis dissolved in a light show. Superman turned to Naruto, "it's not that I don't trust you, it's just..." "You don't trust me," Naruto said cutting him off, "and that's fine. It shows you being a good team leader, caring for those you work with."

Superman was surprised that he wasn't offended, and smiled a little, _"maybe he will work out after all."_ "It is as he said," J'onn's voice came over the speakers once more. Superman nodded to Naruto who dropped the pill into the downed man's mouth before rubbing his throat. A few seconds later John woke up.

"Did we win?" John asked Superman seeing him standing, and Naruto sitting on the floor near him. He had moved as to not startle him. "Yeah John," Clark confirmed, "but because he surrendered." "Damn, I was hoping you'd get in a few good hits for me," Stewart said standing up. "And why do I feel like I could go another ten rounds?" He asked stretching a bit.

Naruto pulled another pill from his belt, "standard issue soldier pill. Replenishes energy in a few seconds from ingestion. Also gives you a slight boost in power. Not much but enough." Placing the pill back into his belt Naruto stood up and followed the two out. "Well thanks, it's a lot better than waking up in the med bay," John said thanking him. "By the way, nice moves back there kid. Didn't expect any of that."

"Even after you glanced at what I'd done?" Naruto asked. "Plus lets not forget that you both were with Batman last night." Naruto also said catching their attention. "How did you...Kara?" Clark asked then realized how. Naruto nodded in confirmation, "she told me all of you went on the little outing."

The two heros looked between each other as Naruto passed them into the outlook area of the watchtower, "he played us like a fiddle." Lantern said, not angry, but annoyed. "Yes he did," both turned to see Batman walking towards them, he had come up to the tower when he heard about the spar. "We watched the fight on the monitor," Bruce said actually sounding impressed, "he is definitely trained to be a shinobi. He used deception on you at first." Batman started to recall.

"Hiding himself so you couldn't tell right away about the clones. Then he had them engage you while he looked on from above, he was probing you to find out the weaknesses in your attack patterns. Never once putting himself in harms way. It also had the advantage of weakening you." Bruce told them, and they were shocked that he was able to plan something like that against two senior members.

"Why did he forfeit then?" Stewart asked confused, _"it doesn't make since, if he had me knocked me out that fast, he might have been able to take on Superman for a bit. Hell! He made the big guy bleed!"_ Lantern had noticed the dried blood and already healed cuts on his teammate's arms. Clark answered before Batman, "he got to into the fight. His eye's turned red and slitted." Batman nodded seeing that happen of the monitor.

"We checked his ability list," Bruce said with them walking over to the rest of the gathered heroes, Diana congratulating Naruto on such a good job. "He left that out, he's a mystery and one I am glad we have under observation now." The other two just nodded as they reached the rest of the group.

"So," Naruto began, "what else is required, cause I am ready to put my feet on the ground again. And get some lunch." Naruto need to meditate and balance his body out, being off planet away from the natural chakra of the earth was getting to him. Especially after the previous day's activities.

"Just a physical," J'onn spoke mentioning him to follow. Naruto nodded and followed after before turning around to look at Kara, "don't peak on me like you did back at my place Kara-chan!" Superman looked to his cousin hoping Naruto was joking, but finding her blushing bright enough to light up the room red, _"now I wish he hadn't surrendered."_

The physical was just that, a physical. J'onn gave him an MRI, tested for disease, and scanned his body with an energy scanner. "Incredible!" J'onn spoke surprised by the readings, "everything ok?" J'onn nodded, "just surprised by the differences of humans from you reality vs this one."

"Anything bad?" Naruto asked, confused by what might be different. "Nothing bad," he confirmed for the blonde, "just different." Shrugging his shoulders Naruto nodded before walking out. _"Time to get some food,"_ he was hungry after the fight, and missing dinner and breakfast, plus drinking all night really didn't help.

"_**Do you even know where food is on this hunk of junk?"**_ Kurama asked, and Naruto realized he had a point. Sticking his head back into the room, "hey where is the food at?" J'onn sighed, looking up from some of the readings, "I will call Kara and have her take you to the cafeteria." Paging Supergirl, as well as the others who knew about Naruto, the two waited. Naruto opting to wait outside, while J'onn kept looking over the scans.

It didn't take long for the paged members to arrive. "So why did J'onn page us?" Kara asked for the group. "I don't know why he paged them," Naruto said gesturing to the others, "but I am hungry and he said you could show me to the cafeteria Kara-chan!" Kara smiled a little and nodded, "sure can Naruto; however," Kara's eyes narrowed dangerously. Shooting forward faster than he expected, Kara punch him in the gut. Hard. Naruto dropped to his knees coughing.

"That was for making me have an embarrassing conversation with my cousin after you left! Jerk!" Naruto stayed on the ground clutching his stomach, _"Ero-Sennin is laughing his ass off at me right now. I just know it."_ _**"If it helps, so am I,"**_ Kurama said through an amused chuckle. Naruto finally got up and the two headed in search of food.

The other league members watched the interaction with varying degrees of emotions. Clark was still unsure about the boy, especially when he found out that he was parading around his house in the nude in front of his cousin. Batman saw him as what he was, a soldier trying to move on. Green Lantern was starting to change his opinion of him to that of Flash.

Diana looked on with amusement, and Wally didn't care either way. Just happy to have a new member. "So J'onn," Bruce spoke while entering the room, "what did you call us for?" Turning to face them for a second, J'onn proceeded to throw the readings up on a larger screen.

"His physical turned up some interesting things," the martian spoke. "First the MRI showed his bone structure to be almost as dense as Clark's, but half the weight." That got quite a few shocked looks from the vetrine leaguers. "What else did it show," Batman asked intrigued. "He has antibodies in his system that slow poisons down, so he can live longer before treatment. Plus he heals faster than even you Superman. Also just like other humans who cast magic his body posses an internal bioelectric field."

"That's how that attack cut me, he was using magic." Superman said glad to know how he was able to do that. However it was short living, "I said like, didn't say it was magic. He can actually control the flow of this energy and send it out of his body. From what I saw on the video feed, and the description I got of his abilities when creating the profile; he uses the hand signs to move the energy to the right points in his body before expelling it, generally into an element of some kind. But that's not all he can do."

"Great Hera!" Diana exclaimed, "what else can he do with this energy? Also how was he strong enough to actually go toe to toe with Superman? Generally I am the only one that can hit him hard enough for a workout." J'onn showed them the energy scan. "His body is filled with pathways, they run to all the different muscle groups. He can channel the energy into them increasing his strength, speed, endurance, and durability."

Batman was the first to get over his shock, "it seems his people figured out a way to become living weapons." John's opinion of the kid had once again switched back to his earlier one, "so how do we stop him if he goes rogue?" "Set his rogue status to omega," Batman said walking toward the door. "Is that really necessary Bruce?" Diana asked, confused as to the reason why Batman would make him just as high as Superman on threat level. "Yes," the doors closed behind the retreating dark knight.

* * *

"WHY!" Naruto shouted, "why don't you guys have ramen up here?" Naruto asked downtrodden that his favorite food was not available on the menu. Kara sighed, "seriously? Just pick something else."

Huffing, Naruto selected a burger and fries while Kara grabbed a chicken sandwich and salad. The two began looking for a table and found Kara found Green Arrow eating his lunch, "Olie!' She called walking over with Naruto in towe. Said blonde still grumbling under his breath about the lack of ramen, while Kurama was laughing in his mind scape.

Setting her tray down she smirked at him, "still ogling Black Canary from afar?" Oliver glared at the girl, "what's it to you?" Laughing Kara sat down with Naruto following, "nothing, nothing. Green Arrow this is Naruto, Naruto Green Arrow." Gesturing between the two both shook hands.

"You can call me Oliver or Olie when not on a mission," Green Arrow said while shaking his hand. "Well I go by Naruto so lets stick with that," he spoke in return with his eyes forming little smiles. The two broke contact and all three turned to their lunch. Naruto pulled his mask down before eating. Oliver leaned over to Kara and whisper, "you were right, he is very cute." Kara blushed, thankful Naruto didn't notice their mini-side conversation. "Don't have a superhero name yet kid?" Olie asked, trying to learn more about Kara's crush.

"Superhero name?" Naruto asked turning his head to the side. Kara spoke up, "yeah so no one finds out your identity and such." Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "never needed one before. Even though shinobi records were well guarded, they were always stolen." Olie and Kara both sat trying to think of a name, when all three heard a voice, "Shinobi."

Turning to it the came face to face with Batman, "his superhero name." "Thanks Batman," Oliver said mustering the most sarcasm he could, "ya took all the fun out of it for the kid." And of course he squirmed under the infamous Batglare. "Shinobi works, it works really well," he replied quickly to get the glare off him. No matter who it was in the league Batman scared them all, not because of his methods. Or the fact the he didn't show much emotion. It was because everyone in the league believe Batman was the strongest.

A human able to fight metahumans, some most wouldn't go within a 5 mile radius, and come out on top. Throwing a keycard down at Naruto's spot he gave him a look, "your room on the watchtower is across the hall from Kara's. Your rotation starts in a week." He turned to walk away but was stopped by Kara.

"What did Clark have to say about where Naruto is staying?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Surprised that they managed to convince her overprotective cousin to let her friend, who was a boy, sleep across the hall. "He doesn't know," Batman said finally turning around, "I picked them room." Walking away he cast a glance over his shoulder at Naruto, who got the gesture, _"we'll talk again soon_."

Neither had telepathic abilities, but both could read body language. Naruto knew Batman was going to be paying a visit real soon. "God," Olie said drawing attention away from the retreating bat, "that guy is one scary dude." Naruto faced Olie with a questioning look, "does all the Justice League fear Batman?"

Both Kara and he nodded, "he carries a chunk of kryptonite on him incase Superman or Supergirl ever go rogue." Kara threw her two cents in, "he also keeps personal files on the bat-computer on how to take out the whole Justice League. Clark told me about one instance with the Legion of Doom where they managed to almost kill all of the original members."

"_**That begs the question on what the man wants."**_ Kurama spoke up from within having heard the conversation. _"I think I know, but we will wait and see."_ "So," Naruto said gaining the attention of the other two, "what started your fortie into the hero business?"

With a new topic at hand, the three broke into pleasant conversation for the rest of their lunch.

* * *

J'onn had managed to teleport Naruto back inside his home with relative ease. _"Man I hate that feeling,"_ Naruto thought still not use to the teleporter. _**"Cry me a river."**_ Shaking his head, Naruto headed for his fridge grabbing a bottle of water. _"You know,"_ Naruto said to Kurama, _"you are gonna have to output some of your power this time."_ Stepping out of his back door Naruto made his way through his field.

They had grown to about knee high, it brought a smile to his face thinking he could create something, instead of just destroy. _**"I am aware,"**_ Kurama spoke back, _**"but it won't be that much, not even close to a tenth of my power."**_ Reaching a spot of ground Naruto left untouched on the edge of his property he sat down and began to meditate.

First he pushed his own chakra outward until it was almost in the visible spectrum. Kurama taking this as his que, brought one tali up, causing it to glow slightly before stabbing it into Naruto's mindscape. Breathing in and out slowly, Naruto began to drawn in natural chakra.

It was a slow process, Naruto hadn't meditated in a few weeks. It didn't feel a need to with the calm buzz or Smallville. However; his trip to Metropolis strained his reserves, the city was screaming out for plant life, and nature to return. His pursuing fight with Toyman, causing flashbacks and rage to take hold didn't help matters. And his goading into a sparring match had tipped the scales.

His whole chakra system was out of balance, and it would be a few minutes until it returned. Using advanced control that Naruto learned from the toads, he drew in the natural chakra before pushing it outwards as well. Feeling his reserves, and Kurama's start to fill up with the energy he smiled through closed eyes.

"_Almost done big guy,"_ Naruto said to his friend. _**"Yes I can feel that."**_ A few minutes later Naruto cut off the flow of natural chakra, and started to recede his back into his body. The Kyuubi had it easier, simply pulling its tail out of Naruto's mindscape. Once finished Naruto stood and stretched, "so I guess we are talking earlier than later huh?"

Turning to a spot in the field, he saw Batman stand up. "It is impressive," he said walking toward the blonde, "how you are never surprised to see me." Shrugging his shoulders Naruto leaded the way back to his place. "So what was it you were doing back there?" Batman asked. "Gathering natural chakra. It is for somethings I have the ability to do. I have to store it every so often, if I wait too long I run the risk of my control going to shit."

"I take it chakra is the name of the bioelectric energy you use?" Bruce asked trying to get more information on his strange abilities. "Bioele what?" Naruto asked never before hearing the term. Sighing Batman asked again, "the energy that powers your elemental attacks?"

"Oh!" Naruto said, "yeah that's what we call it. It is the combining or physical and spiritual energies that one posses." They reach the house and Naruto opened the door. Pulling his mask down Naruto headed for the living room taking his first swing from the water bottle he brought with him.

Taking a seat on the couch, Naruto turned to the dark knight, "so what did you want to talk about?" "You," Batman said glaring at Naruto. "Ask then," Naruto said back, not bothered by the glare.

"I need to know your weaknesses, it was something you glossed over in your abilities during your profile," Batman asked. _**"Straight and to the point I like this guy,"**_ Kurama said, but added something as an after thought, _**"well I would, if he didn't give off that creepy Danzo vibe."**_

"I told you a lot more last night than I intended," Naruto said his tone getting cold, "partly because I respect you more than the others. Partly because I was drunk. Mostly because I am tired of holding on to my past, bearing the weight of what I have done." Sitting up straighter, Naruto returned Bruce's glare with piercing blue eyes. "Make no mistake, I will not kill anyone who doesn't deserve it. But I will not compromise myself, even to you."

"What gives you the right to decided if they live or die?" Bruce asked, his voice also becoming ice cold. "The lives of those I am protecting give me the right," Naruto stood up to his full high. "I read up on all of you since I have lived here. Trying to decide if I should join or not."

Crossing his living room distance Naruto was right up in Batman's face, "just because you don't actually kill them with your own hands, doesn't mean yours are clean. You've on purposely failed to save villains unlike the other league members. Some have survived, others have not." Naruto turned from him heading to his room, before turning back to Batman once more, "I am not planning on killing everyone I might face in battle for the earth with the Justice League, but I will not leave that option off the table."

Walking into his room and slamming the door, Batman got the clue to leave.

**Jutsu List:**

**Futon: Senpuken : Wind Release: Whirlwind Fist**

**Futon: Renkuda : Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet**

**Futon: Daitoppa : Wind Release: Great Breakthrough**

**Juha Sho: Beast Tearing Palm**

**The reason behind the jutsu being in japanese is because, they are faster to write as well as to confuse Naruto's opponents.**

**AN: So another chapter down. Yay! I'm on a roll. Naruto will be taking part in league missions starting next chapter. Some people were confused with a few things from last chapter. So let me explain, if you don't understand symbolism my story may not be for you. In the JLU and Animated series universe Clark is an over protective douche, so he would be worried about anyone new near his family. Also I find it funny that people are split on the issue of me needing and not needing a beta. Still looking for one so I have less mistakes but nobody is perfect.**


	5. Five Kids and Two Baby Demons

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 5:**

**Five Kids and Two Baby Demons**

The week leading up to Naruto's rotation was quiet, something he was not going to take for granted. Tending to his crops, and enjoying his life on the farm. Though even he will admit that three days after his introduction to the league, was possible the most awkward day ever. Kara had stopped by, inviting Naruto over to dinner at the Kent's. Naruto agreed, but what he didn't know was that Clark would be there.

* * *

_Naruto walked up to the Kent's door, knocking politely he waited for it to be opened. _"Why am I doing this again?" Naruto asked the beast within. **"Because that girl you have a crush on asked you. And you are a sucker."** _Sighing Naruto nodded and looked up from his musings with the demon, and felt his eyes widen. _

_Standing before him was Kara, wearing a white sundress with sakura petals stitched into it. "Like it?" she asked twirling around for effect. Naruto nodded, scared to form words. "Come on in silly," she said grabbing his arm dragging him in, "by the way totally rude to not complement your friend." Kara finished with a teasing tone._

"_Ack!" Naruto said his brain finally in gear, "I apologise Kara-chan. You look quite stunning in that dress." Naruto said, trying to recover some dignity. Kara laughed dragging him into the kitchen. That's when Naruto saw him, Clark Kent. The one who currently had a problem with him. Naruto wasn't stupid, he knew why Clark had issues with him. And he knew that it went passed his willingness to kill._

"_Hi there Naruto," Clark said with a fake smile, standing from his spot at the table and walking forward to him. Sticking his hand out for a shake, Naruto returned it while whispering, "do they know? Or do I need to use Metropolis cover story?" Clark actually was surprised that he thought about his family, "they know." He said back to him. Naruto nodded, "ok just wanted to be sure."_

_Clark dropped his hand and returned to the table with Naruto and Kara following. "So getting everything ready for your rotation on protecting the world Naruto?" Jonathan asked his neighbor. Naruto nodded reaching the table, "yes sir, just need to get a few things in the field prepped for when I am not around. Speaking out which Jonathan-sensei would you mind terribly um..." "Looking after it while you're gone?" Jonathan finished for him. "Not at all, you're a good man, using your powers to protect. It would be my pleasure."_

_Martha chimed in this time, "Clark mentioned you came from another world. What was different about it?" To say Naruto was surprised that Clark mentioned that to his parents was an understatement. "Quite a lot was different in fact. The best way I can describe it, would be a mix between the dark ages, and current times."_

_That through the family for a loop, Kara was the one to perk up and ask the next question, "you mentioned daimyo once, and I looked it up, they were the lords of the land right?" Naruto nodded at the question, "yeah they were the tippy top of the government for each country." Clark asked the next question, "what made it like modern times then?"_

"_Well we had things like computers, electricity, tv, running water. But we didn't have cars, or planes, or anything like that." Naruto explained. "So how come you like ramen so much dear?" Martha asked next, setting a plate of fried chicken, mashed potatoes, and a few veggies in front of him. Naruto answered her while she was serving everyone else. "Well part of the reason is it was so cheap that I could actually afford it for meals when I bought the instant stuff. The other reason was that the street vendor who sold it hand made, would often times give me free meals."_

_Something he said caught Jonathan's attention and he had to ask, "you said it was something you could actually afford? Where you are your family poor? I mean no disrespect just curious." Naruto smiled sadly at the man, "I understand your curiosity, but no my family wasn't poor. I was, both my parents died the day I was born, and for the most part I grew up on the streets."_

_Jonathan felt ashamed after Naruto's response, and it didn't help much that Martha shot him a scowling glare after serving Kara. Who thankfully managed to change to topic of conversation and dinner was slightly less awkward. But throughout the whole meal, Naruto felt like a fifth wheel. Like he was there but didn't belong. The four acted more like a family than he thought, _"I guess they would, they raised Superman as their own child."_But it didn't take away from his personal loss, he still had no family to call his own._

* * *

So with one finally look around his place, Naruto sealed up his house. Stepping out back with a bag filled with clothes, he paged J'onn. "One for pick up," and not even a second later he was whisked away in blinding blue light.

Still not use to the teleporter Naruto groaned, "can't you make it less awkward feeling Marv?" Naruto asked J'onn. J'onn raised his non-existence eyebrow, "Marv?" "Yeah you know Marvin the Martian? Loony Toons?" Naruto asked confused as to why J'onn had no clue about his joke. "I am unfamiliar with this Loony Toons." Naruto just stared up at the martian, "dude, you need to get out more."

With a sigh Naruto walked off the teleporter pad and headed for him room. _**"So what do you plan on doing,"**_ Kurama asked, _**"while on this pile of crap?"**_ Naruto shrugged his shoulders walking towards his room. _**"Great boredom,"**_ the Kyuubi said not thrilled about this constant lew in his container's life. _**"I never thought I'd miss all the stupid life and death situations you placed yourself in. Yes, they put my life in peril because I am tied to you, but dammit at least I wasn't bored!" **_

Naruto sighed at let the demon ramble on within this brain. Getting to his room, he took off his bag and started to put some of his uniforms into the provided dresser. With nothing in the room aside from a bed, and dresser Naruto left in search of something to entertain himself with. It didn't take Naruto long before he was standing in the monitor room with J'onn bored out of his mind.

"Can I help you with something?" J'onn asked politely to the new member after he realised he wasn't leaving. "Nah," Naruto said, continuing to watch the screens with J'onn, "I am bored and felt like coming to keep you company. You seem kinda lonely up here all the time by yourself." J'onn suppressed a smile, it was the first real time someone decided to just 'hang out' with him. "I appreciate that Naruto," J'onn responded kindly, "but while we wait for disaster to strike, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Naruto shook his head, "nah go for it. Though I can't promise I will answer everything." J'onn nodded, "so how did you learn the language so quickly? I am a very power physic but you don't have those powers." Naruto explained the kage bunshin, "remember the clones I used on Superman and Green Lantern during our spar?" Seeing J'onn nod Naruto continued, "well it is a technique called kage bunshin, or shadow clone. It actually retains a psychic link to me and when dispelled I learn everything it learns."

J'onn nodded in understanding, "that is quite the ability." Naruto nodded, "it is more a pain in the ass really. When I learned english I had a bunch of clones scouring the library trying to make sense of it. Wasn't until I figured out how to make one of the computers work with a japanese to english dictionary. I was able to hear how words sounded and from there it made it easier."

"What's your favorite color J'onn," Naruto asked the martian. "Come again?" "Your favorite color? Ya know red, green, blue, orange, ect?" Naruto asked again. "Why do you wish to know?" J'onn asked still confused by the blone. "Cause you're my friend, and friends know these things."

"I see," J'onn said, "I am not really sure I have a favorite color." Naruto took up a thinking pose, a very ridiculous one at that. He had his hand cupping his chin with his head tilted to the side. Quickly removing his hand and snapping his fingers, "I've got it! We will make your favorite color black!"

"I do not believe it works that way," J'onn said mildly confused by the blonde, and really wondering if this is someone that the Justice League needed under watch. But before Naruto could respond an alarm went off, "bank robbery. KGBeast, Cheetah, Blockbuster, Copperhead, and Deadshot." J'onn spoke out reading the names of list.

J'onn looked up to see Naruto standing on the teleporter pad already, "just waiting on the people who are suppose to be coming with me." J'onn nodded and soon enough Naruto was joined by Superman, Wonder Woman, Green Lantern, and surprisingly enough Batman. "Are you all coming just because I am going or is this a coincidence?" Naruto asked, his eyebrow raised that three of the members that didn't trust him were coming with him.

"Coincidence," Batman spoke, before turning to J'onn, "J'onn send us..." Batman stopped dead in his tracks, mainly because J'onn was wearing a black helmet that resembled Marvin the Martian's from Loony Toons. "Yes Batman?" J'onn asked confused. Wonder Woman chimed in through giggles, "please send us down J'onn."

Not bothering with it further, J'onn sent the five down to earth. Arriving in front of the bank, Batman began barking orders. "Superman take down Blockbuster. Diana, you have Cheetah. Lanter, Copperhead. Shinobi, take out Deadshot. I've got KGBeast."

The five nodded before heading in, Superman first being bullet proof. He flew right at Blockbuster who ran at him screaming, "pound their heads!" Superman caught his fist. Before pulling his arm back, "pound your own," and smacking Blockbuster with his own fist. A quick jab to the stomach followed by an uppercut to the chin, Blockbuster was sent through the vault bars, and into the wall.

Wonder Woman was faring well against the agile and apply named villainis Cheetah. Blocking all of her claw attacks with her bracers, Diana saw her change for a kick. Blocking and then grabbing the outstretched leg, she pitched Cheetah behind her and into a pillar.

Upon seeing Batman, KGBeast began opening fire, forcing the caped crusader off course. Not one to easily be beat he flung a batarang behind him. Keeping up his new course forced KGBeast into the return path of the batarang which slammed into his weapon pack, disabling it. With the gun disabled Batman charged forward. A vicious chop to the collar bone, followed by a roundhouse to the body just below the ribs. Finally a jab to the front of the face, KGBeast was down.

Copperhead was leaping from pillar to pillar avoiding energy blasts from Lantern's ring. Landing on one and scurrying around it he jumped at John, "I won't go down easy!" Baring his fangs in an attempt to poison him, Copperhead wasn't prepared for John to throw up a rock hard shield. He hit it full force sliding down. "Sure you will."

Deadshot upon seeing the new league member laughed a little while opening fire on him. "Looks like I got the new guy. Too bad for you kid, I once almost killed Aquaman." Naruto side at the bragging villain, already bored with him. _"Man these bullets are slow!"_ Naruto mentally berated the weapons of this world deflecting the projectiles with a kunai. _"Lee could sneeze on a kunai by accident and it would travel faster than the bullets." _

Deadshot saw what he was doing and was amazed, "you're actually deflecting the bullets with that thing?" Naruto's eyes turned up into smiles, "yup!" Before rushing forward at blinding speed, flipping the kunai around in his hand. He brought it up just as he reached him smacking the ring into his temple.

The force of the blow sending him skidding to where Lantern dropped Copperhead off, with the rest of the downed villains. "Nice job Shinobi," Lantern said with an appraising look to Naruto. Naruto nodded, once on a mission it was all down to business. But right after he nodded, he felt something. Something strange, "Lantern we need a shield now!" Naruto said turning to face the doorway. The other leaguers follow his example and found a purple energy wave coming their way.

It hit the shield Lantern through up but tore through it, sending the heros and villians away.

* * *

"Where are we?" Naruto asked looking around seeing bright lights, and everyone looking funny. Like the were devoid of color, but not black. "Probably another dimension," Green Lantern said looking around as well.

"I don't see any children," Batman spoke up from the rear. "That is because a child is responsible," the league members looked up to see a woman glowing golden wearing a facemask, head dress, and a purple dress that looked like it might have been instyle a few hundred years ago. "Morgan La Faye," Batman spoke while the other members got ready.

Naruto followed along with the lead, but realized if this woman went all out they would be in trouble. One does not get as old as her chakra signature gets without learning a few things. "I mean you no harm," she said, "my son Mordred has wrought this treachery, banishing all adults to this shadow realm."

"He banished you too?" Naruto asked, shocked that her son would banish away his own mother. "Yes, even after I spent a millennium bathing him, feeding him, preparing him to be king," she spoke looking off into the distance. "Well now we found out why he did this. Psycho overly attached mother."

Green Lantern had to suppress a chuckle with Diana smirked. "Where did I go wrong?" She asked bringing a hand to her forehead. "But you're a sorcerous, can't you just undo the spell he cast?" Diana asked, but the easy way is never an option. Shaking her head Morgan explained, "he's got the amulet of first magic, he's grown too powerful." Turning her head to face the members, "but if we all work together..."

"You want us to defeat your own son?" Batman asked, doubting her reliability in the matter regarding her son. "Fine, don't trust me," she said increasing her volume as she went, "let him rule your world. Your children. While we are stuck here for eternity."

"But aren't we stuck here," Diana asked, unsure of Morgan's plan. "Not necessarily," she responded, "Mordred's spell only banished adults." "I don't like where this is going," Lantern said, Naruto silently agreed. "It's the only way," she replied giving them blank look through the mask. "We have to do it," Superman said, causing Green Lantern to sigh. "Excellent," Morgan brought her hands up preparing to cast.

However she was cut off by Naruto, "wait! will this affect our powers?" She stopped only for a second, "it should not, but it is a possibility." Not waiting for any other arguments she cast the spell on them.

* * *

Mordred floated down over the children at Funseyland. Seeing a girl crying, he landed in front of her with his hands on his hips, trying to look impressive. Looking up when seeing the shadow come over her she saw a boy her age, "who, who are you?" Smirking arrogantly Mordred spoke up, "your king! And this is my kingdom!" As he spoke he lifted up his arms, changing the amusement park into a vast dark medieval castle.

"Follow me to my throne!" He proudly exclaimed, turning back to see the kids unmoving. Glaring at them, they got the message and followed. Had he looked back a second time he would have seen five figures appearing. Their shadows looking looming, but there bodies being that of eight year olds not very intimidating. "This better be temporary!" Batman said annoyed.

"You sound weird," Superman said before his eye's winding, "I sound weird too!" Diana noticed she was taller than the others, especially Naruto who was the shortest of all. "I kinda like this," she said with a smirk standing a little taller.

Green Lantern kept blinking, trying to focus, "what's the matter Lantern?" Naruto asked, his voice actually sounding close to what it normally does. "I use to wear glasses as a kid, guess I need em again." The heroes were surprised to see green glasses appear on his face. "Wow," John said, surprised he could see, "I didn't even try to make these!"

Superman laughed, while Batman scoffed, "I hope not." Naruto growled tired of them spoke up," we have a mission to do. Focus." Naruto said glaring at the other four. Turning back to the castle, "I have a feeling our _king_ will be in his castle. Move out." Naruto said before making his way up the castles path. Batman ran after him while Superman and Wonder Woman took to the sky.

Lantern hung back for a second, redoing his glasses with his ring. Satisfied he looked up and shouted, "hey! Wait for me! It isn't a race guys!"

* * *

Plastic action figures appeared out of thin air to the sound of fingers being snapped. The dropped from their magical bubble into the hands of a waiting boy. Smiling at his toys, he ran off, replaced by a girl with a crying baby. "I think my sister's hungry," she said to Mordred. Snapping his fingers again, a cow appeared with a lease already in the girls hands.

"Next!" He called rubbing his face, already annoyed with the responsibilities he took on. Seeing five shadow's over take his face he dropped his hand and laughed. "The Justice Babies!" "What are you laughing at precious!" Batman shot back, while the others glared. "Mother sent you didn't she," standing up off his throne he shot his hand to the action figures he created earlier.

"Never send a boy to do a man's job!" Purple energy engulfed the toys, growing them larger and larger until they were slightly taller than seven feet. Each one was a different color, with a different weapon. "Kill these imbeciles!" Mordred demanded of his new minions. The league members attacked. Superman went with the direct approach, flying at the red one in front of him with a mace.

But he wasn't fast enough, the mace caught him in the side and flung him into the grey one with the hammer. Falling down and trying to recover, he was almost hit before Green Lantern shot an energy beam gathering it's attention away from Clark. Superman, went to re-engage the red one from before.

While those two were fighting Batman and Naruto made a beeline for Mordred, trying to remove the amulet. A purple one with claws swiped at him sending him off track, while a black one with a lance took on Naruto. Batman ran up it's arm before firing his grappling hook at Mordred, missing. "Hahaha, stupid brat!" Mordred shouted at Bruce, who just pulled the cable back causing the throne to fall on top of him. Getting up from under his throne Mordred threw a spell at Batman who dodge it. Hitting the armor it disappeared. Batman pulled back to help Wonder Woman.

Naruto weaved in and out of the lance thrust waiting for just the right time. _"THERE!" _He mentally shouted before pulling his arm back, trying to gather energy for the Rasengan. Rushing forward he plowed the unfinished ball into the armor, causing no damage. "What the hell?" Naruto said before being hit with the lance and thrown back. _"Just great! My control is shot to shit, well nothing like the basics!"_ Pulling two kunai from the thing holsters, Naruto charged at the armor. At the last second he primed the explosive seals on the handles, jumping up and stabbing them through the tops of each shoulder. Kicking off the armor he back flipped before landing, with just enough time to watch it explode.

Green Lantern was still flying away from the grey one as it tried to smash him with the hammer. "I'll make a laser cannon," he said diving away from another swing of the hammer. "NO! I will make a missile launcher!" "Just pick something!" Batman shouted from the floor as Lantern landed next to him. Throwing his arm forward a giant green boxing glove shot out, hitting the armor. The force of the impact cause it to break apart.

Superman was dodging swings from the mace left and right. He couldn't find an opening large enough for him to get through. "Oh duh! Heat vision!" He shouted before his eyes lit up red and beams came from them, cutting the armor in half. "Oh yeah!" Cheering Superman flew off to join the others.

The blue one Diana had been fighting had some kind of spear that could shoot ice. But she was far nimbler, and with the use of her bracers was able to avoid getting cut. The armor stopped firing the ice shards and instead tried to stab her with the point. Bringing both bracers up to guard, Diana was able to hold the point off from killer her. Batman ran at the armor, jumping onto it and smacking it head, the bring attention away from Diana. Grabbing his cap it pulled him off, reading its spear.

Before it could run Batman through, Diana shot forward delivering a super powered punch to its leg. Sending spiderwebs of cracks through the arm, it lasted for a second later before it crumbled. Batman was dropped from its hold into Diana's waiting arms. "You ok tough guy?" She asked with a smile. "Let me go! I'm fine!" He said getting out of her hold, she frowned at his reluctance.

"That's not fair!" Mordred shouted. Batman threw his cap to the side, "get him!" Naruto tried to stop the other four and failed, "wait guys don't!" Mordred raised his hand, engulfed in purple energy. "Playtime is over," ice covered the league members, "you will share the same fate as all my other enemies. Execution!" Grabbing the amulet the floor beneath them started to glow before the five of them were dropped into the pit below.

The ice broke away on impact, Superman tried to fly up but was stopped by magical energy bars. He was flung back into the pit with the others from the backlash. Hearing a cranking noise the five turned to see one of the doors opening. Bright red eyes glared out from the darkness. Before widening and rushing forward. The others got ready incase the now baby Etrigan decided to attack. Instead it shot straight for Naruto and climbed up his coat, and perching on the back of his shoulder, with just it's head sticking up.

"What the hell is this thing?" Naruto asked gesturing with his head to the demon ead now resting on his right shoulder. "Etrigan," Batman said walking forward, "he must have been turned into a baby by Mordred." Walking around Naruto he wondered, "how come the demon clings to you like that?"

Naruto shrugged his shoulder in an attempt to throw Bruce off, but he knew exactly why. _"Kurama did the spell make you younger too?"_ Naruto mentally asked while the other four search for a way out. Both Batman and Clark throwing looks Naruto's way. Waiting for a response and not getting one Naruto called his demon again, "Kurama?" Still nothing, losing his patience Naruto mentally screamed as loud as he could, _"KURAMA WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU!"_ That's when he heard it, the squeaking voice that replaced the deep bellowing voice on the demon.

"_**I was avoiding talking with you during this idiocy!"**_ Naruto almost died laughing at the cute squeaky voice that was now Kurama's. _**"I am a two thousand year old demon of death and destruction. Now the strongest of the Binju since we killed that ten tailed wolf. This is a disgrace to everything I am!"**_ Finishing he rant with a cute growl Naruto lost it and started to openly laugh.

"Mind filling us in?" Naruto waved them off, "it's nothing, sorry. But I do have a way out of here." Naruto walked into where Etrigan came from, the others following him. Finding what he was looking for, a door Mordred probably created to feed the demon. "Well guess our luck is holding out. The idiot actually thought his plan was going to work, and installed a door to feed Etrigan." The others smirked, before both Diana and Clark rushed the door trying to break it open. Naruto sighed seeing them fail at their attempt.

"That's not going to work," Naruto said drawing their attention, the baby demon on his shoulder nodding. "What do you suggest then?" Batman asked, clearly not impressed with Naruto. Sighing Naruto walked forward before placing his hand on the wall. "I can't use over three quarters of my abilities due to the age spell," he said shocking them. "Unlike Green Lantern, Wonder Woman, and Superman, my powers were not given to me. I had to train them, work for them."

Moving his hand across the wall like he was feeling for something, "and because we were reverted in age, my body lost all that training." Finding what he was searching for Naruto pulled a piece of paper out of one the pouches on his belt. "My first sensei believed in mastering the basics before anything else. From age five till eight I was trained in the basics." Placing the paper on the wall he primed it with chakra before walking a safe distance away.

"One of those was chakra sensing," far enough away, he set off the small charge blowing the entire door off the wall. "Magic and chakra are vastly different, but operate under the same principles from what I can tell." The others looked between the blown off door and him. They did this before he explained further, "everything has a weak point, just needed to exploit it. Lesson number ten."

Nodding they moved out from the castle, finding children running amok on the street. Fighting, scaring each other, and being delinquents. Wonder Woman flew to the gelatin area before raising her voice, THAT'S ENOUGH!" All the chaos instantly stopped, everyone turning to face her. One girl stuck her finger at her, "you can't tell us what to do! You're not our moms!"

"No, but I promise you we are gonna find all your moms," She said with authority. Raising her hand with a wagging finger, "and I'm gonna tell!" The children all look ashamed, the girl from earlier speaking up again, "well what should we do?" "Go outside and wait for your parents," Diana said. Lifting her hand she point to the exit, "now!" The children trudged to the exit slowly, but they were leaving.

Diana hopped down the the gelatin, sending a smile and wink to Bruce she walked off. "Your girlfriend sure is bossy," Lantern said turning to face the child knight. "Shut up!" Batman said walking after her. The five found Mordred sleeping in a goofy bed like thing. "He's asleep we can take him," Diana whispered. However both Batman and Naruto spoke up at the same time, "No." Looking at eachother for a second, they both looked back at the group. Batman speaking up this time, "do you think you can get the amulet off his neck? It might reverse the spell."

Naruto nodded, "I've got something that should work." Nodding Batman drew out a plan in the sand. "Should that not break the spell, two of us should circle around and flank him. While two head in from the front. Shinobi will be the decoy incase his plan fails." Diana got a shy smile on her face, "I'll go with you Bruce, unless you want me to go with Clark." "Whatever," he said annoyed, ready to get out of his child body. "I've changed my mind I'm coming with you." Diana grabbed his arm and pulled him off to the flanking area.

"What's up with them?" Clark asked. Lantern facepalmed while Naruto looked at him, "ya know for a dude with fifty different types of vision, you a blind." Turning back to the target, Naruto saw the two in position. Turning to Etrigan, Naruto nodded and the demon hopped off his shoulder. Forming a set of hand seals, he quietly whispered, "kage henge no jutsu."

He was enveloped in a cloud of smoke, and when it disappeared he was a black crow. Taking flight he surveyed the best flight path to snatch the amulet. Finding it, he dive bombed the boy king, and at the last second pulled up. Just grabbing the amulet in his talons, ripping it from the boy's neck. The feeling of being choked woke Mordred up and before he knew it was cold cocked by Wonder Woman, while Batman cuffed his hands and gagged him.

As they were doing this they saw the world slowly change back to normal. Naruto landed before poofing back into himself. "Oh!" He groaned, "I hate doing that!" The others looked at him funny so he elaborated. "The henge, or transformation just disguise yourself. The shadow transformation actually turns you into whatever it is. But it hurts like hell when it's something smaller than you."

Morgan Le Faye appeared before the heros, seeing that they had won, what with her being able to return. "A bargain is a bargain," she spoke before waving her hands and casting the counterspell. Fully restored, Kurama couldn't contain his silence, _**"fuck yeah! Back to being a two thousand year old badass force of nature! Who's bad? Who's bad?"**_ Naruto sweat dropped at the demon's chant, _"you know I can hear you right?"__** "Fuck off!"**_

"What's going to happen to him," Batman asked pointing to the still bound and gagged Mordred. "You need not concern yourselves with that. Or us for that matter, we will not be bothering you again." La Faye said casting a glance at Naruto, but the other league members though it was to Etrigan. Opening a portal Morgan pushed her son through before stepping in herself.

"Well circumstances aside, it was kinda enjoyable to be a kid again," Diana spoke from next to Bruce. His eyes just narrowed, "I haven't been a kid since I was 8 years old." Naruto sharing the sentiment spoke up as well, "agreed." They started to walk away while Batman put his fingers to his ear, "J'onn six for pickup."

* * *

As they arrived on the watchtower, the older league members saw J'onn minus the helmet. Naruto looked toward him to see if he still had it and sighed, "ah Marv, you took it off!" J'onn picked up the goofy helmet next to him and proceeded to hand float it down to Naruto with his telekinesis. "According to Flash," J'onn said from the outlook, "it is tradition that I say 'well play'."

Naruto smirked taking the helmet and placing it under his arm, "how long did it take before someone finally told you?" "About an hour after you left Wally couldn't contain his laughter," J'onn said cracking a ghost of a smile. Nodding Naruto headed off to his room, helmet still tucked away.

"Hey kid," Naruto turned around to face Green Lantern, "sorry for being kinda cold to ya the other day." Naruto raised an eyebrow at him, while John fidgeted with what to say. "It's just," he sighed before continuing, "we had someone on our team that misplaced our trust. And you have a lot of power, so it was kinda hard for me to trust you right away."

Naruto nodded, still trying to figure out what John was attempting to get across. He had a good idea, but wanted to make the man say it. "But, you kept a cool head on the mission and were able to help out a lot more than I thought. I'm still gonna be watching you, but for now, you're ok in my book Shinobi." John finished while sticking out his hand.

Naruto sighed, figuring out that was going to be the best he got from the resident Lantern. Taking the offered hand he shook it before heading off to his rom. John turned back to Clark, "ya know, you should probably do the same big man." Clark rolled his eyes, "when I am positive he isn't trying to get to me through my family I might."

"Still not over the fact that none of them told you about him?" Diana asked for her side. "It's not that, it's just he could hav," Clark never got to finish as Bruce cut him off. "He could have been a pawn for Darkseid. Or a new enemy that managed to see through your identity." Batman was still on the teleporter, planning on returning to Gotham, but stayed for a second. "He's a warrior, not a hero. That scares you Kent. Deal with it." Turning to J'onn Bruce nodded his head, before he was sent back down to earth.

"Jerk," Clark said before storming off. The others could see where Clark was coming from, but felt he needed to cut the kid some slack.

* * *

Naruto walked into his room tossing the helmet onto the dresser. Pulling a scroll from his belt, he unrolled it before finding the storage kajin for his sake. Biting his thumb and pulling the overly large bottle out. Naruto removed the cork, and that's when the tremors started. Shakingly he raised the bottle to take a swing.

Feeling the burning smoothness of the Wave sake hit his throat helped. But it wasn't enough. Quickly sitting on the bed Naruto tried to settle himself. But his mind raced a mile a minute.

"_Demon! Monster! Murderer! Give us our Hokage back! Mommy, where's my mommy! I will destroy that pathetic village and everyone that ever lived in it. They forced him to do it! Forced him to kill them all! Please Naruto, when you see him again, send him to hell." _

"_**Shit!"**_ Kurama said, seeing the images brought up in his mind. _**"Kid! Snap out of it! Unlock your stored natural chakra!"**_ He frantically tried to get Naruto to snap out of it. _**"I'm gonna have to do it,"**_ Kurama said more time himself than to Naruto. Closing his eyes the demon focused on Naruto's reserves. Specifically the seven main points in the body.

Finding the one in the navel area, Kurama slowly opened it, filtering only the natural chakra out into his system. _**"He better appreciate this shit when I am done. This is tiring as hell!"**_ Shortly after Naruto's trimmers stopped. _**"I wish I could do something about the dreams this time."**_

* * *

"_Do we have to get more teammates?" Naruto asked his sensei, while sitting in the training ground both reading the orange book that sent kunoichi into an uncontrollable rage. "Yes we do Naruto. We have been lucky so far, but each genin squad must have three people. You've been alone for seven years with me. It's time to grow your circle."_

_Naruto sighed, knowing it was pointless to argue with the man. Who stood up and closed his book, "well, I do believe now we shall be fashionably late meeting out cute new genins. Let's be off!" Kakashi shunsined away, with Naruto following the chakra trail._

"_How come you aren't tied to a long!" A black haired, brown eyed boy yelled at Naruto from his position next to a pink haired green eyed girl. Naruto sighed, "because I was able to get a bell." Naruto said while eating his lunch. He only ate a few bites before sticking out a piece of meat with his chopsticks._

"_Eat." Was all he said. The boy was about to refuse till his stomach growled. Taking the offered meat, the boy started to chew while Naruto fed the girl. This went on till the bento was empty. "Why did you feed us? Didn't sensei say we weren't allowed to eat?" The pink haired girl asked. Naruto nodded, "did but we need to be at top strength to win this time."_

"_Kakashi-taichou," Naruto said never breaking eye contact with Zabuza, "there is another one. The tree seven o'clock." Kakashi nodded, but Zabuza had heard him, "looks like it's time to come out and play Haku."_

"_You killed him," Naruto turned from the water outside the house they were staying at. He saw both of his teammates there watching as he washed the blood off him. Naruto nodded, "why?!" He heard her scream at him. Sighing Naruto stood from the water, "Haruno Sakura!" Naruto said with authority, "we are shinobi of Konohagakure. We have been tasked with the mission of protecting Tazuna the bridge builder from harm. Had we let those two live, he would have died, and this mission a failure." Naruto walked back to the house, his clothes still wet from the water he washed them in. _

"_If you are uncomfortable with that," Naruto said turning back to look at her, "resign from the shinobi ranks when we return."_

_Naruto ran. He ran as fast as he could, he wouldn't let the traitor escape. His team had been fighting the men Orochimaru sent to retrieve. _**"Are you gonna kill him this time?"**_ Naruto mentally nodded at his partner. _"He survived the fight at the hospital a month ago because of Kakashi-sensei. He won't survive this time,_" Naruto mentally sent back to him. _

_Nothing more was said, nothing had to be said._

* * *

Naruto shot up in a cold sweat. Looking around he saw that he was in his room on the watchtower. Taking a deep breath he noticed that he was on the floor and his face was sore. _"Guess I feel on my face huh?" Kurama snorted, __**"that is an understatement. I am sorry I couldn't do more about the dreams."**_

Naruto got up, picking the bottle up, thankful it didn't spill too much. Sitting down on the bed he took a few gulps, _"it's alright. It wasn't your fault they started in the first place."_ Kurama felt sorry for his container. Out of all the Uzumakis to bear his cures, this man had it the worst. As a child he was chased and beaten. As a teenager he was an accomplished shinobi. And then he was a war hero, the only survivor of Madara's poisons dream.

Yet he kept fighting. Kept moving forward. Never Stopping. Out of all the containers to bear his cures, this man had it the worst. And because of that, he was and would always be the strongest. Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, would pass on to the next world tied to this man's soul. A final unspoken promise to the boy who was stripped of his childhood.

"_**It is three in the morning and no one has called your room looking for you,"**_ Kurama said softly. _**"Put the bottle down and get some actually sleep."**_ Naruto took one last swig before capping it. He stripped off his clothes before sliding into the bed, placing a kunai under his pillow.

* * *

Waking up slowly, Naruto fingered the blade under his pillow like normal. Getting his bearings Naruto saw he was alone and slowly sat up. _"Thanks for last night,"_he spoke to the beast. _**"Anytime kid, anytime."**_ Naruto got out of bed stretching, before grabbing a clean uniform from his dresser. Looking around he noticed there wasn't any showers, _"huh, I wonder where the showers are?"_

Naruto walked from his room, clad only in his boxers, attempting to find a shower. He passed by quite a few women, who all gave his body lustful and appraising glances. Finally reaching the locker room shower area, Naruto picked an open stall and was about to drop his clothes on the floor till he was stopped by a voice.

"Well I heard it but still hard to believe it?" Turning he came face to face with Green Arrow. Confused as to what Green Arrow was talking about, "Care to elaborate Olie?" Laughing at the blonde Oliver informed him, "Well ya see, you're suppose to come to the shower locker room area in uniform. Not strut through the hallways with just your boxers on."

Rolling his eyes, Naruto let out a big sigh, "I assume that it is 'indecent' to do so?" Arrow nodded, "oh yeah big time. Hell not even Flash would willing walk naked through the watchtower, and he's always trying to pick up chicks." Shrugging his shoulders Naruto gave the shower an appraising look before turning to face Arrow again. "I take it there is a place for my clothes to not get wet behind the one-way window?"

Chuckling he showed Naruto where to place his clothes while he showered so he could get dressed without giving a 'free show'. Not that Naruto minded, however, _"why do I get the feeling when Kara-chan finds out about this morning I am going to have a large lump in my head?" __**"Because you are." **__"Fair enough."_

Naruto finished shower, dressed in his clean uniform and headed back to his room. Walking through the hallway he got many looks and points. Some women were giggling with blushes on their faces, while some of the men smirked at the balls on the new guy.

Reaching his room he swiped his keycard to open the doorway and froze, hand instantly going to the kunai pouch on his thigh. "Who are you," he asked into the empty dark room. Eyes scanning it thoroughly, and then he heard a voice. "Impressive," a golden ankh symbol appeared in his room, when it vanished, he was face to face with a gold helmeted man. "Greetings young one," he spoke, "my name is Dr. Fate. I wish to speak with you. Alone."

Raising an eyebrow at the man, but never taking his hand of the blade by his side. Naruto walked in and dropped his boxers in a corner, where he kicked his dirty uniform. "And what do you have to speak with me about? Alone?" Dr. Fate didn't so much as blink at the sarcastic tone Naruto questioned him with. "Your nine tailed problem," as soon as he finished his sentence Naruto had a blade on Dr. Fate's throat eyes as cold as blue steel.

"I would chose your next words very, very carefully," Naruto said. Dr. Fate as a show of surrender held his hands up, "I just wish to talk Mr. Uzumaki. In private away from league eyes and ears." Pulling the knife down Naruto stuck it back in it's spot, however he left his hand on it. "If I find out this is a trick," Naruto started, "there won't be anything left of you." Fate nodded before clapping his hands, and in a flash of gold the two left the watchtower.

* * *

Arriving in a strange place, the hairs on the back of Naruto's neck tingled, causing him to tighten his grip on the blade. "Did you even bother to clear my leaving with J'onn?" Fate nodded at him, "Yes. I told him a few of us wished to speak with you alone, about the differences between magic and this chakra you have."

"A few of you? Also that wasn't the reason you just told me," Naruto said starting to pull the blade from it's place. "It wasn't, but it was a way to keep the other league members from snooping around," a voice cut in. Spinning around Naruto came face to face with a red haired man in a brown suit. "I am Jason Blood," he said sticking his hand out for a shake. Seeing it not returned he sighed pulling his own back. "Look I know you have no reason to trust us but please let us talk."

"Fine then," Naruto said lowering the blade, but once more leaving his hand on it, "talk." Fate and Blood shook their heads, "I am sorry young one. We must wait a minute for one other." "Fine," Naruto snapped, pulling the blade fully from it's pouch he crossed his arms hiding it. "Like I said before if this is a trick, I will remove you from existence."

A flash of light cause Naruto to throw a sideways glance in it's direction, seeing a woman in a blue leotard, black suit jacket, and black stockings. She had a top hat, as well as a magic wand, "sorry I am late Dr. Fate, Jason, I got held up with a performance." The two nodded at her, but Fate spoke, "it is alright Zatanna. We only just arrived."

"Inza," Fate called out into the air, "please be kind enough to bring us some tea my dear." Sitting on one of the chairs in the circle he mentioned for the others to do so. Naruto followed the other two, and once seeing nothing happening sat down as well, the blade still hidden by his crossed arms. "How do you know about the Kyuubi? I specifically left information about him out in my league roster for a reason."

Jason was actually the first to answer, "we understand why you left the information about him out. However you came into contact with a demon known as Etrigan during your last mission correct?" Naruto nodded, and Jason continued, "the reason the demon followed you is because the Kyuubi is a far stronger demon. A being of immense power and destruction, by the hierarchy of demons, Etrigan was bound to you in service. Fortunately for me he still is."

"Fortunately?" Naruto parroted in a questioning tone. Dr. Fate was the one to answer this time, "yes. Long ago the demon was bound to Jason through an incident regarding Morgan Le Faye. His hold over the demon was wavering until yesterday. Now," he gestured to the man, "Jason has no issues from the demon. When questioned about it the demon responded 'if a lord as mighty as that holds respect for a human, I can do better with you Blood'."

"I have failed to hear a question in all of this." Naruto said slightly less on edge, but his patience was running out. "We apologise for that Mr. Uzumaki," Zatanna said, "we were just wondering how it was you became bound to such a powerful force of nature?" She was trying to ease the tension that Jason and Fate created by being extremely vague. "That is a long story. But to simplify it, the village was attacked by the Kyuubi. My father took my mother's seal work and used it to seal him within me the night I was born."

"May we see the seal?" Dr. Fate asked, however when he heard Naruto growl he continued, "we just wish to make sure the demon won't try to escape. Etrigan was constantly pushing at Jason's will, we just want to verify that the Kyuubi is not trying the same." Naruto snorted, "I have held him for nineteen years. I contained him while I killed the enemies of my village, and while I went to war. He isn't going to come out, especially after the agreement we have."

"You are positive of this?" Jason asked, doubtfully that a demon of that power would not try and escape. "One hundred percent," Naruto spoke with absolute certainty, "if he tried, it would kill him instantly. He leaves, I die, we spend an eternity in the shinigami's stomach." All three were impressed by that. "That must be some seal," Zatanna said.

Naruto nodded, before turning back to Dr. Fate. "If that was everything?" Fate nodded before clapping his hands together and Naruto was sent back to the watchtower. "Do you think he was telling the truth?" Zatanna asked the others there. Inza came in with a tray of tea followed by Shayera, "has your guest already left dear?"

* * *

Arriving back in his room Naruto uncrossed his arms, and placed the kunai once more into its holster. Walking to the communications pad on the door, Naruto paged J'onn over in the monitor area. "I see you have returned," J'onn spoke in his usual monotone voice. Naruto nodded, "yup I have Marv," throwing the martian an eye smile.

"Why must you insist on call me that?" J'onn asked in as close to exasperated as Naruto figured he could. "Why must I have a superhero name, and you not have a civilian name?" "Once more I find based on Flash's rules to say 'well played'," J'onn said, cracking another ghost of a smile.

Naruto laughed before shutting off the pad. Laying back down on his bed, he pulled a tell tell notebook from his coat before placing some notes in it about a scantily clad magician he just met. To caught up in perverted giggles Naruto failed to hear his door slide open. He did not fail to hear however the loud clearing of a throat. Turning to face the noise, Naruto's face drained of it's color.

"Uh hey there Kara-chan, whatcha up to?" he asked his friend. Who seemed to have the sweetest smile, but if you looked carefully at her eyes, they held an evil glint. "Not much Naruto, you wouldn't happen to be writing anything perverted about me would you?" Naruto froze looking between the girl and his notebook. _**"IT'S A TRAP!"**_ Kurama mentally screamed, trying to get Naruto to change the subject. "So...Kara-chan has your rotation has already started again?" She shook her head, "I had J'onn change it to match yours. And when I got here early I heard all this gossip from quite a few ladies about you walking around in just your boxers."

Kara said with a smirk, and Naruto stupidly tired to defend himself. "Hey it's not my fault no one showed me where the showers were! Or that I wasn't suppose to walk to them out of uniform. Or is it your jealous that the others stared at my body?" Naruto asked the last one with a hidden smirk before continuing against Kurama's raging advice to stop. "I bet you just can't wait to peak on me again Kara-chan, you little pervert."

That's when he heard cracking and saw Kara cracking her knuckles and neck. "I am going to enjoy this." She spoke with cold reverence. Naruto gulped before ducking under her as he tried to tackle him. She wound up flying over him landing on the bed. And of course once more against the raging of Kurama, Naruto opened his big mouth. "Trying to get me in bed already? We haven't even had our first date yet, naughty, naughty Kara-chan!"

That's when he felt it. It came rolling off in waves and he had to blink swearing Kara was bathed in red light. That's because she was, she was bathed in the red light of feminine fury, a wrath that not even hell could compare to. Kurama shouted one final word of advice that his host actually listened to, _**"RUN!"**_ Turning tail Naruto ran for his life down the halls of the watchtower.

Chakra enhanced speed an all, knocking quite a few members over as he went. He didn't bother to apologise and most understood why as a very pissed off Supergirl was hot on his trial. The lack of heat vision being used was to stop others from getting caught by her wrath. No, she would not waste one ounce on anybody else. Naruto would get the full taste of it.

Hitting the main room of the watchtower Naruto leapt onto the teleporter, "J'onn!" Naruto called to the alien, "you gotta send me to the safest most hidden place you know and then don't send Kara-chan there!" Before he could ask why Naruto wanted that J'onn heard the sickeningly sweet voice of Kara singing from the hallway. "Oh Nar-u-to! Come out and play!" Without another word J'onn enter the coordinates and sent Naruto away just before Supergirl came flying through.

Looking up at the martian, "you better send me to follow him J'onn." Wisely knowing when to avoid trouble, the brilliant martian became intangible before sinking into the floor. "Dammit Naruto!" Kara shouted so loud the whole watchtower heard. Sighing she walked away from the teleporter, _"I wonder where J'onn sent him."_

* * *

"GET OUT OF THE BATCAVE YOU MORON!" Batman shouted at Shinobi who was clingy to a stalagtite in the roof of the Batcave. "Hell no! Not until I know Kara-chan isn't trying to kill me!" Batgirl, Robin, and Nightwing where all struggling to hold in chuckles as the two argued.

**AN: THIS FIC WILL NOT BE A HAREM FIC! Please stop suggesting it. Also I appreciate the ideas, you guys are throwing out there. However I have a vision where I want this to go. So please just enjoy the ride and stop trying to guess stuff! I have things happening in a particular order. It is the style I like to write in, if you don't like the order dont read it. Once more please remember this story is still in it's infancy. I plan on pulling a lot of easter eggs from other forms of DC media, but for the main storyline it will follow the Justice League Unlimited cartoon and hold most of it's background in the Batman, and Superman Animated series. **


	6. Fearful Symmetry and What Some Might Cal

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 6:**

**Fearful Symmetry and What Some Might Call a Date? **

_Two legs were running as fast as possible. Heavy labored breathing was heard. She watched him turn the corner, trying to open the door. But his attempt was futile, the handle melted with a quick blast of heat vision. Landing, Supergirl asked in a condescending tone, "what's with the running doc? We both know how this is gonna turn out?" "I didn't tell anyone," the salt and pepper haired man said backing up. "I swear!" _

"_Good," she responded, "then you're the only loose end." And that was when she heard the readying of weapons behind her. Turning she finds two heavily armored and armed men on the roof above her. Dodgin a laser blast from the rifle, she uses super speed to ascend to the roof. Taking the man's guy, she brutally beats him over the head with it. Before pushing him off the roof._

_The second one fires at her repeatedly. Dodging the blasts, she flies forward, punching his head. Seeing it snap back, and hearing the crack, she lets out a sinister smile. Before narrowly dodging more blasts from above, three more men this time with jetpacks. Taking to the skies, the three follow after her with their jet packs. She leads them on a chase through Metropolis before spinning around and cutting one down with her heat vision._

"_Don't tell me that's the best you got?" She asked mockingly to the remaining two. Both continued to fire on her hoping to take her down. "I grow tired of this," she said rushing forward, slamming into one of them. He was sent flying into a building, his jetpack exploded on impact leaving nothing but ashes. "And then there was one!" Once again moving at superhuman speeds. She positioned herself behind him, grabbing his chin and the top of his head, she snapped his neck with a quick jerk._

_Using her hearing she tracks her target to an abandoned warehouse. Breaking down the door with a well placed punch, "knock knock doc!" Taunting her target, she was enjoying this very much. Walking forward, she is surprised to see a door open. Out rolls a machine, with claws and a green tipped lance. _

_It quickly grabs her wrist, lifting her into the air. Rushing her into the wall, it tries to cut her with a saw. Grabbing the spinning saw, she rips it off the robot before throwing the still spinning weapon into it destroying it. "That wasn't very nice doc!" Walking forward to where the robot came from._

_The man from before was cowering in the corner, he knew there would be no mercy. Eyes lighting up like fire, she gave one last vicious smile. "You can scream now if you want," firing the blast. A final scream was heard._

* * *

Kara screamed, throwing the covers off herself. Clutching her legs tightly to her chest, she tried to contain her bodies trembles. Taking a deep breath she looks up in an attempt to clear her mind. _"That can't be good,"_ she thought seeing the still smoldering holes punched through her ceiling. "Kara are you alright?!" Martha shouted running into the room with her robe on. Jonathan shortly followed, trusty shotgun in hand. He may not have super powers like his son and niece, but he was dead on with his shotgun. Plus it helped when you had buckshot.

"What happened sweety?" Martha asked sitting on the bed and holding the poor girl. Shaking her head and leaning further into the hold. Kara whispered, "I don't know." Jonathan smelled something burning, and looked to the ceiling, "well whatever it was, it cause your powers to act up." Kara nodded, "I am really scared Pa."

Jonathan nodded, leaving the two alone. "Everything's gonna be alright deary," Martha said rubbing her back. "He's probably just left to call Clark," Kara nodded, still in shock over the dream. _"It felt so real! I feel so disgusting!"_ Jonathan returned shortly after, "Clark wasn't home, but I left him a message." Kara nodded, still she didn't feel good. "Do you mind if I flew around for a bit?" She asked, "just to clear my mind."

Jonathan was about to say no, however Martha beat him to it. "Just for a bit dear," she said kindly to the girl who was almost a daughter to her. "Just be careful ok?" Kara nodded before she got off the bed and flew out her window. "Why did you agree to that Martha?" Jonathan asked confused, "shouldn't we keep her here till Clark can come?" Sighing Martha stood up from Kara's bed, and walked to her husband.

Kissing him lightly on the lips, "Jonathan. As a husbanded and father I couldn't ask for a better man. But right now she needs someone that cares for her more than the three of us." Jonathan raised an eyebrow tiredly, "if you're talking about who I think you are, my response if they aren't together." Martha smiled kindly at her husband, patting him lightly on the cheek. "Yet dear, they aren't together yet."

It didn't take Kara but a minute to land at Naruto's. Knocking lightly on the door, "I hope he hears this," she said more to herself than anyone. But after awhile of hearing no movement, she turned to leave. And that was when she felt cold steel on her neck.

* * *

Naruto was once more resting in his closet. While on the watchtower, he slept in the bed, it was never restful, and usually left him feeling drained. Keeping his sensing abilities up while he slept was no easy feat, but was something he was use to after spending so much time behind enemy lines. However when he was at home, he could sleep soundly in the comfort of his closet, because his seal array would awake him with trouble.

And that was exactly what it did. Eyes shooting open Naruto began to move with purpose. Pulling out the kunai he kept with him, he silently slipped out of his window. Knowing it was safe, his array was only going off at the back of the house. He moved across the rooftop with speed and deadly silence. A skill only a true accomplished assassin could perform. Finding an intruder at his back door he lept behind them, moving the blade to their throat.

However his eyes went wide when the intruder turned around, looking to leave, and he saw who it was. "Kara-chan?" Naruto asked, "what are you doing here? and in your nightgown?" Looking her up and down, finding her quite cute in the pink nighty. "Do you mind lowering the blade?" She asked actually scared that he snuck up on her, and that all she could see was his hand and the blade on her throat. Lowering the blade from her neck, Naruto stepped out into the moonlight.

"I am really sorry about that Kara-chan," Naruto said apologetically, feeling a little ashamed that she had to see this side of him. "But once more I need to ask what your doing here?" "Do you mind if we talk inside?" She asked him. Nodding Naruto pressed a hand seal to his door before opening it, allowing the two to enter. Mentioning for her to take a seat, Naruto grabbed a tea pot and filled it with water.

"So," turning on the stove and placing the filled pot on it, "what's going on that has you hear this late? Out of uniform?" Sighing Kara began retelling him of the dream. How real it felt, how she felt. How disgusted she was for killing them, and enjoying it. _**"The way she talks about it, it almost sounds like,"**_ however Kurama never got to finish that statement as Naruto cut him off. _"Like mine."_

Naruto sighed, grabbing the pot off the burner and shutting it off. Pouring the water over the leaves before setting it off to the side. "I have a feeling of what it might be Kara-chan," he said which got her attention. "However," he continued before she could ask anything, "I would like you to speak with J'onn and see what he has to say." He picked the leaf holders out of the glasses and gave her one of them.

"In the meantime," he said grabbing her free hand and dragging her to the living room. "Let us enjoy some nice tea, and Jerry Springer." Flipping on the tv he had, and sitting down on the couch, Kara smiled at him before joining him. "When did you get the TV?" She asked, not remembering it there before his rotation started a month ago. "Eh two days ago, felt I needed something to do now that the crops are pretty much all grown," he answered. Nodding she pulled her feet under her and laid her head on his shoulder.

"You know all of this is staged right?" She asked, not noticing him tense up. "Yeah I do," he said filtering out the discomfort in his voice from her proximity. _**"I told you she likes you. That was why she got her rotation switched. That's why she is here tonight! But no! Does anyone ever listen to the mighty Kyuubi? Nope."**_ Kurama mocked in his head. "But it gives for good entertainment," he told her before responding to his demon.

"_Shut up, ya overgrown ball of fur! We are just good friends!" _He said back to the demon, blushing. _**"Are you trying to convince me of that, or yourself?"**_ Naruto didn't have a response to Kurama's question and let the demon make his own inferences from his silence. Kara sighed enjoying the warmth she was feeling being next to her crush. _"This is nice,"_ she thought snuggling closer to him.

* * *

Clark had just finished with bringing in one of his rogues, after rescuing Lois from the jaws of death again. "I am starting to see why Bruce won't ever date anyone," Clark muttered to himself. He knew without of shadow of a doubt that Lois Lane loved him, and he loved her. He just wasn't aware that once their relationship and been made public she would be in even more danger than before.

"Hell," he muttered once again, "I can't believe there was even more danger than what she already put herself in." Sighing he stripped off his uniform before grabbing his PJs. Heading to the kitchen he noticed his message machine was flashing. "Who could have called at his hour?" he asked himself, seeing that it was five in the morning already. Pressing play he headed for his kitchen to grab a bite to eat before getting some sleep.

"You have one new message," his machine rang out. "Left at three thirty am: Clark it's your father." Whatever he was about to eat never got made as his head whipped around to face the machine. "Kara had a nightmare. It caused her powers to act up and she shot a hole through the roof with her heat vision. We don't think it was anything major but, wanted you to come by and check on her."

Faster than he thought possible Clark was back in his costume and flying out his window. Once high enough above Metropolis, he hit super sonic making a beeline straight for Smallville. Making record time, he touched down behind his parent's house thirty minutes after leaving. "Ma! Pa!" He called out walking into the house. Both parents being raised on farms before becoming farmers themselves were already up, tending to things.

"Ah there you are son," Martha said coming from the living room. "How are you?" "I am fine Ma," he said rushed, "but where is Kara? Is she alright?" Clark was worried, he had never had a dream cause his powers to act up, this was something serious. "She is fine dear," Martha said, claiming her son. "She asked for some time to clear her head and flew out right after we called you." Clark nodded, "is she upstairs? I'll wake her up and take her to see J'onn on the watchtower. He should be able to figure something out."

"No," Jonathan said coming in from the fields, hearing the last of of Clark's questions. "Your mother said she was probably going to see Naruto, and based on how long she has been gone, I am inclined to agree." Clark's eyes narrowed to dangerous slits, extremely not happy that his last blood relative went over to a boys house in the middle of the night. A boy that could actually hurt her. While her powers were acting up, that didn't sit well with the man of steel.

Turning and ready to storm out of the house, and give the boy a lesson he wouldn't forget. He was stopped by his mother placing an arm on his shoulder. "Clark Kent!" She raised her voice, which she never did. Ever. "You will allow your nineteen year old cousin her privacy while she is with the boy she has a crush on!" Surprised by his mothers tone he fought back, "Ma! He is dangerous! Remember! I told you about his past after dinner! He is a killer! He has been an assassin since he was five! How can you be so calm about this?"

"He is a good man Clark!" His father spoke up. "And while he may have been an assassin once, that was in his world. Where you also told us, that their fighting force, these shinobis were also the soldiers." "That doesn't make what he did right!" Clark snapped at his father, "he is a killer why does everyone," however he didn't get to finish.

A resounding slap filled the home. Father and son turned to see Martha Kent with a look of fury in her eyes, after she slapped her son across his face. "Then your father is one too. Or did you forget he fought for this country in the Korean war and the Vietnam war," walking closer to her son she hugged him. "I am sorry for that Clark. For thirty five years we have raise you as our own son. And have love you as our own."

Stepping back she smiled at him. "You have grown into a fine man, one who protects this world from threats we would be helpless against. But you have never been to war. A war like your father has been to." She smiled one last time before leaving the two alone in the kitchen. "She is right you know," he said pouring himself a glass of sweet team and sitting at the table. "When we were over there, it wasn't pretty son. I haven't talked about it in quite sometime and I am still not comfortable with it."

Taking a sip he gave his son a square look, "we had our orders and did what we were suppose to. Naruto is a fine young man, one who is a lot like you. Do not hate him for his past." Standing his father placed a hand on his shoulder, "instead guide him to a new future. In the meantime I have crops that need tending to." With his piece said, Jonathan left the kitchen, and his son.

Clark stood very uneasily on his feet. _"I never thought of it like that,"_ he thought releasing his parents and Lantern were right. _"I have been treating him poorly,"_ Clark left the house slowly making the flight to Naruto's with a different purpose in mind. Landing Clark saw Naruto on his back porch drinking out of a glass. "So," Naruto said from his seat, "I take it you heard?"

"Yeah," Clark said, "how's she doing?" "Pretty good considering what the dream was," Naruto said standing, however before he could invite him in Kara stuck her head out the door. And completely missing her cousin asked, "how is it even possible to bend that way?" Then she noticed Clark there with a raised eyebrow and Naruto sweating bullets. "Whatcha reading Kara?" Clark asked noticing she was holding an orange book of some kind. "Oh nothing, nothing at all," she said quickly sticking it behind herself.

"Well, if you wanna come back to the farm and get dressed we can head to the watchtower." Clark said, noticing from the beginning her nightgown. "Yeah sure, give me just a minute and I'll be out." Ducking back into the house, Clark turned back to Naruto. "Do I even want to know what she was reading?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders. Figuring that was gonna be the best he got, the two waited in silence for Kara.

"You know," Clark said breaking the tension, "I had every intention of making a rash decision when I found out she came over here at three thirty in the morning." "It would have ended badly," Naruto calmly said from his porch. "How so?" Clark asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto pointed at his closed door, "she would have had more than words with you." Clark had to mull that over in his head. "I guess you're right."

Naruto moved to lean against the railing, "I will be coming with you to the watchtower." "Why? This isn't your concern," Clark asked, still a little jaded by Naruto. Who sighed before glancing back at the door, "if it is what I think it might be, you will need my help. Also it is my concern, she is not only my friend; but brought this to my attention making it my concern." Both kept waiting until Kara came out, clutching two orange books with her.

"Alright lets get back to the farm." Smiling she started to float slowly to the Kent's farm. Superman followed in the air, while Naruto strolled behind them. Turning back to face him, Kara asked, "aren't you going to change out of that?" "Why?" Naruto asked tilting his head to the side. Clark was the one who answered, "because you are wearing frog printed pants, and a black muscle shirt."

"Toads." Both turned to face him, "they are toad printed, and I see no problem with them." Shrugging the two continued on.

* * *

It didn't take long for Kara to get dressed, and the three to be beamed to the watchtower. After explaining what happened to J'onn briefly, he asked Naruto and Clark to take over the monitor station while he spoke with Kara.

And that is where we find the two heros. Currently looking for the sensor array, news stations, and other equipment the watchtower had for picking up trouble. "You know if you keep looking at me like that Lois might get jealous," Naruto finally spoke up from his position at one of the consoles. "Very funny," Clark responded. "So you gonna talk, or just keep making me question your sexuality?"

"When we first met," Clark finally said after a pause. "It wasn't under the best of circumstances. I find out this guy who I've never heard about is in Metropolis. And then I learn you kill people. It wasn't good." Sighing Clark was still trying to find the words to say, however Naruto beat him to it. "And people have pointed things out to you. But you still do not like me, however it is no longer due to my past."

Nodding Clark picked back up, "correct. I can't control what you did in the past. Or even begin to understand what your earth was like. But I don't like the fact that you are so close to my cousin, and can hurt her more than emotionally." "You are speaking about when we spared and I injured you?" Naruto asked, already knowing the answer. Clark nodded confirming Naruto's thoughts.

"You don't have to like me," he said causing Clark to give Naruto his full attention. "However, I refuse to be treated like a child, or some wet behind the ears rookie. I have seen and done things that would make Batman look like a saint. And you already have enough friction with him." Naruto said reminding Clark of Batman's plans incase the league members ever go rogue; and the incident with the legion of doom. "You are right," Clark said, "but teammates need to have trust. And I do not trust you. Not yet still. But I understand we can rely on you."

"Then that is all I ask for, trust is earned not given," and with nothing further to be said the two returned their full attention to the screens before them. It wasn't much longer till Kara and J'onn returned. J'onn asking to speak with Clark, the two left Naruto and Kara alone. "So," Naruto said, "what did J'onn say?" Kara sighed before looking to see if there was anyone else who could watch the monitors.

"Hey Mr. Terrific, can you watch the monitors till J'onn gets back?" She asked the other hero who was down by the teleporters. "Sure can little lady!" Kara grabbed Naruto and pulled him away from the station and down the familiar hallway leading to the cafeteria. "I am hungry, so we are gonna get some food."

It didn't take long for the two to reach the cafeteria. Grabbing lunch the two saw Green Arrow munching on some fries glancing at Canary out of the corner of his eye. "Ya know," Naruto said sitting down with Kara, "if you keep staring at her like that, you just might burn a hole through her." "Haha, very funny," Oliver said, turning to them, "so I'm not ruining your date sitting here am I?"

"Aren't we the ones who sat down with you?" Kara asked the archer. "Semantics," he responded waving off her question. "Anyway," Kara said taking a bite from her salad. "I got put on the inactive roster. Until J'onn can find out more about this dream I had." "Dream," Arrow asked. Kara elaborated to him what had happened. "It just felt so real," Naruto put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Dream's can do that," Oliver said once more glancing at the blonde haired woman slightly to his right. "Like I had this one last night," trailing off while eating some more fires. The two sitting with him rolled their eyes. "I think it's more than just a dream," Naruto said voicing his internal thoughts for the first time. "What do you think it is then?" Kara asked, she had been wondering what he thought they might be since early this morning, but waited like he asked till after she met with J'onn.

"Repressed memories," he threw out into the open, "or something else. And I really hope it is repressed memories." The other occupants at the table both raising eyebrows hoping he was going to continue. Until a new voice cut in, "I would agree with the blonde on this." All three turned to face the voice and found Question standing there. "Sorry didn't mean to eavesdrop." "Yeah right," Kara and Oliver said. Neither liking the strange man that much. "Why do you two think that?" Kara asked.

"For one the dream was to liener," Naruto said, "plus you had lingering feelings to the dream. You didn't just image killing someone. You felt it. Like you were there." That actually scared Kara a lot, to think she had actually killed someone, "that's what J'onn said." "Plus there is a gap in time you can't recall," Question added mentioning the others to follow him. The three stood and made their way out of the mess hall. "When you needed surgery," Question spoke, "you were taken to S.T.A.R labs. Most of the time there, they kept you sedated. That is a large gap in your memories."

"Yeah right!" Arrow spoke up, trying to be the voice of reason. "All this dream is, is probably a calling card to let her know not to eat nachos before bed." "Peanut Butter Sandwiches," Question remarked with little hesitation. "Wha! Do you go through my trash?" Kara asked horrified that he knew what she ate as a bedtime snack.

"Please I go through everybodies trash," he said, swiping his card and opening his door. "Speaking of which," he turned to face Naruto, "do you mind throwing something out so I can root through it?" "One, that's a fucking creepy question to ask. And two no." Naruto said, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Reaching back to ancient egypt there has been a single cabal of powerful people directing the course of history. But the common man chooses to believe they don't exist, which aids their success." Question said pointing at his bored. The other three just gave him a look.

"I understand plenty about shadow governments," Naruto said. "But the spread of coffee bars? Boy Bands? Really?" Question nodded. "What does this have to do with me?" Kara asked, confused. "If I am right you are apart of it," Question left his room heading for the teleporter. "You are gonna need my help, I am coming with." Arrow was the first to speak up, "whoa! Who said we need you? And where are we going?"

"S.T.A.R labs," Naruto said. "It is the only place where Kara-chan has had a gap in her memory." The other two ohed before following Naruto and Question. "Are you finally gonna change?" Kara asked the blonde who was _still_ in his toad pj pants and black muscle shirt. Naruto sighed before a tattoo suddenly appeared and lit up on his arm. In a poof Naruto was in his costume. "Always be prepared."

"You sound like Batman," Arrow said, with them reaching the teleporter. "J'onn," Naruto said calling up to the martian, "please send us to S.T.A.R labs." Nodding J'onn sent the three away.

* * *

The four heroes were seen at the S.T.A.R labs facility outside of Metropolis. They were meeting with professor Hamilton about Supergirl's stay in their facility. "This is where we treated you," Hamilton said showing them a specialised bed. "You were on life support the whole time and heavily sedated I might add." Placing a hand her shoulder Hamilton gave Kara a look, "I promise you, you weren't running around on violent missions."

While Hamilton was speaking with Kara, Naruto and Question were looking at some of the equipment in the room. Question was listening the whole time to the professor.. However Naruto tuned him out as a particular machine caught Naruto's eye. _**"That looks a lot like the machine Orochimaru used to steal kekkei genkai,"**_ Kurama told his partner as the two looked it over. _"I agree,"_ Naruto thought back while memorising the serial number. _"But I will need Batman's help to confirm it."_

"Well then professor Hamilton," Question spoke up from the other side of the room. Where he and Shinobi had been getting a closer look at the equipment. "Maybe you can explain why her memories led her here." "I think I can explain it," Hamilton said. Turning to face Supergirl he asked her a question, "you mentioned some kind of torture device. With a long probe and green tip." Kara nodded, "yes professor."

Nodding Hamilton moved away from them, opening a door in the lab, the four were treated to the robot from her dream. "That's it!" She said, but then with a close look, she realised it was smaller. "But why is it smaller?"

"Because it's not a torture device," Hamilton said as the robot moved forward. "It's a surgical robot. That is a kryptonite tipped lance. It was the only way to operate on you Supergirl." Sending the robot back into the closet he turned to face her. "That robot saved your life. As for the rest of your dream, we humans are use to being vulnerable. However for you surgery must have seemed terribly invasive." Once more trying to comfort her, he laid a hand on her shoulder, "I believe your mind created a sinoro of fighting back."

The four left the building, with Arrow being the first to break their silence. "So I think that answered everything." "A little too well," Question remarked. Arrow was about to retort however Naruto spoke up, "it didn't answer a damn thing." The three others turned to face him. "What do you mean Shinobi?" Kara asked, confused that he sounded so angry.

"Had what he said been true," Naruto said continuing to walk, "the man in your dream would have been him, not some stranger. Also there wouldn't have been armed guards." "Explain then how she killed that guy in her dream, or for that matter why she even had it." Arrow said arguing back. However before more could be said they were attacked. Two military choppers came around the side of the hill, one with a robot attached to the bottom of it.

Launching from its chopper, the robot propelled itself right a Supergirl, knocking her away from the other three. Who all scattered when bullets started to rain down on them. As the choppers landed men started to run out, firing off with laser rifles. Arrow and Question hiding behind a boulder while Naruto weaved and dodged the fire.

Question made a hand sign to Green Arrow, who nodded and pulled a smoke arrow from his quiver. Launching it into the air, it exploded over the armed men. Who started to spread out and find the heroes. Oliver jumped over his boulder firing an electric arrow straight into the man's gun. Causing him to drop it and his muscles to lock up. Arrow finished him off with a right hook to the face.

Two others were headed around the other side of the boulder, when the one in the rear was picked up off his feet. Question brutally punched him in the face before smacking him over the head with a smaller rock. Dropping him back on the ground drew the attention of the other one. Running to his comrade, he noticed his grenade belt was missing. Until Question dropped it, along with the removed pins.

Grabbing his comrade, he ran out of the area, just seconds before the explosion. Meanwhile Naruto was bored. Fighting these men was the equivalent to fighting a civilian in his mind._** "Why aren't we allowed to kill again?"**_ Kurama asked Naruto, just as bored as him. _"Because it would be troublesome to deal with the league. But we might just kill something before the day is out."_ Growing tired of them, Naruto used Kawarimi with a bush between the group of four trying to kill him. Appearing in a cloud of smoke, Naruto grabbed two of the four's guns right out of the hands before crossing his arms and smacking them in the head with the rifles.

Ducking under renewed and closer fire, Naruto delivered two punches to the remaining two. Hitting them right in the solar plexus and knocking the wind out of them. "Man, is this boring," He said grabbing them one by one before hurling them into the helicopters, the metal outside to be exact. Knocking them out.

Kara kicked the robot off her, before flying back at it. Landing a few solid jabs on the metal droid. Which wasn't rated for the abuse and started to spark up. Flying forward with super speed, Supergirl landed an uppercut to it's main computer and finished it off. Oliver launched an explosive arrow taking one of the choppers out, while the men all piled into the other one and escaped. Grabbing the four downed men in front of it.

"Tell me again why we let those bozos live?" Naruto asked, "because they were definitely kill worthy. They weren't just super villains or thugs, that was military." "You know why Shinobi," Kara said sending him a glare, very upset with his wanting to kill them. "How do you know they were military?" Arrow asked.

"They were well grouped, and had a plan. Most of the villains you guys run into wouldn't be that well linked, nor care for comrades as much," Naruto said inspecting them damage. "As for not being thugs. I don't care how well funded their organization is, or how new to this world I am, there is no way they could have the gear these guys had."

"Nor a standard Z8-Combat trainer," Question said holding the robot's head which housed it computer. "What does all this mean?" Kara asked, even more confused than before. "Yeah, why would someone attack us with something we buy in bulk?" Arrow asked as well. "The army," Question answered, "and you know who commissioned the Z8 project?" Without waiting for them to guess he spoke up again, "the man who put you in the hospital Supergirl."

"General Hardcastle?" She asked very surprised that the man had access to this stuff. "Isn't he retired now?" "Gone," Question said leaning in further to her, "and hoping to be forgotten." Kara sighed, "J'onn can you bring us back up?" "Will do Kara," and the four returned to the watchtower.

* * *

Question stepped off the teleporter, with Kara and Oliver following him. "I have his current location in my room. Follow me and we will pay the ex-general a visit." However Kara noticed Naruto still standing on the teleporter. "J'onn," he spoke up from his position. "Is Batman currently in the batcave." J'onn checked with the dark knight before responding, "he is."

"Send me down," Naruto said causing two of the three from his group to raise an eyebrow at him. "Why do you need to go there?" Question asked the man, more than curious as to what he found at S.T.A.R labs. "A hunch," was all he said, which left more unanswered. After a long pause with no further questions Naruto nodded to the martian. When he was gone Kara spoke up, "what was that about?"

"My guess," Question said starting the trek to his room, the other two following. "He saw something at S.T.A.R that we all missed and needs Batman's expertises to figure out what." "Makes sense," Arrow said, "but what could it have been?" Question shrugged his shoulders before swiping his card to open his door to the others once more. "Who knows, but following up on two different leads could be a good idea."

"Divide and conquer right?" Kara asked. "I wouldn't put it like that," Question said opening his laptop, "but yes." After a few minutes typing away at the keys, while Kara and Oliver both looked at his spiderwebbed board of conspiracy. "Ah here we are," he spoke up gaining their attention. "Oklahoma, way back in the middle of know where." Standing he headed for the door, the other two following, both getting tired of his eccentrics.

* * *

"Shinobi," Batman spoke out to him as the light from the teleporter died down. "What did you need my help with?" Walking up he saw a pen and small notepad by the computer. Taking both he wrote something down on it before turning it over to Batman. "I need to know if that machine is a DNA replicator," Naruto said, tone one hundred percent business.

Nodding Batman turned to the massive computer in front of him before typing away at great speeds. "Might I ask what this is in relation to?" The blonde barely even regarded him watching the screens as the man typed, "you know exactly what this is in regards to." Bruce nodded, "I do, but why did this machine lead you hear while the attack lead the others to Hardcastle?"

"The attack was set up to send us that way," Naruto said. "Military equipment, attacking us right as we leave S.T.A.R, the place Hardcastle put Kara in. It doesn't add up to him attacking, especially if he hates Superman and Supergirl so much." Bruce nodded and responded, "he wouldn't risk using her as a black ops weapon." Still typing away it suddenly all clicked; however before he could speak Naruto cut him off, "yes."

"How do you figure and what do you plan on doing about it then?" Batman asked turning his full gaze off the screen and to Naruto. "You have you rules Shinobi. No killing." That was when Naruto turned fully to Batman and his tone spoke volumes about both his anger at the situation and his feelings for Kara. "I figured it out almost instantly. I retain a psychic link to all my clones, everything they learn I learn. Everything they do I experience. They created a copy of her to be a living weapon for them. Mostly incase any of you go rouge would be my guess."

"They targeted her because she is one of the younger league members and they thought she was the only one who would match Superman." Naruto's eyes narrowed dangerously at Bruce. "Besides I won't be killing anyone." "That is a ridiculous loophole to try an use," Batman said, his voice taking on an aggravated tone. "This coming from the man who killed all of Ivy's precious babies when they tried to marry high society individuals. And take their fortunes. Once again I feel the need to remind you, I read up on you. All of you. Do not forget the news picks up quite a lot of the adventures even you have been on"

"They were not ali," once more Naruto cut him off. "Yes they were alive," Naruto spoke. "They had thought, free will, and even dreams. Yes they were created artificially, but it doesn't change the fact. They were alive, you killed them. As I said before, your hands aren't as clean as you believe."

That caused Batman to falter. Deciding to end the conversation, he once more turned to the computer. Finally after an awkward silence Bruce pulled up the machine. "You were right it is a DNA replicator. How did you know?" "A traitor to our village, and his poisons dream to learn all the jutsu in the world. And to live forever, had a machine that looks very similar to this one." Nodding Batman continued to track down its origin and figure out how it wound up in S.T.A.R labs.

* * *

"How do we even know he's home?" Arrow asked as the trio approached the small cottage. "Simple we find out," Question said opening the door. The lights were off except for a small fire going in the fireplace. "All always knew someone would come to shut me up one day. Just I thought they'd be from the other side."

The light switched on and they found Hardcastle point an odd looking gun at Supergirl. "It fires a pellet with kryptonite suspended in a liquid gel," he said raising it higher. "It only gets one shot, but it is designed for maximum scatter alien. I think it will do the trick." Kara's eye widened at his description of the weapon. Shocked that the government would go this far to kill her or her cousin.

"Look we just want to talk," she said arms raised in surrender. "Forgive me if I don't believe you," Hardcastle said not lowering the weapon. "If my memory serves me right your kind can be fickle," as he finished speak he looked ready to pull the trigger and that was when Oliver moved in front of Supergirl. "Go ahead, waste your magic bullet. Then all you got left is a pissed of Supergirl," Arrow said from his position in front of her.

Seeing the ex-general falter for a second, Question knocked the gun away from the man and onto the floor. While Oliver moved in and grabbed his arm. "Now be a good host, and tell us a story."

* * *

"Nuvo-Gen," Batman finally spoke up after an hour of searching. "They were the ones to send it to S.T.A.R, on S.T.A.R's request." "What does Nuvo-Gen specialize in?" Naruto asked, already having some idea. "They specialize in bio-weapons for the government. Currently they have been bankrolled for some big black ops project."

"If it's black ops how did you find out?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow. Batman raised his hand to transactions from a few years ago, "all these funds transfers. There is no reason behind them. Just money showed up on their books. The only way the IRS would over look that would be government backed funds." Naruto nodded, "that makes since." Standing from his position next to Batman, Naruto placed his hand to the communicator in his ear. "J'onn," he spoke, "bring me up." "It will be a moment Naruto," J'onn responded back.

"You are still planning to do this then?" Batman asked seriously. "Whoever created it wanted a living weapon," Naruto said. "I will show them what a true living weapon is capable of doing." And he was whisked away by the teleporter.

* * *

"After Superman's attack I was shutout. The feeling in the Pentagon was that I had failed when it counted most." Hardcastle said prodding his fire. "I took the message and got early retirement. But make no mistake, we had a file on everyone of you even before you turned yourself into a army."

That statement caused shock to run through the heroes present. "What! Why?" Kara asked, still stunned that the government would have files on them. "Your cousin for instance. What happens if he goes rogue again? Or any of you go rogue? We wouldn't stand a chance." Standing from his spot he grabbed his glass filled with an amber liquid before taking a sip. Sitting in his chair he continued. "Big business and the government have been in co-hoots forever. Experimenting on meta-humans, creating weapons, just incase your little party turns sour on us."

Looking to Kara for a second he continued softer, "but I have no idea where this dream came from. Or what could be causing it, I've been out of the loop for too long. I'm sorry." He lowered his head, still ashamed for some of the things he's done. Kara nodded and stood to leave before turning to look at him again, "I am sorry for what Superman did." The ex-general raised his head to look at her, "and I am sorry you lost your job. I know some people fear us, but we are trying to do good." With her piece said the three left and had J'onn pick them up.

Arriving back at the watchtower the three once more headed to Question's room. "I need time to think on this. Process it." Question mumbled to himself. "What is there to process?" Arrow asked, "it was just a bad dream. Like I said from the start. You and Naruto just got your panties in a twist." "There are things not adding up, pieces to the puzzle missing," Question said entering the room.

"You're right," all three turned to face Batman standing in the corner. "Jeeze! Don't scare us like that!" Oliver shouted at the other man. "And Shinobi has figured out what it was," Bruce said throwing a folder down onto Question's desk. "One of the machine's at S.T.A.R was a DNA replicator. He figured out after seeing it, you didn't have repressed memories. But those of a clone, psychically linked to you."

"What!" Kara shouted, feeling violated, and dirty, "who could have done that?! Why would they do that?" Batman once more answered, "Nuvo-Gen. A few years ago they were bankrolled for an operation under government funds. Right after Superman's attack on earth." Question answered the final remaining piece, "a weapon for if it happens again. And they have been using it to take care of other problems. Keep its edge sharp."

"Yes," was all Batman said staring at the three. "So what are we gonna do about the clone?" Supergirl asked, not sure how to feel about it all. "We are going to do nothing," Batman said with no room to argue. "And what I am about to tell you does not leave this room. Shut the door." Oliver closed questions door, and the three gave Batman a look.

"Naruto is engaging the clone," his cold indifference said it all. He wasn't just going to fight the clone, he was going to kill it. "You sent him to kill a copy of Kara?! Are you out of your mind!?" Oliver shouted at Bruce. Bruce didn't even regard him, instead focusing all his attention on Kara. "He made this decision long before he even came to me," Batman began. "He knew from the very moment you told him what had happened. He was just hoping that he was wrong."

"How did he know?" Kara asked quietly. "He retains a psychic link to his clones apparently. He learns what they learn. He experiences what they do. From what I can guess the link started small, either you or her noticing, especially in REM sleep. However going uncheck caused it to grow."

"And now its spilling over between them," Arrow said shocked at this. It was too crazy to believe, but Batman wasn't one to joke. "Yes," the dark knight replied, "and Naruto has gone to deal with it. Because at some point, she would be ordered to kill you. The link goes both ways."

"She was getting my conscience, it was becoming hard to do her job." Kara said more to herself than the others, looking down in shame. However, Bruce still nodded. "I know you senior members think he is a threat but can he do it?" All eyes turned to Arrow. "I've seen these two interact, and they may not be a couple yet. But it won't be much longer till they are."

"He can," Kara spoke up cutting Batman off from responding, not embarrassed that Oliver mentioned they might be a couple at some point. "He hasn't told me much. Just a little more than what you know Batman. But with what I know, he can and will kill the clone. He's done something similar." Looking up at Batman, she had unshed tears in her eyes. "What's going to happen to him?" Sighing, Bruce spoke out calmly, "that is the reason what is spoken in here can never reach the rest of the league. Especially Superman. His relationship with Naruto is shaky at best. Knowing he could actually kill him, will not sit well."

"Not to mention that he's killing something that looks like me as we speak," Kara said, the tears starting to fall.

* * *

Naruto had been beamed down to Nuvo-Gen's front door. Seeing a guard behind the desk, he pulled a set of senbon needles from his punch and launched them through the glass door. Striking the man directly in the neck, knocking him out. Punching the glass with a chakra enhanced punch caused it to shatter, stepping through he began to make his way through the building.

It didn't take long to find who he was looking for. It was obvious she was expecting company. "Well, well, well," stepping further into the light smiling he got a better look at her. She was wearing a white leotard, with a whole cut just above her larger breasts. She had the same platinum blonde hair as Kara just cut into a short bob, and the same green eyes. But her's held a sinister look to them. "I thought that little bitch would be coming for me. But I get a surprise after all. Instead of killing her I get to kill you, her little boyfriend."

Naruto didn't bother saying anything. Instead he pulled a kunai from its holster with the ring, spinning it around in his hand. Grabbing the handle he channeled wind chakra into it, creating a sword. Swinging it back he charged forward at speeds that would be able to keep up with Flash. The battle was on.

Ducking under the horizontally slash, the clone tried to spear him with her shoulder. Quickly using Kawarimi with an office chair Naruto was pulled out of the way. The chair wasn't so lucky and splintered against the clone's shoulder. Rushing forward once more Naruto brought the wind sword up from the ground trying to split her in half up the middle.

Flipping back from the blade the clone hovered in the air and smirked. "Can't get me up here loser!" Taunting him, before she ignited her heat vision and tried to blast him. Dodging the red hot beams Naruto ran to the wall, and continued up it with the beams hot on his trail. Reaching the ceiling he ran for the floating woman. And the two began a dance of death in the air.

Trying for a horizontal slash once more, the clone dodged it before punching Naruto in the ribs, breaking quite a few. Rolling with the punch along the ceiling, he went back a few feet before running through a series of one handed seals. Finishing in the ram seal and bring it to his mouth Naruto use the ring of the kunai to hit his stomach, "Futon: Renkuda." Using his lips and tilting his head every so often he fired five smaller but deadly wind bullets. Due to their small size they traveled faster than their larger counterpart he used against Green Lantern.

All five made impact and exploded on the clone, sending her flying into a desk. Recovering she stood and prepared to re-engage Not giving her a chance to engage Naruto leapt from his perch on the ceiling bringing the wind blade into a diagonal slash against her shoulder. Once more the full impact was avoided, however he did manage to cleave a large gash from her left shoulder down to her right hip.

"Not bad," she said, "for a human. Also you are aiming to kill me, not very hero like?" Naruto didn't bother to reply instead he focused on her, waiting for the right time to strike. "My name is Galatea, and I could offer you a lot more than that stuck up, horse humping slut." She smiled, and it was just as sinister as the look in her eyes. "I could hook you up with my people, and we could ruin that shit of a tower. What do you say lover boy?"

"I am going removing you and your pathetic existence from this world," Naruto said running forward with renewed speed. Dodging once more, Galatea tried to use her super breath to push Naruto away. And it worked Naruto not expecting it to be that strong, knocking him back he hit the wall with enough force to crack it. Rushing forward she nailed him in the stomach his a jab sending him the rest of the way through the wall. Tumbling through a few desks Naruto laid there waiting. Galatea figured he would be knocked out and took her time to reach him, "such a shame really. We could have been great together."

Reaching the downed blonde, she grabbed him by the collar, pulling his head slightly off the ground. Raising her other arm back she smirked, "oh well, bet this will send her over the edge." However she never got to deliver the blow to his head. Naruto quickly gathered chakra in his hand before forcing it forward into her abdomen, "Rasengan!" He shouted as the swirling ball of chakra tore into her abdomen. Sending her flying off of him and tumbling down nearby.

"That was pretty sneaky," Galatea said standing on shaky legs. Her outfit torn and barely covering her. Blood leaking out from the many cuts on her torn up stomach. Igniting her heat vision she rushed Naruto who had rolled and righted himself after the hit her with the Rasengan. Galatea through a wild set of punches at Naruto forcing him to block. Unfortunately this left him open to the heat vision she had yet to use. Blasting him in the left shoulder, she punched through muscle and bone, the lasers breaking out the back of it.

His left arm faltered from the lack of control to it now that his shoulder was missing working parts. And Galatea easily overpowered him and caught him in the kidney with a right hook. The wind knocked out of him Naruto, leapt back for a chance to recover. "You more durable than I thought," she spoke with a sluttly smile. "Maybe I'll take you on a ride before I kill you."

"And you are better at tiajutsu than I thought," Naruto finally spoke, buying time for his regeneration abilities to take effect, _"come on Kurama get my shoulder back in this."_ _**"It won't be ready in time, use it**_." Mentally sighing Naruto began to gather chakra into his right hand. "Hand to hand you mean?" She asked and seeing him nod she smirked. "Of course I am," she proclaimed loudly, "unlike that bitch I was actually trained in close quarters combat." "It shows," Naruto said raising a glowing blue right arm.

"But I grow tired of this," two poofs of smoke later two more Naruto's joining in on his right hand. That was when her ears picked it up. It started out small but then became a torrent of hellish screeching. Grabbing her head with her hands to try and alleviate the pain from the noise, she looked on through shaking eyes as the sphere that damaged her stomach take on four blades. The two Naruto's poofed away in a plume of smoke leaving only the original still holding the technique.

"Futon: Rasenshuriken," he spoke out calmly before lowering his arm tearing anything the jutsu came into contact with apart, including the pants to his outfit and leg. That moment was when Galatea knew she just might die. Then he threw his arm back before rushing her. At speeds she could barely follow, she had a split second to move her hands from clutching her head to blocking. Bringing the attack forward and plowing it into her crossed arms. Naruto released the devastation of one of his strongest attacks.

"_This isn't anything! All show," _Galatea thought, until he unleashed its full force on her. The downpour of wind blades forced her arms apart, and Galatea knew only pain. When the wind subsided and the light died down, she opened her eyes. She didn't feel any pain, _"why don't I feel any pain? Guess it was all for show, shit and that pain from early wasn't anything!"_ Yet as she tried to stir she found she couldn't. She couldn't move a single muscle in her body.

"The Rasenshuriken does not just damage you, it cuts the nerves to the body. It also destories chakra pathways," Naruto said from above her. Looking down he could tell she was on deaths door. Her outfit completely destroyed, her body filled with cuts and bleeding all over the floor. She glanced up with her eyes and wished she hadn't. Slitted red eyes glared down at her from above, and all she felt was the promise of death from them. Struggling to speak she whispered out to him, "how? How could you use something like that against me?"

"You mean because you look like Kara-chan?" Naruto asked, and without bothering to wait for a reply continued. "Because, when I look in her eyes I feel that I might find peace. I feel that I might be given a chance for something more than death." Leaning forward he whispered in her ear, "your's just beg for death. Like someone else I use to know"

Pulling back he grabbed another kunai, and sent a pulse of chakra into it before charging it with wind chakra. Jamming it just below her neck, and just above her rib cage he sent it down at an angle so the point rested inside her rib cage. She let out a struggled gurgle as he buried the knife to the ring. Standing he walked away before making a seal, and detonating the explosive seals he filled with chakra. The top half of her body exploded, while the bottom half was shredded by the shockwave of the explosion.

Without even bothering to look Naruto brought his right hand up to his ear, "J'onn pick me up. Also prep the med-bay." Dropping his arm Naruto sighed before closing his eyes and feeling the familiar pull of the teleporter.

* * *

Arriving on the teleporter pad in the watchtower, many of the civilian workers let out gasps of breath at seeing one of the heroes bleeding all over the floor. J'onn quickly flew down to him and steady him. "Do I even want to know what happened?" The martian asked. "If you do take it up with Batman," Naruto responded. To which J'onn replied before helping him to the med-bay.

On their short trek there J'onn sent out a telepathic message to Batman, Supergirl, Green Arrow, and Question asking them to meet him at medical. And sure enough as Naruto and him arrived the others were waiting for them. "Oh my god!" Kara said, hands quickly going to her month in worry for the blonde she cared for. "Na-na-naruto!" She rushed forward but was stopped by J'onn. Entering the medical room, the watchtowers doctors help the martian get Naruto onto the bed.

"Has it been taken care of?" Batman asked Naruto who nodded, while the others glared at him. "He just got back from a...task that left him looking like that," Arrow said pissed at Batman's lack of care for their new member and what he had just gone through. "And that's all you care about?" Knowing J'onn was in the room Bruce responded, "yes. It was a mission I sent him on for the league. I am going to take enough crap from the other senior members as it is sending him alone. I need to make sure it was done." Bruce covered for Olie's miss step in front of J'onn.

Batman nodded to J'onn and the two left. "Is he gonna be alright?" Kara asked one of the doctors who was helping Naruto. "I will be fine Kara," Naruto spoke out softly to the girl, who glared at him. "I'm not asking you, you idiot. I am asking the doctors," her voice shaky and worried, but still showed she cared.

"He will be fine Supergirl," one of them said. "His healing factor J'onn recorded is already taking effect and he should be as good as new tomorrow. Thought has he been anyone else I'd doubt that. Half his ribs are broke. His left shoulder is destroyed. His right arm and leg have deep cuts in them. His kidney is bruised. And on top of all that he has multiple skull fractures." Nodding Kara stood by his side. Reaching out and taking her hand Naruto gave it a squeeze. "Sorry if I worried you Kara-chan." She smiled through the tears that were once more leaking down her face. The doctors, after getting him stripped to his boxers, bandaged, and hooked up to a few of the monitors and an IV drip, left.

They could do nothing else for the man, which was fine with the other three who all had questions for him. However Green Arrow saw that a moment was about to happen between the two and quickly grabbed Question by the back of his shirt and dragged him from the room. "You can ask questions later you nut." But not before hitting the privacy screen and shutting them off from the rest of the world.

"I am sorry you had to do that," she spoke softly to him. He regarded her with a look before turning to the ceiling. "I am surprised you don't hate me," he said turning his head to look away from her, and causing her eyes to widen. "I did just technically kill you." Glaring down at the blonde in the bed Kara resisted the urge to smack him. "No! Naruto you didn't kill me, I am right here alive! You killed a prevision of who I am by sick scientist and cowering government officials," she spoke back. "I am fine idiot."

"But you know if it comes down to it, I can, and I will kill you if need be," he said still scared to face her. But she reached out with her free hand and grabbed his chin lightly. Turning his face to meet her's she smiled, "if I ever go rogue at least I know someone can stop me." "What if I go rogue?" Naruto asked seriously.

"Unlike the rest of us you have crossed the line. But you have returned," Kara said gently. "That tells me out of all of us, you would be the least likely to go rogue. Especially after what happened with your friend Suske." Naruto chuckled slightly, "Sasuke." "Yeah him. You won't go down that path," she said. Taking the chair next to the bed, she never dropped her hold on his hand. And the two let the beeping of the machines fill them room.

* * *

Two figures looked over the destroyed office interior. One with a look of sadness the other anger. "We need to know who was able to best a Kryptonian in battle," a voice spoke up. It was fimmine but carried weight and authority with it. "I think I know," a male voice said leaning down to the puddle of blood and bits. All the remained of Galatea. "I will inform everyone at the next meeting."

"Be sure that you do," the female said back to the kneeling man. His face became lit up by the moonlight. Professor Hamilton, held unshed tears in his eyes as he look on the remains. "Galatea..."

The female figure pulled out a phone, "I need this facility scrubbed, all traces of Cadmus must be removed within the hour."

**Jutsu List:**

Futon: Renkuda : Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet

Futon: Rasenshuriken: Wind Release: Spiralling Shuriken

Rasengan: Spiralling Sphere

Kawarimi no Jutsu: Replacement Technique

**AN: WOO! Kara and Naruto have gotten closer and Kara is reading Icha Icha now lol. Also I hope you guys like the serious turn after the goofy one. I had Batman and Naruto have that talk to better understand each other. Their relationship is now driveby earned respect instead of bregurdenly given respect. For those thinking I'm bashing Superman, I don't feel that way. There are plenty of instances where his pride causes him to butt heads with Batman. They get into it, but after it is said and done, Clark realise that Bruce is right. Truthfully I am dragging Clark's stubbornness out because of an event that will happen in the next few chapters. I promise it will all make sense soon! Please keep enjoying the story and don't try and guess anything cause I won't give it away! Also on another note I am stuck on my next chapter for getting things in place where I want them so it will be awhile before I update :) **


	7. A Shadow Looms Overhead and a Demand

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 7:**

**A Shadow Looms Overhead and a Demand**

"What is your report professor Hamilton?" Spoke a black woman wearing a blue suit from one side of the round conference table. "Ms. Waller," Hamilton spoke up giving her his full attention, "department heads. Three days ago one of Cadmus' facilities was breached. Nuvo-Gen which developed a clone of Supergirl for us, to be specific."

Standing, Hamilton grabbed a remote, before turning the screens around the room to the security footage of his lab at S.T.A.R. "This man here," he said gesturing to Naruto, "is the one responsible for the breach. What we have been able to find out is limited at best." One of the others at the table spoke up, "how do we know it was him? The security footage at Nuvo-Gen was destroyed by the clone prior to the fight. For all we know it could have been Supergirl herself!"

"General Eiling," Hamilton says facing the man, "Supergirl has an alibi. She was seen by our spy on the watchtower while the fight was taking place. Our spy confirmed this man returned to the watchtower looking quite the worse for ware." Pressing another button on the remote it flashed to the Justice League file on him.

"Our spy has managed to procure information on who he is. As per all league files his civilian name is actually store in a hash value so it is un-retrievable. However his hero name is Shinobi, his abilities include wind manipulation, rapid healing, super speed and strength augmented by a bioelectric energy field he can control."

"Bioelectric energy field?" Waller asked with a raised eyebrow. Nodding Hamilton continued, "yes. According to the files he was able to retrieve for us, this field he is able to control is similar to what some of the reads we get off of Tala." Gesturing of to the purple haired woman wearing a very revealing dress for the meeting. "So this man is a sorcerer? That would explain how he was able to best a kryptiona," Tala asked and then hypothesized for the others.

"No he is not a sorcerer," Hamilton addressed her question before continuing. "As I said it is similar. However it is vastly different from application use according to league files. We believe it similarities allow this energy to harm kryptionas, but further study must be done. Also his list of experiences was actually saved via hash-value as well, which is not normal practice for league files."

"Thank you professor Hamilton," Waller said standing, while he sat down. "What we must figure out now is who this man is. What his intentions are. And if the league has finally turned." Walking to Hamilton's seat she took the remote from the man before pressing a button switching the screens. "All of our projects have failed miserably in the past."

Different weapons created by Cadmus showing on the screens. All failing to best the league, all showing what the people in the room feared most. The league had the potential to take them out, and subjected the world. "So far the league has claimed to be benin. Working in the best interest of the world. However with an attack against one of our one, probably our best chance against Superman. My belief otherwise has been proven further. I have spoken with the president at great lengthens the past two days on the actions he wishes to take."

Moving to what could be considered the front of the room, she spoke to the other 4 in the room. "We will enlist the only successful Cadmus project," pressing a button the screens all switched to one man's face. More specially a man in a black and bronze mask with one single eye on the bronze side.

"Hello again Ms. Waller. General Eiling, it has been far too long," the man's cold voice rang out behind his mask. "Deathstroke," Waller greeted the man. "I believe you have had ample opportunity to look over the information Hamilton sent you?" The now named Deathstroke chuckled at her question. "My, my. You insult me Waller," he said, his tone condescending. "Yes I have managed to look over your pathetic excuse of a dossier."

"And?" Waller asked, her patience running thin with the man's antics. "I find your lack of imagination when dealing with these metahumans who parade around in spandex, lacking. You fear people with obvious weaknesses that make them almost laughably easy to kill." He said mocking the gathered men and women.

"Then why haven't you killed any of them?" Waller asked with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Also why do you keep bothering Batman's old sidekick for that matter?" Deathstroke's eye narrowed dangerously, "I choose not to kill them because never once have the hindered my missions. Never once have they hindered my goals. As far as Nightwing, well that is my personal agenda."

Walking around on his end of the video call he spoke again, "actually they tend to help more than they hurt. Like currently." He moved the video feed to show a man dangling from a rope around his neck, feet barely balanced on a chair. He swiftly kicked the chair out from under the man causing him to hang. "Like this job for instance. It would have gone to Deadshot. He is far less expensive than I am; however due to his stint in prison for that bank robbery a while back. Well you get the picture."

Turning the feed back to himself, "part of me is because of you. And for that I will give you a discount." General Eiling was outraged by the mercenary's audacity, "how dare you!" He shouted slamming his fist on the table. Standing he pointed his hand at the mercenary, "you should be doing this for free! We made you! You are our soldier! Never forget that Slade Wilson!"

Glaring at the general with his one eye, "as I said general, you made a part of me. I did all the rest." Turning from the general to Waller, Deathstroke spoke again, "two hundred thousand dollar and I will deliver his head to you."

"That isn't what we want," Waller said, "twenty five thousand. We want information. Who he is, what he is truly capable of. And any weaknesses he might posses." Slade smirked under his mask, letting a dark chuckle escape his throat. "Very well Ms. Waller. You shall have your information in time."

The video link cut and the gathered heads of Cadmus remained in the silence of the room.

* * *

"Welcome back master Wilson," a posh english voice speaks out to Salde as he enters a very large mansion. "You have returned quite early from you stay in jump city. Might I inquire as to why?" Slade chuckled at his butler and long time friend Wintergreen. "I have someone new that has peeked my interest," Slade remarked. "Someone Cadmus want's me to look into. However he could prove my fruitful than Nightwing."

Wintergreen nodded and asked, "who might this person be?" Slade handed over the dossier that Cadmus had provided, "I do believe I find this as lacking as you did sir." Wintergreen commented dryly after reading the pathetic amount of information located in it. Both shared a slight smile before getting to work. Entering his office, which was more like a war room, the two sat down at terminals and began to hunt down any information on Shinobi.

It took hours and what they had managed to find was laughable. "This is quite interesting master Wilson," Wintergreen said drawing Slade's attention. "Unlike other members of the Justice League, this Shinobi doesn't have a city he protects off his rotation. Also from what I have been able to see all the missions he's been on, never once is he alone or without a senior member."

"Hm," Slade mumbled out rubbing his chin. _"This is definitely more interesting than what Cadmus believes,"_ Slade thought before asking his butler a question. "Wintergreen, do you believe the Justice League has created a weapon? Or are they are trying to curb someones natural nature?"

Wintergreen looked at Slade with a questioning face, "I am not sure I understand the question sir." Slade nodded before pacing around the room speaking to his friend, "The league has been run almost one hundred percent by Superman. There have been instances where Batman overrules him and the other league members, but Superman is in charge. A man who won't kill, who believes in second chances. A boy scout if I have ever seen one. So why would they suddenly unleash a weapon?"

Wintergreen finally got what his master meant, "they have found someone like you. They are merely trying to turn his nature then." Slade nodded, moving back to a terminal before hitting a few buttons. Bringing up the pictures of the remains of Galatea Cadmus took before scrubbing the facility, "now the final piece to the puzzle, why did he kill the clone?"

"Sir?" Wintergreen asked, once more losing Slade's line of thought. "He's been with the Justice League for over a month. Been on five missions from what our sources can tell us. But never once has he killed, he's maintained the league's stance on detaining. Then when not on rotation, he shows up in S.T.A.R labs. Then at Nuvo-Gen, alone something that hadn't happened in a month and kills the clone. Why?" Slade finished and once more Wintergreen was caught up.

"More surveillance then sir?" Wintergreen asked Slade who nodded. "Yes my old friend, we will find out everything we can about him," Slade said before standing. "I want you to update the dossier for Cadmus with more basic information, keep them just barely in the loop. This man is now my target," Slade said as he walked out of the door.

* * *

Naruto so far had been having a decent day. He stopped a jewelry heist with Diana before she left the watchtower, her rotation over. And now he was sitting down to the greatest lunch in the world. _"Finally!"_ he mentally shouted, _"they have ramen! Oh yeah! Today is gonna be a great day!"_ Kurama sighed, he'd been hoping the league would not buy the noodles for the blonde. But figured after constantly begging the martian, he finally relented.

"_**Please shut up about the ramen?"**_ Kurama asked annoyed that the breaks from ramen induced instantly were now over. _"Screw you!"_Naruto said back to the demon, _"I had to go like a month without ramen! First because of that stupid Toyguy or whatever. And my rotation started like a week later!"_

Sighing Kurama resigned his fate to listening to the constant chanting of ramen, _**"why couldn't he have picked up a different quirk? Being late all the time is not that bad, is it? But no, he had to get ramen."**_ And Naruto devoured his ramen like he hadn't eaten in months. Thirty bowls, twenty four astounded cafeteria workers, and fifty surprised heros later, Naruto was finished.

"Dude!" Flash said pointing at the empty bowls on Naruto's table. "Where do you put all of that? I mean I thought I eat a lot because of my metabolism, but damn!" Flash both asked and exclaimed, surprised at the blonde's apatite that has never been shown for anything else but this. Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "I like ramen." Flash and over half the cafeteria sweat dropped at Naruto's statement.

"You can say that again," a familiar female voice said next to Naruto. When he turned to greet Kara he was surprised to find her reading one of the Icha Icha books she took from his house. "Ah Kara-chan," Naruto started, "you aren't really suppose to read those out in the open." Kara looked up from her book and regarded the blonde hair shinobi with a look.

"Didn't you say the other day your sensei use to read these in public all the time?" Kara asked and Naruto started to regret mentioning that.

* * *

_It was the morning after Naruto's fight with Galatea. The doctors were running a few last minute checks before releasing him as promised that morning. Standing and stretching the kinks out of his muscles he made his way out the door and to his room. The walk was a slow one, but that didn't bother him. It wasn't like he was in a rush. _

_Reaching his room he was about to open the door until he remembered something. Turning around he knocked politely on the door across the hall from him. And it only took a second for a mop of platinum blonde hair to come into his vision, but the face was obscured by an orange book. One he was quite familiar with._

"_Man Kara-chan if you keep this up you're gonna be as bad as Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto said breaking her out of the book. Raising her blushing face Kara smiled at Naruto before throwing her arms around the fellow hero, "you're out! I am so glad you're ok!" Naruto laughed and returned the hug lightly. "You bet Kara-chan," Naruto said pulling her away from him," but seriously soon you're gonna be reading that in public just like my old sensei did." Naruto said shaking his head. _

_Kara shrugged her shoulder, "is that a problem?" She asked with a smirk before adding, "because I know a few of the woman up here would love to get a copy." Naruto was about to retort to the problem of her reading it in public but stopped dead in his tracks at what she added on. "Come again?" He asked, believing his ears to have failed him in what he heard._

"_There are quite the few heroines up here on the watchtower who want a complete set of your books," Kara said with a dubious smirk. Naruto slowly, very slowly processed what she said, "and how pray tell, do they know about them?" He asked raising an eyebrow at the girl in front of him. Which of course caused her to blush. "I um, sent the first one to Barb last night, who made a few copies of it before sending it back to the watchtower," Kara said nervously rubbing the back of her neck, "and well one thing lead to another. This woman leading the copy to that woman, and well half the heroines want a permanent set of your books."_

_Kara finished, and all Naruto could do was blink owlishly at her. Which only lasted a second, before he fell on the ground laughing, and saying something in japanese. All she could make out was Ero-sennin not sure what it meant._

* * *

"Yes, I did say that," Naruto said after remembering their conversation from two days ago. "But that wasn't permission to read it out and about!" Kara just gave him a look before placing it on an empty spot at the table. "So whatcha up to today Kara-chan?" Naruto asked his friend.

She gave him a look before nodding to herself, "I have been looking for you." Naruto pointed at himself with a questioning look and asked, "me?" She nodded at him, "yes you." Blinking at her he once more asked a question, "why have you been looking for me?"

Kara smiled brightly, "because," she said leaning in closer, "you are going to take me to dinner in Metropolis in three weeks when our rotation ends. As a date." Naruto was definitely confused, this being the first time ever a female has asked him out. Meanwhile Kurama was laughing his ass off, _**"you poor, poor bastard. We all told you it was coming, but did you listen? Nope!"**_ Naruto tuned the demon's rante out and focused back on the blonde in front of him. Gulping down aduabley Naruto stuttered out, "b-b-but Kara-chan, I have never been on a da-date! I will just mess it up! We can't go out!"

Kara just smirked at him, "what do you call that lunch we went on after the ramen factory was attacked, followed by sightseeing? Or dinner at our farm before your first rotation? Or a few days ago when we were cuddled on your couch." _**"I told you dumb ass! HAHAHA!"**_ Naruto sighed before looking back at her, "are you sure it is a good idea? I mean I did just...ya know. Also killed a lot of people before that, blood stained hands and the like!" Naruto said trying to talk her out of it. He cared for her, but he did just kill someone who looked like her without a second thought. And all the lives he's taken before coming here, he didn't feel right dating her.

However Kara was determined, and not deterred by his recent killing of her double. Or his past life, she knew the kind of man he was, and that was all that mattered. Standing and pointing her finger at him Kara practically shouted at the blonde, "Naruto Uzumaki! You will take me on a date the first night our rotation ends! and, You! Will! Like! It!" She finished off emphasizing every word in the last part of her statement by poking him in the chest each time she said one.

"Yes ma'am!" Naruto responded to which Kara smiled before grabbing the orange book and leaving the cafeteria giggling to herself. While Naruto looked around the cafeteria at all the amused faces, "can anyone please explain to me what just happened?" He asked frantically looking around for help from anyone. That was until a voice spoke up from behind him.

"I believe the little lady just demanded that you take her out," Naruto turned around to see Green Lantern who had spoken and Vixen each holding trays. "Hey there John, and um," Naruto started but failed when he didn't know her name. "Vixen, Naruto. You can call me Vixen." Naruto thanked her before continuing, "so she asked me out then?" Naruto confirmed with the couple.

"Sugar," Vixen said with a knowing glance his way, "that wasn't a question, that was a demand. One you best live up to." She said with a wink before heading to another table with Lantern. _"What the hell was with that wink?"_ Naruto thought until he saw sticking out of her bag an orange colored book. Slamming his head on the table Naruto grumbled out, "kami damit!"

* * *

A loud banging could be heard. Hammer against metal as an overly large man worked his magic on the anvil below him. He was stout, with thick dark locks, shirtless and hairy. A fire hotter than hell itself burning brightly next to him. So absorbed in his work he failed to here a man enter his domain. "You said come back Tuesday, and it is Tuesday. I want my suit!" An even taller man with blonde hair, wearing a full suit of Greek armor said. His tone filled with aggravation.

"Patience brother," he spoke turning to face the blonde haired man. "You know how I care about the details." Giving the working man a look, the blonde haired man spoke up, "it doesn't have to be pretty Hephaestus. Where its going it won't be pretty."

Hephaestus gave a sly grin, "present company excluded of course." The blonde just rolled his eyes. Stopping his pounding and revealing a chest plate, Hephaestus moved to the burning fires. Grabbing a glowing iron rod with his bare hand from the fire, Hephaestus moved back to the plate. Placing it directly on the armor, "just adding my finishing touch." Pounding the rod once with great force before pulling it away. A volcano with fire brimming from the top scorched into the plate.

Grabbing the plate off the anvil he moved past it, the blonde following him. Arriving at a mostly completed suit of armor. Hephaestus place the chest plate into it completing the suit. "The Annihilator!" He exclaimed excitedly, "heartless, indestructible, and ready to feed off men's rage and darkest desires."

Turning to face the other man he spoke once more, "go ahead Ares, give it life!" Ares smirked before turning to face the suit. Drawing his sword Ares sent his god powers into the blade before slashing it downward. A streak of red launched from the blade, giving the armor life.

Quickly rushing forward Ares tested the suit in a short duel. It quickly overpowered him with its incredible strength. "Enough!" He shouted, stopping the Annihilator's onslaught. "Wrap it up, I'll take it!" He spoke with glean and an evil smirk.

* * *

Sounds of gunfire could be heard as men ran to cover. Shooting at the lumbering suit behind the cover of downed cars, and building debris. One lobbed a grenade at it, hoping to stop it in its tracks. The small explosive detonated, barley causing the armor to budge from its path. Walking forward with purpose and destruction.

Another man grabbed a rocket launcher before taking aim and firing. The rocket flew true and right before it hit the Annihilator grabbed it out of the air. Holding it for a moment before hurtling it back at the men behind a car. All of them scattered before it hit, the explosion destroying the metal cover.

"Impressive," a dark haired man said with an eastern european accent. The Annihilator approaching both him and Ares. "Isn't it?" Ares asked, condescension clear in his tone. The suit stopped just in front of the two, the dark haired man stepping forward and around to get a better look at the machine.

"I had heard about advances in weaponry," he said feeling the suit up and down. Marveling at its powers, "where did it come from? Who built it?" He asked turning once more to Ares. "Ever heard the expression, don't look a gift horse in the mouth?" Ares asked his companion. Who in return smirked, "ah classified."

"I have already taken the liberty of imprinting it to your voice commands," Ares spoke approaching the man and suit. "Now the only question Mr. Nardock, are you interested?" The other man regarded the suit for a minute before turning to face Aries, "Of course! Anything to protect us from those dogs in the south. But Mr. Srea, you know how little money we have." Ares smiled before placing a hand on Nardock's shoulder, "We can worry about that later."

"Your joking," Nardock said, shock filling his eyes. Never before had anyone offered something so powerful without wanting something in return. Releasing a small chuckle Ares spoke up, "no I trust you. And its not like your going anywhere?" Nardock smiled before nodding and turning to face the Annihilator once more. "No, not with this weapons help." Commanding it to follow Nardock walked away from Ares, who stood smirking.

* * *

Alarms were blaring in the background as two robbers ran from a bank, bags filled with money. "Come on!" One of the shouted to the other was further behind, firing to keep the police down. Both finally made it to their getaway car, throwing the money into the back they speed off at high speeds.

"Haha! Man the perfect getaway!" The drive shouted out, both smiling. That was until they saw a woman wearing white pants, a black shirt, and blue jacket standing in the path of their car. The driver smirked before stepping on the gas propelling the vehicle fast, "road kill bitch, coming up!"

However right before the car impacted her, the woman raised her arm and brought it down in a devastating punch. Denting the hood, and bringing the car to a complete stop. Both men unprepared for this went flying through the windshield due to a lack of seat belts being used.

One went crashing into a bus semi conscious, the other landing on top of him completely knocked out. "I try to take a day off," the woman spoke to the still conscious one, who realized the woman before him was Wonder Woman.

"But no you just had to rob a bank!" She spoke out threateningly. Moving toward the downed robber he tried to escape from bethen with partner. Unable to escape, he drew his partner's gun and began firing. The ever prepared amazon, used her braces to deflect the bullets. It didn't take long for the thug to run through the clip. By the time it was empty Diana was right on top of him. As a last ditch effort he attempted to throw the weapon at her until she spoke up, "Reall? Like that's going to work."

Reaching down she grabbed him by his collar pulling him up and freeing him. "Wait!" the robber franticly said, "please! I have learned my lesson!" Bringing him closer to her face, she glared at the man. "No you haven't!" Spinning around she grabbed the man with both arms before hurling him back to the vehicle.

Landing on top of it with a resounding crunch. Diana lept the distance and landed above him on the car. "Your kind never learn," pulling her fist back Diana planned to finish the thug off. "And its really starting to get on my nerves."

However before she could launch the finishing blow J'onn spoke up in the communicator, "Diana." Diana responded angered by the interruption, "not now J'onn!" However the martian was not deterred in anyway and spoke louder, "DIANA!"

"WHAT?" She asked, "I am not finished here!" She shouted back at the martian. "I would say you are." Looking down she saw the man drooling, completely passed out. Sighing Diana dropped the robber before taking flight.

* * *

Diana was flying through the air inside of her invisible jet, the one she kept from Owlman back during the quantum bomb fiasco. J'onn on the communications monitor, "Queen Adreena of Kasnia has asked the league for help."

Diana raised an eyebrow at J'onn, "I thought the league was to stay out of conflicts between countries. That is per our charter with the U.N. Why are we getting involved?" J'onn nodded in affirmation to her statement about the charter.

"True we can not involve ourselves with wars," J'onn spoke knowing the charter backward and forwards. "However the Queen has been given information of a powerful new weapon that could threaten to escalate the war further. In the preservation of her people, she has asked us to intervene."

"I see," Diana said eyes narrowing. "Why is their first answer always violence J'onn?" Diana asked, aggravated with the affairs of man's world. All J'onn could do was raise an eyebrow at that statement coming from the warrior princess. "Before reaching Kasnia, you need to make a stop."

Nodding Diana saw the coordinates appear on the navigation system. "Hawk and Dove?" She asked J'onn surprised he would chose them as backup for this mission. "They are the best choice," J'onn informed her, "Dove might be able to assist in talking the two leaders down. However, in the event force is necessary Hawk can provide the assistance needed on the battlefield along with Dove."

Finding the martian's logic to be sound Diana nodded before ending transmission.

* * *

Naruto was bored out of his mind, and Kurama's rant about listening to him more outside of battle wasn't helping. _"Man I wish there was something to do,"_ he thought making his way to the monitor overlook. Hoping a mission was available, and if not, he could always spend more time with J'onn.

While many of the heroes on the tower respected J'onn, few had befriended him as well as the original seven members. It irked Naruto that so many of them listened and respected the martian, but would barely even carried on a conversation with him outside of missions.

Reaching the monitor outlook Naruto leapt up to the perch above the teleporters, "what's up Marv?" Naruto asked J'onn using his coined nickname attaching his feet to the railing. "I believe the agreement was that if we brought ramen to the watchtower you would refrain from calling me that," J'onn said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Oh come on!" Naruto whined, "it's not that bad of a nickname is it?" He asked, and all he received from J'onn was a deadpanned look. "Fine," Naruto relented pouting. Normally the blonde wouldn't give up so easily, however J'onn was the one to bring ramen to the watchtower and he felt indebted to the martian.

"As for your question," J'onn said, "no current missions need your support." Naruto nodded before hopping off the railing he was perched on and grabbed one of the chairs next to J'onn. Pulling a notebook from nowhere he began to write in it and giggle periodically. "Might I inquire as to what you are writing?"

Naruto looked up from his work before smirking, "you could inquire but that doesn't mean I will let you know." He said smiling at alien, who nodded in return. "True, but," J'onn continued, pulling a small orange book from behind his cap, "if I were you I'd worry about Superman finding out you let Kara start handing these out around the watchtower."

J'onn handed the book back over to Naruto who took it chuckling sheepishly, "how did you know about them?" J'onn smirked slightly be answering, "Stargirl's stepdad found it in her room. Read a few pages and brought it to my attention." Naruto ohed before rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly, "you're not going to tell Clark are you?"

"What you write is none of my business and what the female members of the league read is up to them," J'onn said with a shrug of his shoulders before turning back to the equipment. And just in time as Diana made an emergency call.

"J'onn!" She shouted at her friend, "we need emergency backup now!" J'onn however needed to know what was going on before sending someone unprepared into whatever was happening in Kasnia. "Diana what is the situation down there? Has the weapon been found?" He asked, hoping to get answers fast.

"We found it J'onn," she said breathing heavily, the sound of flesh hitting metal was heard over the communicator. "Ares had a suit of armor created. Indestructible, and powered by human rage!" J'onn was shocked for a moment that one of Diana's gods would do something like this. Until his memory sorted out that Ares was the god of war.

But something was nagging on his mind about the request for backup, "if it is powered by rage, why are you still fighting it?" Diana yelled a war cry on the other end, and once more the sound of flesh hitting metal was heard. "We did that, and it powered down. However Ares wouldn't leave the well enough alone and powered the suit somehow before disappearing."

Naruto stood before heading to the teleporter. "I should be able to stop it J'onn," Naruto said reaching the teleporter pad. "Send me down," Naruto told him. And right as J'onn pressed the button the teleporters failed.

Blue light sparked over the console and lights above and below the pad dimmed before going out. J'onn quickly spoke over the communicator, "Diana, the teleporters just went down. We will get them up as fast as possible but I need you to hold out as long as you can." Diana was breathing heavily through her link, "we will try J'onn hurry!"

* * *

"Wintergreen!" Slade said into an entercom in his training room. "Prep the osprey, we are leaving twenty minutes ago!" Slade ran from the room, phone dangling from its cord a discounted tone could be heard beeping. Grabbing gear as he went through the mansion, Slade made it to the staging sight below his house where his plane laid to rest. A V-22 Osprey, designed for standing take off, but his held a modification. Instead of propeller engines, his version had two jet engines capable of reaching mach two.

Wintergreen was already in the cockpit starting the plane up as Slade entered. "Sir?" He questioned as Slade took over the controls and the plane jumped up through the still opening doors above. "Cadmus' spy reported that Shinobi was being sent down on a mission to Kasnia. They tripped a set of breakers on the teleporter to buy us sometime."

The two of them took off at top speeds to reach the war torn nation in time.

* * *

It took J'onn longer than he would have like to fix the issue with the teleporter. "Diana we have it fixed," J'onn spoke out to his friend. "However it still needs time to build up the energy to transport. You need to hold out for another five minutes."

"I don't know if we can last another five minutes," Diana said, completely out of breath. Exhaustion evident in her voice. But J'onn could still hear the sounds of her and the other two heroes fighting against the armor. Both J'onn and Naruto stared at the timer urging it to go faster. Finally after what seemed like an eternity the lights brightened up to full spectrum and the small hum was heard.

Hitting the button once more Naruto was whisked away in blue light.

Arriving at the battlefield just slightly behind the three heroes fighting the behemoth of an armor, Naruto ran forward at almost full speed. Jumping over the three in front of him, he delivered a devastating drop kick to the machine pushing it back. "You guys alright?" Naruto asked turning to them slightly, keeping the Annihilator in his peripheral vision.

"Shinobi!" Diana said relieved, "barely. We are all exhausted." The other two voiced that as well. "So far we have hit it with everything we have and hardly even made a dent. Originally the armor was powered by rage. However when we got the fighting to stop Ares was not pleased. He powered the suit and commanded it to kill all of us. Nothing has been working in our attempts to stop it." Naruto nodded before regarding the armor, moving into a fighting stance he asked one final question to the princess.

"Ares is the god of war correct?" Diana nodded at Naruto's question. "Yes," Diana said nodding, "but what does that have to do with anything?" Naruto didn't bother responding, opting instead for rushing the armor.

* * *

"Just in time master Wilson," Wintergreen spoke as they flew overhead. Their belly camera picking up Naruto's rush at the armor. Slade nodded before setting the osprey down on a hill overlooking the battlefield. Grabbing his long range spying equipment Slade headed for the door, Wintergreen following.

* * *

Naruto reached the armor in no time with his impressive speed and landed a double punch to the behemoth. However he was shocked to find out that even his chakra enhanced punches did little more than blow some dust that had built up off. The Annihilator seeing the new threat tried to backhanded Naruto, who ducked under the blow.

Bringing a Rasengan to bear right into its chest, Naruto was able to lift it off the ground before it was propelled back by the force of the attack. As the Annihilator hit a building and crashed through Naruto was able to catch a small glance at the impact site from the Rasengan and noticed that it didn't even dent the metal.

"_Well I guess when a god makes something indestructible they go all out huh? Any ideas?"_ Naruto asked his longtime partner. _**"Wonder Woman said that the suit was powered by rage,"**_ Kurama spoke, _**"I would high recommend not using any of my chakra."**_ Naruto nodded sidestepping a spear run by the suit before throwing his leg out tripping it.

Grabbing a handful of shuriken from one of his pouches, Naruto primed them with wind chakra before hurling them at the downed armor. But once more to his surprise they all bounced off, having no effect. _"Any other ideas I hadn't already figured out?"_ Naruto asked ducking and jumping back from the now righted armors attacks.

"_**Ares is the god of war,"**_ Kurama said to Naruto who grumbled about already know that. _**"Shut up and listen! He is the god of war powering this suit with rage, and the will to fight. It makes it stronger, however not fighting it now would be pointless as Wonder Woman said. You are going to have to grab on to it, and pull the rage from it, and channel it through one of your stores of natural chakra."**_

Naruto's eyes widened at the suggestion, _"that could work. Any ideas on the seal I should apply to funnel it?"_ Naruto asked hoping the demon had any. _**"No, but I don't think a seal would work. Whatever is powering it, it is not chakra."**_ Naruto sighed before launch a rather large Futon: Renkuda at the armor keeping it at a distance. _"Great that means meditation and physical contact!"_ Naruto thought, before jumping back further from the suit.

Placing his hands in a cross fashion in front of himself, six Narutos appeared in a poofs of smoke around the original. "You all know what to do!" Naruto shouted before rushing off into the fray once more. Sticking with chakra enhanced taijutsu, Naruto weaved in and around the blows from the Annihilator waiting on the first clone. While Naruto engaged the armor the six began to sit and pull in natural chakra.

"Holy cow!" Hawk shouted recovering next to his brother and Diana, "this guy is holding his own while we were getting trampled over!" Diana nodded, "Shinobi has been through a lot. But I just hope it is enough to battle Ares' vision of war."

Dove however was hoping it would end. Sure he was a hero, and fought when he needed to. But he applied violence. Much preferring talk through problems. But something caught his eye, "what are those six copies doing just sitting there?"

Naruto felt the first one disappear and the flood of natural chakra hit his system. Entering sage-mode he grabbed the armor's helmet before ripping it open. Sticking his hand as far down as possible he began to pull the energy out of the suit. And that was when he felt it.

He felt the rage, the pain, the passion for bloodshed. It took all his will to stop from entering a biju cloak. However shortly after the emotions he received from trying to drain the energy, he felt unbridled pain enter his chakra pathways. Naruto bit back a scream, the only thing holding it back was interrogation and pain tolerance training.

"_Why does it hurt like this Kurama?!" _Naruto practically shouted at the demon. Kurama was trying to help in filtering the energy, _**"whatever this power is, it is far more potent than I expected! It is wreaking havoc on your pathways. Quickly dispel another clone, it should help even out the load!"**_

Naruto nodded, quickly dispelling a second clone. Feeling more natural chakra run through him, the pain subsided marginally. However the Annihilator had enough and retailed. Grabbing the blonde by the back of his coat, it threw him off before closing it's helmet once more. Running forward, but with less speed than before it delivered a devastating punch to Naruto's stomach.

However Naruto was more resilient than most, and quickly used the contact to pull more power from the suit. Feeling the drop in natural chakra from his reserves, his first bout gone. Naruto quickly dispelled another one. Rushing forward Naruto slid under its legs, throwing ninja wire he grabbed from a pouch on his belt around them. Recovering from the other side; Naruto pulled the wire tight causing the suit to fall forward before sealing it together with chakra.

Placing his hands on the suit he once more started to gather the energy from it. And once more had to dispel another clone to handle the influx of the strange energy, as it had drained the chakra from the second one already.

"_I only have three more clones left!"_ Naruto thought, hoping this would be enough to finish the armor off. However he wasn't so lucky, the armor was able to bend in ways not expected due to its lack of a human operator. Spinning its arms behind it self, the armor caught Naruto in the face with a right hook before throwing him off with its left hand. Moving its legs perfectly up towards its back, it ripped off the shinobi wire before righting itself.

It was slow, and the blow barely even hurt, but the surprise caused Naruto to lose his concentration. Deciding to go all in Naruto dispelled two more clones and renewed his attempts to drain the armor. Every time Naruto came in close for a hit, he would open his palm and draw in as much energy as possible. Something he developed to fight against some of the reborn Hyuga. _"Come on just a little more!"_ Naruto mentally commanded himself as the Annihilator became slower and slower. Almost to a crawl.

With one finally open palm strike to the chest, Naruto pulled the last of the energy out of it. The suit with no power sustaining it fell forward impacting the ground causing a little bit of dirt and dust to fly up.

"Alright he did it!" Hawk shouted running over to the blonde. Diana and Dove close behind, however Naruto held up a hand and shouted, "stay back!" All three stopped, worried over why the blonde didn't want them to get close. And then all of a sudden reddish orange energy exploded out from him. Scorching the ground below and causing a small crater to form.

Diana, not longer heeding his words rushed forward to her down teammate. Finding him in the center of the two foot crater she approached him, "Shinobi, you ok?" She asked helping him up slowly. Naruto nodded, "yeah, just really sore!" Naruto said his chakra pathways feeling like they were on fire. _**"Give it just a minute Naruto,"**_ Kurama said, _**"I should have the damage healed in a short time."**_

"Remind me never to do that again," Naruto said standing with help from Diana. "Thanks for the help Wonder Woman," Naruto said to the amazon, once he was standing. "Man what caused that backlash there at the end?" Dove asked Naruto.

"The energy I absorbed was different than my own," Naruto said stretching a little bit. "I had to purge it before it did any more damage." All three were shocked by his bold move. Had it failed, they figured it probably wouldn't have ended well. Naruto dispelled the final clone, however instead of using the natural chakra to enter sage mode, he added it to his store of natural chakra. Knowing his current supply was depleted due to the influx of rage he got from the Annihilator.

"Well I don't know about you three but I am ready to get some rest," Naruto said to them. All three agreeing. Paging J'onn Naruto and Diana grabbed the Annihilator, no one wanting the weapon to remain, and possibly falling into the wrong hands.

* * *

"Impressive," Slade said from his perch. He had watched the entire fight between Naruto and the Annihilator. "Most impressive indeed sir," Wintergreen said next time him, "but will he do what you want? I doubt he would be a could candidate for apprenticeship, since he is already well trained. Unlike Nightwing or Terra."

Slade nodded, "True, I wanted an apprentice Wintergreen. But this man can do what I need without becoming one." Slade rose from his position and made his way back to their plane. "And what is that sir?" Wintergreen asked, "you never did fill me in on what you required an apprentice for."

"You shall find out," Slade remarked not bothering to explain further. "For now we shall maintain surveillance on the target. Under Cadmus' dime of course." Both men entered the osprey before taking off and returning to the Wilson mansion.

* * *

"Take about a crazy day!' Naruto said to Hawk, Dove, and Wonder Woman as the three were beamed up to the watchtower with the Annihilator armor. "Yes, but at least we prevented that civil war from escalating," Diana said agreeing with Naruto. "I wish they would stop fighting all together," Dove spoke up behind the two.

Leaving the Hawk and Dove, Naruto and Diana began to move the Annihilator armor to the vault. "That was impressive work back there Shinobi," Diana said, thankful for his help.

"Anytime," Naruto said the two of the arriving at the vault door. "Well this is where I have to leave you," Naruto told her and she nodded. She wished Clark hadn't made some of those ridiculous rules, but she understood why. "If it is any consolation Naruto," Diana spoke up catching the retreating hero's attention, "I voted for you with no qualms. You are a brave and strong warrior, worthy of the title hero by the gods."

He smiled at the amazon, before continuing his path away from the vault. _"I wonder where that came from?"_ Naruto thought to himself while making his way to his room. "_**She might be physically from this world. But mentally she is apart from it,"**_ Kurama spoke up to his host's musising. _"How so?"_ Naruto asked intrigued by the demon's statement.

"_**From what we have learned she is from an isolated island of warrior women,"**_ Kurama started causing Naruto to nodd. _**"So unlike the other heroes here she has no qualms about killing. Probably taught to kill instead of incapacitate. She respects you far more than the others."**_

"_Makes sense,"_ Naruto responded not really thinking about her past much until today. Most of the heroes gave Naruto a wide breath, he was too new and too much of a mystery to them. Which is turn was fine with Naruto, he was making friends, it was slow but he was. Turning the last corner to the hallway that contained his door Naruto had to stop and stare at the gathered group of people in front of it.

"Um can I help you?" Naruto asked, and at one the body of people turned to face him. At that exact moment he realized just who all were standing in front of his door. Kara, Vixen, Black Canary, Stargirl, Huntress, and Zatanna. _**"Either you are about to get luckier than the sin of lust itself,"**_ Kurama spoke to Naruto slowly, _**"or die a violent horrible death." **_

"Naruto," Kara spoke up for the group waving her arms around at the gather females. "These are the ladies who have found your book quite interesting. Plus there's Barb down in Gotham, as well as a few who haven't joined the league who gotten a copy of it." Naruto blinked owlishly trying to process what was going on. "Ok, and?" Naruto asked still confused as to why there were all standing before his door.

"Sugar," Vixen said with a smile, "we want you to put that book series into production. It is amazing!" The other gathered women nodding along. _**"For the love of kami and self preservation do not under any circumstances explain how you or your godfather get material to write those books!"**_ Kurama shouted into his mind, "um, yeah sure, I will, ah, get right on that."

"No need to," Huntress said walking forward with a piece of paper in hand. "Saved a publisher a while back, he owes me a favor. Sign this paper and the first copy will be in production tomorrow. The rest just send him whenever you can." Taking the paper Naruto looked between it and the gathered women and back to it. "Alright..." Naruto agreed finally before signing it and returning the paper back to her.

The gathered women all smiled before departing, expect for Kara. She smiled at him while walking closer and closer. Leaning in she whispered into his ear, "and you were worried about people seeing me with that book. Plus I believe you will do just fine on our first date." Kissing just below his ear, Kara walked away with a skip in her step and a sway to her hips.

"_Is it just me or are women here more perverted than our world?"_ Naruto asked Kurama, still trying to wrap his mind around what just happened. _**"No it's not just you,"**_ Kurama confirmed for the blonde. With that done, Naruto walked the extra two feet to his door before walking in.

* * *

Slade stood once more in his war room. This time however he was standing in front of the largest screen debriefing Ms. Waller on the information he had attained on Cadmus' target. "What have you been able to find out Deathstroke?" Waller asked, the other department heads behind her waiting to hear what he managed to figure out.

"Not much I am afraid to admit," Slade commented before uploading a few more basic things to their digital dossier. "I was able to find all the missions he went on with the league. As well as spy on the most recent. He is a troubling puzzle, and I will need more time." The department heads in the back could be seen whispering something while Waller simply raised an eyebrow.

"I am surprised you need more time," Waller chided with a smirk. "You are the best aren't you?" Slade narrowed his one lone eye through his mask. "Do not insult me, otherwise you will find yourselves on the end of my wraith." Moving around the room Slade spoke before terminating the video log, "this man is more than he seems. You will do well to remember that. One hundred thousand a month for surveillance. If you don't pay the dossier stops being updated, I wait for your first transfer."

With the link cut Slade turning to a picture of Shinobi standing before the fight began. "Yes," he regarded the image on the screen, "you will work perfectly. But If I am right, before it is time I will need an edge. Something to bring the curtain down with."

"Then you shall have it!" Slade spun around drawing a gun from his hip leveling it at the voice that spoke to him. "Do you really think that mortal weapon will harm me?" Ares asked in a mocking tone to the mercenary. "Forgive me if I find myself trying anyway," Slade remarked, the gun still level with the god's head.

"I would expect nothing less from the Terminator," Ares said with an amused chuckle at the end. "What is it you want god of war?" Slade asked, growing tired of the mad god already. "What any blood thirsty god wants. War!" He said walking forward to Slade. He walked right up till the gun was pressed flush against his own forehead.

"But what I want is easily accomplished," Ares said with a smirk, "simply by giving you what you want." Slade lowered the gun, but kept it in his hand. Eye narrowing at the growing smirk on the god's face.

"I'm listening."

**Jutsu List:**

Futon: Renkuda : Wind Release: Drilling Air Bullet

Rasengan: Spiralling Sphere

**AN: Hey! Another chapter down! Woo! Sorry for the long wait, but like I said updates could be back to back or take a while. Unfortunately some stuff has happened the last two weeks which made writing a slow process. Work like all things got busier. And I had to literally rescue a friend from a bad situation. But she is safe and living with me, unfortunately until we can get a two bedroom apartment we are sharing my tiny ass one bedroom so updates until Augusta will most likely be slow going :(**

**As for the story I truthfully am not as proud of this chapter as others. I know a lot happened in this chapter and it seems all over the place. But I promise it was all needed. Naruto needed to be spied on by Slade while Ares unleashing the Annihilator needed to happen. As you can see while the earth shares the same energy which would make sense as it is earth, but not all the beings use chakra. As for Naruto being able to absorb energy, if Hyuga's can send their chakra out without it being a special ability, then shinobi can absorb it. Remember the only reason they can hit the chakra points is because of the Byakugan. More on that later in the story promise. Naruto's full back story is coming soon, so I will have a very large flashback chapter soon.**

**P.S: I AM STILL LOOKING FOR A BETA! If you would like to be the beta for the story to help with the reduction of plot holes and spelling, grammar, and punctuation mistakes please message me. I want someone interested in the story. HOWEVER I can't stress this enough...IT WILL JUST BE BETA READING! I might bounce an idea or two off you but the story is still my baby. It is the best thing I have written and I have a plan for it.**


	8. A Date Followed By a Flashback of Epic

**READ FIRST: Please note that as I said in a previous authors note, Naruto is not following canon. This chapter holds quite a lot of the differences from canon. It also explains why he didn't use Kurama's chakra against the Annihilator.**

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 8:**

**A Date Followed By a Flashback of Epic Proportions**

It had been three weeks since Naruto was called in to help Wonder Woman, Hawk, and Dove to deal with the Annihilator armor. And truthfully Naruto would much rather deal with an army of Annihilator's than with what has happening later tonight. _**"Seriously?"**_ Kurama asked his host, who seemed quite jittery at the moment.

"_Yes seriously!" _Naruto responded, the two had been arguing over the idea of Naruto skipping out on the date that was hours away. _"This is not a good idea whatsoever! I mean a really bad idea!"_ Naruto had taken to pacing in his room after finding that the gym was too small of a space for his normal training and the holo-room was currently being used. Sighing once more the demon began to speak, _**"what again is so wrong about this?"**_

Naruto sighed before beginning his rant again. _"She has never once killed somebody, never once known what it is like to lay waste to your enemies. I am not saying she doesn't know pain. But it just wont work! She doesn't need someone who's hands are stained with blood."_ Naruto's argument was filled with holes and both Kurama and him knew it. _"Plus her cousin is not my biggest fan. I do NOT want to be the cause of breaking up a family."_

"_**You are the worlds biggest idiot,"**_ Kurama berated his friend. _**"She likes you. The baka in red underwear will eventually come around. Once he pulls his head from his ass. Just take it slow kid."**_ Naruto sighed before turning to face his now open door. The sound breaking the two out of their argument.

Standing in the now open doorway was Superman, with a leveled glare of course. "Can I help you with anything?" Naruto asked aggravation clear in his tone. "Yes you can," Superman said stepping into the room, door shutting behind him. "I heard that you are taking Kara out tonight," he said while crossing his arms over his chest, trying his best to look as big and intimidating as possible.

"It took you three weeks to hear about it?" Naruto asked with a mocking tone. Not surprised to see him, already having expected the visit from the man of steel. "No I heard about it almost instantly," Clark informed him. "I took three weeks to speak to you about it because I found out from Batman that you started publishing a perverted novel series that Kara has been hooked on," He finished with a pointed glare at the ninja.

Naruto had the decency to blush in embarrassment at least. "Was really hoping you wouldn't EVER find out about that," Naruto said while rubbing the back of his neck. "How did Batman find out? He doesn't strike me as the type to read it? Then again neither did Kara-chan or the rest of the female heroines in the league."

"Catwoman," Clark answered for the blonde. Who blinked owlishly, "Catwoman?" He parroted back. Superman nodded, "apparently your books have caught on with the female villain population as well. Among others." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle, "so?" He asked dragging out the oh before continuing, "once more I find myself confused as to the wait in speaking with me."

Clark kept his glare up before speaking, "because I was hoping you would talk her out of it." Naruto sighed and nodded, "You don't think I have tried? The first time I tried she demanded that I take her out. And the second, third and fourth times went well..." Naruto trailed off hoping Clark already knew so he wouldn't have to explain. "Yes, she kisses you, so far in different places on your face. And based on what some people have said who have seen it occur, it leaves you open mouthed and blubbering like an idiot."

"In my defense she is gorgeous," Naruto remarked, trying to retain some dignity. It would not be good for a super prevert responsible for an eritoc novel series to be reneded speechless by a simple kiss on the cheek, or under the ear, or on the forehead.

Clark just intensified his glare, which Naruto shrugged off use to them from the man of steel by now. "I was trying to think of ways to threaten you but," However Clark was unable to finish as Naruto cut him off. "But you don't kill, and I can match you in both speed and strength," Naruto said. Clark nodded, _"though I have yet to go all out, so believe that for now Naruto,"_ Clark thought.

"So, we find ourselves as an impass," Naruto stated waiting for Clark to speak again. "No," Clark said walking closer to him, "I will not impede her date tonight. Kara has earned it and is old enough to make her own choices. However, should everything that has happened up till now been a trick." Now right in Naruto's face, "I will dedicate the entirety of the league into bringing you in."

Turning from the blonde Clark headed for the exit until he heard Naruto laugh, not a kinda joking laugh, or a nervous chuckle. Something border lined condescending, "admirable. But foolish. If I wanted you, her, or anyway else dead in the league I would have moved the second I was brought up here. The longer you stay by a target you plan to kill the, the harder it becomes. All assassins know this. The longer you delay, the more chance you have of developing feelings for your target."

Clark turned around to glance at the ninja behind him, and his eyes spoke it all. He was dreading the date, not because of Clark's threat. Or because he was scared of messing up. He was scared of it going well. It was interesting for Clark to see it in his body language but Naruto already looked defeated.

Superman left through the now open door, leaving Naruto to his thoughts.

* * *

As Clark turned the corner from the hallway that housed Naruto's and Kara's rooms he was stopped by a voice, "I take it everything is fine?" Turning he spotted Batman hiding in the shadows. Nodding Clark mentioned for him to follow, and began a trek through the watchtower. "Thanks for the lessons in body language," Clark told him, Batman just nodded. "It is something you should have learned by now anyway," Bruce said while Clark sighed. Knowing Batman had his own views on the world, and they would never change. "By the way who decided Naruto should be right across the hall from Kara?" Clark asked Bruce who only smirked in response, causing Clark to sigh once more, "jerk."

"He's actually scared of the date going right. It doesn't make sense to me," Clark said the two arriving at the teleporter. Batman stepped on it and nodded to J'onn. "He has survivor's guilt," Bruce told him. "He feels he doesn't deserve her because of his past. It is hard to see, but it's there if you know what you are looking for."

"And I assume you always know what you are looking for?" Clark asked the dark knight who smirked in return. And right after was pulled back down to Gotham by the teleporter.

"Once more Bruce, you are a jerk," Superman muttered to the empty teleporter pad.

* * *

Naruto sighed once more before donning some clothes he kept on his person for emergencies. Activating the seal, his shinobi uniform was replaced by regular shoes he managed to purchase a while back, black pants with a few extra pockets, and a red and orange plaid shirt.

Taking a quick glance in the mirror Naruto nodded to himself before leaving his room and heading right across the hall. Knocking on her door he heard her shout just a minute from the other side before it opened. And he was caught breathless.

Wearing denim shorts that were so short, the bottom of the pockets were very visible from below where they cut off at the legs. Along with the incredibly short shorts, she was wearing a white cammi with a see through red blouse over it, and of course the glasses she used for her cover. "All ready to go?" She asked with a smile, and of course Naruto nodded dumbly. His brain running through a million and one perverted scenarios at once.

Laughing at the blonde she kissed him on the cheek, grabbed his arm and dragged him to the teleporter. By this time Naruto regained higher brain function and they walked the last few feet hand in hand. "Well now," the two turned to see Lantern who had spoken, Vixen, Arrow, and Superman waiting in the wings.

"Don't you two look like a pair of kids about to paint the town red?" Lantern finished up while the others chuckled at Kara's blush and Naruto's exasperated look. "Does this seriously need to be a group send off?" Naruto asked, before being smacked in the back of the head by his date.

"Fought a giant nuclear robot with her," Oliver said, "and helped out with those wacko dreams, I've got a right to see the little lady off on her first date." He finished with a smirk, being careful not to mention too much about the incident a month ago while Superman and Green Lantern were around. "I second the robot," Lantern said, "and I've been on four deep space missions with her. Also I am her Javelin flight instructor, so I get dibs to see her off as well."

"Vice president of the newly dubbed Justice League Women's Book Club," Vixen said raising her hand, before point it at Kara. "One of us has to be present to see the president off." Naruto face palmed at that, _"seriously?" __**"I have to agree with you kid,"**_ Kurama spoke up to Naruto's question, _**"women here are far more perverted than back in the old world."**_

Clark was the last to speak up, "cousin. And here on official business from Ma and Pa." Both young adults raised their eyebrows at that until Clark lifted up a camera. Kara let loose a giggle while Naruto sighed, which made Clark smirk.

"Smile you two," Vixen said. Naruto placed his arm around her shoulder pulling her in. Both of them smiling at the Clark. However just as Superman raised the camera to take the picture, Kara leaned up and kissed Naruto on the cheek. Which of course cause a dopey smile to appear on his face just as the flash went off.

All of the gathered hero's let out a laugh at Naruto while Kara chuckled at her date. Though Naruto couldn't help but feel a small pang of sadness. Kara had all these people coming to see her off, while Naruto had nobody. However that was soon remedy from the monitor overlook as J'onn called down to him. "Have a good date," he spoke out politely to the two of them. However Naruto knew it was for him as J'onn was looking at him.

And right before he could say thanks J'onn spoke up again, "fish cake." Naruto's whine was heard even as the teleporter sent them down planetside. The others turned to J'onn with questioning looks, while he just smirked. "Turnabout is fair play, as Flash has taught me," was the only answer the martian gave them.

* * *

"Sir!" Wintergreen said entering the Wilson war room. "The spy just sent us a message. Shinobi is on the move through Metropolis with Supergirl. Both are out of uniform." Slade smirked before rising. Grabbing his mask, he removed it revealing his white hair, black eye patch and lone brown eye. "Well then Wintergreen," Slade spoke holding up a strange looking gun, "let's go introduce our selves.

* * *

Metropolis was as big and amazing as Naruto remembered. The office buildings and apartments raising higher into the sky than even the Hokage Tower back home. It always left an impression on him we he came to one of the cities. The two walked hand and hand chit chatting about different likes and dislikes.

"_Almost reminds me of the first team meeting,"_ Naruto thought to himself as they approached a movie theater. "So what did you want to see," Kara asked once they reached the line. Naruto took a thinking pose while looking at the names of the movies and trying to see if anything sounded interesting. "Hmm," he said before turning to her, "I got nothing. You pick." She nodded and smiled. Pointing to one of the names Naruto raised an eyebrow, "don't I have to see the first one?"

"Nah," Kara said as they moved forward in line. "Barb saw it the other day and said they give a slight explanation in this one for people who didn't bother to see the first." Naruto nodded at her answer, still confused as to why they would do that. _"Who the hell would make it so you didn't have to see the first movie?"_ _**"Lazy ass artist I would image,"**_ Kurama answered his partner, _**"so get ready for boredom."**_

It didn't take much longer until they reach the front and Kara asked, "two tickets to The Expendables 2! Naruto!" She said turning to him, "pay the man! and lets get in!" Naruto smiled at her excitement, pulling money out of his toad wallet, causing Kara to laugh. They two grabbed their tickets and headed inside.

For going drinks and food the two grabbed seats up at the top right under the projector. Both having amazing vision they didn't need to be closer. Plus according to Kara the middle got quite crowded. _**"Too crowded for you two to make out,"**_ Kurama mentioned to the blonde causing him to sweatdrop. _"Is this my date or our date?"_ Naruto asked the demon who at that point wisely shut up.

Which was good because right as Kurama shut up, the movie started playing. And while the acting left much to be desired, he had to admit, it was a pretty bad ass movie. Also he definitely didn't mind Kara moving the arm rest up and cuddling into his side like she did at his house.

The movie ended and the two rose with the crowd before heading out. "Not too bad," Naruto commented as the two walked out of the theater. "The one liners were funny, and those guys would have made decent shinobis," he commented on the fictional character's mentality. "How so?" Kara asked as the two walked once more hand in hand through the city of Metropolis.

"Well all shinobi where I am from were more like mercenaries here," Naruto began. "We were available to do any job as long as you could pay us. Assassination, bodyguard, spy, tracker, ect. We had people that specialised in certain areas of missions spectrum, but we could all complete any job given to us." Kara nodded surprised, she was of course use to ninja's like Batman and Batgirl fought from the League of Shadows.

"So just the fact that they were mercenaries makes them good candidates for being shinobis?" Kara asked him. Naruto shook his head no, "that's not what I meant. I meant they were similar. What would make them decent shinobis was their dedication to the mission." Kara urged him to continue and Naruto did, "my village prided itself on teamwork and not leaving a man behind. Even though they lost him, and it hurt. They continued on with their mission. Mind you they were able to get their vengeance, but that is not always the case. They had a code they followed."

Naruto sighed before turning to the sky line and speaking once more. "We knew we were tools of the Hokage and Daimyo. But at our core we're still human, so most of us came up with codes we would fight by. Some were not as righteous as others, but it is what helped a majority of us retain our humanity."

Kara leaned up and kissed his exposed cheek, drawing Naruto's attention back to her. Looking slightly down at her, due to her being a bit shorter than him, Naruto smiled before pulling her along. "That ramen place we went to last time is close by," he said cause her to laugh as she caught up to his speed.

The two walked at a brisk pace to the place he wished to eat. That was until someone brushed into Naruto's side, being knocked down by his brisk pace. "Quite sorry my dear boy," the man spoke from the ground. "I am afraid I didn't see you there," the two could detect an english accent from the man. Naruto offered a hand to the downed man, "completely my fault sir. I shouldn't have been walking that fast in this crowd of people."

The man took it and smiled at Naruto, which set him on edge immediately. He knew a fake smile when he saw one. And the look in the man's eyes spoke volumes about his intentions. "Well you two have fun," the man said before throwing them a wave as he left. "Come on," Kara said dragging Naruto away from the man. "That restaurant is close by."

The two left, Naruto throwing one last glance behind them, eyes narrowing. _"He's gone!"_ Quickly throwing up his sensory net Naruto began to scan signatures noting them in his head. _"Nothing!"_ He mentally berated himself, _"I don't feel anything aside from civilians, but he was definitely not a civilian!" __**"I would agree, though he may not have been human. Your mate is giving off a weird energy field,"**_Kurama noted.

"_Yeah I already figured that out,"_ Naruto said reminded of his fight with Galatea. _"Galatea's body was still healing after I hit her with the Rasenshuriken. Which wouldn't have happened had she had chakra. J'onn doesn't posses it as well, but like her and Superman gives off a weird energy signature within the net."_

"_**So that's why you use your sensory net in the watchtower!"**_Kurama exclaimed, _**"I thought it was because you didn't want to paint seals all over the walls again."**_Naruto nodded mentally, _"it is actually both reasons. I wanted to mark each of them and understand the alien members energy signatures for when on missions. I will mark the walls with seals soon enough."_

"Ya know," Kara said drawing his attention away from the mental conversation with Kurama. "A girl might find it rude that you are suddenly ignoring her on a date," she smiled slyly at him once he finally turned to look at her. Chuckling Naruto apologised and the two continued on with their conversation about nothing.

* * *

Once down an alley and away from the couple Wintergreen took out his phone. "Master Wilson," he spoke after dialing the number. Slade didn't bother to interrupt, he knew better than to interrupt his old friend. Being Ex-SAS he had quite the experience and would relate all important information to him. And of course he wasn't disappointed, "the target is headed towards 10th and Park. Also I managed to procure a name. Naruto."

Slade smirked on his end of the line, "you have done well old friend. I shall make my move soon. Any speculation as to current destination?" He asked making his way in the direction of his target.

"I believe they are headed to the asian restaurant on the corner there," Wintergreen said. "A date then?" Slade asked, more to himself than Wintergreen. "I would believe so master Wilson," Wintergreen responded to his boss and friend's musings. "Now we have part of the answer as to the death of the clone, but the reluctance to kill others. But the puzzle still remains unsolved," Slade said, "but soon it will be complete."

He check his holster making sure everything was prepped. _"I am going to have to thank Cadmus for this little gem. Time to find out what _I_ want to know!"_

* * *

Sitting at a mostly private window seat the two placed their orders. "How come you didn't order like, thirty bowls or something?" Kara asked as the waitress left the table after taking their order. Kara having ordered orange chicken, Naruto ordering only two bowls of ramen. Smirking at his date Naruto responded, "I thought it was rude to ignore my date Kara-chan?"

Kara glared at the blonde across the table from him, "jerk!" She said before pouting. He chuckled at her. The two enjoyed their food filling the void with conversation. "So," Naruto began, finally asking the question that had been on his mind for awhile, "how come you wanted to go on a date so badly I couldn't talk you out of it?"

Kara giggled at his question, "already questioning my diabolical motives Mr. Ninja?" Naruto shrugged, "guilty as charged. But seriously? I am sure one of the other heros has a sidekick or two that you've met and possibly liked. Why me? You know enough about my past to know I am not what one would consider a good guy."

Kara side before reaching across the table and grabbing his chopstick free hand. "I treat your past how most others treat soldiers past. What you did was neither good nor evil. It was done in the name of your country."

Naruto was about to comment but he was cut off as a cold voice spoke up next to them, "my what a mature outlook you have on life, Supergirl." Both Naruto and Kara's heads swiveled so fast one might think they would pop off. Both thinking different things. _"How the FUCK did he sneak up on me," _Naruto thought his mind racing a mile a minute.

Kara's thoughts were on a different track, _"who is this guy? How does he know who I am?"_ Both were worried staring into the lone brown eye of the white haired man standing before them. He slowly extended his left hand to Naruto offering it for a shake. "Slade," he calmly said waiting for Naruto to return the gesture.

Instead of returning the offered shake, Naruto pressed his fingers together, pumping chakra into the emergency seals in between them causing four shuriken to appear. Slade smirked at his readiness, "always prepared. A man after my own heart." Dropping his arm down a glowing green rock appeared from beneath his sleeve before he tossed it onto the table.

Both Naruto and Kara recognised it as Kryptonite. Quickly letting loose his shuriken at Slade where all of them stuck true into the man's chest. Naruto grabbed the rock before hurling it across the restaurant startling the other people inside. While Naruto was in motion and Kara recovering from the minor exposure to the rock of her home world, both missed Slade's actions.

The man who was laying back on the table smirked. Without moving his chest, his right arm pulled a weapon from his side, firing at Naruto. Who turned just in time to catch an energy beam to the chest, blowing him out the window the two were seated by. "Naruto!" Kara shouted jumping out the destroyed window to check on him. Shaking him she began calling his name trying to wake him up, "Naruto! Naruto!"

"That won't help one bit," Slade spoke walking through the window as well. Turning to glare at the one eyed man and covering Naruto incase he tried anything further Kara asked, "what did you do to him?" "Nothing permanent," Slade began, "I am a mercenary, as Batman will tell you once he is done dealing with my partner. I have been contracted to find out all there is to know about your boyfriend. I did just that."

Slade turned to walk away, smirk never leaving his face. Kara laid Naruto down and after a quick glance around to see no one was looking there way, too preoccupied with leaving the restaurant or calling the police. She rushed the man and with her super speed was able to get in front of him. Grabbing him by the collar and lifting him up, it surprised her that he didn't seem worried one bit.

Seeing her hesitate Slade began to speak again, "it is nothing permanent like I said; but I believe I forgot to mention you might want to get him to the martian to protect his secrets otherwise I will learn them all." Kara's eyes widen before laying a devastating punch into the man's midsection. Quickling call J'onn on the communicator.

"J'onn we have a situation!" She shouted into the communicator, "Naruto needs evac now! Also we need a team down here. We were attacked by someone named Slade." Kara started to check over Naruto again once more by his side. He was breaking out into sweat and was heating up. J'onn didn't bother responding, instead beamed the two up.

* * *

"What happened?" Clark asked arriving in the medical room. Kara and J'onn already in looking over Naruto. "We were attacked," Kara said walking over to her cousin. "Some guy named Slade showed up. Clark he had Kryptonite on him, but knew my identity!"

"What!?" Clark almost shouted, _"how did someone find out! Who is this Slade?"_ "Did he say anything else?" Clark asked her. She nodded and told him what she told J'onn, "he said that he was contracted to learn everything he could about Naruto. Did something to him that only J'onn could stop."

Turning to J'onn Clark sent him a questioning look. "I am still unsure as to what this Slade has done to him," he said while looking over the readings before him. "I had the doctors take blood samples and they should have answers soon."

"Nanites," the grainy voice of Batman spoke up, causing the three heads to turn and face him at the door. They also noticed The Atom, Ray Palmer, with him. "Deathstroke has used them before. He attacked the Titans nervous system with them to attempt to turn Nightwing. These," he said pulling the strange gun out, "are sent to attack his brain. Download his memories and send them to Slade."

Gesturing to The Atom he continued, "Atom will shrink down in size and find the transmitting one." J'onn nodded understanding the plan already, "while I mentally shield him stopping the attack." Bruce nodded, but Clark was confused, "why would this Deathstroke, Slade guy, give up the way to stop his plan?"

J'onn listened in while prepping Atom for entry into Naruto's body. "Deathstroke has always had his own agenda. He was contracted by Cadmus to spy on Naruto after an incident a month back." Superman narrowed his eyes at the dark knight, "you mean the mission you sent him on alone? And what or who is Cadmus."

"Yes," Bruce said before turning away from him to look at the downed hero. J'onn having just injected The Atom into Naruto. "Cadmus is something we will discuss later," Superman sighed giving up, if Bruce didn't want to talk about something it would take an act of god himself to make him speak of it. "What were you doing in Metropolis?" Superman asked, "and how did you find this much out so quickly?"

"I got a tip off when I returned to Gotham that Slade was targeting their date. I made a beeline to try and disrupt him. However is former comrade Wintergreen, a top SAS operative, was able to stall me," Bruce said.

"J'onn you guys reading me ok?" Atom asked over the communicator. "We read you loud and clear Ray," J'onn confirmed, "I will be setting up the mental shielding now, make sure when you leave, it is through the same needle I injected you in with."

"Will do," Ray responded before making his way through Naruto's blood stream. "I do not know how well my shielding will work against these nanites," J'onn said to the three. "Just try J'onn, please," Kara told him.

Nodding he placed his hands on either side of Naruto's head from behind the bed, and closed his eyes to concentrate. And that is when everything went FUBAR. J'onn started to scream and thrash about, "J'onn!" The other three cried out at once before rushing to him. Trying to remove him from Naruto and hopefully stop whatever was happening.

As the three touche him all four were shot off Naruto and into the wall, blacking out.

* * *

"_Ugh," _Kara groaned_, "what happened?" _She asked shaking her head, before realising they weren't in the medical bay of the watchtower_. "Where are we?!" _She shouted in shock seeing something akin to a sewer around them._ "It would appear we are in a sewer system," _J'onn said helping Batman up. Superman and Kara getting up on their own, the four looking around.

"_Not like any I've ever been in," _Batman commented dryly._ "What's with all the doors?" _Clark asked seeing many doors, the others looking around with him, before they all turned to face an open gate, completely black past the opening.

"_Ok what is that!" _Kara exclaimed pointing at the opening._ "It would seem to be some kind of opened gate," _J'onn said looking to the sides seeing the gates opened wide_. "No," _the other three turned to Bruce as he spoke_, "it was a cage. The question is what was in it and where is it now?"_

"**Still behind the cage ningen,"** a deep rumble of a voice could be heard. Slowly the darkness receded to reveal a giant reddish orangish menacing looking fox with nine tails behind it. _"Who or what are you?"_ Kara asked the four getting ready for a fight. **"I am Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune demon of rage and hate. A force of nature you puny ningen couldn't comprehend." **

"_Where are we?"_ Batman asked not please with the answer the demon gave him. Kurama gave a mocking laugh at the question, **"the world's greatest detective is what they call you isn't it. So detect, moron."** Batman just glared up at the kitsune before him, however before even he had time to think on it J'onn answered, _"we are inside Naruto's mind correct?"_

"**Correct,"** Kurama answered him. _"Where is Naruto then?" _Kara asked looking around for the blonde. Kurama moved his tails to show Naruto beneath them, red and gold energy flowing into him. **"He is recovering currently. What this Slade didn't expect was me. I purged Naruto's body of the nanites as fast as I could to stop any attack. What I didn't count on was how devious he was."**

"_What do you mean?"_ Superman asked and before Kurama could answer Batman did. _"Slade set us up. He gave away a possible route to stop the transmission because he wanted a guaranteed way to send it. J'onn."_ Kurama nodded, **"I guess your title is deserved after all. Not all of the machines were attacking my host. Only a fraction. The rest were placed to attack J'onn so this Slade could hijack his powers and use his body as the transmitter. The memories have been butchered out of Naruto's mind and you will most likely be forced to watch them. Those doors,"** Kurama said pointing to seven doors behind them with his muzzle.

"**Where not there before. The nanites from what I can assume hacked into the memory portion of his brain and downloaded what they could. It is not everything but it will be enough to give away quite a bit that Naruto wanted to stay buried."** Kurama finished, while J'onn spoke up, "_and whatever I view will be transmitted to Slade?_" Kurama shrugged, **"no idea, we are dealing with things past my knowledge base. But I would assume so."**

"_Problem solved then,"_ Clark said for them, the others turning to look at him_. "J'onn can just get us out of here and Slade can't get his information," _Superman said hoping his friend could pull it off. Supergirl turned to J'onn hoping he could, however the martian shook his head. _"I can not. I already tried to pull us out once I realized what happened. The nanites in my body are controling my powers, until Slade gets what he wants, we are stuck here."_

Right after J'onn finished they all heard the sound of something unbolting. Turning they all saw one of the doors opening, and that is when Kurama spoke up. **"What you are to experience will not be over quickly. It will not be pleasant. But you will understand my host far better than any of you ever wished to."**

And that was the last thing they heard before being sucked into the first memory.

* * *

The three watched as a blonde haired blue eyed whisker faced child was throw from what they could assume was an orphanage. They could tell he was no older than three, and dressed in what could barely be described as rags. "Get out of here you demon! You have hurt these poor kids enough!" Turning the woman slammed the door, little Naruto laying on the street.

"_Did anybody understand that?" _Superman asked, not understanding the language being used. Batman quickly looked to J'onn, "_I do not feel up to translating every sentence spoke. Do you have enough control of your powers to give them my knowledge of Japanese?" _ J'onn closed his eyes and concentrated, _"it would seem that I do, bear with me for a moment."_

It took only a second for J'onn to give himself and the others the knowledge of Japanese. And they were glad for it as the boy finally started to stir. "Stupid bitch," Naruto said surprising them with his use of profanity at such a young age. Sighing the young child picked himself up and made his way through the village. The others were pulled along against their will.

Seeing at how the village treated them disgusted the four heros. While J'onn and Bruce could only hear the whispers close by, Clark and Kara were able to hear all them. The whispers of hate and derogatory names, coupled with the looks of disgust and fury made even Bruce uncomfortable. _"This is barbaric! Why are they doing this?" _Clark asked astounded by the villagers treatment of a child.

"_They believe him to be the demon,"_ Batman answered his question. _"What?" _Clark asked confused and Batman elaborated, _"the demon rests inside of Naruto. They believe him to be the demon. And are trying to break his spirit while he is presumably weak."_ Bruce has seen similar things with human trafficers, break the spirit while they are young and they will never revolt. Kara just looked on with sad eyes at her possible boyfriend's mistreatment by his home.

Naruto didn't really have a destination in mind. He eventually got tired of the glares and whispers and began to move through the back alleys blending into the environment. It didn't take long until they saw him digging around in the garbage. Grabbing scraps of food, sniffing them before eating them. Some they saw him spit back out and wipe his tongue with his hand. Others he grimaced through and finished eating.

Standing, still hungry, he made his way through the village's alleyways. The others could tell it was starting to get dark. He left the alleyways and made his way to one of the larger streets. Sticking his head out he noticed it was less busy and quietly made his way down the street. Trying to avoid everyone's eyes.

He managed to make it a fair distance until he bumped into a slightly overweight fellow, wearing a dirty and stained apron, and getting knocked over. "Sorry there little fellow," he said reaching down and righting the younger Naruto. "You ok?" He asked kneeling down to look him over and make sure he wasn't hurt.

"Just fine," Naruto said before making his way past him, not looking him in the eye. That was until the old man heard his stomach grumble. Grabbing him by the collar of his ragged shirt, he began to drag the blonde behind him. Who started to scream profanity and threats. The other villagers looked on with smirks, thinking the man was going to beat the child.

"_He better not be planning on hurting him!"_ Kara shouted as they were following the memory. _"Even if he does Kara,"_ J'onn began, Kara turning to face him, _"we must endure. We have no way to change his past, or his memories of it."_ Kara just sighed. Clark walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort his cousin.

The old man neared a food stand that had flaps around it. Placing Naruto on one of the stools he put his finger in his face. "Now don't move kid," he said walking under the break in the counter. "We are gonna fill that belly how does that sound?" He asked once visible on the other side. Naruto nodded slowly before he noticed a girl a few years older than him standing on a box stirring a pot.

"Ayame-chan," the man called to the little girl. "Stop working for a minute and come say hello to our guest." The girl stopped stirring the pot before turning around and getting off the box. Picking it up she walked toward the counter before placing it down. Standing on it she was now eye level with Naruto. "Ichiraku Ayame! Maker of the best ramen broth in town!" She said happily to Naruto while sticking out her hand.

Naruto just stared down at the offered hand, then back to her smiling face. He kept this up for a few minutes until she reach over the counter and grabbed his hand. Placing it in hers she began to shake her arm and whispered to him, "this is the part where you tell me your name." Pulling his arm back and looking away he mumbled, "I don't know it."

"What?" Ayame asked surprised that he didn't know his own name. The four heroes had thoughts running parallel to hers. "Well kid," the old man said placing a bowl in front of him, "my name is Teuchi. And yours," pointing at Naruto, "is Uzumaki Naruto."

Naruto turned to look back at the smiling and pointing man. His daughter smiling at him as well. "Uzumaki Naruto?" He said with a questioning tone slowly to make sure he got it right. Teuchi nodded before handing him some chop sticks. "Eat up Naruto!"

He nodded breaking the chopsticks before taking a small bite. Which turned into a bigger bite. And bigger. And bigger until his face was in the bowl gulping down whole noodles. He finished faster than Ayame had ever seen someone eat ramen. Placing the bowl down Naruto let out a huge burp, which cause Ayame to giggle. "May I have another one Ojiisan?" Naruto asked quietly.

"Sure kid coming right up!" As Teuchi started to make another bowl the memory began to fade away.

* * *

Looking around they found themselves back inside the sewerish like room. Kara was trying her hardest to not cry, while the other three were trying their best to hold in their disgust with the people of the village.

"_I thought I had seen the darker side of humanity," _Batman said finally gaining the attention of the three other heroes and the demon. _"But that was monstrous,"_ he said turning to face the Kyuubi, _"why did they do that to him? Why did they think he was you? Oh I figured it out. You said you were a demon. That's what they whispered to him as he passed by. Why?"_

"**Misplaced aggression and hate,"** Kurama spoke out in a bored tone. **"You are right I am a demon, but I am not solely responsible for what occurred the night I was sealed into him. But know that I sent over a thousand souls to Yomi. They hated me for that, but hated the kid for a second reason as well. You will probably see what happened and if not he will most likely tell you once he learns how much of his past you now know."**

Batman nodded while the others were still trying to process it all. They had seen things that were not pretty. Worlds enslaved, civilizations destroyed, people butchered in the worst ways by the sickest people. But to watch a child, who didn't even know his name, struggle through the hate of an entire village due to something beyond his control; it stuck a chord deep within them. Mostly Batman, finding an almost kindred spirit in the recovering blonde. A man stripped of his childhood before it could even truly begin.

"_No rest for the wicked,"_ J'onn spoke as they were sucked into another memory.

* * *

The four looked around and found themselves in a hospital. A silver haired man with a dog like mask over his face, wearing a white armor chest plate and arm guards with tight black clothing, reading an orange book that all four heroes new. _"Well I guess that would be his sensei,"_ Supergirl said looking at the man with a slight smile. _"How do you know that?"_ Batman asked her with a raised eyebrow. She shrugged her shoulders, _"he told me his sensei use to read the book all the time in public."_

Clark sighed while Bruce smirked_, "I really wish you wouldn't read that smut."_ Clark said while Kara just smiled and J'onn chuckled. The door to the room opened up and in walked an older man with white hair, a goofy looking goatee that ended in a point, covered in white and red robes, wearing a hat and smoking a pipe. "Inu," he spoke to the sitting man, "how is he?"

"_Dog?"_ Clark asked with a raised eyebrow to Bruce. _"Ninja usually go by code names,"_ he said pointing to the face mask, _"his looks like a dog, so his codename is Inu."_

"Fine Hokage-sama," he said, not even bothering to look up from his book. "His tenant took care of the damage. The staff is just making sure he is comfortable while he heals." The older nodded taking a puff of his pipe, "how are they treating him?"

Turning a page but attention still on his book, "same as always. They at least understand he is not the demon, but then again ninety percent of the staff are medical shinobi. They understand how seals work."

The Hokage was about to leave until a quiet voice could be heard speaking up, "what is sealed inside of me?" Both the Hokage and Inu looked to the bed and saw Naruto awake and staring at him. "Are you sure you wish to know?" The Hokage asked him. When Naruto nodded he looked to Inu, "tell him everything. He will need the information to face the coming storm."

Inu snapped his book shut as the Hokage left the room. "Naruto," he spoke out softly bringing the young blonde's attention slowly to him. "What I am about to tell you is an S class secret of this village. You can't speak about it to anyone. Do you understand?"

When he saw Naruto nod he began, "To explain what is sealed within you I must first tell you a story. A long time ago when shinobi were still new to the uses of chakra a group of them calling themselves the Sages planned to master all the secrets of the strange energy we possess. There were ten sages total, all masters of different arts and abilities, the gods of shinobi truthfully."

"One day they opened a portal to the nether world, the very pit of the Shinigami's home. Attempting to gain control of his power and further their own. It did not end well. Angered by their audacity, he sent forth his ten strongest demons to drag their souls screaming into Yomi. However it did not go as planned for either."

"The demons were too powerful for the Sages to kill, and the Sages being master shinobi were too crafty to be captured. The battles they had scarred the land, it formed mountains and demolished countries." Naruto sat forward enthralled by his tale, the heroes present as well. "But the Sages grew tired of trying to fight the beasts. And being master shinobi gave them an advantage the demons didn't have. The demons where pure chakra constructs, given emotion and thought by the Shinigami. The Sages new chakra could be sealed, and believed the demons could be sealed. Each of the ten beasts had dominion over a different element and emotion, so they crafted seals to contain each aspect and channel the demons' powers."

"The first was the Ichibi no Shukaku. He was given dominion over the desert's sands and the insanity they can cause. Next was the Nibi no Nekomata, she was given dominion over the fires of hell and the passion on man. Third was the Sanbi no Kyodaigame, he was given dominion over the water's and depression that falls into shipwrecked hearts. Fourth was the Yonbi no Saru, he was given dominion over the mountains and the will of the heart. Fifth was the Gobi no Irukauma, she was given the dominion over the flat lands and the drive one posses. Sixth was the Rokubi no Namekuji, given dominion over everything poisonous and the despair of impending death. Seventh was the Nanabi no Kabutomushi, given dominion over the skies and fear from above. Eighth was the Hachibi no Kyogyu, given dominion over lightning and impulse. Ninth the Kyuubi no Kitsune, given dominion over earth itself, it was rage and hate incarnate, destruction by the force of nature itself. Finally the strongest of them all the Tsuki no Juubi Urufu, the Shinigami's wrath of death incarnate."

"The Sages used powerful seals to bind the demons to their bodies. Containing their power and stopping the Shinigami's wrath from destroying us all. As time passed the demons were resealed into new containers as the olds started to die off. They knew the demons would never pass on to Yomi unless the Shinigami himself willed it. At the creation of the hidden villages, after what we now call The First Great Shinobi War, each of the containers was divided up between the five strongest villages. It was a means of deterrent from starting another war."

"_They turned living people into weapons of mass destruction!" _Superman shouted in shock and horror. Batman and Supergirl were disgusted while J'onn's heart weeped for the ones forced into that life.

"The day you were born we were attacked by a man no one has identified yet. Your mother, Uzumaki Kushina, was the previous container of the Kyuubi. Your family has been guarding this world from the Kyuubi's wrath for over a thousand years. This man attacked her and your father trying to free the demon, so he could use it for his own ends. He succeed in his goal of releasing the demon, the process killed your mother. In defense of the village your father, Namikaze Minato our fourth Hokage, used a seal he and your mother were developing to seal the Kyuubi into you after you were born. They planned on you becoming the next container, however there was a price for using the seal they developed. It called forth the Shinigami himself, to bind the beast to you. And with something that powerful there is always a hidden cost, your father had to give up his soul to the god of death."

Standing up from his seated position he placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder. Who had started to tear up as Inu told him about his parents and what was sealed within him. "Be proud Naruto," he spoke out with determination in his voice. "Your father, my sensei, defended your life and this village with the cost of his own. Unfortunately there was a hidden cost as well one none of us hoped would come to pass; your childhood."

Naruto looked up at the man he now knew was his father's student, "is, is that the reason you always look out for me?" He mumbled the question through the unshed tears in his eyes. The silver haired Inu nodded. Naruto reach around as far as he could and hugged the man close. Wet tears staining the armor he wore. "Do not hate the villagers Naruto, they do not know better. Pitty them, it is harder to live with the hate then let it go."

With those final words the memory faded from view.

* * *

"_How," _Kara started looking at the giant beast, _"how could they do something like that?"_ She asked it, tears staining her eyes. Now she knew why Naruto didn't have a family, but to think his village treat him like trash after everything his father and mother did to save them. It was incomprehensible.

"**Because you ningens are all the same,"** the demon said. **"When I was freed and placed under control I killed a lot of people in that village. But they didn't just believe it was me, or the one controlling me. They believed the kids mother failed at her job to contain me. Losing all those people, friends, family, and their Hokage. The kid was the perfect scapegoat for their hate."**

"_Even though he was the child of the Hokage they lost?" _Clark asked still stunned that the people would know who he was, yet still hated him. Kurama let out a chuckle, **"as I said you ningens are all the same. Able to look past the simplistic and complexities of life. Only focusing on what is in front of your face. They saw a reminder of what they lost, of what his wife failed to contain, not the legacy they left behind. But he never has,"** Kurama said looking down at the blonde below him. **"Out of every ningen I have ever met in my centuries of existences, he is able to see everything. From the complex to the simple. To the good and evil of human nature. He walked a fine line, never once wavering from his ideals. His code."**

"_How many more memories will be dragged out till we are through viewing them?" _J'onn asked already wanting it to end. Kurama gestured with his muzzle, **"based on the number of doors left I'd say five more."** Just as Kurama finished speaking the third door opened and sucked them in.

* * *

The four could see that it was nighttime. The moon was visible and they saw two figures crouched in the foliage of the forest. Naruto's blonde hair viable in the night held up by his headband, but his whiskered face covered by a half facemask. He was wearing a smaller version of what his league uniform was, minus the coat. "Kakashi-taichou," Naruto spoke quietly to the silver haired man from the previous memory, "I sense ten bandits and five hostages."

The heroes looked to Kakashi as he turned to face Naruto. They saw he was wearing something similar to what Naruto wore, but with longer sleeves, and a green vest over it. However his dog mask was missing and in place was a half facemask like Naruto's and a headband over one of his eyes. "Then we should have no problems," the silver haired man said, his lone eye going up into a smile.

Naruto nodded and the two began creeping up on what the heroes could now make out to be a bandit camp. Slowly approaching the site the two broke off. Naruto heading right as his sensei went left. Once Naruto was in position he read up to his throat and pushed a small button on the radio mic attached to a strap. "I am in position," he whispered out, almost too quietly for them to hear.

They didn't hear what was said on the other end of the line but they saw Naruto nod and pull two handfuls of shuriken from pouches on his belt. Bringing his arms across his body; they saw the blades glow for a moment before he flung the shuriken into the air at an angle. Completely out of the moonlight. The blades fell out of sight and landed almost silently into the dirt near a majority of the bandits.

Naruto made a hand sign, and that was when all hell broke lose. The shuriken exploded sending metal shrapnel into the bandits near bye, and causing the final three to scatter. Both Naruto and Kakashi moved with speeds that only Superman and Supergirl were able to follow. Quickly rushing into the camp, both drew kunai in each hand.

Naruto was the first to reach one of the three remaining bandits. Dodging under a poorly maneuvered sword swing Naruto was within the bandit's guard before he had time to blink. Plunging the kunai in his left hand up into the man's bottom jaw and up into his skull, he finished him off with his right kunai to the neck. Pulling both out and jumping back off the dying man's chest, he searched for one of the remaining two. Finding both engaging Kakashi, Naruto rushed them from the back.

His feet making no sound as they impacted the hard ground. Reaching them in second Naruto twirled the kunai in his hands to a forward facing grip. Seeing one with raised arms about to bring a crude war hammer down on Kakashi; Naruto jumped slightly before plunging both kunai into the man's exposed armpits. Kicking him in the back of the knees as he came down from his slight jump, he downed the larger man before pulling both kunai out. Reaching around him, he slashed the bandits throat with his left kunai pushing the dying man into the ground with his foot. Turning to face the final one he saw the man dangling off Kakashi's kunai by his forhead.

With a sicking wet noise Kakashi ripped his kunai back from the man's head; letting him fall dead onto the ground. The heroes shocked to Naruto brutally kill at such a young age made them want to lose their dinner right then and there. To see a child version of their teammate kill nine men in under a few minutes was bone rattling. The skill he was trained to was startling to say the least.

"_How strong is he?"_ Batman asked gaining the attention of the other heros. "_What do you think Bruce?"_ Clark asked the others nodded happy to turn away from the scene. _"He just killed nine men within a few short minutes. He looks to be no more than eight years old. How good has he gotten in the last eleven years? Some of which, he has already told us, he fought in a war."_ That caused the other heroes to question just how strong their teammate really was. Turning back to watch the rest of the memory they saw Naruto fall to his knees.

Naruto let loose his stomach's contents after dropping his mask below his neck and sinking to his knees in the blood covered ground below. Kakashi left him be to check on the hostages. It didn't take long for the silver haired ninja to return, the five hostages in towe. "They are from a nearby village Naruto," he said. His tone completely professional, "we will drop them off before returning to Konoha. However; we must retain proof the bandits are dead for the client."

Naruto nodded knowing what it meant. Gripped his bloody kunai before standing. Slowly and methodically Naruto began to remove the heads of the bandits. Placing them all together in an area. When the final one was removed, he pulled a scroll from one of the pouches on his thigh. Unrolling it, he proceed to seal every head into the scroll.

Kakashi oversaw the collection of the heads, never once stepping in to assist the blonde. This lack of action enraged the heroes to no end. _"This is far beyond anything I could have thought up,"_ Clark said while watching the child murder people in cold blood was one thing. But this, this was different, barbaric on a level he couldn't even comprehend. _"The darkest parts of humanity generally can never be imaged by us,"_ Bruce said knowling. He had seen quite a bit since taking up the mantle of Batman, but this was something else entirely.

Once completed, Kakashi lead Naruto over to the hostages before the seven of them made the way to their village. It was a short walk done in silence, the hostages could clearly see the blood stained clothes of the shinobi who rescued them. None wanted to question the men, and the men didn't want to answer any. After dropping them off the two made their way back to Konoha hopping through the trees in the forest.

Kakashi signaled them to stop after what seemed like forever. The two ninja dropped down to the forest floor. Scouting the area and setting up a few traps, the two began to make camp. And that was when Kakashi started talking, "back during the third war was when I was drafted under your father." Naruto listened intently to his sensei while prepping camp.

"We were just a few years older than you. And we had a mission very similar to this. But instead of bandits it was enemy shinobi. We attacked in the cover of the night just like this mission and we left no survivors." Naruto had finished what we was doing and now sat intently listening to his sensei.

"Your father told us these words and I believe it is time you hear them," Kakashi said looking into Naruto's eyes. "The life of a shinobi is a difficult one. We are nothing more than the tools of death and destruction used at the Daimyo's whim and dispatched into the field of battle by the Hokage. We stain our hands red with the blood of the damned, as well as the innocent. If you do not like this quit the shinobi corps when we return. If you can bare through it you will see your deeds remember by the village for eternity. We do not fight for ourselves, we fight for the village we call home and the people there who can not fight. We are their blood stained saints, the evil that allows them to live peaceful and fulfilled lives. Leave no survivors, and you need not fear retribution or vengeance from your enemies."

Naruto nodded, letting the words sink in. "You take first watch, and think about what he said," Kakashi said before heading into the small one man tent the two took turns sleeping in while the other kept watch.

* * *

Back in the atrium once more the four stood there trying to process what they saw, and what Naruto's father has said. _"__**The ningens seem awfully quiet right now wonder what memory it was,"**_Kurama thought looking down at them. Figuring they would talk about it when ready. However he saw them slowly disappear from the world, just as the doors were disappearing as well.

Looking down he saw Naruto's mental form had stopped pulling on the natural chakra and his own. _"__**It seems that this Slade has seen what he wishes to see."**_

* * *

Kara, Clark, Bruce, and J'onn all woke up inside the watchtower's medical bay; in beds next to Naruto. "Man!" The Atom exclaimed standing with Green Lantern and Vixen. "J'onn your martian anatomy is very different than a human's. Took forever even with Lantern's ring guiding me through to find the machines in you and destroy them."

The others nodded while J'onn voiced his thanks, "I appreciate the effort Ray. But how did you know I had them?" He asked. The Atom smiled politely, "I figured out some of them weren't set up for human use when I managed to find them before I was expelled out of his body. By the way how did that happen?" None of the heroes answered wanting to keep the secret of Naruto's demon for now. J'onn turned to look at Naruto's still prone form and sighed, "I just wish it was faster." Lantern raised an eyebrow at that, "what happened?"

Batman spoke up, "Deathstroke tricked us. Used J'onn as a means to send information he wanted on Naruto to him. What we saw was not pretty. And now Deathstroke has that information as well." Standing Bruce headed for the door and left.

"What did you guys see?" Vixen asked, she wasn't a master of body language like Batman or Huntress. But even she could tell Batman was not ok after his trip into Naruto's mind. "The darkest side of humanity," Superman said glancing at Naruto. Turning to look at Kara he placed a hand on her shoulder, "why don't you stay here for the night Kara? I'll have the staff change out the beds for a chair."

She looked over to her cousin and found genuine concern in his eyes. Giving him a half hearted smile in thanks she nodded, leaving his side to sit by Naruto on the bed closest to him. "The darkest side of humanity?" Lantern asked. Both J'onn and Superman nodded, "meet us upstairs in twenty minutes. We are gonna call Flash and Diana to brief them on what we saw."

That surprised the two newer members, Vixen and Atom, and caused John's eyes to narrow at the blonde. "He now classified as a threat?" J'onn was the one to answer this time, "no. He was never a threat to begin with." With that said the two members left to clear their minds before the meeting with the other three.

Lantern, Vixen, and Atom all shared a look trying to piece together what they saw. But with no information it was impossible. Vixen looked to Kara and saw tears streaming down her face, the blonde laying in bed hand within hers. "Sugar," she said approaching her, "what happened? Can you tell us anything?"

"They hated him," she said softly not looking away from his face. "He had no control over what happened and they hated him for it. He lost his family, and they treated him like trash. Yet he fought for them, became a tool for them. Became a living weapon for the people who abused him." She finally looked up at Vixen, "it's not fair." Leaning over she hugged the younger league member that her boyfriend had a soft spot for.

"It's gonna be ok sugar," she said, and after squeezing a little more let go. "If you need me page me," she said before moving to grab Lantern's hand and dragging him out of the room. "Come on Atom, lets leave them be." The Atom didn't need to be told twice. He quickly vacated the room with both Vixen and Lantern.

* * *

"I am sorry master Wilson," Wintergreen spoke up behind the controls, "it would seem the video feed has been cut. The nanites in the martian destroyed." Slade nodded, mask back in place. "It is of no consequence old friend. I have what I needed," he said turning to leave the room.

"What is that sir?" Wintergreen asked the retreating form of his boss. "The answer to my problem."

**AN: WOO! Naruto and Superman's friction is coming to a close! Yay! For those of you wondering; no the league's views on killing bad guys won't change. I know cancer should be removed but, eh it makes for more story. Naruto and Deathstroke are now on a collision course, and hopefully Deathstroke's motives are still vague enough to leave it exciting but clear enough that you can make guesses. Also Naruto and Kara had their first date, so of course I had to interrupt it with some action and drama. As well as showing them the memories. As for the plot hole of J'onn being able to give them knowledge of Japanese...bite me! It worked don't care. I picked those four for viewing the memories for a reason, Superman cause he's been a dick to Naruto. Batman for their mutual respect. J'onn because Naruto is forming a friendship with the lonely martian. and Kara well cause it's his pairing. Deal with it. Also the league meeting isn't going to be bad, just the others agreeing Naruto is not a threat to the league, his fathers words hitting home quite well with Batman and Superman and J'onn. Hope you liked it :)**

**So I also had planned to have more memories, but the chapter was getting a little emo for my tastes and well longer than I expected. So after bouncing an idea of my new Beta, information below, I changed my original idea and went with this ending.**

**I have a Beta now! Please thank The Glorious Executioner for helping to shrink down my grammar and spelling errors.**


	9. And The Beast Bares Its Fangs

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 9:**

**And The Beast Bares Its Fangs to The Dark Heart**

"Bruce, Clark, J'onn?" Diana asked the three members who had called the meeting. John, Wally, and Diana had arrived at the conference room shortly after being paged. All three surprised to see the more level headed members of the league drinking one of Bruce's fine scotches, in quite large glasses. And seeing another full bottle next to the open one.

The three looked up at their oldest teammates and sighed, Bruce speaking first, "we called you here to brief you on what happened recently involving Naruto and Kara." The three members who were not present during the memories all shared looks before Wally spoke up. "And this brief is suppose to be given while you guys are drunk?" He asked seeing the first bottle mostly empty.

Bruce leveled a glare at the speedster, "do not mock us right now." Taking a large gulp from his glass he continued again, "Deathstroke attacked the two of them. He was able to get in close, and using Kryptonite as a distraction injected Naruto with nanites. A small group of them were sent to attack the memory portion of his brain, and download as much information as possible. The others were implanted to latch onto J'onn, and hijack his powers and send the information to him."

"Deathstroke is a ruthless and cunning man. The only man aside from Ra's al Ghul to match me, even then Ra's normally loses, so I would put Deathstroke a step above him." That made all of the original members eyes open wide, to think there was actually an evil Batman did not sit well with them.

"He used the information I had on him to set us up. He gave us a way to stop the information transfer knowing I would believe he had his own motives at heart. But it was actually a guaranteed way to send the information." Bruce finished and J'onn picked up, "he told them that I could mentally shield Naruto and stop the transfer, but it pulled me into Naruto's mind. When Clark, Bruce, and Kara tried to pull me away from Naruto the psychic backlash dragged them in as well."

"Ok so that explains how you guys all got sucked into his mind," John started, "but that doesn't explain how he got the drop on someone who can sense people around him. Hell even you can't sneak up on the kid and you can get the drop on Superman! That part doesn't add up."

Bruce shook his head no, "it actually does add up if you know anything about Deathstroke. The Titans, my old sidekick Nightwing's group, have been fighting Deathstroke on and off for the past few years. He uses his vast wealth and technical expertise to use advance robots to do his dirty work. You would never know you are fighting one until after you defeat it."

Refilling his glass Bruce continued, "robots do not have a life signature. Until Naruto wakes up and we can ask him, that is all we have to go on. Back to what we saw, we should never have forced Naruto to join the league."

"We didn't force him," Wally said surprised that Bruce would say something like that. But the look from around the table said otherwise. Diana seemed just as shocked as Wally, but John, Bruce, and Clark all seemed like that was what they had planned. "Seriously guys? You were planning on putting an innocent guy into jail if he didn't join?"

"It wasn't out of the question Wally," Superman said, his voice laced with guilt. "He was a potential threat to the league and the world. We acted rashly, very rashly. Mostly because of my pride, and fear." The others knew Clark was not Naruto's biggest fan, mostly because someone who could actually injure him was getting close to his family. But they knew something he saw changed his whole outlook on the boy currently recovering in the hospital room.

"We will not divulge Naruto's memories to you," J'onn spoke out calmly. "But know this, if we ever face a threat that we can not overcome. I have no doubt in my mind Naruto will go beyond what we are capable of and do what is necessary."

"You mean killing," John asked, but it was more of a statement. The three nodded, "he has already done so for us once." All five of the other members turned to Bruce. Sighing he figured now was the best time to explain Cadmus and the incident with the clone. "A month ago, Kara had a weird dream. Something that on the surface appeared to be a repressed memory."

"Yeah, but you sent Naruto to a facility and he destroyed the machine that was causing those memories? You said they were trying to overwrite Kara's mind and turn her into a weapon." Clark asked confused. The other senior members already knowing about this gave Bruce questioning looks. "That was a lie. The repressed memories were from a psychic link that developed over time. A company called Nuvo-Gen created a clone of her, over time their minds started to overlap."

That caused Clark's anger to arrive on the forefront of his emotions, "what! How dare they! How did they even get the DNA or expertises to create a clone of her?" Bruce gulped down more of his drink, "S.T.A.R labs from what I can tell. Naruto figured it out when he, Kara, Question, and Arrow went to S.T.A.R. He saw a machine that looked like one from his home world, and it finished off what he believed the dream to be. I tracked down where the machine came from, Nuvo-Gen. Backed by government funds from Cadmus. They wanted to create a weapon against you."

He finished looking right at Clark, which shut him up. Realization dawning on him, "Darkseid," he said. Nothing more had to be said by the man of steel. Everyone at the table knew what had happened, and how it affected Superman. "Yes," Bruce confirmed before continuing, "and Naruto was not pleased with this action. He headed to Nuvo-Gen to dispatch the clone and show them what a real living weapon was capable of."

"He killed her," Clark said looking to Bruce, who nodded at the statement. "They may be young. And their relationship just budding, but he cares for your cousin greatly. He didn't want her to have the same guilt that he carries," Bruce said. He finally realized why the blonde had reacted the way he did to the knowledge of the clone after seeing his memories. He had been a weapon and carried the mental scars to go with it, he didn't want Kara to suffer the same without even going through it.

Clark nodded, still upset Batman hadn't told him the truth of the incident from a month ago, but understood why he didn't. "So what now," Diana asked the group of senior members gathered. They all looked to Superman who shrugged before taking a sip of his glass. Bruce finally rose, grabbing the full bottle of scotch and heading for the door. "We continue on as normal," however when he reached the door he stop to look back at them, something they were getting use to. "If he does wind up going beyond what we ourselves are capable of, I will not leave him to face it alone. He will have the best lawyers Bruce Wayne can provide for him."

"You are seriously saying you would be ok with him killing someone?" Lantern asked shocked. The others had varying degrees of surprises as well, it was well known that no matter what Batman would never cross the line. "No I wouldn't be. But this isn't about me, it is about him. He has killed many times before yet retains his humanity. He doesn't try and lord himself over humanity as a god. Nor has he killed any of the rogues we have sent him after during missions. He will not kill at random, but he will if there is no other option."

"A final resort then?" Diana asked Bruce who nodded before leaving the other members to their thoughts.

* * *

Naruto was having a wonderful dreamless sleep, something he hadn't had in months. It was comforting to say the least, until he realized he was suppose to be out on a date. Memories of a decent movie, dinner, and being attacked flooded into the empty space of his mind. "Kara-chan!" Naruto shouted sitting straight up in bed. Looking around he noticed he was in one of the medical rooms of the watchtower.

He also noticed a weight holding down one of his arms. Turning slowly he noticed Kara laying on it, head curled into where his shoulder use to be. _**"**__Ok,"_ Naruto thought trying not to panic, _"what happened to get her in bed with me?"_ He had hoped Kurama might have the answers. _**"A lot,"**_ the demon vaguely answered his partner. Sighing Naruto spoke out again, _"show me."_

And that was when he was hit by what Kurama experienced_** "I am not sure what memories they saw but I have a few ideas."**_ _"That mother fucker!"_ Naruto yelled into his mind, unbridled fury boiling inside. _**"Do you plan on seeking revenge?"**_ Kurama asked, he doubted Naruto would walk that path after seeing what it did to Sasuke. However the demon wanted to play it safe instead of being sorry down the road.

"_No,"_ Naruto said flashes of Sasuke's face contorted in rage and hate entered his mind. _"I have seen what that does to people. But when we finally meet, and we will soon, I will end this Slade's existence. Damn the league's rules!"_ Naruto however was broken out of his thoughts by Batman walking into the room, "I figured you'd be out longer than that." Naruto turned to face the dark knight and regarded him with a nod.

"I heal faster than what my profile says. But I guess you can figure out why," Naruto said to the man, who nodded in return. Bruce placed the full bottle of scotch down at Naruto's bedside before speaking again, "myself and the other senior members just finished a meeting. We briefed them on what happened, but not on your memories, or tenant."

Naruto nodded grabbing the bottle and taking a swig, after letting it sit on his tongue for a bit he swallowed. "Not bad," he told the man before offering the bottle back. Batman shook his head no, and Naruto understood it was a gift. Taking another gulp he nodded for Batman to continue.

"I have just one question," Bruce said walking closer eyes narrowed. "Robot," Naruto said already knowing the question, "I didn't feel any energy signature from him. Also there was another guy I walked into, he didn't have one as well." Batman nodded before pulling the robotic head of Wintergreen from his cape. "Slade Wilson," he said placing the head in the trash, "also know as Deathstroke the Terminator. He is a world class mercenary with a mind as capable as me. He has taken an interest in you since Cadmus contracted him to pull information on you."

"Clone?" Naruto asked already having an idea of why. And Batman nodded confirming Naruto's thoughts. "I am still not sure what they are after, or why he has taken an interest in you but be careful." Naruto nodded before taking another sip, "anything else I should know?"

"We are lifting all the rules that Clark foolishly placed on you. Clark will probably say it also, since he is the official leader and spokesperson of the league," he said shocking the blonde.

"Why?" Naruto asked the man. He knew a good majority of the league senior members were against killing. Actually all of them except probably Wonder Woman were against it. "Because we know you will not go off the reservation so to speak," Bruce said getting a questioning look from Naruto he continued. "You fought for people who hated you. Despised you, abused you. Yet you never turned your back on them."

"Which memories did you see?" Naruto asked Batman wondering what they saw to change their outlook. Batman told him no point in hiding it, "when you learned your name, when you learned about your tenant, and the first time you killed someone." Naruto nodded, not happy that they knew some of his childhood, _"at least they don't know about what happened on my birthday before Kakashi-sensei drafted me."_

"I take it none of you liked what you saw?" Naruto asked the dark knight who shook his head. "No," he said before turning to leave, "but _I_ am glad we learned it." He left Naruto to his thoughts and the blonde haired girl laying next to him in the tiny medical bed. Sighing Naruto looked down to Kara and smiled before stroking her hair taking sips from the bottle, and before he knew it was back asleep.

* * *

Kara awoke slowly, feeling well rested, which didn't sit well with her groggy mind. And that was when she remembered the date, and what followed. Trying to sit up and look for Naruto she found she was being weighted down. Turning her head she saw that she was in Naruto's arms on his bed.

"Stop wiggling around Kara-chan," Naruto whined, "I am tired and hungover." He complained from under her. That is when she noticed the finished bottle of scotch laying on the bedside table. "Naruto," she began slowly, "I, I'm sorry."

Sighing Naruto cracked open his eyes to see Kara looking at him, unshed tears threatening to spill from her eyes. Placing a hand on her cheek he leaned down and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, silencing anything she had to say. Pulling back, he laid his head back down before bringing up one of his hands and started stroking her hair.

"Don't worry about it Kara-chan," Naruto said softly. "It is in the past, and nothing will change that." Sighing she snuggled closer into him, "I know that, but you shouldn't have had to go through that, to live a life like that." Naruto nodded from his position, "but I did, and I am stronger for it. It helped make me who I am today. And while it wasn't pleasant I wouldn't wish it on someone else."

"And that is what makes you hero material," a voice spoke up from the doorway. Naruto turning his head and opening his eyes, Kara just turning her head. "Also when I said to stay the night Kara," Clark said entering the room, "I meant for you to use one of the chairs." Chuckling lightly Kara smiled at her cousin, "but this was far more comfortable."

"Up," he said glaring at her, "now." Compiling with her cousin, though she did let out an undignified huff. Clark walked further into the room and noticed the robotic Wintergreen head in the trash and the empty bottle on the nightstand. "I guess Batman paid you a visit," to which Naruto nodded. "So he did use a robot to sneak up on you," he said looking further into the box.

Naruto sat up slowly closing his eyes to stem off the hangover threatening to split his brain in two. "Yeah," Naruto said, "robots don't have a life signature. Even then my energy sensing isn't perfect." That cause Kara and Clark to raise eyebrows and with their questioning looks Naruto continued.

"I can only sense chakra. An energy only humans possess," both understood at that point. "So you can't sense us? And other aliens?" Kara asked to which Naruto shook his head. "No I can sense you, but your energy is different. It's subtle, but if you know what you are looking for the differences are there. Like you both feel no stronger than a civilian, however we know that is not true." Both Kryptonians nodded.

"Well I guess Batman already figured I am lifting the rules place on you, and told you when he came to visit" Clark said more than asked. Receiving a nod as his answer Clark smiled, "ya know, I am starting to get the feeling he likes you more than the rest of us."

Naruto smiled before shrugging, "it might have something to do with the fact he was trained as a ninja." That statement caught Superman completely off guard. "It is in the way he fights," Naruto said, "I noticed it when we fought that Mordred kid. He uses his mind, theatricality, and deception to take down stronger opponents."

Clark nodded, "well I have to get back to work, see you two around." He headed for the door before stopping to glance back at the two, "keep out of his bed Kara." Both laughed nervously at that as Clark left.

However once Clark was gone Kara turned to Naruto, "he said I had to try and keep out of your bed. But," she stood grabbing Naruto who had his eyebrow raised, "he didn't say anything about my bed." Naruto giggled perversely, "I guess we didn't get a make out session during our date did we?"

Using her super speed she arrived in her room with Naruto in her arms bridal style, "isn't it normally the man who carries the woman past the threshold?" He asked with a perverted giggle. To which she responded, "normally yes, but you are hungover. Didn't think you wanted to chase after me, or carry me?"

"Right you are!" Naruto said before they landed on the bed. "Give me some sugar baby," Naruto said capturing Kara's lips.

* * *

Clark was helping J'onn out looking over the sensor arrays they had set up for earth. The martian was not at the top of his game due to a hangover caused by Bruce's scotch. "Ugh," J'onn grumbled rubbing his head for what felt like the hundredth time, "remind me never to drink again."

"Will do J'onn," Superman said with a light chuckle until alarms started blaring all over the watchtower. J'onn worked through the pounding in his head bringing up on the main screen the issue. "What is it general?" Superman asked seeing the general Eiling's face appear on the monitor.

"Superman," he said being direct, "we have a situation down here." His face left the screen to be replaced with some kind of giant machine that had robotic spiders pouring out of it, destroying everything the army was throwing at them. "We could use some help," Eiling said, face appearing back on the monitor.

"And you will have it," Superman said. J'onn got over the loudspeaker and communication lines for all league members, "Justice League members, we have a code Omega on our hands. All members suit up and prepare for emergency teleport and Javelin drops. This is not a drill."

All members started running toward the teleporter, Superman with the first batch. "Send us down J'onn, we will hold them off till help arrived." Nodding J'onn sent them down, the rest of the heroes standing by while Javelin's could be seen leaving the watchtower and entering the atmosphere.

"Ready?" Naruto asked Kara who had just changed into her outfit. "Yup. You?" She asked before seeming his disappear in a poof of smoke, only to reappear in costume. "Lets get to it," he said rushing out and into the throng of other league members.

Arriving at the teleporter Naruto nodded up to J'onn. Whisked away in blue light with the rest of the members he and Kara went earth side.

* * *

Arriving in the thick of it Naruto saw some members helping the army trying to get out of harms way. While others were holding a falling line against the machine. Nodding to Kara they broke off and into the thick of battle. Pulling two handfuls of shuriken out from pouches he took careful aim to make sure none would fall near league members; before hurling them into the air.

As they made their descent he ran through a set of hand seals before shouting, "Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" And all the fighting members stopped for a second to watch as a rain of thousands of shuriken fell down onto the spiders. "Damn!" Vixen said to Supergirl, the two fighting next to one another, "that is some guy ya got there." Kara nodded thoughts flashing back to a recent memory of his.

"We should pull pack a bit!" She shouted to Vixen and the other heroes near her. They looked up before falling back with her. Just as they did the shuriken impacted the robots tearing into them. The lines behind them however kept moving forward, just as Naruto hoped. Smirking under his mask Naruto flashed one final seal and shouted, "Bunshin Daibakuha!"

All of the shuriken exploded destroying the approaching lines of spiders giving the league some more working room. However, it did take them a minute to capitalize on it, not expecting one member to be able to do this much damage on his opening salvo. But Naruto wasn't one to hesitate; drawing two kunai and charging them with wind chakra creating twin wind swords, he dove in.

"Talk about overkill," Lantern said before blasting into the robots with his ring. "Worry about that later!" Batman said over the open communication line, flying overhead in the batwing. "I have something that might buy us some more time!" He flew in low before firing a missile at the alien machine. After impact ice started to grow over a majority of the machine.

"What was that Batman?" Diana asked smacking a spider with her strength sending it flying and into a line of them, destroying them all. "Liquid nitrogen, cooled to absolute zero. Had to freeze the Gotham river once." Pulling up he righted his plane before barking out orders, "Superman! Use your x-ray vision and find us a weak spot!"

"On it! But I will need some cover!" He said flying up slightly before adjusting his vision. However before he was able to get a look something new jumped to attack him. A robotic panther like creature. However before it got within striking distance a wind bullet ripped into it, "I got your back red britches!" Naruto shouted from the ground before slashing two more spiders in half.

Smirking Clark renewed his efforts to see into the machine. "My god!" He said before looking down to one of the robots, his thoughts confirmed he then spoke to Batman. "This is not good Batman," he said before using his laser vision to destroy a bunch of them at once. "The main ship has some sort of dark heart creating machinery around it, it is using the mesa as a material source. It gets worse! Every one of these machines has the same heart inside of it."

"How small?" Batman asked dropping explosives onto the robot's below. "Tiny!" He responded, "we need The Atom!" "The get going," Batman said to him, "you are the best choice. We will hold them off as long as we can." Superman nodded about to jet off before looking down to see that if he left Naruto would be alone.

Without missing a beat Naruto shouted up to the man of steel, "go! We need that guy, I have my own backup!" Throwing up a cross fingered seal before hundreds of puffs of smoke appeared on the battlefield, Naruto's running out of them unleashing hell with his attacks. Nodding Superman took off to retrieve The Atom.

"You know what to do boys!" Naruto yelled smirking at the same time, _"with no one around, I would say it is time to get wild!"_ _**"That is what I like to hear!"**_Kurama road from within the confines of Naruto's mind. Out of the few hundred clones wreaking havoc on the robots while ten stayed behind, five of them sitting on the ground while the other five covered them.

"_**Think you will need that much kid?"**_Kurama asked his host, before shooting his tails into the floor of the mental realm. _"Let's hope not, but I'd rather be safe than sorry!"_ Naruto pulled on his reserves of natural chakra the second he felt the demonic chakra enter his system. And in a burst of orangish gold light was covered in his chakra cloak. Some of the league members saw the light but couldn't get see what was happening.

Burning bright orange with black seals running along his body from the navel, Naruto smirked before throwing both hands out to his sides, four clones appearing in puffs of smoke next to him and began to work. With a battle cry Naruto let loose two massive Rasenshurikens in an arch. Carving a path of devastation into the throng of robots, leaving nothing behind as them went.

He held back for a second knowing what the finished product would be, as the two wind attacks came closer together before colliding in a massive explosion that sent chakra enhanced razor sharp winds in every direction. "What in Hera's name was that?!" Diana shouted over the communicator. "That would be the reason I am not near any of you," Naruto said before redrawing his kunai and jumping head first into the enemies.

"Gonna have to thank you for that later kid!" Lantern said covering Vixen and Supergirl with his ring. "Less talk more fighting!" Vixen said touching her necklace and gaining the powers of her favorite animal, the tiger. Launching herself at the spiders with agility and speed she clawed her way through them with little trouble. "Just call us if you need backup Naruto!" Supergirl said using her heat vision to free up S.T.R.I.P while Stargirl was occupied.

"Will do!" Naruto said before flipping a hand sign and detonating his clones, all deep in enemy territory. The explosions rocked the area, and destroyed a vast number of the robots, but for everyone that was destroyed three more came to take their place. _**"This is more like it!"**_Kurama road inside of Naruto's head, the rush of battle his container was feeling pumping him up. _**"Lay waste to them all! Show them no fear and leave no survivors!"**_

Naruto smirked before running through a set of hand seals, _"you are having way too much fun Kurama!"_ "Futon: Daitoppa!" He shouted before clapping his hands together creating a huge gust of wind, pushing the spiders back into one another destroying them. Taking a second for a breather was all he got before some of the robot panthers decided he was a major threat. "Oh great," he mutter once more drawing his kunai before charging them.

Ducking under a leaping one, he brought the kunai forward while sliding under it carving it in half from head to tail. Coming to a stop he twirled around and extended his wind blades as more leapt at him. However his twirling turned him into a spinning top of death carving up all the attacking panthers.

Coming out of his spin, he felt the strain of Kurama's chakra and his rage building up. _"Gotta dismiss one already,"_ he thought before feeling the balance of natural chakra evening out his system after dispelling the first clone. And that was when he heard J'onn over the communicator, "all league members fall back! We are going to use the watchtower's fusion cannon to carve a trench to buy you some more time. Superman is already on his way with The Atom."

Naruto nodded dropping out of the cloak, _"keep the connection Kurama, we will re-enter once alone again."_ Naruto told the demon who sent him a mental nod, _**"good, I don't want to miss out on all the fun!"**_ Kurama said leaving his tails implanted, but stopped the flow of chakra. Naruto dismissed the rest of the clones and felt his reserves fill to the brim up natural chakra.

Naruto reached the other members just in time, as a beam of light shot down and started a slow path around the large machine vaporizing everything in its path. "Naruto!" Kara said drawing his attention away from the beam, "how you holding up?" She asked flanked by Lantern and Vixen. "Peachy," he said breathily a little heavily, "but ready for round two though." Turning back to the robots he saw them hesitating to crawl into the trench. "Really?" Lantern asked, "after you did that much damage on your own I figured you'd want to rest."

"Rest on the battlefield only comes when you're dead," Naruto said his voice serious. Seeing the robots finally make their descent, the panthers moving quicker than the spiders. Drawing a second set of shuriken, Naruto let loose with another salvo of Shuriken Kage Bunshin and Bunshin Daibakuha!. Naruto prepared to rush forward once more but was stopped by Batman's voice, "wait!" The heroes turned to see Batman being carried by Wonder Woman and Superman had returned.

"Ray," Superman said, "tell them what you told me." As the three landed, the fourth member of their party hopped out of Superman's ear and grew to size. "Superman briefed me that the machines were using everything in their path and turning it into viable working substances. Turning rock into metal happens on a molecular level."

Batman nodded following him, "if you got in would you be able to stop it?" Ray nodded, "I should be able to." Nodding Batman barked out orders, "Diana you will carry Atom to the main machine, Shinobi, Superman cover her. The rest of us will draw a line here!"

The members around Batman nodded breaking off to their tasks, while the other members got into position, hearing the conversation over the communicators. "Here they come!" Lantern said seeing the first group come out of the trench and their way. "Ray," Diana said to The Atom who nodded. "Just don't squeeze too tight princess," he said shrinking down and being scooped up into her hand.

Flying low Diana took off, Superman on her trail and Naruto flanking her. The three made it to the trench, and with a giant leap Naruto cleared it. Landing with kunai drawn into the middle of the robot army. Slashing his way through while giving cover to Diana, the three were making good time, but not enough. "Ray I need both hands!" She shouted before placing him between her breast and grabbing her lasso.

"That lucky motherfucker!" Naruto said jutting a kunai backwards, stabbing a panther that tried to maul him from behind. "Super hearing," was all Clark said before unleashing his heat vision on a group that tried to attack Diana as she neared the main machine. "Super pervert, deal with it!" Naruto said putting both kunai away before blue energy gathered at both his hands. Releasing them at different angles and calling out, "Juha Sho!" The blades turning in different direction cutting through the enemies like a hot knife through butter.

"That's the attack you used against me back when we fought in the holo-room right?" Superman asked ripping apart a panther. Naruto nodded before punching a larger spider and redrawing his kunai forming a new set of wind swords, "yeah, but with more power." Ducking down and spinning in a barrel roll like manner Naruto cleaved the heads off two more panthers. "Superman, Shinobi," Diana called over the communicator, "I have dropped Ray off, I am pulling back to help hold the line with the others!"

"Roger that Diana," Superman said, "we are following shortly!" Turning to Naruto he called to him, "need a lift?" Naruto just shook his head, "No I am staying here." Clark was shocked by his statement, but kept his focus using his breath blew a group into a flanking group destroying the two. "Are you mad?" He asked before ripping apart another panther.

"No," Naruto said performing a long armed horizontal slash with his wind blade cutting apart ten spiders with one swing. "Atom may need back up, and I can hold my own. Join the others, my more destructive techniques might injure you!"

"Are you sure?" Superman asked the blonde who nodded, "yes now go!" With one last glance Superman took off fists first plowing through the robots and back to the line with the rest of the league. _"Hit it Kurama!"_ Naruto said, excitement evident in his voice. Smirking the demon channeled his chakra once more into Naruto, who used the natural chakra he got when the other four clones dispelled to stabilize it, and entered the cloak mode. "Second wind here we go!"

With a shout Naruto tore into the robots with greater force. Slashing everything that came his way. "This is amazing!" Naruto heard The Atom say over the communicator. "This machine is actually an alien weapon! It's creators used it in a war against another planet. It was shot out like a cruise missile."

"When it landed, it followed a simple program by it's creators. Destroy everything and replicate. Oh my god! It ate a planet! Who would make something like this!" Ray said astounded by the sheer devastation it wrought on the planet it was sent at. "Why is it here then?" Batman asked, his tone tired and filled with deep breaths. "It followed its programing," Ray said, "after the planet it attacked was destroyed it replaced and sent more out. According to what I am seeing it actually destroyed it's creators planet as well!"

"Is there anyway to stop it?" Batman asked the nano-physicist. "There might b-argh!" Ray shouted in distress. "Ray! Ray!" However The Atom didn't respond. "Damnit!" Batman yelled over the communicator. "Shinobi! Do you see any sign of Atom?" Naruto looked around near the machine while dodging swipes from robotic spiders nd panthers."Negative Batman! I do not have visual!"

However a second later Naruto saw a yellow symbol appear and Atom grew in size next to him. "I wasn't able to destroy the heart," he said next to Naruto who nodded. "Any ideas?" Naruto asked while covering the other hero. "None that are gantureed. We need to destroy them all, every last one. If even one escapes this whole nightmare will start again!"

Naruto nodded before sheathing one of his kunai, grabbing Ray he spoke over the communicator, "someone who can fly heads up!" Twirling around he hurled Atom toward the other league members. "I got him!" Lantern said creating a giant green catchers mitt and pulling Ray the rest of the way back. "Does anybody have any ideas?" Batman asked the gathered heroes, "because we are running out of time!"

"I have one!" Naruto said hacking into another panther, "Supergirl or Superman, I need to know if any of the machines have gone underground and if so how far. I also need a reading of how far out they are from my position Batman. Finally I need whoever can create a shield to do so I my signal."

"That's a lot of needs," Batman said with a grunt, Naruto assumed he threw a set of batarangs. "Just get it done!" Naruto shouted from his end.

"Go on up there pretty lady!" A cowboy like hero shouted to Kara unloading rounds into the robots in front of her. "Thanks Vigilante!" Kara shouted before shooting up into the sky. Once high enough she used her x-ray vision, "they are about one hundred feet into the ground!"

"_So aim for penetration to three hundred just to be sure,"_ Naruto thought, before pulling on more of Kurama's chakra entering the two tailed state. Now more red than orange, whisker marks darken, teeth longer, and body becoming mostly chakra. "Based on quick calculations you are about two thousand feet from our position!" Batman said over his communicator, prompting Naruto to go two more tales higher, _"blast radius two thousand feet_."

Now completely covered in red chakra, the energy was covered by a white bone like structure reminiscent of a fox, but still with a human head. He was larger and the league members with enhanced site could see him, while the others could see the ominous red glow of his chakra. "What the hell is he doing?!" Lantern asked.

"I don't know, but," Batman said throwing the last of his batarangs, "you and Dr. Fate need to be on standby to create a shield." Dr. Fate nodded moving closer to Lantern and the spoke, "I am ready when he gives the signal."

Lantern ready his ring, "same here!" And that was when they saw it. The reddish light shoot upwards into the sky. "That is one high jump!" Superman said impressed that the blonde could jump that high in his current state.

* * *

After entering the four tails state Naruto let out a mighty roar before sending out a wave of his chakra destroying a few dozen of the robots around him. Crouching down all on fours he jumped high as hard as he could into the air. Reaching the apex of his jump which was a few hundred feet up, he turned and began to gather white and black energy at the tips of his tails.

"**NOW!"** Naruto shouted and saw green and yellow shields from around the battlefield containing the robots inside. Leaning forward Naruto directed his head down before moving the glowing tips of his tails forward, near his mouth. Swallowing the energy he held it for a second before releasing a giant purple ball downward onto the main machine. However it didn't explode at first, just plowed into the main machine destroying it and pushed its way down the mesa and into the earth.

Once at the desired depth Naruto's eyes flashed black before the ball exploded outward vaporizing everything in it's path. The purple explosion taking no prisoners and leaving nothing but ash. Once it reach the shields it stopped for a second, before tearing through Dr. Fate's yellow shield and causing Lantern to buckle under the force.

But his shield held, and when the purple light died down the heros stared in awe. "Hera!" Diana exclaimed, other religious members speaking their gods names out of shock and awe. What stood before them was a two thousand foot wide, and three hundred foot deep crater. Inside the crater was the red glow of Naruto in four tailed state, and with one final roar he dropped out of it.

"Drop the shield Lantern," Batman said looking at the destruction before him, "it's over." Lantern complied and dropped the shield, before being helped up by Vixen. Kara flew off the second it was down to see if Naruto was ok.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Batman, Diana, and Superman turned to face general Eiling. "First we find out you have a giant space gun point down at us!" Eiling said to them, "then I get the unpleasant view of one of your members leveling this area to ash!" Batman glared at the man, knowing he was in Cadmus, "that's us, saving you."

"Oh really," Eiling said not believing for one second the league's motives. "It wasn't a show of power? Because that is what it looked like to me!" Batman walked forward before leaning into him, "believe what you want general Wade Eiling. Weapons and tactics department head for Cadmus." Backing up Batman turned to leave and follow the last remaining members to Naruto, however he stopped for a moment when the general spoke up.

"You can bet we will be speaking about your space gun, and your man in the crater soon, rich boy," he said before turning around and getting into the helicopter. Batman turned back to Superman and Diana, shock clearly evident on their faces, "Bru..." "Yes Diana," Bruce said cutting her off, "Cadmus knows all about us. All of us."

"How? The league files are encrypted, and would require a genius to hack them. There's only a small group of people who would be able to break into those files and I doubt any of them would be working under government dime," Superman said having heard what Batman muttered to the general. The three making their way to the center of the crater. "You'd be surprised who the government has been bankrolling lately."

"Deathstroke?" Superman asked to which Batman nodded. "Cadmus is a one hundred percent government funded agency from what I've been able to find on them. But no they aren't currently bank rolling anyone who could hack our files," Bruce said. Diana raised an eyebrow at that, "so we have a spy in our midst?" To which Bruce nodded in affirmative. "Any leads?" Clark asked his friend, if they had a spy, he was sure Batman already had a guess as to who it was.

"Don't need them," Batman said his tone telling them to drop the subject. Clark sighed knowing Bruce, but that got Diana curious. However she forgot mentioning anything for the moment. Arriving at the center they saw Kara supporting Naruto, who looked exhausted. "What was that?" Batman asked glare coming to the for front.

"Something complicated," Naruto said not waiting to talk about it with this many random members around. Batman nodded before paging J'onn, "J'onn do you copy?" He waited for a few minutes before sighing. "Watchtower is still out of power," he said to the group of heroes who all nodded and began making their ways to the javelins some took down.

However Naruto stopped Kara with a tug before whispering in her ear. "Our rotation ended two days ago so bye!" Naruto shouted before Kara with her arm wrapped around him and under his armpit flew off, in what most figured was the direction of Kansas. "Your rotation doesn't end for another two weeks," Batman said with a smirk to the now glaring Clark. "Have fun thinking about what those two are up to."

Turning to Diana Bruce spoke again, "can you give me a lift?" Diana smirked before leading the way to her invisible jet. Clark stood there alone in the crater glaring at the back of the retreating and smug dark knight. "You are the biggest jerk ever Bruce, biggest jerk ever," he muttered before heading to one of the last few javelins.

* * *

Kara flew slowly as to not aggravate her passenger, who was beyond exhausted. "So now that no one else is around, what was that last thing you did? And why did you look like a four tailed monster?" Kara asked him.

Naruto sighed before explaining, "the four tailed monster as you so eloquently put. Is what we containers call one of our modes. It starts out with the cloak which was the orange form I took at first, and as I add more tails, the closer I look to Kurama."

"Kurama?" Kara asked to which Naruto nodded, "yeah that's fuzz butt's name." _**"I will refrain from insulting you because you used the Bijudama."**_ "As for what I did, it is an attack only containers like me can do. It is called the Bijudama, or Tailed Beast Ball. It is comprised of his demon chakra and my chakra, an 8:2 ratio of it. It vaporizes everything it comes in contact with. It is our strongest attack, but I can only safely use it up to six tails."

"Wow," Kara said, "home come you can only safely use up to six tails?" She asked curious as to the limitation. "The 8:2 ratio," Naruto said, "I don't have enough chakra to match him once we pass the six tails. I am still powerful when I use the other tails, just not enough to use that technique." Kara nodded understanding now why he couldn't use it.

The rest of the flight was done in comfortable silence which the two enjoyed. They finally arrived at Naruto's house about two hours later, landing softly at the backdoor. Naruto pulled his mask down and kissed Kara lightly on the lips before wishing her a good night. Walking up to his door he unsealed it and and stepped inside. Kara threw one last glance at Naruto's door before heading to her adoptive aunt and uncle's house.

After stepping inside the house Naruto took in a deep breath, hands trembling and body aching. Walking slowly Naruto headed to his basement and sake storage, it was a short walk from the kitchen, but to Naruto if felt like an eternity. Finally reach his stores he grabbed a bottle arm trembling the whole way.

Bringing it up to his mouth he uncorked it with his teeth before spitting the corck across the room. Then he started to drink, gulping it down like a fish, while falling backwards to sit on his butt. Stopping to take a breath, Naruto realized he was half way through the bottle already. "Well this sucks," he said aloud to no one.

"_**How does it suck kid?"**_ Kurama asked confused as to the blonde's demeanor. Sighing Naruto spoke to the demon, _"I just got on friendly terms with red britches! After seeing that display of power I have a feeling I will be back to square one. Plus Lantern was giving me a sideways glare, and while his helmet was on, I am sure that Dr. Fate guy will be speaking to me again about you."_

"_**A visit from the golden wearing helmeted nut. Yeah I can see that, however based on the memories Batman said they viewed, I doubt his new opinion will change. Especially because you have all that power and barely use any of it."**_Kurama told his host. And while it was sound logic Naruto didn't agree. _"That is because they don't know what it does to me,"_ he said wincing through a wave of pain that struck his body. _"The effects of using your chakra this time will be minimal because I was able to stock up on natural chakra and the Bijudama uses my chakra not the natural chakra."_

Kurama sighed, he knew the second his host dropped the four tailed form that he was in pain. But was unable to do anything to help, as his chakra was acidic in nature to the blonde. He was only able to effectively wield it due to the natural chakra from becoming a sage, even then it still wreaked havoc on his body when he went further than the cloak. _**"It should be about two weeks until your body is healed,"**_ Kurama spoke softly to the blonde, _**"try to rest as much as you can."**_

Downing the last of the bottle Naruto nodded before falling asleep on the ground, one half exhausted and in pain, the other half drunk.

* * *

"_Sasuke," Naruto calmly spoke to the dark hair youth in front of him. Who's sharingan eyes were spinning madly in a different way than Naruto had ever seen. Instead of the tomes that was common in all the sharingan's, Sasuke's held a star like quality. Something he had attained after he faced his brother Naruto assumed. _

"_Naruto," he spoke back, both surrounded by dead bodies and still burning black fire, the signature of Amaterasu, illuminating the dark cave both found themselves in. "This has to be done," Sasuke said with cold indifference, "it is the will of the Shinigami and the Uchiha are his harbingers! I just get the added bonus of destroying that pathetic waste of a village you call home." _

"_That isn't you talking! That's Madara speaking! Sasuke it was your home! It was Sakura's home!" The blonde shouted at his once friend. Who just glared defiantly back at him eyes spinning wildly, holding nothing but cold fury. "My home!" He spat out like venom, " that place corrupted my brother! Turned him from the family and our mission! A mission handed down by the Shinigami himself! The Uchiha will make the world repent for the trespass of those foolish sages! Your pathic ancestors!"_

"_You can't control it!" Naruto shouted back at him, "the reason the other sages sealed the Juubi into its prison was because it was too powerful! Not even the sharingan can control it! It will kill you too!" To which Sasuke laughed, a cold laugh reminiscent of Orochimaru, "I already know that. Madara told me himself when he implanted Itachi's eyes into me. I told you the Uchiha are the harbingers of the Shinigami's will! We will purge this world for the sins your ancestors brought upon the world when they dared to tread his home!" _

_And with no more words needing to be said Sasuke was engulfed in Susano's form, while Naruto sighed before entering his cloak form. "Then I will send you back to your god screaming!" Charging a _Rasenshuriken_ with no aid from clones, Naruto charged his once friend and the clash of titans began. Sasuke jumped avoiding the attack but was caught by the backlash of it releasing._

_Naruto's arm was shredded but healed just as quickly as it was destroyed. Dodging a Amaterasu arrow shot by the Susano surrounding Sasuke Naruto renewed his charge, grabbing two kunai and charging them with wind chakra. Reaching Sasuke in record time Naruto brought his left arm up attempting a horizontal slash with the blade of wind. However Susano's shield blocked the strike, but it only held for a moment._

_Pumping more chakra into the blade of wind Naruto was able to push past the shield and managed to cut the retreating form of Sasuke. It was a shallow cut across his midsection but Naruto was still able to penetrate Susano. Bringing his right arm up and charging the blade with the same amount of chakra Naruto thrust forward at Sasuke hoping to catch him in the heart and end this madness once and for all._

_However at the last minute Sasuke used _Kawarimi_ with one of the dead bodies in the area. Naruto kicked the dead body off his wind blade and turned to face the other shinobi. And that was when he noticed it, Sasuke was running through seals he wasn't familiar with, now standing on top of the Juubi's prison seal. _"SHIT!"_ Naruto thought, _"that must be why he is using Susano! He needs his hands free to perform the necessary seals to unleash the Juubi from its prison."

"**End it now boy!"** _Kurama shouted to the blonde who nodded. Creating two more unassisted _Rasenshurikens _Naruto hurled them with all his might at Sasuke. And just before impact he heard the youth shout, "_Uchiha Gisei Kaifu: Jigoku Ririsu."_ And Naruto's attacks were blown away by the chakra release, keeping his eyes open through the gusting winds caused by the release he managed to see Sasuke devoured by a giant maw before a roar louder than anything he imaged ripped forth from the wolf. _

_With a second roar the wolf broke free of its prison before making it's way out of the dark cave. "NOOO!"_

* * *

"NOOO!" Naruto shouted sitting up in cold sweat, breathing heavily, eyes dilated, and body trembling. Looking around he noticed he was in his home, empty bottle of sake next to him. Sighing he placed his hands on his face trying to stop the tears from spilling down his face. "Bastard," Naruto whispered, the dreams, his memories flashing before him.

"_**What was it this time?"**_ Kurama asked worried for his host. Since arriving in the new world Naruto hadn't woken up like that. He had his dreams like always, ever since his childhood his mind would replay the bad things that had happened to him. But never before had he been awoken like that. _"Juubi's release," _Naruto said, to which the demon nodded.

"_**Go meditate,"**_ Kurama told him, _**"it should help with the tremors better than that sake you are reaching for."**_ Naruto sighed, before pulling his shaking hand away from a fresh bottle of sake. Sending a mental nodded to Kurama Naruto got up before making the trek outside to the spot near the back of his fields.

It took him longer than normal to reach the spot he used. Sitting down in a comfortable position he began the slow process of adding natural chakra to his system. It was more painful than normal due to Kurama having to draw in a tad as well, his chakra system felt like it was on fire. After an hour Naruto felt the pain subside and his system return mostly to normal.

Phantom runs of pain were still present but for the most part the four hour meditation session did help. Standing and stretching Naruto took a look around at his fields, "I should probably ask Jonathan-sensei if it's time to harvest, cause it looks that way to me." Heading back for his house Naruto changed out of his shinobi gear, showered. Dressing in loose fitting washed out blue jeans, tan work boots, and a black tshirt Naruto began the walk to the Kent's farm.

* * *

"This meeting of Cadmus heads is now called to order," Waller spoke up to the gathered men, before turning to Eiling, "general Eiling, your report on the events from yesterday." The general nodded before standing. "Yesterday at o-five hundred hours a mountain climber reported her boyfriend killed by some machine. We dispatched regiment one who engaged the machine after pulling her to safety. It did not end well."

The monitors around them showed the army's failed attempt to destroy it. "I called in the Justice League, both to stop the threat as well as gather intel on the new member Shinobi. I was pleased he joined in the retaliation against what we now know to be an alien weapon," more images of the league fighting the different robots appeared on screen. Many shocked by his display of powers and devastation he wrought "The league was losing ground fast, and briefed us on a weapon they had," once more the monitors showed a video feed of a large energy blast carving a trench around the mesa.

"The martian said it was a fusion discharge they could use like a cannon. However based on what I saw it is stronger than they would lead us to believe if they can move it to create a trench." Waller narrowed her eyes at the image, not liking the fact that this army of super powered beings had such a weapon at their disposal. Pointing down on them no less! "They used one of their members called The Atom, Dr. Ray Palmer, to try and disable the machine from the inside. He said it was an alien weapon designed to devour and destroy everything in its path. Replicate and move on to the next planet."

"However the Atom was unable to destroy it. But this Shinobi was." Images switched to the red glowing light coming from the mesa before video feed showed it launching itself into the air. Before a yellow shield and green shield appeared around the area. They watched as a purple ball of energy blasted into the mesa traveling down into the earth before exploding with violent force; vaporizing everything in its path. "My god!" Hamilton cried out, the others having varying degrees of shock and awe.

"Ma'am," Eiling said looking toward Waller, "I believe this new comer to the league is the most powerful asset they currently have." Waller nodded before standing, and pushing a button on her consol. "Slade," she said when the masked man appeared on her screen. "I believe you were already aware of the events from yesterday?"

"Yes Ms. Waller," Slade said to her, his tone wreaking of condescension. "I was present for his display of power and have updated the digital dossier accordingly. I have also included his allies, a one Naruto Uzumaki, resident of Smallville Kansas." Waller glared at the man, "thats it? You have had him under surveillance for a month on our dime! And that is all you have managed to retrieve on him? You reputation is a joke then Slade."

Slade smirked under his mask, "then I believe this is where our contract end Ms. Waller. Good day." The video feed was cut and Waller growled at the blank screen, "that bastard has his own agenda. Any word from our spy, Colonel Flagg?" She asked turning to the leader of Task Force X. "No ma'am," the colonel responded, "he has been oddly quiet as of yesterday. But I will re-establish contact soon enough."

"Good," she said pacing the room, "we need all the help we can get at this point. Meeting adjourned."

* * *

"Sir," Wintergreen said drawing Slade's attention away from watching Naruto fight for what felt like the hundredth time. "Was it wise to antagonise Cadmus?" Slade let out a chuckle before turning back to the video of the battle, "wise? Probably not. But it doesn't matter, they have other problems to deal with than me." Nodding Wintergreen left his friend and boss to his work. Once his trusted ally was gone Slade spoke out into the darkness, "what do you think?"

Fire erupted next to him before revealing Ares, "I think you are going to need my help." Ares said, tone full of amusement, "you are not aware of what he contains are you?" Slade just looked at the god next time him before bringing up a very old painting of a demon fox with nine tails, "The Kyuubi no Kitsune, demon of rage and hate. Given dominion over the earth itself by the Shinigami. Able to topple mountains, create tsunamis, earthquakes, and very other natural disaster known to man. A force of nature."

"My, my," Ares said amusement once more in his tone, "your knowledge of the occult surprise me. But the demon is more than that." Ares comment caught Slade off guard, turning to face the blonde god he spoke out slowly but with enjoyment, "enlighten me."

**Jutsu List:**

Shuriken Kage Bunshin no Jutsu: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique

Bunshin Daibakuha: Great Exploding Clone

Futon: Rasenshuriken: Spiralling Shuriken

Futon: Daitoppa : Wind Release: Great Breakthrough

Juha Sho: Beast Tearing Palm

Bijudama: Tailed Beast Ball

Kawarimi no Jutsu: Replacement Technique

Uchiha Gisei Kaifu: Jigoku Ririsu: Uchiha Sacrificial Unsealing: Hell Release

**AN: So another chapter down and more of Naruto's powers revealed. Slade working with Ares, what could he really be up to? Cadmus' spy still out and about, and Batman knows who it is, but hasn't done anything? All I can say is to quote Kakashi, "Look underneath the underneath!" Also my version of how the Juubi was unsealed :). Hope you guys liked the chapter! Also a shout out to my beta The Glorious Executioner! Have a good week guys and gals!**


	10. An Interlude to Something Greater

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 10:**

**An Interlude to Something Greater**

Naruto arrived at the Kent farm relatively quickly, to him the five mile distance wasn't much. Figuring Jonathan to already be out and about he didn't bother with the house and headed back into the fields, and that was when he heard the noise. Looking across the field he saw Jonathan riding a large corn harvester. Walking up and shouting over the noise, "Jonathan-sensei! I take it now would be the time to harvest?" Cutting the machine down so he could hear Naruto, Jonathan asked, "what did ya say Naruto?"

"I asked if now would be the time to harvest?" Naruto asked once more to older farmer who nodded. "That would be correct kid-oh! Need any help? Or do you still remember how to work your harvester after that lesson I gave you a while back?" Naruto chuckled a bit at the memory of first trying to use the harvester he bought, and when he almost ran Jonathan over with it. "I am almost positive I won't run anybody over!"

Jonathan let out a hearty laugh at his neighbor, "make sure to keep it on your field and you won't have that problem. Also stop in and say hello to Martha. She worries about all of you heroes and I am sure she would like to see you are doing well." Naruto nodded up to the man before waving and heading back to the Kent's house. He stopped for a second once out of Jonathan's eye site to take a breath, the pains from using too much of Kurama's chakra setting in for a minute. Once they were gone he finished the short walk to house.

Knocking politely on the door we was treated to Martha's smiling face, "good morning Naruto! Come on in and grab some breakfast before you start working." Naruto nodded and came in but did shoot her a questioning glance, "how did you know I was going to be harvesting today?" Martha smiled at shinobi leading the way to the kitchen, "deary, I have been a farmer's wife longer than you have been alive. I figured with this being your first time you'd double check with Jonathan to make sure today was harvest time."

Naruto nodded and sat down in the chair she pulled out, "but how did you know I was coming over today to ask? I could have been on league business still." Martha laughed softly at his question before placing a full breakfast plate in front of him and a glass of orange juice. "I like to call it woman's intuition," she said before sitting at the table taking a sip from her own glass. Naruto started to eat the food she gave him but almost spit it out after what she said next, "though it does help to guess when Kara comes back home looking like she won the lottery. I don't have any grand-nieces or nephews on the way do I?"

"MA!" Kara whined from the doorway having woken up just a few minutes ago. Naruto turned to face her, and immediately had to grab his nose to stim off blood loss. Kara was wearing a pair of black fabric shorts that were even shorter than the ones she wore for their date, and a night shirt with a pictures of ramen all over it. Kara noticed him holding his nose and smirked, "like what you see?"

"Kara Kent!" Martha scowled, "no teasing at the breakfast table. That should be reserved for private time in the bedroom." That got both young adults blush levels to rise, before Kara sat down to a full plate of breakfast as well. Mathra just chuckling at the embarrassed couple. "So," Naruto started while taking a bite of egg, "ramen sleep shirt?"

Punching him _lightly_ in the shoulder Kara dug in as well, "I had this _before_ we met. I just decided to wear it more often now." Naruto sniggered, trying to cover the wince from her punch as it aggravated his chakra sickness, before continuing his breakfast in silence, enjoying the presence of his, his, _"well shit! I don't know what we'd classify as? You know Kurama?"_ Kurama sighed before giving his host a deadpanned looked, _**"you are seriously asking me on mating advice for humans?"**_

Naruto sighed mentally, _"not mating advice, dating advice!"_ _**"I got nothing, my answer to you is figure it out yourself. Though knowing her she will dictate what you are anyway,"**_ Kurama said before putting his head back down and taking a nap. Naruto stabb a piece of sausage with his fork before biting it and looking at Kara. Who saw his stare and sighed, "yes."

"Yes what?" Naruto asked confused, he statement making little since. "Yes," she said again glaring playfully at him, "we are now boyfriend and girlfriend." _**"Told ya!"**_ Raising an eyebrow Naruto countered, "but we've only been on one date."

Both could hear Martha cough under her breath _three_ before leaving the kitchen with a smirk on her face, that was of course matched by Kara. Naruto sighed before nodding his head, "guess we are official now." Kara smacked him on the back of his head for his lack of enthusiasm. "Go get to work goober!" Naruto let out a chuckle before kissing her lips and heading back to his farm.

* * *

"Interesting," Slade commented after hearing what Ares had to say. It took all night but Slade was even more intrigued by his new target. "And how did _you_ come by this information?" Slade asked the god of war. "My uncle is the god of death," Ares said with a smirk, "he may not be the god of death of his old world, but he still has the information."

"Then this concludes our business Ares," Slade said standing to leave. "What do you mean?" Ares questioned the mercenary with a glare, "there is planning to be done! A war of great proportions must be fought with him at the epicenter! It will be magnificent!" Ares ranted to the man before him, who chuckled darkly in response before releasing a full blown laugh.

"A war you would lose," Slade said turning to the god dark laughter dying down. "And my plans do not involve you, Cadmus, or anyone else. Leave now Ares, before I show you the way out." Ares intensified his glare on the man before him. "You dare challenge a god!" He shouted at Slade hand going to his sword.

"Yes," Slade simply said before elaborating, "I reclaimed my soul from the depths of Trigon's realm; a task never before attempted by a _mortal_. I have gone up against many supervillains and superheroes with only my wits and skills, all who are god like in prowess. You do not frighten me Ares. Now leave." Slade's eye narrowed dangerously at the god, a standoff between the two. Finally Ares let go of his undrawn sword before smirking at Slade, "very well. Whatever you have planned will be intriguing to watch. I was going to offer you something to help, but now I find myself wondering what the mortal who betrayed and defied Trigon has up his sleeve."

His form bursting into fire with an echoing statement left in Slade's war room, "should it prove to be a pathetic effort, it will not only be my brother who torments your soul in Tartarus." "God's," Slade bite out to the empty room, "always so full of themselves." Stepping out of the room Slade headed for his personal quarters. Reaching his door, he input a code into the keypad before the door opened. Stepping inside it closed behind him, concealing his actions to the world.

* * *

Naruto wiped sweat from his brown looking over at what he had done with a smile. Half of his first field had been harvested and placed into the trailer, _"I should be finished within the next day or two at this rate," _he said to himself before bringing the harvester and trailer into the barn to begin bagging the corn for sale.

"_**How are you gonna sell the crap?"**_ Kurama asked his host with amusement in his voice, which stopped Naruto in his tracks from climbing down the harvester. _"I um, ah, hadn't thought about that part,"_ Naruto said back to his tenant who sweat dropped. _"I'll just ask Jonathan-sensei is he would be able to sell it for me, and he could keep like forty percent or something," _Naruto told the demon as he started up again heading for the trailer.

Opening up the back doors of his trailer and seeing the large amount of corn Naruto sighed. And at once every joint started to feel like it was on fire, fighting through the pain, Naruto created a few clones to take care of the work while he healed up.

* * *

"Pitifully really," Slade said more to himself than the downed guards in the lab he was at. "Nothing more than a bunch of overpaid mall cops," he comments again before kicking one of the downed guards while typing away at one of the computer terminals in the lab.

"Ah here we go," Slade said with glee evident in his tone. "Naughty, naughty Cadmus. Leaving plans for healing nanites based off Amazo on unsecured servers," He chuckled before removing a cable from his belt and plugging it into the terminal. And that was when he heard the door to the lab being forced open, spinning around in his chair he came face to face with Amanda Waller and a contingent of guards, weapons all leveled at him.

"Deathstroke the Terminator," Waller spoke with a smirk on her face, "come quietly and we just might let you live." Slade merely laced his fingers together before resting his elbows on his knees and placed his chin upon his hands. "I do believe I had cancelled our contract Ms. Waller, what purpose do you have here?" The mercenary questioned the head of Cadmus.

"You were and still are a product of Project Cadmus," Waller said, "you do not dictate your contract with us, we do. As for why I am here, it is because you broke into a secret Cadmus facility to further your own gains." Waller stepped forward slightly, her gun still trained on the assassin, "it is time to reel you in Deathstroke." Slade merely glanced back at the terminal seeing he only needed to stall for a few more moments.

"What is it with you and coming up with code names for everyone?" Slade asked turning his full attention back to Waller and the guards. "I hardly ever go by the name Deathstroke. The only ones who use it would be the villains I have faced that hold respect for me, and you." Salde straightened up before chuckling at his statement, "it as if you think like a villain. What is the old saying? You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain."

Waller's face looked stunned at the mercenary comparing her to a villain, "how dare you! I do what I do to protect the people of the United States! Nothing more! What would you know about being a hero Deathstroke? All you do is kill for money!"

"You know very little about your first project Waller," Slade spoke darkly, "and that will cost you greatly." He raised one of his hands, the guards and Waller seeing a detonator in it. "Till next time," Slade spoke out cooly before pressing the button amongst the rain of bullets the guards were sending his way, while Waller took cover not sure of where the bomb was.

With a violent boom the room was ignited in bright light before being showered in shrapnel. Getting over the shock, Waller peered through squinted eyes at the area where Slade once sat. "Damn him!" She shouted seeing broken robot parts smoldering in the spot before barking out orders, "get any wounded to the medical area. Also get I.T down here along with the scientists. I want to know what he stole!"

* * *

"Slade!" Nightwing shouted throwing a contingent of birdagrans at the man who dodged them with ease. "Whatever you are trying to steal from Wayne Tech, we will stop you!" Nightwing said flanked by his other teammates. "Yeah dude," Beast Boy shouted out along side his team leader, "we are gonna kick your butt!"

Slade smirked beneath his mask, "Titans," he began slowly, mockingly, "while I do enjoy this little reunion. I have other business to take care of, but if you are still looking to take a trip down nostalgia lane..." The masked mercenary trailed off before snapping his fingers and causing Plasmas, Overload, and Cinder Block to barge through a wall, "these three would be more than happy to oblige."

"Titans GO!" Nightwing shouted before the team lept into action. With that said Slade departed in the confusion of battle between his top three enforcers in Jump City and the Titans.

* * *

"Senor Slade," a heavily hispanic accent spoke out from the dim light of solitary confinement in Arkham Asylum, "you have some bolas for sneaking into here." Slade chuckled and walked forward to be seen better by wrestler turned mercenary, "it has been a while senor Bane, however this is not a social call."

"Whenever are our visits of a social nature?" Bane asked the other man who at one time helped him become who he was today. "To true, to true," Slade said eying the chained man carefully. Knowing he had no venom made Slade less worried, however Bane was still a top fighter amongst the rabble of Gotham's underbelly.

_"I have come to collect the favor owed to me when I introduced you to senor Ra's al Ghul,"_ Slade spoke to the man in his native tongue to show there was no debate. _"What is it you want then? There is not much I can offer while being held up in here,_" Bane asks while moving his head around to emphasize his capture. Slade nodded before continuing, _"I need the access codes to the Venom factory on Santa Prisca._"

Bane's eyes widened at the request before turning into a glare, "that factory will only produce when I am there. I will not give up my Venom supply even for you senor Slade!" Slade nodded at the masked man before him not really caring for the reason, "I do not need the Venom, I need the chemical formula for it as well as its predecessor Miraclo. Both of which I know to be housed in your factory."

Bane dropped his glare after Slade's explanation into more of a sour look, "what on earth could _you_ need those formulas for?" Salde merely smiled beneath his mask, "I have found someone that could push me to my limits. That could actually give me something of a challenge, by putting my life on the line. But there is so much more he could offer me, and I intend to find out if it is true." Bane nodded in understanding, it was the main reason he kept up his pursuit of Batman. The thrill of the fight, the push to beat someone better than you, "I understand this, but why do you need the formulas?"

Slade stood quiet for a moment before answering, "they will put us on even ground. He is probably as strong as Superman, as quick as the Flash, and as sharp and resourceful as Batman. I need to even the playing field for close quarters combat." However this caused Bane to laugh at Slade who glared at the luchador, "you mean to go against the new member Shinobi!"

Slade nodded, "and what is so funny about that?" Bane's laughter fell to that of a chuckle, "the bastardo leveled almost a half of mile worth of desert into a massive crater. And you think you can even out the playing field with him?" Slade merely raised a non-visible eyebrow, "how do you know about that?"

"All of Arkham knows about that senor," Bane said with glee, "and most of us wish to test this new comer, but I highly doubt the Venom and Miraclo will level the playing field." Slade nodded before continuing, "leave that to me, now, the access codes if you please?"

"this will make us even senor," Bane said and when Slade nodded, the masked man gave Slade the access code to the factory. Nodding and slinking back into the darkness Bane called out to the retreating man, "if even a single drop is missing, I will have your head senor Slade."

* * *

"Ah!" Naruto said enjoying a glass of warm sake and sitting on his couch. "Time to veg out to some bad tv!" He said flicking on the tv, and switching channels till he found something mind numbingly boring to watch.

Naruto heard his door being knocked on. Getting up from his couch Naruto began the trek toward the door throwing out his sensor array to gather who it was. Smirking to himself Naruto opened the door with a smile, "Kara-chan!" He shouted launching himself into a hug on the other blonde.

Giggling at her boyfriend Kara returned the hug, "hey there! How was the first day harvesting?" Kara asked releasing him and following him inside the house with a bag of food. "It wasn't too bad," Naruto said, "but I did have help." Kara looked at Naruto for a second before smirking, "clones?"

Naruto nodded heading for the couch while catching the scent of food coming from the bag she was carrying with her. "I smell," Naruto said taking a bigger whiff of it and his eye's lit up like fourth of July fireworks, "RAMEN!"

Kara giggled at him again, "yeah, Ma figured she wanted to try something different and made you some." Naruto smiled wide, and a bit or drool started to pour out of his mouth thinking about the wonderful noodles. Naruto changed course and headed into the kitchen to grab some chop sticks while Kara sat down on the couch and pulled the two covered bowls out from the bags.

Sitting next to her as quickly as possible Naruto broke apart his chopsticks and with a loud cry of, "itadakimasu!" Naruto dug into his noodles like a man possessed. After twenty seconds he raised his head to look at Kara with stars around his incredibly wide blue eyes, "this, this tastes just like Ichiraku Ramen! I must thank Martha-Obaasan!"

Kara laughed at his excitement, "that is the ramen stand from your home right?" She asked once her laughter died down some; however she instantly regretted asking that once she saw his face at the mention of his home. "Yeah it was," Naruto said with a somber smile, thinking back to the people who helped him the most when he was a kid. Kept his belly full, and helped him hide from the angry villagers.

"Naruto," Kara began softly, "I'm," but she never got to finish apologizing because Naruto cut her off. "Don't be," he said with a warm smile, "I have good memories of them, and I am happy that they can live on even here." He began to eat at a more subdued pace which worried Kara some, but she didn't push him. She began to eat but kept throwing glances to the ramen addict who was eating way too slow for her comfort.

"Ya know," Naruto began once more taking an unusual break from his ramen, "I haven't really talked about where I am from to you." Pulling his feet under himself he turned to face Kara sitting on his couch indian style before grabbing another bite. "Ask away Kara-chan!" Naruto said excitedly after swallowing.

"You sure?" Kara asked, _"I saw some of your memories Naruto, do you really want to relive any of them by me asking the wrong thing?"_ She asked herself internally while waiting on Naruto to answer. Naruto nodded mouth full of noodles and Kara decided to tread lightly, "well what was your world like? I mean was it a desert wasteland? Was it lush forest? Was it cold and horrible?"

Naruto nodded to all of them while finishing his mouth full, "yup!" Was the blonde's response which of course caused Kara's left eye to twitch, "yup, to which one?" Chuckling nervously at the danger before him Naruto quickly answered, "all the different countries were well different. Each land was named after something and generally held characteristics to it. Like where I am from was called, Hi no Kuni, or The Land of Fire. It was named that because we had a very humid climate and most of our shinobi had a fire affinity."

Kara nodded but then asked, "what is a fire affinity?" Naruto placed up his hand asking for a minute while he finished the bite he just ate. Swallowing Naruto began to explain, "you know those attacks I do after making gestures with my hands?" Getting a nod of confirmation Naruto continued, "those are called jutsu, or techniques, they are created from energy within our bodies called chakra. Which is the combination of spiritual and physical energy. With me so far?"

"Kinda," Kara said, "so this energy comes from within? And all humans have it?" To which Naruto nodded, "correct! Now about ninety percent of all shinobi attacks have some kind of element or stipulation to them. Now as far as the elemental attacks go there are Fire, Wind, Lightning, Earth, and Water affinities. Meaning it is easier to create and far better to control an attack of an element you are allied with."

Kara nodded before realising something, "if I had to guess I'd say your affinity is wind right?" She asked to which he nodded, "yup got it in one," Naruto said with a smile. "Anyway back to the original questions, there were four other large countries as well. There was The Land of Wind, which was mostly desert, rolling sand dunes and such. Most shinobi there actually had wind affinities, which was rare for my home. Next there was The Land of Earth, which was rocky, mountainous terrain. Pretty much every shinobi there had an earth affinity, but some actually managed to learn how to fly, which I so wanted to do! Then comes The Land of Lighting, which got it's name from the low hanging clouds and all of the lighting storms that sprung up all over the place. These guys had lighting affinities. And finally there was The Land of Water, which was a group of islands that banded together. As you've probably figured out, they had water affinities."

Naruto took a bite of food before continuing, "plus there were a number of smaller countries that all got their name from either what they produced, or different aspects of the land. We essentially had every climate you could think of."

"Wow," Kara said to which Naruto nodded. "Next question," Naruto said with a smile munching down or more of the homemade ramen. "Your other teammate, the pink hair girl, Sakure I think her name was. What was she like? You've talked about Kakashe and Sasuke before, but only briefly mentioned her when you said you once asked her out."

Naruto laughed at her getting Kakashi's and Sakura's name wrong but answered anyway. "First there names are Ka-ka-shi and Sa-ku-ra," Naruto corrected, while Kara blushed. "But don't feel bad, they are foreign sounding to you and you did pretty good trying to say them. And Sakura was...and interesting teammate to say the least."

"How so?" Kara asked tilting her head slightly at his pause in describing her. "Well," he said blowing on some noodles and biting down before continuing, "when she first joined the team she was a fangirl. Which was common in the academy, all those prepubescent girls wanted the dark and mysterious pretty boy. While she never grew out of her crush, which eventually turned into infatuation. However, she did become an amazing kunoichi, all it took was a reality check."

"What do you mean by fangirl?" Kara asked, "also what was the reality check?" Naruto placed down his ramen because he knew this would be a long explanation. "Well," he started off, "a fangirl is best described by my late sensei, Kakashi. To which when I asked the question he said and I quote, "fangirls are rabbid, soul sucking monsters from the very bottom of the pit of Yomi. They have no rational thought, and if you ever get them angry, run. Run, just run, and never look back!"."

"Oh...kay," Kara said, still trying to come to terms with that statement. "But," Naruto picked back up, "the reality check. That came from our first team mission out of the village. What would be Sasuke and Sakura's first C ranked mission, and my twentieth. The catalyst for events to come."

* * *

"_Genin Uzumaki!" The Sandaime Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, spoke down to the member of team seven, "do you believe that your fellow teammates are ready for a C rank mission?" Naruto stood forward of his sensei and teammates, causing one to be jealous and the other to feel vendictavite that her crush was not being called upon to answer._

"_Hokage-sama," Naruto began politely, sure he still called him old man in private, but Naruto had learned there was a time and place for everything. "My teammates Sasuke and Sakura, have shown excellent teamwork through our D rank missions. Both have improved their jutsu library past that of the academy and are ready to move to a C rank mission."_

"_Very well," Sarutobi said taking a few puffs from his pipe. Picking up a scroll he threw it to Kakashi who caught it lazily before opening it and reading. Sarutobi looked to the shinobi guarding the door to his left before nodding and having one of them open it. "This is Tazuna," he said gesturing to the obviously drunk man wearing a straw hat, clutching a sake bottle, wearing a traveling pack, and brown basic clothes with a towel draped around his shoulders. "You mission is to escort him back home to The Land of Waves where you will protect him while he finishes his bridge."_

_Tazuna looked at the team gathered before him, and in his drunken stupor decided that they were weak. "I paid good money for ninja! I don't want some rotten brats!" Sarutobi glared down at the drunken man before continuing, "you paid for a C rank mission, you are receiving a team capable of handling one."_

_Nodding the man stormed off, muttering about meeting at the east gate. Kakashi regarded his team before issuing orders, "I want all of you to pack for a one month trip outside the village. Make sure to bring plenty of food rations, weapons, clothes, and first aid equipment. We will meet at the east gate in one hour." Nodding at their sensei's orders the three headed off to make ready._

_The team had been working for a few hours with Naruto at point, Sakura and Sasuke taking up flaking positions on each side of Tazuna, and Kakashi bringing up the rear. Kakashi and Naruto use to running C rank missions didn't speak much unless it was related to keeping their client safe. While Sakura just gushed over Sasuke who was trying his hardest to look intimidating._

"_So," Tazuna began awkwardly, "ya'll don't seem to talk much do ya?" Sakura fearing for her reputation blushed and was about to stream out on apology; however Naruto beat her to it. "Tazuna-san, we were hired to protect you. Not be pleasant traveling company," Naruto said without breaking eye contact with the front of the trail. Eye's roaming from one side to the next looking for any potential threats._

_Sakura however felt annoyed that the blonde had spoken for the whole team, when in truth that's not how she felt. She was a gossiper at heart. She loved to chat, especially about her Sasuke. "Don't pay attention to that perverted blonde!" she shouted, "he's just jealous of Sasuke's awesomeness!"_

"_How do you know he is perverted?" Tazuna asked with a raised eyebrow. "Simple," Sakura said with a shake of her head, "he reads pron in public! Same with our sensei!" She says gesturing to the silver haired man currently reading said smut. Who noticed eyes on him, and looked up from his book to wave at his pink haired student and client._

"_Uh, are they always like this?" Tazuna asked looking between the Jonin reading porn and the Genin leading the group. When both Sakura and Sasuke nodded Tazuna shook his head, "you shinobi are weird."_

"_Well," Sakura started, "myself and Sasuke are not. Just these tw…" however Sakura didn't get to finish her statement as Naruto stopped and she almost plowed right into him. "Idiot don't just stop in front of someone without warning!"_

_Naruto didn't even bother to regard her he glanced back at Kakashi who was looking up from his book and at Naruto. "How many?" Kakashi asked his student who turned to face forward again. "Two," Naruto said eyeing the puddle about ten meters ahead, "Chunin level based on their reserves and the use of the genjutsu."_

"_There is no sign of genjutsu Naruto," Sakura said getting further aggravated with her blonde haired teammate. Naruto once again ignored Sakura and instead pulled a handful of shuriken from his pouch. "Kakashi-sensei," Naruto began slowly, "I will spring the trap, Sasuke, Sakura stay by Tazuna. Don't let them through!" _

_Without waiting for an answer Naruto sprung into action flinging the throwing stars into the air so the fell via an arch into the puddle. And in a flash of motion two cloaked figures bursted from the puddle to avoid the shurikens. Making a dash for Naruto, the two pulled their arms up to show a bladed chain that ran in between clawed gauntlets._

_Running forward Naruto pulled a kunai from his right thigh pouch before running forward and sliding under the chain. As he past under the chain, Naruto stabbed the kunai into the back of the knee of the attacker to his right. The man faltered in his step leaving him open from a barrage of weapons sent by Kakashi. All of them impacting him in the chest, killing him instantly._

_Seeing his partner downed, the one remaining cut loose from the chain before making one last ditch effort with his clawed hand to land a blow. Naruto realized almost too late that he wasn't the target, but Tazuna was. Thankfully Sasuke stepped in and with a kick to the temple of the enemy shinobi he was knocked out._

"_Before we interrogate this one," Kakashi said turning to face Tazuna, voice stern and lone eye narrowed, "you better start talking as to why two well known missing-nin of Kiri attacked you." Sasuke and Sakura and never seen Kakashi this angry. Hell they didn't even know he could get angry. _

"_I have no idea! They were probably after you for being shinobi!" Tazuna said pointing at Kakashi trying to get attention off of him. "Or maybe," Naruto said glancing at Tazuna, "they were after you because the bridge you are building will cut Gato Shipping Industries profit in half. And that is at minimum."_

"_How? How did you know that?" Tazuna asked surprised that Naruto knew about Gato. "We are shinobi, we make it our business to know everything going on in a territory we are about to enter," Naruto spoke out calmly to Tazuna. "So you aren't going to continuing? You are gonna leave me and my village to suffer under Gato's ragiem! You don't know what it's like to live with a tyrant stepping on your throat!" _

"_Calm down," Naruto said not bothered by the man's improv to hysterics, "we wouldn't have even come if we weren't going to continue." Naruto's statement caught both Sasuke and Sakura by surprise. "You mean you knew about this Kakashi-sensei?" Sakura asked their jonin sensei._

"_Yup!" Kakashi nodded, "this is Naruto's twentieth C ranked mission. That is why he was able to spot, and incapacitate those chunin." Turning to face Tazuna Kakashi continue, "the Hokage sent our team on the mission in hopes that Gato only hired bandits and rogue untrained samurai. However that is not the case, and upon the completion of the bridge you will pay the full amount."_

_Nodding Tazuna agreed, "but how much will the full amount be?" Kakashi and Naruto shrugged before Naruto spoke up, "depends on how many more and what level ninja he sends after us." _

_Tazuna nodded, "well I guess we continue on?" He asked gesturing to the road ahead. Naruto shook his head no, "nah we first have to integrate this one," he said point to the knocked out shinobi, "to see what he knows." _

_Reaching down Naruto grabbed him, before smacking him hard enough to knock his rebreather off his face and wake him up. "How many more shinobi did Gato hire?" Naruto questioned the waking man. "Answer me," he said smacking him once more. "Why should I tell you?" The shinobi asked before looking over to his partner, "you just going to end up killing me like you did Meizu!" _

"_That maybe but your death can either be slow and painful, or fast and easy," Naruto said, pulling a kunai from his thigh holster. "You may have killed me and my brother the demon brothers of Kiri," the missing-nin said through clenched teeth. But it was really to hid him popping a fake tooth filled with cyanide and crunching down on it._

_Bubbling saliva began to pour out of his mouth his final words, "but we aren't the only demons from Kiri!" Naruto dropped the now dead Kiri-nin, "cyanide pill Kakashi-sensei." Nodding at his student Kakashi pulled out a tag before heading over to the other one; while Naruto did the same to the one in front of him. Both also pulled out kunai's before lopping the heads off the now dead shinobi and placing the tags on them. _

_Pumping a slight bit of chakra into the tags, both bodies burst into flames before burning violently into ash. Throwing the severed head to Kakashi, who had just pulled out a scroll, Naruto turned to the three green faced people, "We are going to be traveling the rest of the day, only resting for you, Tazuna, to use the restroom."_

"_Ok," Tazuna said, only focusing on Kakashi sealing the severed heads into a scroll. "How come you and Kakashi-sensei took their heads dobe?" Sasuke questioned Naruto who sighed, "for the last time Sasuke, I am not a dobe, I just didn't enter the academy. As for the heads, those two are missing-nin from Kiri. They have a small bounty on them, and we intend to collect. To do that one must have proof."_

"_Then, then why burn their bodies?" Sakura asked ready to vomit. "You should know that Sakura. Shinobi code of conduct number fifty, I will leave no evidence of myself behind. The heads are smaller and prove their death. Burning the bodies to ash with those tags leaves no traces behind. We never had this fight here."_

_Nodding at his student's words Kakashi gathered their attention, "same formation as before lets head out."_

_It didn't take long for them to reach the ocean, and even shorter to cross even with the self powered boat. All of the genin were quiet, Sakura and Sasuke thinking on the confrontation from earlier. Sakura shocked by what Naruto did, and Sasuke jealous of his previous experience and training._

_Arriving on the island that was known as the country of Wave, the team began moving through a dense mist. One that had Naruto's sensor array working over time. Dropping back from his position for a moment and began a whispered conversation with Kakashi, "this is Kirigakure no Jutsu."_

"_I know," Kakashi whispered back, "keep the net up and stay focused." Naruto nodded before taking his position back at point. He was keeping their pace subdued but couldn't shake the feeling of being followed, that was until he felt it. _

_Grabbing a kunai from his pouch Naruto threw it into the bushes before pulling a handful of shuriken from his pouch and getting at the ready. "Geez dobe," Sasuke said, "no reason to scare us!" Sakura nodded before checking behind the bush, "it was just a rabbit! Probably scared the po," _

_Sakura never got to finish as she was pulled to the ground by Naruto, while Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and Tazuna. Just in time as a huge sword came sailing through the area and struck a tree next to them. _

"_Well well well," a seven foot tall, eyebrowless, bandaged faced man spoke. He wore camouflage grey and white arm warmers with no shirt, and blue pants, to help him blend into the mist better. He had on a sideways headband with the Kiri symbol cut through. "If it isn't Sharingan Kakashi! This will be a real treat won't it." _

"_Momochi Zabuza," Kakashi regarded the man before him, "the demon of Kiri. Guess we know what the demon brother meant by they were the only demons here." Zabuza laughed at Kakashi's declaration, "guess you do. Too bad it won't do you or those children playing ninja any good."_

_"Kakashi-taichou," Naruto said never breaking eye contact with Zabuza, "there is another one. The tree seven o'clock." Kakashi nodded, but Zabuza had heard him, "looks like it's time to come out and play Haku, one of them might not be pretending to be a shinobi."_

_Dropping down from the tree to their left rear flank, they saw a black haired boy around Naruto's age wearing a Kiri hunter-nins mask. "We shall see Zabuza-sama," he said pulling out senbon needles from his sleeve. "Naruto," Kakashi said while raising his headband to display his sharingan eye catching Sasuke by surprise, "focus on the fake hunter-nin. I will take on Zabuza. Sasuke, Sakura, protect Tazuna!"_

_Once Kakashi was done barking out orders, he drew a kunai and charged the demon of Kiri. While Naruto turned and flung a handful of shuriken at the fake hunter-nin. To which he dodged, but was not expecting Naruto to be as fast as he was and wound up bringing a senbon to parry a kunai slash from Naruto. _

"_I am sorry about this," the Haku said politely before flicking his wrist and getting a handful of senbon needles out into the gaps between his fingers. Closing his hands, the senbon now spikes he drove his fist into Naruto's stomach who made no attempt to dodge. The on the fly claws making their mark with a sickening sound of metal piercing flesh, "you should've dodge. Instead you threw your life away."_

"_Did I?" Naruto asked before he exploded, which caught Haku completely off guard and sent him sailing back with his mask cracking slightly. Standing trying to get over the shock from the blast Haku barely had time to dodge a barrage of shuriken coming from his left flank. Rolling to the side and away from the tree Haku began to run through a series of hand seals before stamping his feet on the ground causing numerous drops of water to jump from the grass and into the air._

_Forming them with chakra into ice senbon Haku directs them to attack the spot from where the shuriken came from. Flying with almost a will of their own the ice senbon make contact with something as a plume of smoke appears from the bushes. "Damn," Haku commented, "another bunshin." Looking around Haku tries to find his target and that is when he feels something on his feet._

_Without looking down Haku jumps up and away from the hands trying to drag him into the ground below. Sensing he missed his target Naruto emerges from the muddy ground to face off against his opponent. "That was pretty sneaky there," Haku comments bringing both of his hands into his sleeves. "We are shinobi," Naruto responds believing Haku to only be retrieving more senbon._

"_That we are," Haku says before bring his two hands back out, but instead of senbon like Naruto expected he saw two one handed seals. "Oh shit!" Naruto comments before charging at the fake hunter-nin. "Makyo Hyosho," Haku spoke out right as Naruto reached him and before he could lay a punch into Haku, he side steps Naruto right into a mirror. And that is when Naruto sees that was Haku's plan and he now was trapped in a dome of mirrors._

"_This is my strongest jutsu," Haku says, his voice coming from all the mirrors. "I am sorry it has come to this, but I must take you seriously to assist Zabuza-sama." At the mention of the other ninja that his sensei was fighting Naruto spares a glance out to see Kakashi had managed to land quite a few hits on the missing-nin due to him not having experience fighting against the Sharingan._

_Quickly Haku began to throw barrage after barrage of senbon at Naruto, all of which were finding their mark. _"I need to end this quickly!"_ Naruto thought but being unable to see which mirror Haku was really in was taxing Naruto greatly. While the senbon did little damage themselves it was the places Haku was attacking, making sure to hit pressure points and joints to slow Naruto's movements down. _

"**Shrink your sensor net down to just outside the dome. Find him and kill him,"**_ the dominic advice from the Kyuubi rang out in his head. Nodding mentally and sending a thank you to the demon that offered advice occasionally, Naruto closed his eyes and brought his sensor net to just outside the dome, while Haku thought he was residing his fate and prepared to leave the mirror and finish him off. _

_That was the turning point however, the second Haku left the mirror Naruto locked onto him. Attacking with a chakra enhanced punch the sent Haku sailing and breaking through one of the mirrors, destroying the jutsu. Snapping his eye's open red eyes glared out onto the recovering shinobi. Not willing to give him a second longer Naruto pumped as much chakra into his legs as he could and took off at as a blur of speed, drawing a kunai as he did. _

_Haku managed to recover fast enough to dodge and retaliate against the first attack, but when the Naruto he clipped with his senbon went up in smoke he realized it was a setup. That fact was driven home by a kunai being buried to the ring in his back, right through his heart. "You, you did well," Haku whispered out before falling to the ground dead._

_Naruto leaned down, and wrenched his kunai from the boy. Looking to see if Kakashi need any aid, Naruto nodded to him seeing the now dead demon of Kiri on the ground. Once more the two going through the motions of severing the heads and burning the bodies. "What should we do with that?" Naruto questioned pointing to the massive sword. _

"_I don't know," Kakashi said shrugging his shoulders while placing his headband back over his sharingan._

* * *

"Later when we got to the bridge builders house Sakura asked me why I killed them," Naruto told the enthralled Kara. "I told her this "_we are shinobi of Konohagakure. We have been tasked with the mission of protecting Tazuna the bridge builder from harm. Had we let those two live, he would have died, and this mission a failure. If you are uncomfortable with that, resign from the shinobi ranks when we return."."_

Finishing up his ramen Naruto spoke again, "after that she started to train seriously. Realizing I guess that the shinobi life wasn't glamorous or pretty. She stopped dieting, cut her hair, wore a bandana to hide her pink hair, stopped wearing perfume and brightly colored clothes. However she never did stopped her pursuit of Sasuke."

"Wow," Kara said, "that...that would definitely would be a wake up call." While Kara had seen him kill at a young age, and knew his world was harsh, it was still troubling to hear. "But as she started to take her training seriously she became really strong! Like as strong as you!"

"Really?" Kara asked Naruto surprised, to which he nodded. "Yeah," he said, "she recreated a strength technique used by one of our legendary kunoichi. When said kunoichi found out upon her return, took her under her wing. Made her one of the best damn medical ninja out there!"

"Wait! So you guys had like ninja's who were doctors?" Kara asked confused about the medical ninja term. "Yup!" Naruto said happily, "most medic-nin would retire to the hospital to become full fledge doctors and surgens, but medic-nin were an important team makeup. Sure we all had basic first aid skills, but medic-nin could save someone on deaths door while still kicking ass!"

"So how many different shinobi types did you guys have?" Kara asked wondering just what kinds of classifications there were for shinobi. "Well lets see," Naruto said taking a thinking pose, "there were direct combat shinobi which was what I was. We can be stealthy when we need to, and trust me if I don't want you to find me you won't. Then we had trackers which were normally in either hunter-nin squads, people who track down rogue ninja's to keep our villages secrets. But sometimes they would join ANBU, or Ansatsu Senjutsu Tokushu Butai which means Special Assassination and Tactical Squad."

"They sound frightening," Kara said with a gulp, _"they had a whole squad just for assassinations!"_ Naruto laughed slightly, "they sound frightening but most are really nice people. Kakashi-sensei was an ANBU squad captain until he dropped out to take me in and train me." That caused Kara to once more glance at the pictures laying on Naruto's bookshelf, "you mean the silver haired guy reading porn in the open standing next to you reading porn in the open, was some kinda super assassin?"

"Super assassin?" Naruto said back, before shaking his head, "no. They did assassinations that required certain skills one might specialize in, which was why their squad name was _special assassination_. But we are getting off topic, we had T&I which stands for torture and interrogation, now those guys were some fucked up people!" Naruto couldn't help but shiver at the memory of Anko, "we had infiltration and information gathering specialists. Really all kinds of shinobi."

Kara took a minute to take all that information in before asking her next question, "so you said you were a direct combat shinobi, what does that exactly mean?" Naruto got up and stretched mentioning for her to follow him, "well a direct combat shinobi is basically a front line soldier. We get the body guard missions, protection detail, patrols, bandit hunting ect. Or if a hunter-nin or squad of ANBU runs into a hitch we get called, because at that point stealth is out the window."

While he was talking Naruto was leaving his living room with Kara following, and heading down into his basement to grab a bottle of sake. "Want one?" he asked holding one out to Kara who shook her head. "Do you have any idea how pissed Clark would be if he found out I drank liquor over here?" She asked placing her hands on her hips and leveling a stern glare.

"Very pissed," Naruto said uncorking the bottle and taking a swing, "but aren't you technically older than him?" Kara sighed, "technically speaking yes I am. But he thinks I am not ready, that I haven't matured enough," but then her glare hardens, "but how the hell do you have all that liquor! It is illegal for a minor to possess alcohol!"

"It's all from my home," Naruto said, "I kept most of my stuff sealed into storage scrolls, which I had in storage seals tattooed on my body. I, I didn't trust a lot of people. I had numerous break ins and a lot of my stuff trashed and stole. I got in the habit of sealing everything I could." Kara's eye's softened and she hugged him, "I am sorry." Naruto nodded and hugged her back, "as far as having it though; we had a different policy than age for liquor consumption. Old enough to kill old enough to drink. All shinobi, no matter age, we allowed to drink. Civilians had to wait till they were sixteen. So technically you are old enough!" She released the hug giggling, before he grabbed her hand and dragged her back up the stairs and into the living room, with two bottles of sake.

* * *

"Master Wilson," Wintergreen called his friend from the lab, "test results are back. The improved sermon with the use of nanites will work to increase your strength, to what levels is yet to be determined. However there seems to be an added benefit of increasing your speed as well, just like you predicted. Once more what level of increase is yet to be determined.

"Excellent," Slade spoke from his end of the line, "just a few more items and we will be ready." That caused Wintergreen to give his full attention to the speaker phone next to him, "ready for what sir?"

"War," Salde spoke out, almost with glee, "glorious war old friend. A war to see what truly lies in the heart of my target." Hanging up his phone Slade looked on at his final target. A building in Metropolis, with the name Lexcrop on the side, "oh Lex, if only you knew what your own company could do. Such a shame you keep looking to that boy scout in red underwear. Maybe you're gay? But who am I to judge."

Dropping down from the roof next to the building, Slade entered the facility undetected. He knew Luthor's security like the back of his hand, mainly because he was paid by Luthor to help set it up. Making his way unseen through the hallway was painfully easy, and it didn't take him long to reach his goal. Inputting the master code into the keypad the doors in front of him opened up to reveal an armory so vast it could possibly arm the United States twice over.

But these weren't just any weapons you could find at the gun store. No these were weapons Luthor made to fight Superman, or alien weapons Luthor confiscated after one of Superman's or the league's battles, or weapons made to challenge metahumans. Smirking underneath his mask Slade looked over the armory with glee, "lets pick a few things that will make an impression."

* * *

"Bruce," Superman stated from the round-table in the conference room of the watchtower, "why did you call this emergency meeting?" The other six original members were present as well, all wondering why Batman called a meeting this late at night, and a day after an Omega threat.

"Slade," Bruce began, "has been busy for the last twenty four hours. He broke into a secret Cadmus facility and stole information about the nanites used in the creation of Amazo off their hard drives, broke into Wayne Tech's Jump City branch and stole plans for wrist mounted thermal lasers for space construction, visited the Venom factory on the island of Santa Prisca, and stole a cache of weapons out of Luthor's personal arsenal."

"What does all this mean Bruce?" Diana asked, and the other four members were surprised to see her glaring at Batman. All of them knew of their constant flirting and Diana trying to get him to go out on a date, so it was a big surprise to see her glaring at him.

"So far everything I have tried to come up with leads to one finally result," Bruce said calmly. "And that is? Don't keep us waiting in suspense buddy!" Flash asked, wanting to know what he, whom he would consider the evil Batman, was up to.

"Based solely on a guess from his past transgressions against my old protege Nightwing," Batman began, "and the technology and information he has attained. He is planning on launching a personal war against Naruto. For what purpose I have yet to determine, but I believe he wishes to pull him to his side."

"Why though?" Clark was the one to ask. Bruce just gave him a look before answering, "the memories. Slade has always played in the grey area. Yes he kills for money, but there have been times when he goes against villains as well. He is a mercenary through and through but he doesn't just work for villains, nor does he have world altering goals like Ra's al Ghul. But like Ra's he is looking for a successor."

That caused everyones eye to widen in shock and surprise. Batman however didn't give them time to speak up and continued, "his first choice was Nightwing. He felt that with the training I had given him he would be the perfect choice to succeed him, and with our falling out he felt that Dick would be questioning the reasoning behind why we do not kill. When that failed he turned to someone lost, and confused to try and mold them before anyone could teach otherwise, Terra. In the end both proved to be more than he barraged for."

"But why does he want a successor?" Lantern asked, confused as to what Slade's true endgame was if he didn't want to change the world. "Because he knows he will not live forever," Bruce said, "but he believes the role he plays in the grade scheme of things is too important to leave void."

"And what role does that psycho play?" Flash asked sarcastically, still trying to figure out what was going on in Slade's mind. "He believes himself to be a necessary evil in the world. A balance keeper if you will," Bruce said which cause Diana to think for a second before speaking up.

"That would be why he works for both sides then?" She asked to which Batman nodded, "he has killed tyrants that abuse human rights, he has freed innocent girls from human traffickers, and saved thousands of lives from villains. On the opposite side, he has hampered me when dealing with some of my rogues, has installed tyrants and dictators, and has killed more innocents than I can keep track of."

"And he want's Naruto to succeed him because of what he has done in his home world? Because he was trained to be just like Slade," Clark asked, the pieces finally fitting together, "this is not good." Bruce nodded while the other members sat and thought on it. "What does this mean for us?" Diana asked, "should we put Naruto onto the inactive roster list? Or let him face someone who is gearing up to challenge him head to head and potentially turn him from the league?"

"We do nothing," Batman said and elaborated before they could contest his statement. "Slade will fixate on him. It's his nature once a target has peaked his interest, if we take that target out of play, he will force our hand to put him back into play."

"You are playing a dangerous game Bruce," John commented to him. "You are playing a game with someone else life, and potentially all of ours as well. You saw the kind of damage that kid can do! What if Slade turns him! I am starting to get tired of your shadow games, hell Hal is still pissed off about that thing with the League of Doom."

"I do have my misconceptions to the fact that he did not let us know how strong he really was," J'onn said. "I mean him no disrespect, he is one of the few outside of you all who even bothers talking to me," the martian quickly added to the glares from Batman and Diana, "but that kind of power is troubling."

"But he hasn't used it!" Flash argued back shocking many of the members, "if Naruto wanted to he could have been like Slade since he got here. But instead he tried to have a normal life in Smallville until one random accident places him in the big buys sights. Then we force him to join, which by the way I am still mad to learn about, and now you guys are questioning why he didn't tell us he could do something like that? From what I can guess he didn't want us to fear him."

Flash's last statement hit home for Superman and J'onn the memories of his villager's hate coming to the front of their minds, while Batman had already pieced together why Naruto hadn't told them about everything. "Correct," Bruce said causing Wally to raise his eyebrow. "Say what?" The crimson speedster asked.

"You two," Bruce said glaring at Clark and J'onn, "know what he went through as a child. You know how he was feared, and heated. Would you talk about all the things you could do with the kind of power he welds?"

"I am not even sure of my own limitations to be honest, so I understand not wanting to share everything with us," Clark said, "and I think we should take Batman's lead on this. If we deny Slade Naruto there is no telling what kind of damage he could do to force our hand."

"Well I don't like it!" John said, still upset about Naruto hiding powers and abilities from them. "No one asked you to like it, you just have to deal with it," Batman said standing and heading for the door. "I think I will join you Bruce," Diana said with a glare, "so we can finish our conversation."

"Why do I have the feeling he's about to finally get chewed out?" Flash asked while the others smirked.

**Jutsu List:**

Kirigakure no Jutsu : Hidden Mist Technique

Makyo Hyosho : Demonic Mirroring Ice Crystals

Props to my beta The Glorious Executioner! And I might be getting a second beta soon to help correct spelling and grammar!

**AN: **

**YAY! I am not dead and chapter 10 is not done! Woo! Trust me guys I was trying to pump this chapter out as fast as possible. Unfortunately I was working like 90 hour weeks since I got my internet back 3 weeks ago so I was a busy bee! Also I wound up re-writing this chapter 5 times. Mainly because I was stuck between either doing what I wrote or having Ares give Slade the Blade of Chaos. Which the more I thought about it and the more I wrote it in a separate document it just didn't feel right because of Trigons betrayal. So instead I decided to implore the use of comic book science that doesn't have to make since in the real world to give Slade a more even edge against Naruto.**

**For those of you who guess the spy I send you digital cookies! I won't reveal or confirm anything outside of private messages so as to not spoil it for readers who haven't guessed who it is. Also ark one will be coming to a close soon. Either next chapter or the chapter after words will finish it out, and I promise the Slade Naruto fight will be my best fight scene yet :).**

**Two final things before I let you go for those of you who read these authors notes, I know Zabuza and Haku played a large part in Naruto canon and I basically had him and Kakashi steamroll them. The reason is because Haku would underestimate Naruto for being a Genin, and Kakashi basically steamrolled Zabuza after he was released from the water prison, which I thought was stupid he got caught in because the sharingan see's chakra patterns. He would have noticed the technique. The final thing I want to mention is that you haven't seen the last of the Kubikiribocho, or Decapitating Carving Knife. **


	11. A Game of Shadows

**And The Beast Cometh**

**Chapter 11:**

**A Game of Shadows**

Naruto was dreaming peacefully for the first time in years, and it felt wonderful. He dreamed of pool-sized ramen bowls, he dreamed of beautiful teal eyed blondes with super strength, and he dreamed of being Hokage of Konoha. That particular dream was what caused our blue eyed hero to stir from his slumber. _"Man I haven't had that dream since before I even became a shinobi," _Naruto said to himself still in a daze from sleeping so well.

"_**It might be due to her presence,"**_ Kurama spoke up, humor clear in his voice_**, "considering you are currently clutching your mate to your chest."**_ That statement caused Naruto to open his eyes and look down slightly, and sure enough there was a head of blonde hair, with eye's closed, snoring lightly on top of him. _"What the fuck happened last night!"_ Naruto asked the demon in a panic, hoping Martha and Jonathan hadn't called Clark yet.

"_**Weeellll,"**_ Kurama started off slowly dragging out the word, _**"after you brought up both bottles, you finally managed to convince her to drink with you. Which after four saucers of sake she was hammered, you at this point had a whole bottle and got more." **_Naruto face palmed at himself without disturbing the sleeping woman on him, _**"So you went to go get more sake from the basement. And upon your arrival found her reading the next book in the Icha Icha series. To which you decided you would cut off the T.V, pour her more sake, and make two clones to read the book in male and female voices."**_

Sighing to himself for the drunken night of stupidity Naruto asked Kurama, _"was that everything?"_ To which the demon snorted, _**"Almost. She got tired of listening to the same two read different parts, so your clones closed the book, made more clones. Which proceeded to read the book from memory and act the parts out."**_

"_Please tell me my clones did not have sex with themselves!"_ Naruto pleaded to the demon. Who only nodded, _**"when it came to the sex scenes they pantomimed them with sock puppets, which was by far the highlight of my night."**_ At this point Naruto began to thank whatever god above was watching out for him. Sighing, Naruto looked across the living room and saw a blanket folded up on a chair, along with the larger couch pillow he took off when he wanted to sleep. Using Kawarimi, Naruto replaced himself with the pillow before grabbing the blanket and covering Kara with it.

Sighing in relief, he stumbled into the kitchen to make breakfast for the two of them, as well as a prairie oyster each. Grabbing a bowl out from a cabinet Naruto proceeded to find the pancake mix he bought and went through the motions of making pancake's for himself and Kara. It didn't take long to prepare the mix and get it on the burner. Seeing the first batch starting to cook, Naruto headed to the fridge to grab the eggs for his hangover cure, knowing Kara would have one.

Once the egg yolks were dropped into the glasses he went about finding the worcestershire sauce, hot sauce, and pepper. After opening the cabinet containing them he felt a hand on his shoulder, and reacting solely on instinct. Turning on a dime, even with his hangover Naruto threw a chakra powered punch into the face of the person who sunk up on him.

* * *

Kara woke up to the smell of pancakes wafting through the house, _"Mmhh, Ma must be making pancakes today!"_ She happily thought, until her mental excitement brought a resoundingly bad headache on. _"Oh dear god, my head!"_ She thought trying to remember when the last time she felt like this was, and couldn't. Opening her eye's Kara realized she wasn't at home, but on Naruto's couch, _"dear god in heaven I hope nobody has called Kal!"_

Quickly sitting up Kara had to grab her head and steady herself due to the head rush, and further pain. _"Ugh! I feel like total crap! Is this what a hangover is?"_ She questioned herself before hovering into the kitchen, not trusting her feet to carry her. It took her longer than she thought due to her moving slow as to not aggravate her hangover, but once she entered she saw the pancakes she smelled along with two glasses with egg yolks in them.

"_Guess he is making one for me too," _she told herself with a smile remembering his hangover cure. Hovering over to him she placed her hand on his shoulder to get his attention and give him a good morning kiss. What she wasn't expecting was a blur of motion followed by him landing a solid punch onto the front of her face, breaking her nose and sending her flying back through his kitchen wall and into the living room.

Staring at the hole in his wall, and outstretched fist, Naruto came to the realization that the person currently laying on his living room floor was not an enemy but instead his girlfriend. "Shit, Kara-chan!" He called out clearing the distance in no time wanting to check up on her. Finding her down on the ground clutching her nose, he carefully help to sit her up.

"Are you ok?" He asked to which she glared at him for. "Am I ok? Am I ok!" She said raising her voice, "I wake up with a hangover, then get punched in the face which breaks my nose. Plus it propelled me through a wall! All for trying to give you a good morning kiss! What gives!" She finished her voice raising to a shout. Naruto sighed holding his head, her shouting aggravating his hangover, before speaking while she fixes her nose, "You surprised me and I acted on instinct. The same as when you woke me up that night you had the nightmare."

That caused Kara to take a break in fixing her nose, finally setting it she looked at her boyfriend's face and saw that he was sorry. "But why do you react like that?" She asked, wanting to know. She hadn't forgotten having a kunai placed to her throat in the dead of night after waking him up, but that on top of this was definitely unsettling.

"Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome," both turned to face a voice coming from the kitchen. Naruto already a kunai in hand ready to throw, "evident of his stance now," Batman says with a gesture to Naruto. Kara turned to look and sure enough saw her boyfriend ready to attack. Naruto sighed and put the kunai back into it's hiding spot, "what are you doing here?" Naruto questioned already knowing how he got in. "We need to talk." was all the dark knight said before turning and heading back into Naruto's kitchen.

"Well," Naruto said standing and offering a hand to Kara who took it, "guess we should go see what he wants." Kara sighed, her head pounding even more, but nodded. Both walked through the door and into the kitchen to see Batman finishing the prairie oysters Naruto was making. "Here," he said handing each one a glass and mentioning for them to sit down, "I was surprised to see the defenses around your house were down this morning."

Downing the glass Naruto nodded, while Kara winced when her's went down not use to the gross taste or the funky texture. Both taking a seat after finishing the drink, "I forgot to set them up last night, got a little too drunk." Batman nodded, slightly surprised Naruto knew he had been testing his defenses, "though I am surprised to see you here this morning, you usually don't try and test the defenses until night time."

"Do I even want to know how you know I have been testing them?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow, having finished cooking the pancakes for Naruto and began putting them on a plate. He then poured more batter into the pan and began to make more. Naruto sighed figuring it would be fine to tell him how he knew, but not how it worked. "My defenses record a persons energy signature for matching up later. So if someone tries to break in when I am not home, then tries again when I am, I get an alert."

Batman nodded finishing the second set of pancakes, placing them on another plate and serving the food to both of them, and joining them at the table. "So," Naruto began cutting into his breakfast and taking a bite, "what did you want to talk about?" Kara was still trying to come to terms with the fact that Batman, the scariest man on the face of the earth, finished making pancakes for Naruto and her. And was now sitting at the table, in full uniform.

"Am I the only one uncomfortable with the fact that Batman finished making the pancakes and is now sitting at the table?" Kara asked, to which Naruto just munched on his bite while Batman glared at her, "just me then," she said before taking a bite.

"As to the reason I am here, it's to drop off this," Batman said pulling a dossier out of his cape and setting it on the table. Naruto glanced up from his food to look at it before going back to eating, "where the hell was that in your cape? And I take it that is your dossier on Slade?" He asked between bites to which Bruce nodded ignoring the first part of Naruto's question. "Everything Nightwing and I have compiled. My old sidekick has tangled with him enough to gather information on how he might come at you. Plus he recently stole a bunch of technology and bio-weapons to help even the playing field."

"Why is he targeting me though?" Naruto asked already figuring Slade was going to target him, but picked up the dossier and began to read it. He was surprised to see it had all the information on the recent stuff Slade stole, as well as written transcript of what he told Cadmus' head when they caught one of his robots. Naruto glanced up at the dark knight with a raised eyebrow before turning back to the information in front of him. "Is this because of the incident in the desert and that company or whatever that hired him wants me removed? Or is this personal?"

"We believe it to be personal," Batman said standing up and preparing to leave, "Slade cancelled his contract with Cadmus and his past M.O would indicate his targeting you as something personal." He began walking to the door but was stopped by Kara's question, "why is he personally targeting Naruto though? I mean I don't know much about the guy, but Naruto and him haven't met except for the nanite incident when we went out the other night."

"We can't be sure, but we believe he wants Naruto to succeed him in his role," he said before finally stepping out the door and leaving the two alone. "Why would he want you to succeed him?" Kara asked while looking over to the blonde who was currently reading the dossier on Slade. "From what I can gather," Naruto said after a quick skimming, "he has been looking for someone like me to succeed him for awhile. Apparently he believes himself to be a balance keeper of some kind. He plays both sides, no loyalty to anyone but himself. My guess is after viewing my memories he believes me to be like him. However, he misinterpreted what he saw and that will be his downfall."

"Who else has he tried?" Kara asked curious to how the league knows what he is after. "Looks like Batman's old sidekick Robin, now called Nightwing. As well as someone named Terra, she was a lost metahuman looking for help. He tried to twist and turn her but the Titans were able to set her straight, and in the end she gave her life to save theirs."

"Wow," Kara said, finishing her breakfast. Turning her head back to her boyfriend she saw that he was done and decided to talk to him about what happened before Batman's arrival. "Naruto, look at me please," she said getting his attention. Truthfully he had been trying to avoid looking at her since Batman had mentioned his PTSD.

"Yeah?" He questioned knowing he probably wasn't going to like this talk. "What did Batman mean by you having Post Traumatic Stress Syndrome? Is that the reason you are always so tense around others? Why you reacted the way you did that night and this morning?" Sighing Naruto nodded, figuring there was no way out of it.

"Yeah Kara-chan," he began, "most shinobi develop it at some point and we all know the signs so we can self diagnose if need be. We react in different ways, me personally, I'm always jumpy around large crowds and new people. Part of that is because of what I went through as a kid, the other part is because of what I use to do. When you are a direct combat shinobi in enemy territory everyone is a potential enemy."

"But can't you sense people? And I know you said that aliens give off a different signature but can't you sense us as well?" Kara asked still trying to figure out why he reacted the way he did. "Yes I can, but only if I actively have my sensor net up. I don't keep it up in the house because of those seals you saw down in the basement that one morning."

"So I surprised you and your first instinct is to attack me? Even knowing I was in the house?" Kara asked still not getting what Naruto was saying. "It's not about you Kara-chan! I was trained that if somebody managed to get the drop on me to react first ask questions later! Waiting to ascertain a threat could mean death in my old world," he said starting to get aggravated that she wasn't getting the point.

"But you're not in your old world! You're here! It's different here!" She shot back hoping he would see why she was upset about being attacked twice. "I can't just unlearn what I have done for my whole life! It doesn't work that way," Naruto said hoping to end the argument. Kara sighed before standing and heading for the door and opening it, "I am going back home I'll talk to you later."

And with her goodbye she slammed the door shut before flying off and back to the Kent farm. Sighing Naruto got up and began to clean his kitchen, however the second he started to head from the table with dishes in hand his body began to ache. All his joints felt like they were on fire, and his chakra network was sending random bursts out causing his body to spasm. Trying to struggle through it, Naruto almost made it to the sink, but collapsed before he could reach it dropping the dishes with a resounding crash.

The noise aggravating his hangover further, causing him to clutch his head. _**"Hang in there kid, it should pass shortly,**_" Kurama said trying to comfort his container, knowing that his current pain was his fault. Ever since the yin chakra had been returned to Kurama it caused Naruto great pain when he passed the cloak form, even with him using natural chakra the human body was never meant to fully use the power of the bijuu. _"Well it can't pass soon enough," _Naruto said back to Kurama waiting for the pain to subside.

"_**I know kid, but you know this is what happens now when you go past the cloak. My complete chakra is too acidic, that was the main reason you father sealed the yin chakra into himself. Your mother was never able to go past the cloak and he didn't want to limit you, and the natural chakra helps prevent this, but it doesn't stop it,"**_ Kurama said, but Naruto already knew that. The toads of Mount Myoboku warned him of this prior to his father giving up Kurama's yin chakra. Finally after what seemed like hours the pain lessened and Naruto was able to sit up. Sighing Naruto stood slowly and headed to the closet to grab a broom to sweep up the broken dishes.

Naruto dumped the broken dishes into his trash can before heading outside. Once outside he created one clone to work on the harvester while he went to go work on increasing his natural chakra stores, to hopefully counteract his chakra poisoning, and stop it from happening again.

* * *

It didn't take Kara long to arrive back home and sure enough sitting at the table was Martha Kent with a little smirk on her face. "So," she began taking a sip of her tea, "should I be expecting any grand-nieces or nephews?"

"No Ma." Kara said before heading up to her room after giving her adoptive aunt a hung. "Wonder what happened with them?" Martha asked herself before shrugging her shoulders and cleaning the kitchen. Figuring they would work it out soon, she had been with Jonathan for forty five years and had her fair share of fights with him. It was only a matter of time until the two worked it out.

Once Kara reached her room she sighed before hitting her bed, "ugh! What's his deal! Not everyone is out to kill him!" She liked Naruto, that much was definite, but he could be so infuriating sometimes. And right now was one of those times, "I just don't get it!"

"Probably because you haven't lived it," a voice spoke up from her window and Kara looked to see who it was. "Barbara? What are you doing here? When did you get here," Kara asked her friend who was conveniently sitting on her window seal, in civilian attire. "Same time as Batman," she said hopping off the window seal and into Kara's room, "I figured I hadn't seen you in awhile and should drop by with him. But when I came over Mrs. Kent said you were over at Naruto's, and that you stayed the night! Details!"

"Yeah I did," Kara said looking away from Barbara not wanting to talk about what happened. However Barbara already had the scoop, "Batman stopped by before he left and let me know what happened this morning. You shouldn't blame him Kara," she told her blonde friend who turned to face her. "And why not," Kara asked turning back to face the red head, "it's not like the world is coming after him."

"One, he is use to the world coming after him. You told me about his past, while abbreviated I got the hint that he went through some shit as a kid, plus he fought in a war! Two, the world might be coming after him soon." Barbara argued back for the blonde she met only once, when he was taking refuge in the Batcave from an angry Kara. "What do you mean the world might be coming after him," Kara asked confused by Barbara's statement.

"Aside from Slade gunning for him now," Barbara began, "there's a lot of the goons in Gotham that are wanting to test their mettle against him. The word in Arkham is that everyone from Bane to the Joker wants in. Plus I heard the tail end of a conversation between Batman and Wonder Woman about something called Project Cadmus."

"What is Project Cadmus," Kara asked with a raised eyebrow, this being the first time she has heard about it. "Not really sure myself," Barbara said with a shrug, "but Batman thinks they are bad news. Mainly because they are gunning for capes."

"Seriously?" Kara asked stunned, "is it an organization for supervillains and metahumans or something?" Barbara shook her head no, "from what I was able to overhear and pilfer from the batcomputer, Project Cadmus is a government operation for the defense of the U.S against the Justice League." That sent Kara through a loop, _"what is going on? Do they really fear us? All we are trying to do is help."_

"And I thought being a hero was easy," Barbara said with a sigh before grabbing Kara's hand and dragging her from her room. "In the meantime let us go drown our sorrows in ice cream!" Kara giggled while being dragged down stairs, and out the front door. "You brought your car," Kara asked Barbara seeing the black and pink Dodge Dart in front of the house. "Yup," Barbara said letting go of her hand and digging her keys out, "glad you came in from the back instead of the front so you didn't ruin the surprise."

Shaking her head Kara got into the now unlocked car, ready to take her mind off everything for the moment. "How long you are staying for," Kara asked her redheaded friend as they drove into town. Sighing Barbara answered, "not as long as I would like but long enough."

* * *

"Master Wilson," Wintergreen started looking at his boss who was currently laying on a medical table with run into different parts of his body as well as machines hooked up to read his vital signs. "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes," Slade responded turning his head to look at the british man next time him before righting it once more , "now throw the switch Wintergreen!" With a nod the aging british man through the switch, and seconds later a golden fluid began rushing into the I.V tubes hooked up to Slade.

There were two tubes in each arm, one in the upper arm and one in the lower arm. Two tubes were all placed into each leg, upper and lower as well. There were four tubes placed into his stomach and chest area, and six tubes along his spin. As the golden fluid began to enter his body Slade bit back a cry of pain for the first time in years.

"_This better do what I need it to!"_ He thought, tightening his hands into fists to hold back a shout. His body was on fire, and he would swear he could feel every cell changing as the nanites changed his cellular structure with the use of the combined Venom and Miraclo formula. Wintergreen knew that his master would be under for the next eight hours and excused himself from the medical lab, to leave his master in relative privacy.

Shutting the door, he began making his way to the main room of Wilson Manor when he heard an ear shattering scream from the lab. "Master Wilson," he said talking to himself, his original destination unchanged, "I hope this is all worth it."

Once in the main room Wintergreen began looking of the pictures in the mansion he was responsible for the upkeep of. "These halls have of seen many horrors sir. And your original goal seems so far away now," he began speaking to himself once more looking at the picture of Slade and his wife Adeline. "What would you think of your husband now mistress Adeline? Would you still love him as a father and husband? Or would you look down on him for failing to save you, driving mistress Rose halfway insane and becoming the villain Ravager; and driving young master Grant to become the Master Thief RedX?"

Sighing to himself Wintergreen went about cleaning the unused manson of dust and dirt; trying to block out the screams of his oldest friend, and employer.

* * *

"_**So what is it you are trying to do exactly,"**_ Kurama asked the blonde who just finished meditating and was rounding up his shinobi gear. _"Batman believes that Slade is trying to turn me to his "side" in the struggle between "good" and "evil" here in this world,_" Naruto responded placing the last of his gear on. _**"And you don't think so do you,"**_ Kurama asked, but Naruto knew it was more of a statement than a question.

"_Look underneath the underneath Kurama,"_ Naruto said sealing up his house before starting to run at chakra enhanced speed westward. _"Batman forgets how much information his dossier contains on Slade. When Slade was discharged from the military for breaking orders to save his friend he began to fight crime back in the late 70s early 80s. That is, until his wife was killed by a villain named the Jackal. She was taken hostage and used against him. Most would say this is what broke him; however instead of just becoming a Batman that kills he started to work with villains. This was also when he turned his military skills against the world to become one of the best mercenaries ever."_

"_**You're right, that doesn't add up,"**_ Kurama said surprised that Batman would be focusing on just Slade's recent activities and not his whole life. _**"That might be how Slade was able to use his knowledge to his advantage and get the Martian into your head. But it still doesn't explain why he is targeting you, or Batman's thoughts of him trying to turn you to his side don't make any sense. You have already killed once in this world, and while I would prefer you to kill again. You however wish to maintain the policies of the league,"**_ Kurama said to which Naruto sent a mental nod.

"_Correct,"_ Naruto said back to the demon within, _"I will still kill if I have to, but I am done staining my hands with unnecessary bloodshed. But he knows that, he got that information from the people who hired him, and I doubt he want's me to work with him. He's too like Batman, a lone wolf type. I need more information."_ With the conversation over Kurama did wonder what Slade indeed had planned for Naruto, and with his container keeping quiet about what he thought there was not much to do but wait.

* * *

"So settled down enough to go talk with Naruto, smooth things over?" Barbara asked as the two were finishing their ice cream. Kara sighed and nodded to her friend, "yeah, I messed up and need to apologise. Hoping he will too, cause even though I know why and he has a valid reason, he was still in the wrong!" She finished crossing her arms over her chest with a huff.

Barbara laughed but nodded, "Come on, let's get going Kara." The two of them stood up and headed for Barbara's car. Getting in they drove off to Naruto's place to see the man of the hour. "What are you gonna do if he doesn't apologize," Barbara asked the blonde next to her. "Forgive the jerk anyway," she responded with a sigh, "I understand why he did it. Doesn't have to mean I like it, but I do understand."

"Good, for a minute I thought you were gonna be as stubborn as your cousin," Barbara said with a laugh, and the two made the rest of the drive in relative peace. It didn't take much longer for the two to arrive at Naruto's place. Stepping out of the car both headed to the front door, "Naruto!" Kara called out while knocking on the door, but with no answer from within.

"Is he out back maybe," Barbara asked Kara, who tilted her head and used her super hearing. "I hear nothing, inside or outside. Let me check with x-ray vision," she said before switching her vision type and trying to scan the inside of his house. Sighing she shook her head, "figures, I can't see into his house," she said before pulling out her Justice League communicator. "J'onn, Kara here. Did you guys need Naruto prior to his rotation starting up? He doesn't seem to be home and I needed to talk with him," She asked the unofficial dispatcher of the league.

"No Supergirl, we haven't," J'onn said before typing away at his keyboard, "his communicator's signal is coming from within his house, I take it by your call that he is missing then?" Kara could tell there was worry in J'onn's voice. In the short time he has been with the league, Naruto had made quick friend's with J'onn, regularly speaking with him when on duty. "Yeah J'onn," Kara said with a sigh, "but could you not notify anyone about it? I doubt it's anything really, I was just checking to see if you guys might have needed him."

"I will do my best," J'onn said and she knew that if something happened, he would let the league know of Naruto's absence. Part of the requirement for all league members was to keep their communicators on them at all times incase of emergency deployment. "Thanks J'onn," Kara said before placing her communicator back into the pocket, "well that was a bust. What do you think?"

Barbara shrugged her shoulders, "I got nothing. You know him better than even Batman, you tell me." Kara sighed glancing back at his house, "I wish I could Barbara, I like him alot, but he does keep a lot private.. Let's head home and hope he turns up soon." Barbara nodded heading back to the car, while Kara glanced behind one last time, _"whatever you are doing, wherever you are, stay safe Naruto."_

* * *

"Ugh!" Raven shouted entering her room in Titian's Tower, "those two! One day they will push me too far!" Sighing she removed her cloak and placed it on a hanger. Placing it into her closet she used her telekinesis to retrieve a book off her night stand, grabbing it out of mid air she opened it to the desired page and began reading.

"Cute power," a voice called out from the darkness of her room. Looking up in surprise she saw a blonde haired man sitting on her roof, defying all laws of gravity, "and a fantastically good choice in reading material," the man commented to the orange covered book currently in her hand.

"Who are you," she asked closing the book, and eye's narrowing and taking on a white hue with black sparkling around the outsides. "A member of the Justice League," he said dropping to the ground in front of her, "name's Shinobi." Raven let her power die down slightly, but kept her glare up, "What are you doing here?"

"Looking for information on someone you all have had an encounter with," Naruto said throwing a picture he took out of the dossier her way and sitting down on the floor, "a lot of encounters actually." Raven caught it with her telekinesis and almost dropped it once she saw who it was, "Nightwing would be better to talk with about Slade. We only fought him, Nightwing was obsessed with him."

"I am more interested in his alliance and subsequent betrayal of your father," Naruto said which cause him to gather all of Raven's attention. "What about my father and him," Raven asked with a slight tone of agitation. The subject of what happened to hear, and the world itself still a sore stop with the dark titan.

"With Trigon being an interdimensional being, he needs keys to open portals to the worlds he wishes to conquer," Naruto said, Raven already knowing this, as it was her destiny to be one of his keys. "But he can't cross dimensional lines without the key," Naruto continued but Raven had enough of him beating around the bush. "What is your question? All you are doing is telling me everything I know and trying my patience."

"How did Slade come into his service," Naruto asked finally. Raven raised an eyebrow at that question, "I honestly do not know why he chose to serve my father. It wasn't something we truly worried about at the time." Naruto sighed before speaking again, "while the why is important to what I am trying to figure out it is not what I asked. I asked HOW. How did Slade become a slave to your father if he can only cross dimensional barriers with you or another one of his children as a key?"

Raven took a second before answering, because not even she was sure how. "You are correct in that, but there are churches that worship my father the leading one being the Church of Blood," Raven began, "we have had encounters with a man by the name of Brother Blood who was a high priest for the church at one point. My father had given him a small margin of power even before I was sent here by the monks of Azarath to spare their world from my fathers wrath. I would question him mainly because Slade has had some dealings with his school for villains, and he may have been key to Slade serving my father."

"There is a school for villains," Naruto asked with a deadpanned tone and a raised eyebrow at the ridiculousness of there being a school that taught villainy. Raven shrugged her shoulders, "Blood started it as a means to create his own personal army, and then hires out the students to various villains. He takes in metahuman teens with issues and trains them to be evil."

"How long has this school been around? Cause that might explain why your enemies tend to mono-long and act retarded when confronted," Naruto asked to which Raven chuckled but answered. "The school hasn't been around that long," she said, "but most villains are just insane. They want the attention for the most part." Nodding Naruto stood up and headed for the window.

Raven watched as he opened her window and disappeared into the night. Using her telekinesis she shut the window before opening the book once more, _"he is hotter than I thought he'd be. Surprising he writes these books, Supergirl is one lucky hero."_

* * *

Naruto was sitting on a skyscraper in Jump City eating a bowl of ramen trying to piece everything together, "you either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain," Naruto said aloud before sighing. _"It just doesn't make sense! And I am missing too much of the puzzle to figure it all out. Ugh, I hate not having reliable information."_ Kurama chuckled inside his mind, _**"I thought the information Batman gave you was reliable."**_ Naruto sent a mental nod, _"The dossier is reliable, but the motivation is not. And that stops me from being able to figure out how he is gonna come at me."_

"Kara is trying to keep your absence unknown, but I thought you might come here. Still surprised you didn't tell her you were leaving," the voice of Batman broke through Naruto's internal conversation. "She is working through her own stuff with my PTSD right now, I didn't figure it was worth bothering her with," Naruto said before taking a bite to eat. Batman nodded walking forward and sitting next to Naruto, "you don't believe he is trying to turn you do you?"

"No," Naruto said placing the finished bowl down next to him pulling his mask back up. "What do you believe then," Bruce asked the blonde shinobi who was in the process of standing. "Not sure yet, need to run down some more information on him before I can come to an answer. Figured I start with Brother Blood and see what he says and go from there," Naruto said turning away from the dark knight. "Slade has an old hideout in the area, that might have some information left over in it but I doubt it," Batman said standing as well causing Naruto to turn back to him, handing Naruto a piece of paper with an address written down on it. Taking it, Naruto made the rest of the walk to the edge of the roof, "looks like I have a lead for after I check in with Blood. Later."

Batman watched as the blonde jumped off the roof before shooting his grappe and leaving the roof as well.

* * *

"Master Wilson," Wintergreen spoke as he slowly entered the lab. He survived to see if his friend had damaged anything and was glad to see him still on the bed. His breathing was labored and his eye was struggling to stay open, "sir, the process is over." Wintergreen said going through the motions of removing all of the I.V tubes and monitors from his employer.

"We will test my new limitations tomorrow," Slade said as he was helped off the lab bed by Wintergreen. "Understood sir," he said as he lead Slade down the hallway and into his room. Assisting his friend to his bed, Wintergreen left the recovering man, not wanting to overstep his boundaries.

* * *

Entering Jump City's prison was easier than Naruto thought it would be, _"No wonder supervillains escape prison so easy. Getting in here undetected was simpler than painting the Hokage monument in broad daylight."_ Sighing, Naruto began checking the cell records for Brother Blood's cell number and smiled in delight when he found it. It didn't take him long to reach the cell containing the mad priest, and Naruto was surprised to see that not only did he have strange cuffs cover both of his hands completely. But he also had a metal band with a lock on it going around his eyes.

Carefully sneaking into the cell Naruto made his presence known by speaking, "Brother Blood I should presume based off of prison records." Raising a nonvisible eyebrow Blood questioned the voice he heard, "You would presume correctly. But who might you be to visit me in prison? I do not recognize your voice so you are not one of my students. And I have doubts of other villains attempting to break me out of prison."

"Correct," Naruto responded to the dark priest, "I need information about someone you might have had contact with." Blood nods, but smirks, "And what do I get out of this deal? I am not going to snitch without good reason? If you snuck in here, you can sneak me out. Deal?" Naruto was quiet for a moment before drawing a kunai from his holster and placing it against Blood's throat. "How about you talk, and I won't chop off body parts," he threatened with a growl.

Blood smirked, "I have gone up against Batman before. You are going to have to do bett-AH!" Blood didn't get to finish as Naruto drove the kunai into his shoulder, leaving it there so his target didn't bleed out, "That wasn't a threat, it was a promise." Breathing heavily and Blood nodded, "Alright, alright. Who do you want information on."

"Slade Wilson," was all Naruto said. And if Blood's eyes weren't covered Naruto would have seen them become as big as saucers. "Wa! De-De-Deathstroke? He'll kill me if I talk about him!" Naruto twisted the kunai in Blood's shoulder and let out a growl, "I will kill you now if you don't tell me!"

"AH!" The dark priest cried out in pain, "Fine! Just stop twisting whatever you have in my shoulder!" Naruto stopped, but once more left the knife in there to help keep his prey from dieing. "Has he had more contact with you than just hiring your students," the blonde haired shinobi asked to which Blood nodded. "Yeah about twenty years ago he came to us to raise his fallen wife," Blood said, "but rituals using Trigon's powers aren't an exact science. Things tend to go in his favor than in your own."

"What happened? What went wrong," Naruto asked Blood hoping to get the answer's he was seeking, and from the tone of this conversation he was almost sure of it. "What normally goes wrong, Trigon didn't want to bring back the dead woman. But Slade's soul was already bound to Trigon; the bonding happens prior to the ritual. And once that happens one must serve our lord till his use runs out."

Naruto nodded, not that blood could see, and stepped out of the cell before throwing the alarm next to it. "The guards will be down soon to remove the kunai, thank you for your cooperation," Naruto said before disappearing from the jail in a poof of smoke.

* * *

Naruto stopped pilfering through Slade's old base for a moment to think on the memories he received from his clone. _"That explains why he went after the titans so much, even after failing to gain Nightwing or Terra. Still doesn't tell me what he wants with me,"_ Naruto thought going over more of Slade's paper files, still not good enough with the computer to actively look through it. _**"But you're starting to get a better idea of what he is after though right,"**_ Kurama asked, _**"or are you just trying to avoid seeing the girl?"**_

"_A bit of both if I am to be honest with myself. And you I guess,"_ Naruto responded cheekily before sighing and throwing the folder he was reading over his shoulder. "ARG! What is he after!" Naruto shouted, and his voice caused the massive computer system next to him to turn on. He saw the man who bumped into him the night of his and Kara's date.

"I see you are trying to gain insight to my master's plans Mr. Uzumaki," he heard the man speak in the same british accent. "You would be correct," Naruto said standing, hand going to a kunai incase there were other traps. "Care to fill me in Wintergreen?" Wintergreen smiled at Naruto for knowing his name, "I do believe you are doing just fine on your own. That much is evident by you being in his old base and knowing my name."

Naruto raised an eyebrow but continued the conversation anyway, "So why did you come on screen then?" Naruto asked wondering why the man would present himself to the blonde if he had no intention of spilling the beans. "Simple really, the base's sound alarm went off. I felt it must have been one of master Wilson's colleagues from Jump City needing assistance."

Naruto nodded, and smirked unseen under his mask, "Good coverup. You've been trained not to give away too much in an interrogation, but the signs of a lie are still present for those who know what to look for." Wintergreen let out a low soft chuckle at Naruto's statement and began nodding, "Right you are Mr. Uzumaki. I wished merely to converse with the man who is currently about to bring my oldest friend's plan to fruition."

"And you're not going to tell me what that is right," Naruto asked back, smirk still hidden under his mask. "Correct," Wintergreen responded, "but that doesn't mean we still can't converse does it?" Naruto shrugged his shoulders, "Depends," he said before picking up more files to route through and sitting back down, "what did you want to speak about?"

"Your past Mr. Uzumaki, and how it helped shape you into the man you are today," Wintergreen said calmly picking up an antique tea pot and pouring himself a glass. "I am surprised Slade has an antique teapot with such flowery decorations on it," Naruto said after casting a glance to the screens to see what the liquid sound was. "This was a gift from mistress Adeline before she passed from this world," he said placing the pot down and taking a sip of his tea.

Nodding his head Naruto gestured for Wintergreen to begin speaking. "As you are aware, we targeted you during your date to steal your memories. During the viewing I was moved by what your sensei told you the purpose of being a shinobi was. I must ask have you ever regretted the taking of a life?"

Naruto shook his head no, "I have never regretted the lives I have taken as they were in service to my village." Wintergreen nodded his head knowing the feeling from the wars he fought in for Britain, "I understand having no regrets for taking enemy combatants lives. But what about innocent lives? Lives of people who couldn't defend themselves against you?"

"In the end their deaths would have happened anyway," Naruto said quietly. "If someone was willing to pay our village to kill them, then they would be willing to pay another to do the same. The most I could offer the few innocent lives I had taken was a quick death." Wintergreen looked on at the tired young man before him and smiled, "How is it you are untainted by all the death you have seen and dealt? Even my master has felt the lives of the innocents he has taken corrupt him."

"Because I chose not to take that path anymore," Naruto said grabbing a new folder and flipping through it. "When I came to this world I actually wanted to live in peace. No more fighting, no more death. But after my initial run in with Superman, and not wanting to cause problems I joined the Justice League to help them save innocents. In a way I guess it is to pay my dues for the lives I have taken."

"But you still plan on killing if the information we have on you is correct," Wintergreen argued back, "that much is evident with the death of the Supergirl clone Galatea." Naruto sighed turning to face Wintergreen the last folder only having information pertaining to the titans, "It is my belief that sometimes to save lives you must kill. There is an old saying from my wolrd, kill one save a thousand. Galatea was a loose cannon, a mad dog that needed to be put down, most living weapons are. They tend to lose their emotions, and only revel in the fight. I gave two of them a second chance, one used his wisely and died for his village. The other released a monster that destroyed the world, I won't let that happen again."

"So," Wintergreen said taking a sip of his tea, "if you ran into the Joker, Poison Ivy, Bane, Sinestro, Black Mask, Lex Luthor before he became squeaky clean, or Black Manta; just to list a few. You wouldn't hesitate to kill them?" Naruto nodded from his spot on the ground, "Correct. All of them as well as others have had their fair chances in jail and correctional facilities. And all of them have wasted those chances. All of them with the exception of Bane, Ivy, and Luthor killed for the sole purpose of killing. The Joker stands apart from the rest for his constant mass murderers in Gotham, but in the end they are the same."

"How do Ivy, Luthor, and Bane stand apart Mr. Uzumaki," Wintergreen questioned, and it was a valid one for the shinobi. As those three have little regard for human life when wreaking havoc. "From the files I have read up on them via the league database, Ivy kills because she believes in helping the earth. While she holds little favor for humanity she is not driven solely by wanting to kill. Bane is a mercenary and prior to becoming one, killed very few people. He still should be dealt with in a final manner but shouldn't be lumped in with people such as the Joker. Luthor the same, he is a greedy, power hungry bastard; but once more is driven by something aside from death."

"A very astute observation for one who has never met them." Wintergreen said surprised that Naruto was able to gleam such information simply by reading up on them. "The sages of my world once said "Know yourself, know your enemy, and you need not fear a thousand battles"."

"Sun Tzu is credited with those words in this world." Wintergreen said with an approving nod. "Well Mr. Uzumaki I have enjoyed this conversation very much, and I look forward to seeing your fight with master Wilson." Wintergreen's final statement caught Naruto by complete surprise, "How," Naruto began, "how could you be looking forward to it? You know I will not let him live. You know I probably have him classified in the same category as Bane at the very least. Most likely higher on my list of people I would kill should I engage them."

Naruto's question and following statment cause Wintergreen to smile, which caused Naruto to become even more confused. "I do not know my master's plans for you Mr. Uzumaki, so I can not tell you what he is planning. But I do know his end goal, it is something he feels he needs, and only you can give it to him."

"What is that," Naruto asked eyebrow raised. Smiling again Wintergreen spoke one last time before cutting off the video link, "Master Wilson was the first super soldier in Project Cadmus. They not only imbued him with enhanced speed, strength, and reflexes. They gave him a healing factor that would cause him to live through any injury. I have seen him come back from the worst in just a few days; and it has caused him to stop aging. What I will tell you about his plans going forward is he just increased his power to even new heights. To make what is to come even grander than he had hoped. Do not disappoint him or me Mr. Uzumaki."

Naruto was left in the dark silence of the old base of Slade. Wintergreen's final cryptic message pointing him down a road he was finding hard to believe. _"Kakuzu!"_ Naruto mentally shouted in his mind, finally working out what Slade wanted. Why he had done everything he had in the past up till now..

"_**I don't follow kid,"**_ Kurama said to Naruto who was on the move back to Smallville. Naruto began to explain to Kurama what he thought Slade was after, _"Kakuzu was betrayed by his village and in anger stole the Jiongu to become even more powerful after his defeat by the Shodiame Hokage. Once he mastered it he began to hunt bounties, as a means of testing himself and his skills to hopefully redeem himself. As time past he grew fed up with the world as a whole and the people he fought. Over time he saw no challenge in it, nothing to make him feel alive again like when he fought the Shodai Hokage. And in the end simply wanted death."_ Kurama nodded, he remember Naruto's fight with Kakuzu very well and at the end of it remembered barely hearing the zombie like man say "finally" before he was hit with the Rasenshuriken. _**"Ok, I know that much,"**_Kurama said with a sigh, _**"but what does that have to do with Slade?"**_

"_He feels like he betrayed his wife by letting her die. Even more so when he tried to resurrect her and failed; becoming bound to Trigon. He was looking for someone who could kill him so he could pay back his service to Trigon. That is why he went after Nightwing and then Terra. Nightwing had the skills to kill him, all he needed was the push. While Terra had the power. But after his death at Terra's hands, he stole his soul back and continued down the path of a mercenary never choosing sides. He doesn't want to keep balance between good and evil, he wants to find someone strong enough to kill him."_

Kurama nodded following along, _**"And he stole the stuff Batman informed you about this morning to make it a fight worthy to you?"**_ Naruto mentally nodded to the demon, _"Yes. He lives for battle now, he can only feel alive when fighting. That is what Wintergreen meant by him being tainted from the lives he has taken. He wants to fall in battle, when he feels most alive, as penance for his wife._

"_**How would that redeem him in her eyes,"**_ Kurama asked. _"Because she was one of his combat trainers prior to him becoming the first soldier for Project Cadmus. He most likely believes that he should only die in violence as tribute to her,"_ Naruto answered back to the demon who nodded. _**"This is a man I could like almost as much as you kid,"**_ Kurama said with a hint of humor in his voice, to which Naruto smiled. _"Nah you like me way too much!"_

* * *

It took Naruto till the next morning to reach his house from Jump City. Unsealing the property Naruto quickly stepped in and began heading for his basement, _**"Little early to be getting drunk? Shouldn't you be sleeping maybe?"**_ Naruto sighed before responding, _"I'm not getting drunk asshole. I am getting soldier pills."_

Kurama raised a fuzzy eyebrow within Naruto's mindscape as to why his container was getting soldier pills. _**"Do I even want to know why?"**_ Kurama asked his host curious as to his plans. _"Slade will be testing his limits soon,"_ Naruto said grabbing the pill container from the shelves and a large sealing scroll, _"and currently all I have at my disposal is my techniques and sage techniques. Coupled with the random muscle spasms from using too much of your chakra, I need to be ready."_

"_**Ok then the soldier pills make sense,"**_ Kurama began but still asked, _**"what do you need THAT for?"**_ Naruto just smiled before flashing some information that he got out of the dossier Batman gave him. _**"This is gonna be good,"**_ Kurama finished with a devlishing grin plastered on his face. Naruto smiled a bit on the outside, _"Even though I wanted a peaceful life, I can't help but agree."_

* * *

Kara and Barbara woke up as the morning shined through her window, both girls having share the bed last night. Kara was the first to sit up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes with a sigh before nudging Barbara, "Wanna see if he's home yet?" Barbara decided to roll over and mumble, "he's not my boyfriend. I wanna sleep."

"Yeah but I need you to stop me from doing something stupid," Kara said and all she got from the redhead was a grunt. "Fine I will go myself," Kara said with a slight smile, humor evident in her tone. Seeing Barbara barely nodded her head she giggled before standing and stretching. With one final glance to her friend Kara opened her window and made the short fly to Naruto's farm.

Landing at the back door she figured she would try that one first and knocked on it before waiting a second. _"Please be home,"_ she slightly hoped waiting for any kind of motion. And that was when she heard a voice with her super hearing to wait just a minute. With a smile she backed away from the back door and leaned against his porch railing. _"Glad you're home Naruto,"_ she thought with a smile before her face switched to a look of worry, _"but what were you doing?"_

Finally after a few minutes Naruto opened the door stepping out, and shutting it behind him. "Hey Kara-chan," Naruto said, his eyes going up into eye smiles like his old sensei. "Hey Naruto," she said with a smile, before raising her eyebrow at the fact that he was in full gear. "Why are you in full gear? And where were you yesterday?" Naruto sighed before placing the huge scroll against his wall and grabbing a set in the rocking chair next to his back door.

"I went out to gather more information on Slade," he said to which she nodded. "Makes sense," Kara said, "want to get a leg up on him?" Naruto shook his head no which cause her to give him a questioning look that he answered. "The information Batman dropped off in the dossier didn't add up to what he thought Slade's goals were. I wanted to find out why he was targeting me directly, and I was able to figure it out."

"And," Kara asked with a worried tone. Slade was someone Batman fear, and he didn't even fear her cousin. A being who attacked the earth and almost single handedly handed it over to Darkseid. Naruto looked away before answering her, not wanting to see her reaction to his information, "He is targeting me not to pull him to his side, but to kill him."

Kara's eyes both shot as wide as saucers at that information, "What!? Why?" When Naruto didn't answer she stood and grabbed his chin lightly before pulling his face to meet hers, "Why does he want you to kill him?"

"Because of what happened to his wife. What he has done since then. He wants to fall in battle, the only place he feels alive anymore," Naruto said while looking into her worried teal eyes. "He want's a death worthy of him. It is why he has been playing both sides. He doesn't want to keep balance, he wants to find someone worthy enough to kill him."

"Then why didn't he just have a villain off him?" Kara asks after letting go of Naruto's chin and backing up some. "Because at the beginning of it all, before he was Deathstroke. Slade was a hero, probably one of the first ones. His wife was killed by a villain that went by the moniker of Jackal; he slit her throat as a warning to Slade. When he found her, he approached the Church of Blood and tried to have her resurrected. Apparently the demon they worshiped didn't agree but stole Slade's soul anyway. He then spent the better part of twenty years looking for someone to kill him so he could gain his soul back."

Kara nodded her head at the information, _"Man that guy is crazy! But you can't fault him for trying to bring her back, he probably blamed himself for her death." _Kara thought on what Naruto said for another minute before asking something else, "Ok, I get that. But then why would he still want to die if he's taken his soul back from the demon?"

"He misses her," Naruto said simply before pulling the dossier out of one of the larger pouches on his equipment belt. "When she died he lost most of his self control. The dossier reports that instead of helping his kids, he turned one into a villain that goes by Ravager. And the other into a master thief that goes by RedX. He has committed a thousand and one atrocities, and laid waste to many lives. To quote a recent conversation from him "You either die a hero, or live long enough to see yourself become the villain"."

"That's deep coming from a villain." Kara said with a mocking tone, not understanding the situation at all. "Considering that is what happened to him, I wouldn't judge him," Naruto said while standing. "It could happen to anyone on the league. Anyone except maybe Batman with all the shit those goes down in Gotham. None of you have truly seen the horrors mankind can wreck on itself."

"_But you have,"_ Kara thought her face softening into a look of worry, "Had you not been found by your sensei, do you think you would have been like him after coming here?" Naruto took a second to answer Kara, thinking over what she asked. "I honestly do not know," Naruto said looking her in the eyes again, "what I do know is that he wants a fight. And I plan on giving him one that sends shock waves through the people who hired him and the villains that are watching me. I'm tired of needless bloodshed Kara-chan, but I will kill those who are looking for death. Those with no regard for human life, consequences be damned."

Walking forward Kara grabbed her boyfriend, pulling his mask down before placing him into a strong hug. "I am sorry for yesterday morning Naruto." she began, speaking slowly into his ear. "I know," he said returning the hug and kissing her on the cheek, "but I have to kill him Kara. He will keep coming after me, and might put others in danger."

Kara leaned back but still kept him in her arms, "I know," she said before kissing him on the lips. "I don't like it, and I don't have too," she said pulling back, "especially because the league will most likely come under heavy political fire because of it. But I understand." Naruto nodded before kissing her one last time and ending the hug. Stepping back he grabbed the scroll laying against the wall before sealing up his house once more and pulling his mask up, "Do you mind asking if Jonathan-sensei minds selling my crop? He can keep the profit, apparently Icha Icha Paradise is far more popular in this world than my old one."

She smiled at him before nodding, "Yeah, I can do that." As he was walking away he stopped for a second before pulling something out of one of the larger pouches on his belt again. Tossing it to her she saw it was an orange bound book, this one had an interesting cover, "Don't kill me when you read it." She laughed mainly because the cover had most of the women from the league's book club on it in very revealing poses, just designed in a more asian look as to not give anything away.

"I am sure I am going to be giving you a beating when you return," she said with a mock glare causing Naruto to laugh. "Probably," he said before placing his league communicator into his ear, "J'onn, you mind beaming me up?"

With a final wave to Kara Naruto was whisked away in blue light.

* * *

"Wintergreen," Slade said walking into the main room of the mansion, "let us begin." With a nod, the british butler began to follow his master deep into the mansion till they reached a training room. "Are we just testing speed and strength sir? Or will we be working on everything," Wintergreen asked opening the door to the hard light construction simulator.

"Everything of course," Slade said heading over to the prep table where his new gear was waiting. "After all, we both know how bad it would be going into a battle without knowing ones gear," Slade finished while strapping his swords to his back and prepping the weapons he stole from luthor.

Wintergreen nodded before heading into the simulator control room and starting the Z8 combat trainers. "Master Wilson," Wintergreen spoke into the speaker, "I will run the Batman simulation first, and progressively move onto physically stronger heros until we reach Superman."

Salde nodded and drew one of the ninjatos from his back, a smile gracing his one eyed face. "Let's begin," he said as Gotham came to life around him in the simulator.

* * *

"Naruto," J'onn said seeing the shinobi before him. Naruto eye smiled before making the leap up to the monitor outlook railing that J'onn hardly ever left, "Hey Marv! How ya doing? Been busy since the desert incident the other day?"

J'onn nodded at the blonde in front of him, "Yes. We have been very busy repairing the watchtower from the fusion discharge. While it is safe, it still requires a lot of work getting the watchtower back into one hundred percent working order." Naruto nodded before hopping off the railing, "so I need a favor buddy."

"This isn't going to be like the favor that got me yelled at by Batman for three hours about teleporting you into the Batcave uninvited is it," J'onn asked raising a non-existent eyebrow. Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck and laughed awkwardly, "Um...sorry about that. But no, I need you to teleport me to a remote area. No humans in sight for miles."

Leaving the non-existent eyebrow raised J'onn simply asked, "Why?" Naruto sighed figuring he wouldn't be able to get away with a random teleport that didn't require a deployment. "I need to work on something," Naruto said, "and I can't have others in the area. It's simpler when I am alone." J'onn nodded typing away at the keyboard trying to find a location that would suit Naruto's needs.

"This isn't something similar to the attack you used to level a half mile of desert is it," J'onn asked and Naruto could tell there was some discomfort in his voice. "Look," Naruto said drawing J'onn's attention, "I didn't tell you guys because truthfully I try not to rely on Kurama's power. When I first started to tap into it...it had disastrous effects. As I worked through things, and following my sage training, I was able to effectively use it."

"But based on your reluctance to use it something has changed," J'onn said before Naruto could get there. The resident shinobi nodded before continuing, "At the time I was effectively able to use it I was only tapping into half of his power. His good half. The other half was sealed into my dead father, who transferred it to me when he was brought back to life during the war."

"I assume so it couldn't be used against you? Because they were brought back to life by the enemy if my memory of what was told to Batman that night is correct," J'onn asked assumption to which Naruto nodded. "Pretty much. His full chakra is acidic to my body and system. I recover from using vast amounts slowly, I am going to train to fix that."

J'onn nodded and before he could get back to work looking for a location a golden ankh flashed into the monitor overlook. J'onn being used to Dr. Fate's way of arriving didn't bat an eye, while Naruto being the ever paranoid shinobi had moved into the ready. "I believe I could offer a place for you," Dr. Fate said to Naruto, "but on the condition that we speak once more about your curse."

Naruto relaxed into a normal standing position and nodded, "That is fine, but I would asked that you never refer to Kurama as a curse again. If I wasn't use to the furball making a scene I'd have a headache." And true to fashion Kurama was currently cursing up a store in Dr. Fate's name, _**"Why that goody to shoes douche nozzle! I'll show him a curse when I bit off his head and rip so hard that his spine pulls his balls out through his neck! I will bathe my fur in the blood of his children's children!"**_

"Duly noted," Dr. Fate said before turning to J'onn and nodding. However before Dr. Fate could teleport them away in his own fashion J'onn called out, "Naruto." Turning to face the martian J'onn continued, "I apologize if questioning your intentions was rude Naruto. You are one of the few outside of the original seven that takes time to speak with me. I do not want any, what is the earth phrase, hard feelings."

Naruto waved him off, "Don't worry about it Marv! We're ok, I could never hold a grudge." With the air cleared up between the two, Naruto nodded to Dr. Fate, "Well Mr. thing I don't believe in, take us away." Fate paused for a minute before letting out an amused chuckle at what Naruto said before teleporting the two away in a golden ankh light.

* * *

"So we are here again," Naruto said once they appeared back in Dr. Fate's tower remembering the decor. "Yes," Dr. Fate said before mentioning forward and the two began walking, "This is my home the Tower of Fate. It is hidden away in an Oasis in Egypt, plenty of space for you to train whatever it is you need to train."

"However," Jason Blood said from his spot drinking tea, next to him was Zatanna, and this time Shining Knight as well as Aquaman where with the three of them. "We need to discuss more about the Kyuubi. You didn't tell us everything there was to know about the seal or your interactions with him," Blood finished taking a sip of tea.

"And you think I will tell you now," Naruto asked crossing his arms as a show of defiance. But really it was to prep two hidden kunais in his coat sleeves without drawing attention to himself. "We understand you have doubts Mr. Uzumaki," Dr. Fate said, "but we mean you know harm." Aquaman snorted, "Unless you threaten Atlantis. If you and your demon do, I will gut you where you stand," he finished by brandishing his spear arm with a growl.

"I'd love to see you try goldfish," Naruto whispered into his ear from behind, and a kunai to the neck. All of the gathered members turned in shock when they realized Naruto was no longer in front of them. "Arthur, Naruto, please settle down. We only want to talk," Zatanna said trying defuses the tension.

"Tell that to the goldfish," Naruto said pulling the kunai away from Arthur's neck and walking back to the front. "Why don't you sit down," Dr. Fate said taking a seat as well, "Inza will be bringing us tea shortly." Naruto sat down and the five gathered heros noticed Naruto had yet to put up his kunai and Dr. Fate sighed before beginning to speak, "After the desert incident a few days ago we conversed with Etrigan about the attack you unleashed, and it brought up troubling news aside from the destruction it can cause."

"What could possibly be troubling about the Bijudama aside from it's power," Naruto questioned. He wasn't stupid, he knew that using the Bijudama would put him in the crosshairs of a lot of people. After all it was his homes strongest attack a jinjuriki could use, the ultimate attack. "According to Etrigan, to use that attack you must either have total hold over the demon within. Or be on terms with it," Jason said slowly causing Arthur to growl.

"I take it that goldfish there has had an unfortunate run in with a demon of some kind," Naruto asked jerking his thumb toward Aquaman, who only growled more. "An interdimensional deity that stole souls, so yes the knowledge that you hold the Kyuubi and have some kind of terms with it is unsettling to him. And me as well," Jason confirmed.

"Well don't worry about it," Naruto said with distaste for the people in front of them. "As I told you last time we spoke he can't get out without dieing. In the end this meeting is pointless," Naruto said in a bored tone for dealing with people who don't listen to him. "But why," Zatanna asked, "from what we can guess he is no longer contained by the seal for you to be able to use that attack. Which begs the question as to why a demon as strong as the Kyuubi would want to remain sealed?"

"Because it is what we have agreed upon," Naruto said with little care to elaborate. "But how did you get a demon as powerful as him to agree to that," Dr. Fate asked the shinobi before him. Naruto looked away lost in the memories of his war, and the constant battle of wills between him and Kurama until they settled on their agreement. "My agreement is none of your business," Naruto said standing and heading for the door, "if you need me I will be outside training."

"Pleasant fellow," Shining Knight spoke up for the first time since Naruto arrived. "Do not judge him," Inza said walking in with Shayera, "while I have not met the young man yet; the two times he has visited the tower I have sensed a great pain in him. He feels like the weight of the world is on his shoulders." The others knew of Inza's empath abilities and became lost in their own thoughts on the matter after what she said.

* * *

"So he just left, not telling you where he was going," Barbara asked Kara, the two of them sitting at the dinner grabbing a late lunch. Barbara had decided not to wake up till one in the afternoon, "yeah. And the worst part of it is that he is planning to kill Slade." Kara hadn't wanted any food and was playing with the straw to her soda. "He realizes what this will do to the league right," Barbara asked, still trying to come to terms with the fact that Naruto was planning on killing him.

"He does, and while I know he's not sorry about it, he does feel bad," Kara said with a sigh. "How could you tell," Barbara asked with a raised eyebrow. It was widely know that Superman and Supergirl didn't know much about body language. "It was in his eyes," Kara said, "also while me and Kal aren't great with body language he did teach me how to listen to someone's heart to tell if they're lying."

Barbara nodded, "Let's just hope the media doesn't get wind of this. Otherwise we are in for a whole new set of problems." Kara nodded silently with her friend agreeing, _"I know you feel you have to do this Naruto. And while I understand why, I am still having trouble accepting it. Just be safe and please think of the rest of us."_

* * *

"Master Wilson," Wintergreen said coming out of the control room, "I must congratulate you on a successful power boost." Slade nodded with a smirk to his old friend, "Yes indeed. This will make it far more interesting when we finally meet. But," Slade said taking off down a corridor, "testing will only get you so far. Time to ganner a real world application. And see first hand how dear old Nightwing is doing."

"Shall I prep the osprey sir," Wintergreen asked following behind the mercenary who nodded. "It shall be ready at one," Wintergreen said before turning down a different corridor, while Slade finally reach his room. Opening it, he stepped inside to grab his bronze and black facemask before looking at a picture of his wife. "It has been twenty years since you were taken away from me," Slade said approaching the image, "I was a terrible father, and a horrible husband. I hope when we meet again you can forgive me."

Donning the mask Slade left the room cutting the light off, leaving the picture of his smiling wife.

**Jutsu List:**

Bijudama: Tailed Beast Ball

Jiongu: Earth Grudge Fear

**Props to The Glorious Executioner and to** **UnshippedNut for beta reading the story.**

**Ok so once more I played with the canon of Naruto some and made it so that Kakuzu wanted to die. Because lets face it, you live "forever" in a waring culture you are disgraced. So I made it that he stole the Jiongu out of anger to get stronger, and when he became stronger he was left even more hollow than when the Shodai defeated him. In the end I needed a character from Naruto that could similar to Slade yet different, and I choose him. He loves money, like Slade claims to. He doesn't choose sides, and in the end I made it so he wanted to die.**

**Now then on to Slade's origins which I tweaked the hell out of. I left a shit tone there, but I wanted to make him more pragmatic and less one dimensional. For god sakes the dude is the only "villain" to get his own book series. And I feel that losing his wife, would make him turn away from being a hero. I felt Slade is more like the Batman of Frank Millers The Dark Knight Returns but kills, and tried to write him as such. Now I chose her death to be at the hands of the villain who actually causes his son to go mute. Slade had three kids, a daughter and two sons. I removed Jericho because this story is based in the DC animated show Justice League Unlimited and all crossovers. While there is not a direct Teen Titans cross it is implied. As for making RedX Slade's son….well that just made fucking sense so deal with it. Ravager his daughter was left alone, because I didn't need to do shit with her.**

**Also to answer some other questions before they get asked and others that have been asked. Yes I nerfed Superman, mainly because I find him to be too….perfect. He has flaws yes but in the comics he just radiates "DOUCHE BAG" which is why I like his less powered but still strong as hell animated version. Also when I get to the third season yes Darkseid will be nerfed as well...no one should be able to punch someone through a planet. He will still be strong, and Superman and him will have that battle where Superman cuts loose but I like the more moderate approach taken in the animated series. So season 1/ark 1 will officially be over with next chapter. Originally I was gonna do a 20,000ish word chapter as like a 2 hour season final kinda thing, but just couldn't type that much on one chapter...this is my longest chapter clocking in at 12,000 and some words pre authors note. **

**Till next chapter folks! **


End file.
